


After Death

by CelineAlba



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Lizzington - Freeform, Recovery, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 68,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelineAlba/pseuds/CelineAlba
Summary: Elle se réveille 10 mois plus tard. Elle prend conscience. Tom est mort. Red est là, avec Agnès. Tant de questions... et tant de réponses aussi. Peut-être. Future Fic. Ou pas. Après l' episode 5x08.





	1. Réveil.

Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à ouvrir mes yeux ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de répondre quand on me parle ?

Le temps s'écoule lentement. Je me repose. Cependant, j'aimerais maintenant me réveiller. Il doit être l'heure de...de faire quelque chose. Comme donner son petit-déjeuner à Agnès, embrasser Tom, partir travailler.

Non, encore un peu, je me sens fatiguée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Mes paupières semblent peser des tonnes.

Une voix me parvient. Je la connais, cette voix grave et envoûtante. Pourquoi est-il dans ma chambre ? Je dois ouvrir les yeux et le lui demander.

Allez, un effort Elizabeth, tu peux le faire.

La lumière est aveuglante mais je veux voir enfin ce qui m'entoure. Je tourne la tête vers la voix qui s'est tue. Il me tourne le dos, assis sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Je comprends soudain pourquoi je ne peux pas parler. On m'a intubée. Je dois dire à Red que je suis réveillée.

J'étends ma main vers lui et lui touche l'épaule. Aussitôt, il se tourne vers moi et son visage est...indescriptible. Il prend ma main dans les siennes et la porte à ses lèvres. Il répète « mon Dieu, Elizabeth » comme si le fait de m'être réveillée constituait un miracle. Peut-être est-ce le cas...

Il me fait peur quand il me regarde comme ça. Ce mélange de stupéfaction, de soulagement et d'adoration me paraît disproportionné. Toutefois, je sens en moi une sourde angoisse. Puis la mémoire me revient subitement. Tom, les hommes qui étaient chez nous pour nous assassiner, le sang de Tom, l'homme qui le poignardait, le film plastique sur ma bouche, ma tête douloureuse, le choc. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ? Plusieurs jours, c'est certain, puisque je n'ai plus mal au crâne.

Il me caresse les cheveux et me dit :

\- Agnès va être si heureuse !

Mon angoisse monte en flèche.

Je fais signe à Red de me passer de quoi écrire puisque je ne suis pas capable de parler.

Il s'empresse de m'attraper du papier et un stylo. J'écris maladroitement : « combien de temps » et au diable la ponctuation !

\- Elizabeth, cela fait presque un an.

Non, ce n'est pas possible !!! Red, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Il répond. Calmement. 

\- 10 mois exactement.

Oh non, non, non !!! La panique me gagne à présent. Que m'est-il arrivé pour que le choc à la tête ait pu provoquer un coma aussi long ? Une larme coule sur ma joue. Et Tom, où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il est... ?

Et pourtant, je sens en moi qu'en posant la question à Red, je soupçonne déjà la réponse. Mais je la redoute tellement. Je dois savoir. Clairement. Alors j'écris : « Tom ? »

Le visage de Red se contracte. Il détourne son regard de moi pendant un instant. Je sais ce qu'il va dire. Il semble avoir du mal à le dire. Il se décide enfin.

\- Tom est mort.

Je voudrais crier, hurler, mais la seule chose que je puisse encore faire c'est pleurer. Pleurer et pleurer encore. Red reprend ma main, la porte à sa bouche, me caresse les tempes, les cheveux, aussi doux et prévenant et compréhensif qu'on puisse l'être.

Nous restons ainsi, moi pleurant et lui me cajolant pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon corps soit à cours de larmes. J'essaie de bouger mais cela m'est aussi impossible que de parler.

Le mouvement d'humeur que je fais alerte Red.

\- Ne vous agitez pas encore. Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous retire tout ça (il me désigne de la main la perfusion et la sonde d'intubation). D'accord ?

Je lui fais un « oui » triste de la tête.

Il appelle le personnel médical. Je ne sais même pas où je suis !!!

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Le temps s'écoule désormais plus vite. Vous n'avez jamais eu la sensation de dormir trop longtemps et de devoir à tout prix rattraper ce temps perdu à dormir quand vous vous réveillez ? Alors vous êtes pris par une sorte de frénésie à vouloir faire des millions de choses dans la journée. Maintenant qu'on m'a libérée de tout l'attirail médical qui maintenait mes fonctions vitales en vie, je voudrais me lever et parler, parler....

Red est resté à mes côtés pendant que l'on s'occupait de moi. Il observait, nerveux et encore éberlué le personnel médical me retirer la sonde et les perfusions. Ils viennent de quitter la chambre et Red reprend ma main dans les siennes.

\- J'ai encore du mal à croire que vous êtes revenue parmi nous. Je suis tellement...soulagé. Heureux.

Une nouvelle larme coule sur ma joue et je tente de parler.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

Le son caverneux de ma propre voix est terrifiant. Red sourit.

\- Vos cordes vocales sont un peu endormies, Elizabeth. Dans un moment, tout va revenir à la normale. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.

\- D'accord. Alors ?

\- En accord avec le FBI, nous avons pensé que vous seriez mieux dans un environnement médicalisé mais sûr. Une fois que votre état fut stabilisé, on vous a donc transférée ici. Clinique très privée, si l'on peut dire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de cet endroit secret où l'on remet en état des agents secrets, des USA mais pas seulement ?

\- Oui. Mais je ne suis pas un agent secret, Red.

Il avait raison. Plus je parle, plus ma voix recouvre plus ou moins ses tonalités d'origine.

\- Disons que certaines personnes ont le bras long.

\- Vous ? Cooper ?

Il sourit de nouveau, très tendrement et...mystérieusement. Je connais ce sourire. Il dit tout et rien en même temps.

\- Les deux.

Réponse de Normand ! Je me racle la gorge pour chasser ce chat qui me fait une boule là où il ne devrait pas y en avoir.

\- D'un point de vue géographique, où suis-je ?

\- Dans un lit.

J'esquisse un sourire malgré moi.

\- Red, n'essayez pas de me faire rire. Ce serait peine perdue. Mais merci quand même.

\- Nous sommes dans le Connecticut. Un endroit perdu au milieu d'une forêt avec un lac.

Joli. Mais...J'ai été absente pendant 10 mois. Ce qui fait que nous sommes....j'ai la tête embrouillée. Trop de parasites sans doute. Trop de douleur, sûrement.

\- Nous sommes quel jour aujourd'hui ?

\- Vendredi 5 octobre 2018. Et il est 16h53.

Je réalise soudain toute la portée de l'information. Agnès doit courir et commencer à parler désormais. J'ai manqué son second anniversaire. Ses premiers mots. Son regard perdu quand ses parents ne sont pas rentrés à la maison. Je dois savoir ça aussi.

\- Comment va Agnès ?

\- Comme une petite fille joyeuse, intelligente et pleine de vie. Elle va bien, je vous le promets.

\- Mais...

\- Elle est venue vous voir tous les jours ici. Parce que je pensais qu'il était important qu'elle sache que sa maman dormait. Qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Vous comprenez ?

\- Elle m'a vue dormir avec tous les tubes et les machines ?

\- Je lui ai expliqué les choses. Elle venait vous raconter, dans son jargon à elle, tout ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui, et tout.

\- J'aurais aimé...

\- Je sais.

Son sourire se fait maintenant plus joyeux. J'imagine déjà ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Vous l'avez filmée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous me connaissez bien. Je ne pouvais pas vous priver de ces quelques mois précieux où votre bébé devient une petite fille. Ce n'est pas l'idéal mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux.

\- Et dire que vous êtes considéré comme un monstre !

\- Oh mais j'en suis un...parfois. Avec Agnès et vous, je suis seulement moi.

\- Et avec Dembe, avec Aram, avec Cooper aussi, avec Ressler, et vous avez même été parfait avec Tom alors que...

Et les larmes reviennent. Je n'ai pas pleuré assez, visiblement. Tom...tout me semble si...actuel. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdu hier. Ou tout à l'heure. Il était là, avec moi dans la voiture. Sa voix me maintenait consciente. Il me disait de m'accrocher. Il me disait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi.

Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre sans lui ? Comment ? Pour tout le monde, y compris notre fille, il est déjà oublié. Mais pour moi...c'était tout à l'heure ! Je n'ai pas pu lui dire adieu. Je n'ai pas pu traquer celui qui l'a tué. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Et le temps a passé. Je pleure de plus en plus, la peine et la frustration se mêlant.

Red me prend dans ses bras. Il m'apaise avec des mots déjà trop souvent entendus.

\- Ca va aller, Lizzie. Tout va se tasser avec le temps. Tu vas surmonter ta peine. Je suis là.

Il m'a appelée Lizzie ? Il me tutoie ? L'heure est grave. Il me connaît mieux que moi-même. Cet homme...je ne peux pas l'éviter. Il est là. Oui, il est là.

Je pleure encore un peu avant de m'écarter de Red et de passer mes mains sur mon visage pour en sécher les larmes. D'un geste rageur.

\- Comment est-il mort ?

Un rictus déforme sa bouche. Je connais cette expression sur son visage. C'est quant il rechigne à me dire la vérité. Pour me protéger. Alors j'insiste.

\- Je dois savoir, Red. Je dois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...tout à l'heure ou il y a 10 mois.

\- Il a fait une hémorragie interne due à de nombreuses blessures. Quand Dembe et moi sommes arrivés chez vous, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Il est resté conscient aussi longtemps que possible pour vous soutenir et vous dire...

\- ...qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Je me souviens de ça.

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est moi qui vais devoir vivre sans lui. Je fais comment ? Hein ? Je fais comment ?

Ma voix a repris sa tonalité quand j'ai laissé ma douleur s'exprimer.

\- Tu vas continuer et te battre pour Agnès. Pour toi. Tu as 33 ans. Tu aimeras de nouveau un jour. Le soleil brillera encore sur ta vie. Parce que tu appelles le soleil. Le bonheur t'appartient, Lizzie.

Encore ce tutoiement tellement intime.

\- On se dit tu maintenant ?

\- Je te dis tu, car, tu sais quoi ? Je vais te citer un poème de Prévert, le poète Français :

« J _e dis tu à tous ceux que j'aime_

_Même si je ne les ai vus qu'une seule fois_

_Je dis tu à tous ceux qui s'aiment_

_Même si je ne les connais pas_

\- Mais vous...tu nous connais !

\- Tu vois ? Tu pourrais me tutoyer aussi.

\- Red...

\- Tu vas pleurer longtemps et souvent. Pour ce que tu as perdu. Pour Tom. Pour l'amour. Crois-en mon expérience, on peut aimer plusieurs fois au cours de notre vie. Quand on perd comme toi notre premier grand amour, on pense ne jamais aimer de nouveau. Mais tu le feras. Parce que tu le veux. Parce que tu le mérites. Parce que tu es celle que l'on peut aimer d'un simple regard. Celle que l'on aime forcément en la connaissant mieux. Tu es force et faiblesse dans la même femme. Tu es LA femme, Elizabeth. Celle que tout homme rêve de rencontrer.

\- Je ne peux pas envisager cela.

\- Mais tu le feras.

\- Comment en êtes-vous...pardon, en es-tu si sûr ?

\- Parce que je suis là.

Et débrouille-toi avec ça, Elizabeth. Son visage fermé me dit clairement que la discussion est close sur le sujet.

 

Et alors que j'allais répondre je ne sais quoi, je vois Dembe entrer dans la chambre avec...ma fille.

\- Maman ?

\- Je suis réveillée, mon bébé.

Elle me regarde de travers, jaugeant ma capacité à supporter son enthousiasme. Je lui fais un signe de la main pour l'enjoindre à monter sur le lit. Red l'y aide.

-Alors tu parles maintenant ?

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Contente (elle regarde Red et Dembe et semble concentrée). Heu...reuse. Maman bien.

\- Oui, ma chérie, maman va bien.

Elle se blottit contre moi et me dit des tas de trucs que je ne comprends pas. Mais la savoir là me ravit. Une nouvelle larme d'émoi et non de douleur coule sur ma joue.

\- Je t'entendais, tu sais. C'est toi qui m'a réveillée.

Piètre mensonge s'il en est. La voix, celui qui m'a réveillée, c'est Red. Toujours Red. En revanche, je suis convaincue que j'ai entendu la voix d'Agnès dans mon sommeil.

\- Maman, je t'aime.

Cette phrase, elle l'a faite toute seule. Sans regarder Red et Dembe. Elle l'a faite en me regardant moi. Et sans faire de faute. Il faut que je visionne les vidéos.

\- Tu es ma force, mon bébé. Non, mon amour. Mon seul amour. Tu n'es plus un bébé, hein ?

\- Nah ! Ray (elle dit son nom presque sans hésiter). Il dit, grande.

\- Et tu l'es. Ray a raison. Tu aimes Ray ?

\- Oui !!! Papa.

Dois-je ou non lui dire que son père n'est pas Red ? Un regard vers lui et je sais.

\- Comme un papa, tu as raison. Je t'aime plus que tout Agnès.

Mes derniers mots ont dû la satisfaire car elle se couche près moi et me parle dans un charabia qu'elle seule décrypte. Je regarde Red.

\- Je n'ai pas pu...

\- C'est okay. Je comprends. Vous...tu....merci pour ça.

\- Pas de quoi.

\- Mais faut qu'on parle.

\- Oui.

Et je sens mon corps m'abandonner. Mes paupières se ferment. Comme si je n'avais pas assez dormi !!! Faut croire que non. Mon esprit perturbé demande aussi réparation. Et j'ai toujours mal quelque part. Je me sens incapable de me lever et de porter Agnès. De me lever...

Mes muscles ont souffert pendant mois. J'espère ne pas avoir de....

 


	2. Premier jour d'une autre vie

Peu avant de m'endormir, je me tortille dans tous les sens afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'escarres. Rassurée sur ce point, je replonge dans un sommeil plus léger que le précédent.  
A mon réveil, il fait jour, Red est toujours là mais Agnès n'est plus sur mon lit et joue tranquillement sur le sol avec des cubes. Je les entends parler.  
\- Là, tu vois, c'est le A.  
\- A.  
\- Voilà. Le A comme quel mot ? Tu sais ?  
\- Euh...abicot ?  
\- Comme abricot, c'est bien. Tu es aussi intelligente que ta maman.  
\- Pouquoi maman dort ?  
\- Parce qu'elle est encore un peu fatiguée, ma puce. Tu sais, elle a été très malade.  
\- Mieux ?  
\- Oui, elle va aller beaucoup mieux.  
Elle continue à jouer avec ses cubes puis Dembe vient la chercher.  
\- Jouer encore.  
\- C'est l'heure du bain, jeune fille.  
\- Veux pas.  
\- Agnès, si tu ne vas pas te laver, ta maman va croire qu'on te laisse devenir sale et sentir mauvais. Tu ne veux pas sentir mauvais pour ta maman, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non.  
\- Alors il faut aller prendre ton bain.

Elle se lève à contre-coeur, me jette un coup d'oeil, et pensant que je dors encore, s'en va d'un pas traînant avec Dembe. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Red se tourner vers moi avec un sourire tendre.  
\- Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?  
\- Non, quelques instants. Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Il est 7h30. Du matin.  
\- J'ai encore dormi tant de temps ?  
\- C'est normal, Elizabeth. Aujourd'hui, tu vas recommencer à vivre normalement. Ou du moins avec un rythme plus normal.  
J'acquiesce de la tête.  
\- Tu lui apprends l'alphabet ? Je veux dire, à Agnès...  
J'ai de nouveau cette voix étrange. Comme sortie d'outre-tombe.  
\- J'avais compris. En fait, c'est Dembe qui a commencé.  
Je tousse un peu.  
\- J'ai loupé tellement de choses avec elle. Depuis quand parle-t-elle comme ça ?  
\- Oh, tu sais, c'est venu progressivement. Au début, elle disait seulement « maman » et parfois « papa ». Puis, on a eu la période des « non » à répétition. Mais je t'ai filmé tout ça, tous les progrès qu'elle a fait au fil du temps.  
Je tente un sourire de remerciement pour aussitôt le remplacer par un regard triste. Tom...

\- Elle a demandé auprès de son père ?  
\- Au début, oui.  
\- Que lui as-tu dit ?  
\- Qu'il était parti faire un très lointain voyage.  
\- Je vois... tu crois qu'elle se souvient encore de lui ?  
\- Difficile à dire. Cela fait bien...3 mois qu'elle ne le réclame plus.  
\- Et pour cause, tu as remplacé son père auprès d'elle.  
\- Tu m'en veux ?  
\- Non. Quand elle sera plus grande, je lui parlerai de Tom.  
Je m'interromps un instant pour tousser un peu afin d'éclaircir ma voix...et surtout pour éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes.  
\- Qui s'est occupé de son enterrement ?  
\- J'ai du prévenir ses parents et Howard a tout organisé.  
\- Tu y étais ?  
\- Non. J'étais avec Agnès.  
\- Et les parents de Tom n'ont pas demandé la garde d'Agnès ?  
\- Eh bien disons que j'ai trouvé des arguments irréfutables pour ne pas la leur laisser. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient, l'un et l'autre, de bonnes fréquentations pour une enfant.  
\- Sur le papier, tu ne l'es pas non plus. Et comment as-tu géré tes affaires et ton contrat avec le FBI ?  
\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas rire, mais me croiras-tu si je te dis que j'ai fait l'acquisition d'un ordinateur et d'un smartphone aussi qui ne me sert qu'avec le Bureau ?  
Je le regarde sans rire mais amusée quand même.  
\- Toi avec des outils pareils ? Red, c'est moi qui suis tombée sur la tête et c'est toi qui a des séquelles.  
\- Moque-toi, tiens ! J'ai même appris à me servir de tout ça et...je suis accro à certaines applications.

Cette fois, il a gagné, je ris doucement. Puis je redeviens vite sérieuse.  
\- Et donc, tu travailles depuis ton ordinateur et ton téléphone ?  
\- La plupart du temps, en effet. Et quand je m'absente, ce n'est jamais que pour quelques heures. J'ai passé ces 10 derniers mois ici, tu sais. Je voulais être là à tout prix pour Agnès et pour...toi. J'attendais et j'espérais ton réveil. Les médecins m'avaient prévenu que cela pouvait prendre un mois comme 10 ans.  
\- Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
\- Je me souviens de m'être fracassé le crâne sur le parquet de l'appartement...et après, c'est nébuleux.  
\- Tu avais une fracture ouverte avec une hémorragie intra-crânienne. Quand on t'a emmenée aux Urgences, ils ont fait au plus vite car...tu étais en train de partir.  
\- J'ai failli mourir ?  
\- C'était vraiment limite. Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille. Je n'y survivrai pas une troisième fois. Je te préviens.  
\- Je vais essayer.

Il me sourit encore très tendrement. J'ai des milliers de questions qui tournent en rond dans ma tête. Je jette un regard circulaire et je m'aperçois soudain qu'il y a un autre grand lit dans la chambre.  
\- L'autre lit ?  
\- Je dors là, Elizabeth.  
\- Le bruit des machines ne t'a pas trop dérangé ?  
\- C'était le bruit de la vie. Ta vie. Parfois, il me berçait. Et j'aimais l'idée que tu sois la dernière personne que je voyais en m'endormant et la première à mon réveil. Si cela te dérange, je peux aller dormir ailleurs désormais.  
\- Non. Tu peux rester. Nous avons déjà vécu ça, tous les deux. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si...Bref...Je ne sais même plus ce que je voulais dire !

Je me redresse avec difficulté. Le moindre mouvement me coûte des efforts incommensurables. Aussitôt, Red est auprès de moi.  
\- Je vais t'aider. Attends.  
\- Je voudrais aller à la salle de bain.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Prendre une douche, ou un bain, faire pipi, toutes ces choses, vois-tu, que je ne peux pas faire dans un lit.  
\- Eh bien...ils t'ont posé une sonde urinaire, Elizabeth. Quant à ta toilette, une aide-soignante a veillé sur ton hygiène quotidiennement.  
\- Penses-tu qu'on pourrait désormais m'enlever la sonde ?  
\- Si tu te sens capable de te lever et de marcher, je crois que oui. Je vais leur demander. Ne bouge pas.

Il quitte ma chambre un moment et revient accompagné d'un médecin et de deux infirmières. Le médecin a l'air sévère quand il s'adresse à moi.  
\- Madame Keen, pensez-vous raisonnable de vous lever ? Vous n'avez pas marché depuis 10 mois et vos muscles sont atrophiés. Je veux bien vous retirer la sonde mais il est hors de question que vous quittiez votre lit sans assistance. Quant à vous laver, le bain est une bonne idée. La douche, vous l'oubliez pour l'instant. Alors ?  
\- Faites le nécessaire, docteur. Ce n'est pas en continuant à rester couchée que je vais retrouver du tonus musculaire. Alors autant commencer maintenant, vous ne croyez pas ?  
\- Avec de l'aide, c'est d'accord.  
Red qui ne dit rien depuis quelques minutes intervient.  
\- Je te servirai d'appui, Lizzie.  
J'ai visiblement mérité de me faire à nouveau appeler Lizzie. Je souris tellement ce petit nom me manquait. Le médecin reprend en s'adressant à Red.  
\- Pas seulement d'appui, Raymond. Tu vas sans doute devoir la porter. Et la soutenir dans des moments infiniment intimes qui pourraient s'avérer gênants pour vous deux. N'est-ce pas ?  
Alors là, il n'est pas question que Red soit à mes côtés quand je vais aux toilettes !!!  
\- Je ne suis pas invalide à ce point, si ?  
\- Nous allons faire un petit test pour voir à quel point vous ne l'êtes pas. Commençons par vos membres supérieurs.  
Il se met face à moi et me tend son bras.  
\- Maintenant, vous allez pousser sur mon bras le plus fort possible. Pour le faire bouger. Si vous y parvenez, vous gagnez la première manche.  
Je me mets en position et je fais ce qu'il m'a dit de faire. Au prix d'un effort énorme, je parviens à faire bouger son bras...en le poussant avec les deux miens.  
\- Bien. Comment vous sentez-vous ?  
\- Comme si je venais de boxer un mur en béton. Mais sinon, ça va.  
\- Je voudrais voir comment vous allez vous en sortir avec vos jambes. Asseyez-vous sur le bord du lit.  
Je manœuvre délicatement afin de sortir mes jambes du lit. Là, je sens que l'affaire va se compliquer. On dirait que j'ai du coton dans les guibolles.  
\- Etendez vos jambes vers moi et poussez-moi.  
J'obtempère...sans succès. Même en essayant de toutes mes forces, je n'arrive pas à pousser.  
\- Bon. Vous commencerez la rééducation motrice dès demain. Mais vous avez gagné le droit de ne plus avoir de sonde. Je vais vous faire porter un fauteuil roulant et quelques menus objets pour que vos bras retrouvent leur force initiale. A priori, ils sont moins engourdis que vos jambes et vous allez en avoir besoin. Des questions ?  
\- Je pourrai aller aux toilettes toute seule ?  
\- Y aller, non. Y rester seule, oui. Tout est conçu pour que vous puissiez vous tenir.  
\- Et pour la baignoire ?  
\- Conçue pour également.

Red sort de la chambre pendant qu'on m'enlève la sonde. Je me sentirais presque revivre si je n'étais pas aussi...dépendante. Quand le corps médical repart, Red revient.  
\- Tu veux y aller maintenant ?  
\- Tu crois que je vais y arriver ?  
\- A quoi ?  
\- A me déshabiller, me laver, tout ça.  
\- J'en suis convaincu. Tu es beaucoup plus forte, en tous points de vue, que tu ne le crois.  
\- Mais tu vas rester près de moi ?  
\- Non. Je vais t'aider à te rendre dans la salle de bain et après, tu vas voir, tout est parfaitement équipé pour que tu puisses te débrouiller toute seule. Cependant, je serai ici en cas de besoin.  
\- D'accord.  
Il s'approche de moi et passe mes bras autour de son cou.  
\- Prête pour une petite promenade dans mes bras ?  
\- Red, la salle de bain est à 3 mètres de mon lit. A vue de nez.  
\- Qui te dit que je ne vais pas t'emmener faire un tour avant le bain ?  
Il me soulève dans ses bras et je pose naturellement ma tête dans son épaule. Il sent toujours aussi bon.

Et me voici dans la salle de bain. Où tout est effectivement conçu pour des personnes invalides. Il y a des poignées un peu partout. Un fauteuil pour s'asseoir et un rangement tout contre pour y poser nos vêtements, prendre des serviettes, du linge propre, etc. Quant à la baignoire, elle possède elle aussi des poignées pour me tenir si nécessaire. Il me dépose sur le fauteuil.  
\- Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Je peux te laisser ?  
\- Je crois que tu vas pouvoir, oui. C'est très bien étudié, tout ça.  
\- Je te l'avais dit. Prends tout ton temps. Car ensuite, nous irons prendre un énorme petit-déjeuner.  
\- Je n'ai pas très faim. Et où comptes-tu m'emmener ?  
\- Alors, pour satisfaire à ta curiosité, sache que cet établissement pourrait ressembler à un hôtel avec des logements individuels et une salle de restauration de qualité. Il y a également une bibliothèque et plusieurs salles de sport.  
\- Et une unité de rééducation, je présume.  
\- Cela va de soi. Ils ont aussi plusieurs psychologues.  
\- Tu penses que je vais en avoir besoin, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est à toi de décider, Elizabeth. Ce que tu as vécu est terriblement traumatisant. Je crois qu'en parler avec un professionnel ne te fera pas de mal. Mais si tu préfères parler avec Dembe ou avec moi...  
\- Avec toi ? Tu me caches toujours la moitié des choses ! Et puis, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es encore plus abîmé que moi par la vie ! Si je dois parler à un professionnel, je t'encourage à m'y accompagner.  
Il ne me répond pas et me regarde de travers. Le rictus de sa bouche signifie qu'il réfléchit à la question mais ne compte pas vraiment lui donner une suite favorable.  
\- Je peux te laisser, maintenant ?  
\- Attends !  
Soudain, je réalise que pour atteindre la baignoire, je vais devoir soit ramper, soit sauter. Et au sourire qu'il me fait, je suppose qu'il a deviné à quoi je pensais.  
\- J'approche le fauteuil, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui. Je me voyais mal devoir sauter dans la baignoire vide.  
\- Tu peux relever tes jambes ?  
L'effort demandé me vaut un râle mais j'y parviens. Heureusement, il est rapide dans l'exécution de la manœuvre.  
\- Merci.  
\- Je t'en prie.

Une fois seule, je me déshabille lentement, et je glisse avec précaution dans la baignoire que je remplis d'eau chaude au fur et à mesure. Et là, allongée dans l'eau, mes muscles dans un élément apaisant, mon esprit repart. Et la douleur revient. Elle m'écrase la poitrine. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser ou se déchirer. L'eau coule toujours au même rythme que mes larmes. J'ignore si Red m'entend mais auquel cas, il ne bouge pas. Il sait ce que je vis. Il sait que j'ai besoin de pleurer et que sa présence n'y changerait rien.  
Je reste ainsi dans l'eau pendant je ne sais combien de temps, à laver mon cœur et mon corps de tout ce qui les oppresse. Puis à mesure que la baignoire se vide, je me sens vidée aussi. Epuisée. Je sors néanmoins tant bien que mal de là afin de regagner le fauteuil sur lequel je m'écroule. Puis je mets lentement les vêtements propres qui sont sur une étagère dans le meuble, je me recompose un visage humain et j'appelle Red. Qui arrive dans la seconde. A croire qu'il était derrière la porte.

\- Le carrosse de madame est avancé. Avec porteur, comme il se doit.  
Il me soulève dans ses bras, me ramène dans la chambre et me dépose délicatement sur le fauteuil roulant qui n'attend que moi près de mon lit.  
\- On peut passer voir Agnès avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner ?  
\- On va faire mieux que ça. Aujourd'hui, date exceptionnelle, elle va venir avec nous. Il faut que nous fêtions ton réveil, non ?  
\- Je n'ai pas le cœur à faire la fête, Red.  
\- Je sais. Mais Agnès...elle est si excitée qu'elle refuse de dormir ou de manger. Elle veut te parler, que tu lui répondes. Tu comprends ?

Quelle égoïste je peux faire ! Je rougis de honte.  
\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Pardon.  
\- Hey, non, tout va bien. Pour nous la vie a continué mais pour toi, aujourd'hui est le premier jour que tu vas passer sans Tom. Nous avons tous eu le temps de gérer les choses. Toi, pas.  
\- Oui mais Agnès est encore un bébé. Elle ne peut pas comprendre tout ça.  
\- Elle en comprend certaines de façon parfois étonnante. Mais je pense qu'aujourd'hui, elle est juste heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa mère. Et c'est ce qui prime avant tout.  
\- Tu as raison.

Nous nous taisons tandis qu'il me pousse dans un couloir assez large. En approchant d'une autre chambre, quasiment face à la mienne, j'entends la voix de Dembe.  
\- Agnès, tu ne peux pas aller manger en pyjama, ma puce !  
\- Veux pas manger. Veux maman.  
Nous faisons irruption dans la chambre et aussitôt, Agnès se rue sur moi.  
\- Maman !!!  
J'ai droit au méga-câlin spécial maman, au bisou bien appuyé sur la joue et sa petite main encore potelée vient saisir la mienne. Puis elle regarde le fauteuil d'un air inquiet.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'on va faire toi et moi ? Tu vas t'habiller avec Dembe puis tu vas monter sur mon chariot avec moi et Raymond va nous emmener au restaurant. Tu veux bien ?  
\- Moui...toi habiller moi ?  
\- Je ne peux pas encore, ma chérie.  
\- Malade ?  
\- Un petit peu. Mais bientôt je serai guérie et nous pourrons nous amuser ensemble. D'accord ?  
\- Super !  
Je tourne la tête pour regarder Red qui est hilare pendant qu'Agnès descend du fauteuil afin d'aller s'habiller. Dembe semble être sa nounou attitrée !  
\- Super ?  
\- Le 3ème ou 4ème mot qu'elle a su dire. Etonnant, non ?  
\- Pour le moins. Qui le lui a appris ?  
\- Aucune idée. Sans doute un truc qu'elle a entendu plusieurs fois à la télé.  
\- Par pitié, ne me dis pas qu'elle est fan de ces programmes pour enfants attardés !  
\- Elle est fan de programmes pour les enfants de 6 à 8 ans, Lizzie ! Un vrai petit génie !  
\- Eh bien...voilà qui promet ! Question d'atavisme, tu crois ?  
\- Elle tient ça de toi, sans aucun doute.  
\- Et moi, de qui je le tiens à ton avis ?  
\- De toi. Et de ta mère.  
\- Pas de mon père ?  
\- Non.  
Sa dénégation catégorique est sans appel. Pourtant, s'il est bel et bien mon père, autant Agnès que moi tenons notre intelligence de lui.

TBC.....


	3. Et si ?

 

 

 

La salle de restaurant se trouve dans une autre partie du domaine, car il faut bien l'appeler ainsi. Dès que nous franchissons la porte de notre logement, Agnès sur mes genoux, riant aux éclats quand elle regarde Red qui nous pousse et Dembe qui sourit gentiment, je constate la beauté des lieux. L'allée faite de pavés anti-dérapant est bordée de platanes dont les feuilles commencent à peu à peu joncher le sol. De la pelouse bien tondue, propre, mène ensuite à un lac encerclé de divers arbres. On devine sur sa rive Ouest une petite cabane où sont sans doute rangés du matériel de pêche, des canoës, et autres menus objets dont peuvent avoir besoin des agents secrets pour se réadapter.

Nous parcourons environ 100m ainsi avant de parvenir dans le bâtiment central. Le hall d'accueil marbré fait vraiment songer à un grand hôtel. Nous nous dirigeons sur la droite afin d'accéder au restaurant. Je note dans ma tête que les salles de rééducation sont dans l'aile Est. C'est a priori là que j'irai demain commencer les séances de torture.

 

Agnès saute du fauteuil à peine sommes-nous parvenus devant le restaurant. Et je la vois partir en courant vers les cuisines. J'en déduis qu'elle est coutumière du fait...

Puis nous prenons place entre adultes autour d'une table ronde quand un serveur zélé vient nous voir moins de deux minutes après notre arrivée.

  * Bonjour William. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

  * Pour le mieux, monsieur Reddington. Je vois avec plaisir que votre amie vous a enfin rejoint.




Une amie ? Red ne m'a pas présentée comme étant sa fille ? Et puis...tout le monde ici semble l'appeler par son vrai nom. Un repère d'agents secrets, d'agents du gouvernement, la plupart supposés aider le FBI à traquer Red. Tout ceci est de plus en plus étrange.

Néanmoins, je ne dis rien quand le serveur s'adresse à moi. Et c'est là que je remarque ma fille à ses côtés, trépignant pour qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Je souris.

  * Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, madame.

  * Moi aussi...William. C'est ça ?

  * Oh vous savez, la plupart des clients ici ne me voient même pas ! Il n'y a que vos deux amis ici présents qui me demandent tous les jours comment je me porte. Et votre petite fille est adorable, permettez-moi de vous le dire.

  * Merci beaucoup.( _Je me baisse un peu pour regarder ma fille_ ) Agnès, je t'ai vue. Tu veux venir t'asseoir avec nous ou bien tu veux aider William à travailler ?




Sans me répondre, elle vient à côté de moi et me tend ses bras. Elle espère visiblement que je la hisse sur mes genoux.

Red intervient sur un ton doux mais péremptoire.

  * Agnès ! Tu viens t'asseoir sur ta chaise, s'il te plaît.

  * Maman !




Elle m'implore des yeux pour que je lui cède, faisant fi de l'ordre de Red.

  * Tu dois écouter Ray, mon cœur. Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi pour l'instant. Tu comprends pourquoi ?

  * Non.




Puis elle croise mon regard....faussement sévère mais sincèrement contrit.

  * Tu vas fâcher moi ?

  * Certainement pas ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Agnès, mais tu dois manger et moi aussi. Je suis encore trop fatiguée pour m'occuper totalement de toi. Mais je te promets une chose : quand tu auras bien pris tes céréales et ton bol de lait, nous repartirons toutes les deux sur mon chariot et nous nous raconterons tout ce que tu veux. D'accord ?

  * Je veux câlin, maman.

  * Autant que tu voudras.




Red sentant que l'heure est grave se lève et vient prendre Agnès dans ses bras. Il me la soulève assez pour que je puisse la serrer brièvement contre moi, lui faire un gros bisou sur le nez et sur le front, et la laisser partir dans ses bras à lui.

  * Merci, Red.

  * Merci Papa Ray.




Et Dembe sourit. Je sens pourtant en lui une certaine retenue. Je le vois regarder Red de travers et revenir vers moi, sérieux.

Quelque chose m'échappe. C'est certain. Reste seulement à savoir quoi. Ce qui fait partie des innombrables questions que j'ai à poser à Red. Ou à Dembe.

 

Le petit-déjeuner se déroule dans l'allégresse provoquée par Agnès et Red, heureux de me faire partager leurs histoires. Elle parle et il traduit. Il parle et elle commente. Et je m'efforce de traduire ! J'en oublierais presque que je suis dans un fauteuil roulant suite à 10 mois de coma pendant lesquels j'ai failli mourir et où j'ai perdu mon mari.

Et forcément, j'y repense illico dès que le silence se fait. Quand Agnès, lasse de nos conversations sur mon état de santé, se sauve vers les cuisines et en revient, accompagnée par un William sous le charme.

  * Elle fait ça souvent ?

  * Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame. Agnès est un peu notre mascotte ici. Etant la seule enfant, nous la protégeons et l'aidons à s'amuser. Parfois, elle nous aide aussi.

  * Vraiment ?

  * Tout à fait. Agnès, tu n'as pas dit à ta maman que tu m'aidais à porter les croissants ?




Elle se dresse devant moi et, fière comme un I, me dit d'un ton docte :

  * Moi maîtesse des coissants. Mon tavail avec Bill.

  * Bill ?

  * Tout le monde en cuisine m'appelle ainsi.

  * Logique. Et dis-moi, Agnès, est-ce que Bill te donne des bonbons ou des croissants ?




Elle baisse un peu la tête pendant que William rit.

  * Tout travail mérite salaire, madame. Non ?

  * Et dentiste aussi.




Red fait la moue et réplique :

  * Elle a le droit de manger 3 bonbons par jour si elle aide William qui lui en donne 10. Pas plus. 

  * J'espère que tu as bien planqué la réserve !

  * Eh bien...




Dembe se manifeste enfin avec un demi-sourire.

  * Il n'y a pas de réserve, Elizabeth. Tout ce qu'Agnès ne mange pas est mystérieusement dévoré par un homme blanc, d'âge mur, pas trop chevelu, plus têtu qu'une mule et plus gentil et aimant qu'un troupeau de moutons.




Je ris franchement en imaginant Red voler les bonbons de ma fille.

  * Raymond Reddington, tu devrais avoir honte de toi !

  * Absolument...pas ! Je pense au nombre d'heures chez un méchant dentiste que j'évite ainsi à Agnès.

  * En somme, tu te sacrifies pour elle.

  * Mais, oui, tout à fait !

  * La mauvaise foi faite homme.




Si Red et Agnès rient, Dembe demeure curieusement sérieux. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne colle pas. J'aimerais avoir la liberté d'esprit nécessaire pour y réfléchir. Mais...ce serait trop me demander pour l'instant. Je vais me noter mentalement ça pour plus tard. Quand j'aurai fait le tour des autres question autrement plus importantes que j'ai à poser.

 

Nous repartons finalement tous les quatre, Agnès de nouveau sur mes genoux et Dembe nous poussant pendant que Red a pris un appel professionnel. A priori. Il revient vers nous un moment plus tard alors que nous venons de revenir dans notre logement commun.

  * Tu as le bonjour ravi d'Aram, de Samar et de Ressler. Ils pensent organiser une petite visite en commun dans les prochains jours. Si tu es d'accord.

  * Bien sûr, oui. Pas de problème. Cooper sera des leurs aussi ?

  * C'est même lui l'organisateur en chef ! Et il y aura aussi quelqu'un d'autre, que tu ne connais pas encore.

  * Alors pourquoi cette personne croit devoir me rendre visite ?

  * Parce que...comment dire ?...elle suit Ressler.

  * Elle suit Ressler ? Tu m'expliques ou je dois deviner ?

  * Je vais te faire un dessin inoffensif pour de jeunes oreilles indiscrètes ( _dit-il en regardant Agnès qui ne perd pas une miette de nos échange_ s).



  * Attends, tu veux dire que Ressler... ?

  * Pour palier ton absence, le Bureau a engagé une jeune femme absolument délicieuse et qui semble beaucoup apprécier le charme de Donald.

  * En d'autres termes, tu me dis que l'équipe est désormais constituée par deux couples. C'est ça ?




Son sourire coquin en dit long mais me laisse de marbre. A-t-il seulement conscience du mal que je ressens ?

  * J'ai suggéré à Harold de monter une agence matrimoniale.

  * Ce sera sans moi.

  * Lizzie...




 

Il me regarde d'un air désolé et reprend en haussant les épaules de façon presque imperceptible.

  * Toujours est-il que je dois me rendre à Washington pour finaliser une affaire avec eux.

  * Combien de temps ?

  * Je serai de retour en fin d'après-midi. Tu penses pouvoir te passer de moi pendant quelques heures ?




 

S'il attend de moi une réponse amusée, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil. En revanche, je suis curieuse de savoir de quelle affaire il retourne.

  * Tu as continué à leur fournir des noms ?

  * Après quelques semaines d'ajustement, oui, j'ai continué.

  * Tu passais par la nouvelle venue ?

  * Bigre non ! Aram est un excellent interlocuteur, tu sais.

  * Pas Samar ?

  * Si, aussi. Mais disons qu'avec Aram, certaines informations parviennent aux autres beaucoup plus enrichies. Le gain de temps peut parfois avoir de l'importance.




 

Une question me brûle les lèvres. Je jette un regard à Agnès qui joue avec ses cubes, plus occupée par les lettres que par nos discussions, et je me lance à mi voix.

  * Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé l'homme qui a tué Tom et qui m'a plongée dans ce coma ?

  * Non.




 

Il détourne les yeux de moi, semblant vouloir éluder la question qui me paraît, quant à moi, primordiale.

  * Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, toutes les fois où l'on a cherché à me nuire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu mettais tout en œuvre pour anéantir le ou les coupables. Et là, tu n'as rien fait ?

  * J'ai pensé que tu souhaiterais le retrouver toi-même, Elizabeth. Si j'avais éliminé cet homme à ta place, comment aurais-tu réagi ?




 

Un bon point pour lui. Il a raison. Je veux envoyer ce monstre en enfer moi-même. Que Red m'aide ou pas n'y changera rien. Mais cela posera peut-être des problèmes au FBI...

  * Tu connais son nom ?

  * Oui.

  * Et j'imagine que tu sais aussi pourquoi il a tué Tom, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Oui.

  * Et tu ne comptes pas m'en parler maintenant.

  * Nous en parlerons, je te le promets, dès que tu auras retrouvé des forces.

  * Et dès que tu auras trouvé une raison imaginaire susceptible de me voiler la vérité.

  * Non, pas cette fois. Je ne t'ai jamais menti, n'oublie jamais ça. Et je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui ou demain ou dans un proche avenir. En fait, jamais je ne te mentirai.




 

Comment ose-t-il dire ça alors qu'il m'a menti en prétendant que mon père était mort ! Je bouillonne et c'est d'un ton agressif que je lui réponds :

  * Je t'arrête de suite. Tu m'as menti une fois.

  * Non, jamais. Réfléchis bien. Qu'importe ce que tu aies pu croire, ou que l'on t'a poussé à croire, si je ne t'ai pas toujours dit toute la vérité, je ne t'ai jamais menti.

  * Et débrouille-toi avec ça, pense-t-il avant de s'éclipser vers des conversations et des activités moins dérangeantes.




 

Il me regarde d'un air navré.

  * A tout à l'heure.




 

Puis il se baisse pour embrasser Agnès et lui dire :

  * Tu vas être sage avec maman, hein ?

  * Oui.

  * Promis ?

  * Sache comme une imache. Pomis.

  * Merci, bout de chou.




 

Il se relève, glisse quelques mots que je ne peux entendre à Dembe et s'en va.

Je suis surprise de constater qu'il part seul. Aussi j'interpelle Dembe à ce sujet.

  * Vous n'y allez pas ?

  * Depuis quelques mois, les rares fois où Raymond quitte cet endroit, c'est toujours pour se rendre au FBI. Il n'a pas besoin de ma protection ou de mon aide là-bas.

  * Et il vous demande de veiller sur nous, non ?

  * Eh bien, pendant que vous étiez dans le coma, je devais rester près de vous au cas où vous repreniez conscience en son absence. Et je devais aussi m'assurer qu'Agnès allait bien.

  * Elle et Red sont devenus très proches.

  * En effet.

  * Mais ce que je vois depuis hier c'est que vous vous en occupez beaucoup. Le bain, l'habillage, les jeux...

  * Raymond est désormais plus présent pour vous que pour Agnès.

  * Il me cache quelque chose d'important à son sujet. Je me trompe ?

  * Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ?




Il n'a pas l'air surpris par ma question. Et attend ma réponse...Sauf qu'Agnès réclame de nouveau notre attention.

  * Maman, joue ave moi !




Elle dépose ses cubes sur mes genoux et m'explique ce qu'il faut faire.

  * Fais mot.

  * Non, Agnès, c'est toi qui va les faire, d'accord ? Tu choisis les cubes, tu me dis quelle lettre tu vois et après, tu me dis quel mot tu peux faire avec.

  * Dur, maman.

  * Je sais que c'est dur mais Ray dit que tu es très intelligente.




Elle prend un cube et me le tend.

  * B.

  * C'est bien, mon cœur. Quel mot tu connais avec un B ?

  * Bébé ?

  * Excellent. Bravo. Et tu sais, bravo c'est aussi un mot qui commence par un B.




Son sourire ravit montre son bonheur à apprendre un nouveau mot. Elle le répète.

  * Bavo.

  * C'est ça ! Bravo. Tu peux essayer de le dire comme je le dis ? Bravo.




Elle se concentre, tant il lui semble de prononcer les R parfois. Pas toujours cependant.

  * Bravo Agnès. Agnès ave un A comme abicot.

  * Dis, si tu continues comme ça, ce soir, c'est toi qui va me faire la lecture pour m'endormir.




Ce que je viens de dire la fait rire un instant avant qu'elle n'arrête subitement pour me regarder avec inquiétude.

  * Maman va dormir encore ?

  * Oui mais pas longtemps. Comme toi, pareil. Quand tu dormiras, je dormirai aussi.

  * Pas machines ?

  * Non, plus jamais.




Elle sourit, satisfaite de ma réponse. Puis ses yeux se posent sur le fauteuil roulant.

  * Et le chayot ?

  * Bientôt, je n'en aurai plus besoin non plus. Et nous irons courir toutes les deux. Nous jouerons à cache-cache. Tu aimes jouer à ça ?

  * Oh oui ! Dembe y me touve jamais. Mais Papa Ray y fait semblant.




Si elle savait à quel point !!!

  * Papa Ray fait semblant, tu as tout compris mon cœur.

  * Joue encore ?

  * Donne-moi un autre cube.




Et nous jouons ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Puis on nous apporte le déjeuner que nous prenons tous les trois dans ma chambre. Plutôt bon, d'ailleurs. Nous reprenons le jeu des mots pendant un court moment en attendant que ma fille daigne bien vouloir aller faire la sieste. Car pour l'heure, elle est seulement avide de jouer avec moi. De rester avec moi. Chose normale. Dembe le comprend et n'insiste pas. Nous savons lui et moi que la fatigue va finir par être plus forte qu'elle.

 

Quand le médecin vient dans la chambre, il nous trouve en train de rechercher tous les mots commençant par la lettre D. Il tombe à pic, lui !

  * Tu vois Agnès ? Docteur, ça commence aussi par un D.

  * Docteur, je connais. Gentil.




Voici un mot qu'elle prononce en entier à la perfection. J'imagine qu'il en va de même pour les infirmières et autres personnels ici. Elle n'a vu qu'eux pendant mon absence. Il lui donne une petite caresse sur la tête et lui dit :

  * Bonjour jolie demoiselle. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

  * Super ! Maman joue ave moi.

  * Je vois ça. Mais dis-moi, tu crois que je peux vérifier si ta maman va bien maintenant ?

  * Oh...moi patir ?

  * Je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini. Tu topes là ?




Et voilà ma fille en train d'en taper 5 au médecin. Puis elle me glisse dans l'oreille :

  * Va bien, maman. Gentil docteur. Toi pas peur, hein ?

  * Non, ma puce. Je n'ai plus peur. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Plus que la mer. Plus que le soleil. Plus que...

  * Papa Ray ?

  * Beaucoup plus.




Elle étouffe tant bien que mal un bâillement et elle s'en va, heureuse, accompagnée par Dembe.

 

Restée seule avec le médecin, je suis songeuse.

  * Alors madame Keen, comment vous sentez-vous cet après-midi ?

  * Sur un plan physique ?

  * Sur tous les plans. J'ignore si Raymond vous en a parlé, mais nous avons d'excellents psychologues qui pourront vous aider si vous le désirez.

  * Il me l'a dit, oui. De toute façon, je doute pouvoir y réchapper. Je ne pourrai pas reprendre du service tant qu'on ne sera pas sûr que je ne vais pas craquer à tout moment. Donc...vous pouvez considérer que mon premier rendez-vous sera pour les prochains jours. Demain ?

  * N'allons pas trop vite. Vous êtes sortie du coma hier et il y a beaucoup de choses à régler auparavant.

  * Lesquelles ? Les fonctions motrices ? Encore ?

  * J'aimerais seulement que vous me disiez comment vous vous sentez. S'il y a quelque chose que vous aimeriez faire, ou savoir.

  * Des millions, Docteur. Mais aucune qui soit de votre ressort, hélas.

  * Pas de problème dans la salle de bain ?

  * Aucun. Tout est parfaitement étudié. Et vous le savez.

  * Raymond vous a aidé ?

  * Seulement pour m'y amener et m'en sortir. J'ai fait tout le reste seule.

  * Vos bras ne vous font pas trop souffrir ?

  * Moins que ce matin. Je les muscle petit à petit. Chaque effort me pèse de moins en moins.

  * C'est une bonne nouvelle, ça ! Et vos jambes ?

  * Quelques flexions par-ci, par-là. Je m'oblige à les bouger mais je me sens incapable de me mettre debout.

  * Rien de plus normal.

  * Combien de temps vais-je devoir me déplacer en fauteuil, selon vous ?

  * Pendant votre coma, nous avons stimulé vos muscles par électro-thérapie. Ce qui avait pour but de vous empêcher de devenir réellement invalide. Là, sachant que vos bras fonctionnent presque à la normale, je pense raisonnable de dire que vous serez sur vos pieds d'ici 10 jours. Maximum deux semaines.

  * Tant que ça ?

  * Vous espériez quoi ?

  * Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi les muscles de mes jambes semblent avoir plus souffert de mon immobilité que ceux de mes bras ?

  * Il faudrait le demander à votre cerveau.

  * Ai-je des séquelles neurologiques ?

  * Rien d'apparent mais je vous ai programmée pour un scanner demain matin. Avant d'aller en salle de rééducation.

  * D'accord.

  * D'ici là, continuez à muscler vos bras, et n'hésitez pas, quand vous prenez un bain, à essayer de sortir vos jambes hors de l'eau. Vous pensez y arriver ?

  * Eh bien, pour être franche, j'ai déjà tenté le coup ce matin. Sans succès.




Il rit doucement.

  * Vous correspondez tout à fait à la personne que vos amis m'ont décrite.

  * Mes amis ?

  * Raymond, Dembe, et vos collègues du FBI.

  * J'ignorais qu'ils étaient venus me voir ici.

  * Une fois par mois, ils viennent seuls ou à deux. Rarement en groupe.

  * Et que vous ont-ils dit de moi ?

  * Que vous étiez pleine de ressource, une vraie battante, un peu casse-cou aussi et que vous vous sortiriez de là bientôt. Plus forte qu'avant.

  * J'aime leur confiance. Parce que là, je me sens tout sauf forte. Dès que je suis seule, je m'effondre.

  * Votre mari ?

  * Oui. Et les 10 mois de ma vie et de celle de ma fille que je viens de perdre. Sans que je sache pourquoi. Cela pourrait me rendre folle, vous savez.

  * La douleur ou le fait de ne pas savoir qui et pourquoi vous en êtes là ?

  * Tout. Mais dites-moi, docteur, vous semblez bien connaître Reddington. Non ?

  * On peut dire ça, oui.

  * Depuis que je suis ici ou depuis plus longtemps ?




Il se gratte la tête, comme le ferait Red.

  * En fait, je connais Raymond depuis plus de 30 ans. Nous étions à l'Académie ensemble. J'ai choisi la médecine et lui...

  * Autre chose, je sais. Vous étiez amis ?

  * Pas vraiment. On se connaissait, c'est tout. Nous nous sommes revus plus tard, une fois, quand il fut emmené ici sacrément amoché.

  * Vraiment ?

  * Il ne vous a jamais raconté ?

  * Raymond Reddington ne m'a jamais raconté quoi ce soit de fiable, Docteur.

  * Vous devriez en ce cas l'interroger. Je suis sûr qu'il vous dira combien nous l'avons fait souffrir pendant son séjour parmi nous.

  * Il était amoché à quel point ?




Le médecin semble beaucoup hésiter avant de me répondre. D'autant plus que Dembe vient d'entrer dans la chambre.

 

TBC …..

 


	4. Dembe le sage

 

  * Je peux entrer, Doc ?

  * Oui, c'est bon, Dembe. La petite dort ?

  * Comme un ange.




Sentant que le médecin va profiter de la présence de Dembe pour ne pas me répondre, j'insiste.

  * Alors docteur, à quel point Red était-il amoché ?




Il regarde Dembe qui lui fait un signe approbateur de la tête. Il soupire. 

  * Il était brûlé dans le dos ; il avait reçu plusieurs balles, une dans la cuisse, une dans le ventre, une autre dans l'épaule ; il avait également plusieurs fractures dues au souffle d'une explosion. Il est resté parmi nous pendant 2 longues années. Parce que son état psychologique n'était guère plus brillant que son état physiologique.




Je réfléchis à toute vitesse.

  * Est-ce que c'était peu après Noël en 1990 ?

  * Non. C'était bien avant. En 1985, aux alentours du 18 avril. J'avais pris ma première véritable affectation ici après avoir fait mon internat à Bethesda. Raymond, lui, était un jeune officier prometteur, brillant, suffisamment intelligent aussi pour mener de front ses activités dans la Navy et dans l'Intelligence Service.

  * Que lui est-il arrivé ?




Le médecin, conscient sans doute qu'il m'en a trop dit, lance un regard navré à Dembe. Qui prend aussitôt le relais.

  * Il a perdu sa famille, Elizabeth.

  * Mais....

  * Carla et Jennifer ?

  * Oui. Elles sont pourtant bien en vie.

  * On peut perdre de différentes façons. Quand il est arrivé chez lui ce soir-là, elles n'étaient plus là. En revanche, il a trouvé du sang partout dans la maison. Et des individus inconnus lui tiraient dessus. Puis il y eut une explosion. Il fut projeté sur 50m à l'extérieur de la maison, ce qui l'a probablement sauvé.




Quelle horreur !

  * Qu'étaient devenues sa femme et sa fille ?

  * Il vous le racontera lui-même.

  * Allons, Dembe, vous le connaissez bien, non ? Il ne me dit jamais rien.

  * Je pense qu'il le fera désormais.

  * Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a pensé me perdre pour de bon ?

  * Parce que s'il ne le fait pas, je le ferai à sa place. Et il le sait. J'en ai assez de le voir souffrir, assez aussi de le voir essayer de ne pas vous faire souffrir sans jamais y parvenir. Trop de personnes sont mortes à cause de cette histoire. Il faut en finir.




Je reste muette de stupeur et...je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment curieuse d'en savoir davantage.

 

Le temps semble s'être subitement arrêté dans la chambre. Le médecin ne sait plus que dire, Dembe pense qu'il en a trop dit et moi, je veux qu'ils m'en disent plus.

Le docteur se racle toutefois la gorge.

  * Pour en revenir à vous, madame Keen, avez-vous des difficultés particulières pour uriner ?

  * Non. Tout va bien.

  * Parfait. Bon, je reviens vous voir demain matin afin de vous emmener passer votre scanner.

  * A quelle heure ?

  * 8h. Cela vous convient ?

  * Très bien.

  * Vos séances de rééducation sont prévues à partir de 10h. Et elles durent 1h pour commencer.

  * Ce sera douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Ne vous en faites pas pour ça.




Il se lève et nous salue en partant. Me voici seule avec Dembe. A nous deux !

  * Dembe, est-ce que vous m'accompagneriez dehors ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air.

  * Volontiers, Elizabeth. Je vais seulement récupérer l'interphone longue portée pour Agnès.




 

Une fois dehors tous les deux, nous allons nous installer près du lac, à moins de 150m de notre logement.

  * Dembe...je n'ai qu'une seule question à vous poser et j'espère que vous m'y répondrez le plus sincèrement possible. Je peux ?

  * Dites toujours. Mais vous savez aussi que je ne trahirai jamais Raymond.

  * Je sais. C'est à son sujet. Tout à l'heure, il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait jamais menti. Or, il m'a toujours dit que mon père était mort. Là, je viens d'apprendre qu'il était ici pendant que je fus conçue. J'en viens donc à penser qu'il ne peut pas être mon père. A moins que ma mère soit venue le voir ici pendant sa convalescence.

  * Quelle est votre question, Elizabeth ?

  * Est-il oui ou non mon père ? J'ai ce test ADN qui date de 30 ans et qui prétend qu'il l'est. Je suis perdue.

  * S'il n'y avait pas eu ce test, auriez-vous pensé qu'il puisse l'être ? Vous a-t-il un jour donné des raisons de le croire ? Quand il vous a laissé croire que vous aviez tiré sur votre père, vous pensiez donc qu'il ne l'était pas, et pourtant, depuis ce test ADN, vous avez considéré qu'il vous avait menti et plutôt que de lui en vouloir de vous faire passer pour une parricide, vous sembliez heureuse de l'avoir comme père. Expliquez-moi...

  * Avant le test, je le voyais comme un ami. Un protecteur, un mentor. Un homme capable du pire et du meilleur. Un homme dangereux mais incroyablement gentil et patient avec moi. Et avec vous. Je savais qu'il m'aimait et je pensais qu'il m'aimait comme un père, comme Sam m'aimait. Aussi quand j'ai eu les résultats du test ADN, je ne fus pas surprise et j'ai soudain compris pourquoi il m'aimait autant. Et là, aujourd'hui, tout est remis en question. Ou pas. Je ne sais plus, Dembe.

  * Il ne vous a jamais menti. Mais il vous a laissé croire ce que vous vouliez. Ce qui en fait un mensonge par omission.




Je ne sais pas encore si je peux en déduire quelque chose de fiable. En fait, je crains de devoir le faire. Parce que, si je remets les choses dans l'ordre, cela donne...

  * En 1986, date à laquelle Cooper a récupéré une chemise tâchée du sang de Raymond Reddington, suite à une opération ensemble, s'agissait-il bien du même Raymond Reddington que celui qui, à la même époque était ici, incapable physiquement et moralement, d'être opérationnel ?

  * Non. Vous commencez à comprendre ?




Pas le moins du monde ! Je nage en pleine science-fiction ! Qui est Red ? Qui est l'homme qui a fait de ma vie un enfer et...un paradis parfois. Je tiens trop à lui pour m'entendre dire qu'il est un opportuniste de génie qui s'est servi de mon histoire pour gagner beaucoup d'argent. Tout sauf ça. Dembe, s'il vous plaît, rassurez-moi ! Malgré moi, je tremble en posant la question. 

  * Qui est-il ? Je veux dire...Si Cooper est affirmatif quant à Reddington...

  * Raymond est le seul véritable Raymond Reddington encore en vie.




Et là ma tête va exploser ! 

  * Ils étaient plusieurs ??? Dembe, soyons sérieux ! Le clonage humain n'était même pas encore une véritable idée de fiction dans les années 80 !

  * Vous faites erreur, Elizabeth. Bien avant que le monde ait pris connaissance de la réalité du clonage grâce à la brebis Dolly en 1996, certaines nations y faisaient déjà travailler leurs plus éminents scientifiques sous couvert de l'armée. Les Etats-Unis étaient en retard par rapport aux Russes à l'époque. Sous Brejnev, il y eut plusieurs tentatives de clonage humain qui se sont souvent soldées par des désastres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain Heinrich Trettel, résident de l'ex RDA et travaillant pour la STASI et le KGB, découvre un moyen de modifier l'ADN humain et de le recopier sur d'autres humains.

  * Trettel, dites-vous ? Un lien avec Eric Trettel, dit l'Alchimiste ?

  * Son père, oui.

  * Et il avait réussi à cloner ainsi des gens en tuant les originels ?

  * Heinrich avait bien avancé ses travaux mais il ne parvenait pas à cloner à la fois l'ADN et l'apparence des gens. Il y avait toujours des imperfections. Son fils trouva la solution.

  * Et donc, en 1986, vous pensez qu'Heinrich avait réussi à faire quoi ? Cloner partiellement Red ?

  * Une personne en particulier souhaitait pouvoir venir ici, aux Etats-Unis, et y semer le chaos en prenant les traits et l'ADN d'un espoir national. De quelqu'un d'influent. L'homme en question devait être jeune, brillant, porteur de secrets nationaux et fauteur de troubles parmi les légions d'agents du KGB. Mais chose primordiale, il devait ressembler à celui qui allait prendre sa place. Ce qui rendait de fait l'ADN plus fiable.

  * Ils choisirent Red pour sa ressemblance avec cet homme ?

  * Il avait le bon profil et il ne se méfiait pas. Ou du moins pas assez. Il ne savait même pas que l'autre homme existait.




Macha Elizabeth ou je ne sais qui, tu es la fille de X et de Katarina. Sois la bienvenue en ce monde ! Merci papa !

  * Moralité, je suis la fille d'un mystérieux Russe ou Allemand de l'Est, et non de Raymond Reddington. C'est ça ?

  * Oui.

  * Mais pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il jamais dit ???

  * Parce que votre père était un homme terriblement dangereux et influent.




Toujours la même rengaine. La meilleure des excuses pour me maintenir dans l'ignorance. Qui qu'eut été mon père, ce devait être un sacré monstre pour qu'il puisse terroriser tout le monde même après sa mort. Hallucinant !

  * Admettons. Et l'homme qui a tué Tom et m'a volé 10 mois de ma vie, il joue un rôle dans l'histoire ou pas ?

  * Il possède la preuve que Raymond n'est pas le Reddington que toute la pègre du monde encense depuis 30 ans.




 

Là, cela commence à faire beaucoup pour moi. Je me sens dépassée par des événements où trois décennies ont décidé de venir se rejoindre dans mon présent. En me pourrissant l'existence depuis toujours. Ma tête tourne. Trop d'informations qui amènent de nouvelles questions. Car après tout, je ne sais plus qui est mon père. Ou qui était mon père. Et je comprends d'autant moins pourquoi Red tient autant à moi. Et pourquoi il n'est pas là, lui !!!

Je regarde Dembe qui scrute les eaux calmes du lac. Le regarder m'apaise aussi. Je souffle et soupire. 

  * Il vous demandé de me parler, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'êtes pas parti avec lui aujourd'hui.

  * Je lui ai dit que je le ferai s'il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Jusqu'à présent, il refusait et même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui, je respectais sa volonté. Depuis votre coma, il a bien changé. Je crois qu'il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à voir le monde s'écrouler devant lui, à cause de lui, sans vous en parler. Parce que votre monde venait de s'effondrer aussi. Par sa faute. Indirectement certes, mais s'il vous avait tout dit, à vous, à Tom, à Kate, moins de vies auraient été sacrifiées. Mais d'autres auraient été prises. Il a pensé faire au mieux et il sait qu'il s'est trompé. Cependant, en vous parlant, il aurait pris le risque beaucoup trop grand de vous perdre pour toujours. Comme il a perdu Jennifer, Carla, et tant d'autres encore. Ses parents sont morts en le croyant devenu criminel.

  * Mais il l'est !

  * Regardez autour de vous, Elizabeth. Que voyez-vous ? Pensez-vous qu'un criminel notoirement recherché par tous les agences du pays viendrait trouver un refuge sûr ici, dans l'antre des Services Secrets, en usant de sa véritable identité ?

  * Non. Il est toujours en activité ?




Un signe de tête me répond. Et soudain je me mets à comprendre ce que m'a toujours dit Red et ce qu'il a toujours fait devant moi. 

  * Sa couverture lui pèse...

  * De plus en plus. Il vous racontera la suite, si vous voulez bien.

  * Et comment que je le veux bien !!! J'ai l'impression de me réveiller non pas d'un long coma mais d'un profond sommeil pendant lequel je n'ai fait que rêver de choses impossibles avec des gentils et des méchants, tout blanc, tout noir, rien de réel mais tellement vrai et tellement bon et tellement manichéen aussi.

  * Vous avez vécu, vous avez aimé, vous avez perdu. Et vous vivrez encore, vous aimerez de nouveau et vous perdrez aussi parfois. Du temps, de l'argent, de l'énergie à vous battre contre des chimères ou à refuser les évidences, vous perdrez des gens que vous aimez et vous apprendrez à tout relativiser. Toute vie a vocation à disparaître. Ceux qui restent pleurent et ceux qui partent cessent juste de vieillir. Ils continuent à vivre dans les cœurs de ceux qui les ont aimés et ils ne meurent vraiment que le jour où plus personne ne se souvient qu'ils ont vécu. Remplissez votre vie de bonheur, Elizabeth, coûte que coûte. Laissez la noirceur aux gens incapables de voir la beauté du monde. Comme ce lac où se déposent des feuilles mortes. Comme le rire d'une enfant. Comme la main d'un homme qui viendra tenir la vôtre un jour et ne la lâchera plus. Le passé ne vaut pas l'avenir. Jamais.

  * J'ai perdu mon mari hier, Dembe. Je sais que c'était il y a 10 mois de cela mais pour moi...c'était à mon réveil. Je le savais pourtant. Je le sentais. Le coma est une chose étrange. On entend des voix nous parler, on rêve, mais il nous est impossible de distinguer quelles voix proviennent des rêves de celles qui nous parlent réellement. J'ai rêvé de Tom me disant qu'il allait bien et que je devais vivre. J'ai rêvé de Red me tenant la main, me racontant des histoires, me disant qu'il.... J'ai entendu Agnès rire et me baragouiner que je lui manquais. Je vous ai entendu aussi dire à Red de se secouer, de ne pas abandonner. D'espérer. Qui êtes-vous, Dembe ? La voix de la raison ?




Il sourit gentiment. Et humblement. 

  * Je fais de mon mieux, Elizabeth. J'ai vu tellement d'horreurs au cours de ma vie...Les êtres humains sont capables de tout détruire pour tout reconstruire, avec la même force et la même envie, ce même enthousiasme qu'ils mettent à semer la mort peut aussi semer la vie.




Je soupire de nouveau. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'un psy si Dembe me parle ainsi tous les jours. Il a un don naturel pour apaiser les autres. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Red l'aime autant. 

  * Vous devriez parler plus souvent. Et dire à Red de vous écouter.

  * Il m'écoute. Mais il est torturé. Ce qu'il doit faire le ronge de l'intérieur.

  * Et vous êtes là pour veiller sur son âme.

  * Je fais en sorte qu'il continue à vivre. Et c'est déjà beaucoup.

  * Est-il suicidaire ?

  * Non. Mais il est un peu...comment dire...friable parfois. Vous êtes son talon d'Achille.

  * Curieuse analogie.

  * Pas vraiment non. Comme Achille, il mène un combat et la seule qui peut le lui faire perdre c'est vous.

  * Au lieu de me protéger, il devrait me détruire en ce cas!

  * Ne lui dites jamais ça ! Il a besoin de vous pour tempérer ses fureurs, pour l'aider à ne pas se perdre de vue. Il refuse d'épouser la noirceur de votre père.

  * Il vous a vous, Dembe. C'est vous la sagesse incarnée. L'homme posé.

  * Et il est mon frère. Vous, c'est encore plus profond. Il n'y a que pour nous qu'il peut perdre toute humanité. N'oubliez jamais ça. 
  * Et c'est là que je me perds. Et puis qui était mon père ?

  * Celui qui a pris l'identité de Raymond, faisant de lui un traître pour son pays. S'il n'est pas parvenu à semer le chaos promis, c'est seulement parce que vous l'avez tué. Innocemment, certes, mais vous avez empêché plusieurs désastres. Raymond était de nouveau opérationnel et quand il apprit ce qu'il se passait, je vous laisse imaginer sa colère.




 

Quand l'interphone retentit au doux son d'Agnès me réclamant, je comprends que c'est la fin de notre intermède sacrément intéressant. Je n'en avais jamais autant appris sur Red, sur moi et sur mon père depuis...ma naissance ! Ce soir, je kidnappe Red avec mon fauteuil et j'apprends le reste. Je ne peux plus en rester là. Je dois TOUT savoir au plus vite. Il en va de ma santé mentale. Parce que contrairement à lui, je refuse de demeurer ici pendant 2 ans.

 

Mine de rien, et tandis que Dembe pousse mon fauteuil roulant vers le logement, je reprends des forces. Je n'ai quasiment pas pleuré depuis ce matin. Savoir pour quelle raison Tom est mort me motive. Et savoir que Red n'est pas mon père me...plaît bien. J'ai au moins une chose certaine et définitivement établie sur laquelle m'appuyer.

Je souris alors que nous entrons dans la chambre d'Agnès.

 

 

TBC....

 


	5. Des besoins d'Agnès aux vérités de Red

Et l'après-midi s'écoule tranquillement entre jeux divers avec une Agnès enjouée par à peu près tout ce que je peux lui proposer, et mon cerveau qui cogite avec ardeur sous l'oeil attentif de Dembe. Il est parfaitement conscient que bien que répondant aux attentes de ma fille, je suis partiellement présente. Je pense et repense en boucle à tout ce qu'il m'a appris. Je décide mentalement de m'obliger à faire quelque chose de constructif...afin de me préparer à affronter Red.

 

  * Agnès, que dirais-tu de m'aider à faire un peu de sport ?

 




Son regard dubitatif indique clairement qu'elle n'a pas compris de quoi je parlais. Je souris.

  * Tu vois les objets qui sont sur la table ?




Elle y va et les regarde de biais.

  * Tu veux ça, maman ?

  * Si tu peux m'en porter un, tu seras encore plus forte que moi. Et tu sais comment ça s'appelle ?

  * Non.

  * Une haltère. Tu peux le dire ?

  * Hatère.

  * Tu vas t'en souvenir ?

  * Hatère. Oui. Une hatère.

  * Tu me l'apportes, s'il te plaît ?




Bienveillant, Dembe va vers elle pour s'assurer que le poids n'est pas trop lourd pour elle.

  * Dembe, je peux faire seule pou maman.

  * Bien, bien...je venais juste prendre l'autre, petit bout.




Elle hausse les épaules et prend l'haltère entre ses deux mains. Je la vois tenter de cacher une grimace mais elle est bien la fille de ses parents quand elle décide d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses coûte que coûte.

  * Là maman. C'est bien ?

  * Parfait. Tu es très forte, mon cœur. Montre-moi tes muscles !




Elle replie son bras droit et j'étends le mien pour tâter de la main ses petits muscles.

  * Eh bien, tu vois, je dois faire comme toi avec l'haltère pour devenir aussi forte que toi. C'est ce qu'on appelle le sport. Tu comprends ?

  * Et pou marcher aussi ?

  * Je vais faire un autre sport pour mes jambes. Tu vas voir.




Et elle m'observe pendant que je soulève à plusieurs reprises mes jambes, d'abord du genou au pied puis des hanches au pied. Ou du moins, j'essaye. Si cela se passe bien pour la partie inférieure, quand il s'agit de soulever l'intégralité de mes jambes, cela m'est encore quasiment impossible.

Le temps de reprendre mon souffle et je m'attaque aux haltères pour mes bras. Là, cela se passe beaucoup mieux. Au terme de 10 flexions sur chaque bras sous le regard intéressé de ma fille et celui, plus concentré de Dembe, je fais une pause.

  * Bon, pour mes bras, j'ai l'impression que tout va mieux. Qu'en dites-vous, Dembe ?

  * Je pense effectivement que vous avez recouvré l'intégralité ou presque de votre tonus musculaire.

  * Mes jambes m'inquiètent davantage.

  * Soyez patiente. Je suis sûr que tout va très vite s'arranger. Soufflez un peu. En attendant, voulez-vous voir les vidéos d'Agnès ?

  * Agnès qu'en dis-tu ?




Elle applaudit à ce changement d'activité en répétant, des « oui » enthousiastes.

Tandis que Dembe installe l'ordinateur sur la table basse et Agnès sur mes genoux (excellent exercice pour mes muscles!), je fais pivoter mon fauteuil pour nous placer face à l'écran.

 

Et c'est ainsi que Red nous trouve, moi, les larmes aux yeux, Agnès blottie contre moi, en train de regarder mon bébé devenir une petite fille.

Il ne dit rien, prend une chaise et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés, une main légèrement posée sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

Nous visionnons pas moins de 10 vidéos à la suite sans vraiment parler. Nous nous arrêtons finalement au moment où Agnès fête ses 2 ans. Et ne parle pas encore aussi bien que maintenant. J'ai cependant noté qu'elle a très vite cessé de réclamer Tom et de considérer Red comme son père. Curieuse habitude de famille, dirons-nous. Elle a également rapidement su dire son nom et celui de Dembe. Et puis cette phrase comme une litanie : « maman dort enco ? »

Red tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit tendrement.

  * J'ai bien fait, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Oui. Merci infiniment. Du fond du cœur. Tu...vous n'imaginez pas le bien que cela peut me faire de voir comment elle a grandi pendant ces 10 derniers mois.




Il grimace.

  * Vous ?

  * Nous en parlerons plus tard. Si vous voulez bien. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses à dire et de questions qui attendent de franches réponses.




Il se tourne alors vers Dembe qui lui répond :

  * Elizabeth sait l'essentiel, Raymond. Tout ce que tu ne savais pas lui dire.

  * D'accord.




 

Je reprends :

  * Je pouvais dire tu à mon père. Mais...

  * Cela ne te dérange pas si je continue à utiliser le tutoiement ? Qu'importe que Dembe t'ait raconté toute l'histoire, ou même partiellement, pour moi, cela ne change rien.

  * Pour moi, cela change tout au contraire. J'ai des tas de questions à vous poser. Et j'ose espérer que, pour une fois, vous y répondrez avec honnêteté.




Son air blessé me pousserait presque à avoir plus de clémence. Il baisse la tête un instant et la relève pour croiser mon regard et sourire gentiment.

  * A la seule condition que tu recommences à me tutoyer.(Il marque une pause et reprend plus sérieusement). Elizabeth, je ne suis pas un inconnu pour toi. Alors que je sois ou non ton père, quelle différence cela fait-il ? J'imagine que tu dis tu à tes amis, non ?

  * Pas tous. Je dis vous à Dembe qui m'est amical et d'un soutien moral sans équivoque.

  * Parce que tu crois que mon aide est équivoque ?

  * Pour le moins ! Mon père biologique vous a volé votre vie, si j'ai bien compris. Et pourtant, vous prenez soin de moi comme si je comptais plus que tout autre au monde. Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que je tiens à honorer une promesse.

  * Laquelle et à qui ?

  * Plus tard, Elizabeth. Pour l'instant, je connais une jeune fille qui va aller prendre un bain avant de dîner.




Agnès qui suivait jusque-là avec attention nos échanges se presse aussitôt contre moi.

  * Maman !

  * Ray a raison, mon ange. Tu dois aller te laver. Et après, nous irons au restaurant tous ensemble. Comme ce matin.

  * Veux pas. Veux manger ici ave toi. Et ave Papa Ray. Et ave Dembe aussi. Et pi voir Agnès à la télé. Encore.




Red lui tapote la tête.

  * Tu ne veux pas aller manger dans la grande salle et aider Sally en cuisine ?

  * Non. Veux maman.

  * D'accord, bout de chou. Je vais demander à ce qu'on nous serve ici. Mais toi, tu vas quand même prendre ton bain. Je refuse de manger avec une petite fille sale.

  * Méchant Ray.




Il se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

  * Comme tu peux le constater, quand elle est en colère après moi, je redeviens juste Ray. Comme toi avec le vous. Telle mère, telle fille.

  * C'est sûr qu'elle et moi commettons les mêmes...méprises à votre sujet.

  * Touché.




Il s'éloigne de nous, prétextant devoir appeler le restaurant. Je sais que je l'ai blessé. Et je l'ai fait sciemment. Encore une fois. J'ignore pourquoi je fais sans cesse cela avec lui. J'ai ce besoin idiot et malsain de lui faire du mal alors que...il ne m'en a jamais fait.

Dembe et Agnès s'en vont, elle boudant et lui riant. Je demeure seule avec Red. Enfin.

  * Je suis désolée, Red. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette fâcheuse habitude de toujours vouloir vous faire du mal alors que vous ne le méritez pas.

  * Je le mérite, Lizzie.

  * Peut-être.

  * Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me tutoyer de nouveau ? C'est un peu ridicule là. Et je me sens devenu soudain très très vieux.




Je souris en coin.

  * Dois-je commenter cette dernière remarque ?

  * Seulement si tu veux me dire que je me fais des idées et que je suis encore jeune et beau et très bien pour mon âge.




Il a gagné. Je suis hilare.

  * Vous cherchez le bâton pour vous faire battre, vous le savez ?

  * J'ai bien le droit de rêver, non ?

  * D'accord. Red, TU es encore assez jeune pour rêver, plutôt pas mal et relativement bien conservé. C'est mieux ?




Son sourire lumineux me répond mieux que tous les mots.

  * Je vais m'en contenter.

  * Mais si tu viens de gagner la bataille du tu, sache que j'attends de toi de vraies réponses à de sérieuses questions.

  * Je sais, Lizzie.

  * De quoi as-tu peur ?

  * De te perdre.

  * Je ne comprends pas. Que tu aies fait la promesse de me protéger à ma mère ou à Sam ou à je ne sais qui d'autre, cela ne suffit pas à expliquer pourquoi tu tiens autant à moi.

  * Te faut-il vraiment une raison à tout ? Parfois, on tient aux gens sans raison valable, ou raisonnable, sans véritable argument. Tout ce que l'on sait c'est que la personne en face de nous est la seule qui nous porte, qui nous rend meilleur, qui met du soleil dans nos tristes existences, qui rend nos missions plus soutenables.

  * Je tiens aussi à toi, tu sais.




Et que je sois damnée si je comprends pourquoi ! 

  * Et tu l'expliques comment ?

  * Je ne sais pas.

  * Donc, tu vois ?

  * Tu me renvoies à mes propres incohérences.

  * Tout n'est pas si incohérent que ça, si tu réfléchis bien. Je t'ai montré mes pires et mes meilleurs côtés.

  * Et tu connais aussi les miens. Qui sont assez bizarrement les mêmes.

  * C'est pourquoi tu trouvais logique que je fus ton père, car ainsi tes penchants pour la violence trouvaient écho en moi. Or, je ne suis pas ton père.

  * Non. Qui était-il au juste ? Je ne te demande pas son nom, juste un profil.

  * Je ne t'aurais pas dit son nom, de toute façon. Quant à son profil, il était moi...en mille fois plus violent, plus narcissique, plus démoniaque. C'était un psychopathe. Intelligent et cruel. Il s'est joué de ma femme comme de ta mère pour prendre du galon. Et tu rajoutes à ça qu'il était un adorateur de Staline (et sûrement de Hitler aussi) pour avoir un profil complet.

  * Il te ressemblait physiquement vraiment beaucoup ?

  * Une copie conforme qui a dupé Carla et Jennifer, Harold Cooper et mes anciens camarades de jeu à la Navy et à la CIA. Tout le monde a vraiment cru qu'il était moi.

  * Pendant que tu étais ici, à te lamenter sur ton sort.




Il soupire. Nous faisons ensemble remonter à la surface des souvenirs qu'il n'aime a priori pas aborder. Je crains qu'il en reste là mais il me surprend pour la première fois et, évitant mon regard, continue à parler. 

  * Pas seulement, Lizzie ! Et puis, je pensais que ma femme et ma petite fille étaient mortes. Tu te rends compte ? Je ne savais rien de ce qu'il se passait en dehors de ces murs. Ici, tout était si cloisonné...et je n'étais pas en état de parler. J'ai passé la première année dans un silence total.

  * Tu refusais de parler ou tu ne pouvais pas ?

  * Je ne le pouvais pas. (Il se retourne vers moi) Que t'a dit Dembe à ce sujet ?

  * Pas grand chose. Le Docteur Hart m'a appris que tu avais été emmené ici avec des brûlures dans le dos, des blessures par balles, et de multiples fractures.




Nouveau profond soupir. Il se dirige vers la fenêtre. 

  * Mon dos était brûlé au 3ème degré par endroits et au second à d'autres. J'avais reçu 5 balles dans le corps, dont une qui m'a sectionné l'artère fémorale. Quant aux fractures, on ira plus vite en disant que j'étais un sac d'os désarticulé. J'ai dû tout réapprendre. Ce que tu vis là, je l'ai vécu au centuple. Et Richard a omis de te préciser que le souffle de l'explosion avait endommagé mes poumons et mes cordes vocales. J'étais plus mort que vivant quand je suis arrivé ici, Lizzie.

  * Mais ils ont réussi à te sauver. Heureusement !




Il se retourne, revient vers moi, me sourit et prend ma main, machinalement, comme si ce geste lui apportait du réconfort.

  * J'ai passé plus de 2 ans à tout réapprendre. Sauf à réfléchir. Mon cerveau, par miracle, fonctionnait encore à merveille. A défaut de pouvoir parler, je réfléchissais. Et je ne faisais confiance à personne. J'ignorais qui avait fait ça mais je savais que c'était en lien avec mon activité au sein de la CIA. Quand j'ai fini par pouvoir de nouveau parler, mon premier réflexe fut d'appeler Sam.

  * Mon père ?




Il acquiesce de la tête.

  * Il était mon ami. Je pensais que lui seul saurait trouver des réponses.

  * Il l'a fait ?

  * Oui. Mais il était trop tard. 18 mois s'étaient écoulés pendant lesquels il côtoyait mon double sans jamais avoir pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un usurpateur malfaisant. Pourtant, il se posait des questions quant aux revirements successifs de ce Raymond Reddington qui, bien qu'amoureux fou de sa femme, et ayant de vraies valeurs de loyauté, devenait soudain adultère pour les beaux yeux d'une espionne Russe, et s'acoquinait avec des êtres peu recommandables. Sam me connaissait bien. Il savait que j'avais toujours eu des valeurs particulières et que j'étais plus patriote et plus fidèle à mes convictions que n'importe qui d'autre. Il avait du mal à croire que j'ai pu changer pour quelques dollars de plus et pour l'assurance d'une vie de luxe, voire de luxure, dans un pays communiste de mon choix. Ton père, en se faisant passer pour moi, a détruit tout ce que je commençais à construire. Le plus beau dans l'histoire c'est qu'il m'a cru mort...jusqu'à ce soir avant Noël, où je l'ai trouvé baignant dans un bain de sang suite à la blessure que tu lui avais infligée. Si tu avais vu son regard, alors...




Les pièces du puzzle commencent à trouver leur place. 

  * Tu étais là ?

  * Qui t'a sorti de l'incendie, selon toi ?




 

Je réfléchis un instant, me rappelant ces visions que j'ai de ce fameux soir. L'homme avec la capeline...c'était...

  * Toi. Bien sûr que c'était toi.

  * Et je t'ai confiée à ta mère afin de faire souffrir ton père mourant. Tu l'as tué mais j'aurais pu le sauver si je l'avais voulu. Je l'ai regardé se faire dévorer par les flammes, hurler et se taire à tout jamais. Puis, le lendemain, je suis revenu récupérer son corps. Et l'enterrer.

  * Il y a une chose que je ne pige pas, parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi as-tu disparu pendant quelques temps ? Pourquoi ne pas être retourné auprès de ta femme et de ta fille ?

  * Je ne le pouvais pas.




 

Dembe et Agnès sont de retour. Fin des confidences. Red et moi échangeons un regard empli de regrets et de promesses. Il se penche vers moi et me dit tout bas :

  * Après dîner, si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée, on continue. D'accord ?




Plutôt que lui répondre verbalement, je lui souris en lui prenant la main.

 

Et tout en dînant dans ma chambre, je regarde chaque convive en me disant que...

Désormais, tout mon univers pourrait bien se résumer là : ma fille, Red et Dembe. Ai-je besoin de tous les ranger dans des cases ? Pour l'instant, j'ai mieux à faire. Me contenter de ce que me dira Red tout à l'heure sans chercher à comprendre ce qui pourrait me gêner, apprécier sa présence, celle de Dembe, et profiter à fond de ma fille, voilà ce que je dois faire. Et...

Et...savoir qui a tué mon mari. Et pourquoi.

 

Selon Dembe, il est 21h désormais et Agnès doit aller se coucher.

  * Non, maman, veux dormir ave toi. Te plait, maman...




Je ressens de plus en plus son besoin viscéral de m'avoir près d'elle. Je sais qu'elle a souffert courageusement de mon coma et de la mort de son père. Trop jeune pour comprendre, elle a fait avec...ou sans. C'est pourquoi elle est tellement demandeuse depuis mon réveil. Et j'ai peur de commettre un impair, de dire ce qu'il ne faut pas, de l'inquiéter plutôt que de la rassurer, ou de la repousser maladroitement quand j'essaie seulement d'avoir une conversation en aparté avec Red.

 

Je me fais l'effet d'être une mauvaise mère quand je ne peux pas prendre sa défense en l'autorisant à dormir avec moi. Cependant, j'ai réellement besoin de ce temps pour moi, pour panser mes plaies, pour comprendre. Je dois compenser.

  * Quand je pourrai marcher de nouveau et partir d'ici, tu dormiras avec moi autant de fois que tu le voudras, mon amour.




Elle me regarde de travers, signe qu'elle ne voit pas du tout où je veux en venir.

  * Ecoute, je suis encore un peu malade, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Oui.

  * Tu veux que je sois vite guérie, pas vrai ?

  * Oh oui alors !

  * Alors tu dois aller dans ton lit et moi dans le mien. Et demain, j'irai mieux. Nous jouerons encore ensemble et tu me parleras et nous regarderons les vidéos. Comme aujourd'hui mais encore mieux. Parce que plus je vais me reposer et mieux je vais aller. Tu comprends ?

  * Sais pas. Oui. Mais maman...veux pas quitter toi.

  * Hey, ma puce, ce n'est que pour dormir. Je serai encore là à ton réveil. Et pour tous tes autres réveils, je te le promets.

  * Plus jamais de grand dodo ?

  * Plus jamais.




Elle se blottit de nouveau contre moi pour un dernier câlin, rassurée. Enfin, je l'espère. Puis elle se relève et me fait un bisou sur la joue.

  * Bonne nuit maman.

  * Bonne nuit mon cœur. Je t'aime.




 

Elle saute de mon fauteuil, sans l'aide de personne et part d'elle-même dans sa chambre après avoir embrassé Red. Dembe l'y accompagne en nous souhaitant également une bonne nuit.

 

A nous deux, Raymond Reddington ! Je déplace mon fauteuil roulant jusqu'à lui qui est debout et je l'emprisonne entre le mur et sa chaise.

  * Maintenant, mon cher Red, tu es mon prisonnier et tu vas tout me dire. Même ce dont tu as si peur.

  * Lizzie... !




Il rit tout en acceptant de bonne grâce sa pseudo captivité.

 

TBC.....

 


	6. Captif

Ma première question me fait rire alors que je ne l'ai pas verbalisée. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il rit lui aussi, en cet instant si particulier où en essayant de s'échapper, il fait un mouvement sur la droite et se retrouve...à moitié sur mes genoux. Il tente de se redresser et tombe à genoux, sa tête reposant désormais sur les miens. Je ris de plus belle. Il faut que je reprenne mon sérieux. Difficile, en l'état actuel des choses, il est vrai. C'est donc d'un ton amusé que je me lance.

 

  * J'aime l'idée que tu te mettes à genoux devant moi pour me supplier de te relâcher. Mais j'ai une vraie première question pour toi. Si tu y réponds bien, tu seras libre.

  * Je t'écoute.




Il a l'air de vouloir le faire tout en inclinant la tête de côté avant de la déposer carrément sur mes cuisses. Intime, très intime. Beaucoup trop intime !

  * Red !

  * Quoi ?

  * Redresse-toi, s'il te plaît.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que ta position est des plus gênantes.

  * Je la trouve quant à moi plutôt...agréable. Et je constate ainsi que tes muscles de la cuisse ne sont pas totalement inertes. Leur contraction laisse présager un rétablissement prochain.




Je soupire. Que voulais-je dire ? Ah oui !

  * Quelle est la différence entre Elizabeth et Lizzie ?




Il relève un peu la tête pour me faire un grand sourire taquin.

  * Ah la grande question ! Comment préfères-tu que je t'appelle ?

  * Peu importe mais j'aimerais comprendre.

  * Pour faire simple, je t'appelle Lizzie quand tu es gentille avec moi. Ou que tu me fais rire. Ou quand tu as besoin de réconfort. Au début, c'était seulement pour m'amuser avec toi et voir si tu accepterais ma liberté de ton. Puis je me suis pris au jeu.

  * Et Elizabeth c'est pour quand tu es fâché ?

  * Pas seulement. Disons que c'est ton prénom pour les circonstances plus sérieuses.

  * Pas d'autre raison à cela ?




ll me scrute du regard. 

  * Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il puisse y en avoir une autre ?

  * Une intuition. Je me dis que Carla a changé de nom et qu'il est fort probable que Jennifer l'ait fait également.

  * Et donc ?

  * Je pense que le vrai prénom de Jennifer était Elizabeth. Je me trompe ?




Son sourire se fait à la fois tendre et triste. 

  * Quand Kate t'a emmenée à Sam, nous savions qu'il te faudrait un nouveau prénom qui irait avec ton nouveau nom de famille. J'ai alors pensé te donner le prénom de ma fille que je croyais morte.

  * Quand as-tu appris qu'elle et ta femme étaient en vie ?

  * J'ai répondu à ta première question. Suis-je libre ?




Je manœuvre le fauteuil pour le laisser passer. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait vouloir faire, il s'assied et remet sa tête sur mes genoux. Plus bas que sur ma cuisse. C'est mieux mais toujours trop intime pour moi.

  * Tu es libre mais pas de te servir de moi comme oreiller.

  * A mon tour de te poser une question, je peux ? Si tu y réponds sincèrement, j'irai m'asseoir sur une chaise et poserai ma tête sur mes épaules.

  * Tu marchanderais tout et n'importe quoi, hein ?

  * Alors ?

  * J'attends ta question.

  * Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que j'étais ton père ? Je t'ai caché des tas de vérités sans jamais te mentir. Je pensais vraiment que tu me faisais confiance sur ce point.

  * J'avais un test ADN en attestant. Qu'étais-je censée croire, Red ? Cooper m'avait même assuré que la chemise appartenait bel et bien à Raymond Reddington. Il n'avait aucun doute.

  * Et tu as sauté sur la conclusion la plus logique, bien qu'étant en contradiction totale avec tout ce que j'avais pu te dire. Comment as-tu pu me penser assez monstrueux pour te laisser croire que tu avais tué ton père, Lizzie ?

  * De la même manière que tu m'as laissée croire que tu étais ce père, Red.

  * Et pour l'amour du ciel, pourrais-tu, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans ta vie consciente, m'appeler par mon prénom ?

  * Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà fait.

  * Juste avant de feindre ta mort, tu m'as appelé Raymond. Tu n'en gardes aucun souvenir ?

  * Non. Quoique...




Je réfléchis. Dans ma tête, je prononce son prénom à plusieurs reprises pour me concentrer sur le moment précis dont il m'a parlé. C'est flou. Je venais d'accoucher et je devais lui dire adieu.

  * Tu repenses à quelque chose ?

  * Vaguement. Je pensais ne jamais te revoir et je t'ai fait venir auprès de moi tandis qu'on m'injectait le produit.




Je le revois devant moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Et moi...l'appelant par son prénom. Je continue, plongée dans mes pensées. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, semblant sonder mon âme. J'ai dû dire quelque chose d'important pour lui.

  * Tu m'as pris la main. Je t'ai dit, « Raymond, je vous aime... » et après, je ne sais plus.

  * C'est presque ça. En fait, c'était relativement incohérent mais tu as dit, « Raymond, vraiment je vous ai... ». Et j'en suis resté les bras ballants, les yeux perdus.

  * Il faut croire que j'étais vraiment shootée !

  * Parce que c'est faux ?

  * C'est compliqué. D'autant plus maintenant.

  * Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, quelle différence cela fait par rapport à l'époque ?

  * Je tiens énormément à toi, c'est vrai. Mais c'était plus facile récemment quand je te pensais mon père.

  * Où est le problème, Lizzie ? Regarde-moi.




J'obtempère. 10 mois se sont écoulés et il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois. Il n'a pas pris une ride supplémentaire et son regard est toujours aussi vif. Mais j'élude la question à laquelle il voudrait que je réponde. Parce que cela me met mal à l'aise.

  * Je veux savoir si Tom est mort à cause de toi. Directement ou pas.




 

Il se remet debout, va prendre une chaise, la dépose près de moi et s'assied dessus en soupirant très fort.

Je viens de le décevoir. Je le sais mais je ne suis pas disposée à faire face à mes sentiments très confus et contradictoires pour lui. Trop tôt.

Son mutisme dure alors qu'il tente par tous les moyens de plonger son regard dans le mien.

  * Raymond, je ne veux pas te blesser encore mais je suis totalement incapable d'analyser mes sentiments pour toi. Tu dois me laisser du temps pour y voir clair. Et je dois savoir pourquoi Tom est mort et pourquoi j'ai perdu 10 mois de ma vie. Qui était l'homme chez nous et pourquoi a-t-il tué mon mari ?




Un haussement d'épaules et une profonde aspiration plus tard, il me répond.

  * De quoi te rappelles-tu de ce jour-là ?




Je ferme les yeux pour revoir la scène qui s'est déroulée juste avant que je refasse surface.

  * Avant-hier, tu veux dire. Je me souviens d'être arrivée à l'appartement et d'avoir vu Tom attaché à une chaise, la bouche bâillonnée. Puis des hommes m'ont capturée. J'ai frappé le chef, un type gras, pas très grand, avec un curieux accent, mélange de Texan et d'Anglais populaire.

  * Il est Anglais, selon mes sources.

  * Tu le connais ?

  * Pas encore. J'attendais que tu reviennes parmi nous pour lui faire sa fête.

  * Son nom ?

  * Ian Garvey. Ce qui ne t'avancera à rien aujourd'hui. Mais puisque tu veux tout savoir, ma foi...




Je referme mes yeux car il y a autre chose dont je dois absolument me souvenir. Et ça me revient.

  * Il y avait aussi un autre grand type roux, genre voyou des bas quartiers, qui est allé prendre un sac de sport dans la chambre d'Agnès en disant qu'il avait trouvé ce que manifestement ce Garvey était venu chercher.

  * Un tour de passe-passe de Tom qui lui a coûté la vie.

  * Comment ça ? Que contenait ce sac que je n'avais jamais vu ?

  * Un squelette.




J'ai un haut le cœur malgré moi.

  * Tom a caché un squelette dans la chambre de notre fille ?

  * De toutes les choses stupides qu'il a pu faire, celle-ci est sans doute celle qui le définirait le mieux.

  * Pitié, Red, épargne-moi tes sarcasmes sur l'homme que j'aimais.

  * Mais le connaissais-tu vraiment ?

  * Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était l'amour de ma vie. Que cela te plaise ou non.

  * Il t'a trahie un nombre incalculable de fois, t'a trompée, t'a menti, il a semé la mort en voulant soit-disant te protéger et en dépit de tout ça, de mes avertissements, tu lui as toujours accordé ta confiance et ton amour. C'est quelque chose que toi et moi n'avons pas en commun.

  * Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ?

  * J'aurais gentiment dit à Tom d'aller jouer au petit soldat en quête de rédemption ailleurs.

  * J'ai essayé. Mais je l'aimais. Et oui, par amour, je lui pardonnais tout. Il était bon à l'intérieur mais c'est juste que...il ne savait pas devenir autrement que celui qu'il avait toujours été. Il a fait des efforts mais il était malheureux.

  * Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop.

  * J'ai accepté cet aspect de lui. Peut-être que j'aimais ça en lui, finalement. Ce qui expliquerait aussi que je tienne autant à toi.

  * Sauf que je suis fidèle et que j'ai de vraies valeurs, Elizabeth. J'ai survécu à tout ce que Tom n'aura jamais connu. Il est mort à cause de son obstination à vouloir nous séparer. Il pensait te protéger en t'éloignant de moi. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne le détestais pas. J'avais appris à apprécier chez lui certains aspects. Et je me disais que si tu l'aimais autant c'est qu'il avait sans doute de bonnes raisons pour être aimé.




Les larmes me montent. Je les laisse couler.

  * Il me manque déjà.

  * Il te manquera aussi longtemps que tu n'auras pas fait ton deuil. Et même après. Tu penseras toujours à lui, même dans 60 ans, quand tu seras une vieille dame, que tu auras des petits-enfants, Tom restera ton premier grand amour et ton premier mari. Qu'importe ce qui va se passer entre temps, il sera toujours dans ton cœur.




Et voilà comment Raymond Reddington provoque un bain de larmes. Il a raison et c'est terrible de penser que je vais devoir vivre tout ça sans Tom. Traverser la vie sans lui.

Red se rapproche de moi et, comme précédemment, prend mes mains dans les siennes, puis vient poser sa tête contre la mienne en me murmurant :

  * Je suis là, Lizzie. Je serai toujours là pour toi et pour Agnès. Je serai...toujours là.




Et je le laisse dire. Parce que je sais qu'il le fera. Qu'il m'imposera sa présence comme il l'a toujours fait, et même sans me l'imposer d'ailleurs. C'est moi qui ai à maintes reprises décidé de le garder dans mon entourage. Sous le prétexte fallacieux de vouloir des réponses aux questions que je me posais depuis l'enfance. Mais la vérité c'est que cet homme me troublait. Suffisamment pour que je veuille en savoir plus, apprendre à le connaître, parvenir à en faire le profil. Et plus je le côtoyais, plus je tenais à lui. Ou comment un profiler du FBI en vient à s'attacher à un criminel notoire. Et à se marier avec un autre criminel, moins notoire mais tout aussi criminel.

Je repense à tout ça et mes larmes se tarissent. Red m'entoure à présent de ses bras et sa tête repose toujours contre la mienne. Il murmure encore des mots de réconfort que je n'ai plus envie d'entendre.

 

Je me recule dans un geste brusque afin d'essuyer mes larmes. Et de fait, je m'éloigne de lui. Je croise son regard interrogatif.

  * Merci.

  * Toujours, Lizzie. N'oublie jamais ça.

  * Quand je te repousse, toi tu t'accroches à moi, et tous les prétextes te sont bons. Mais actuellement, je ne vais pas te le reprocher. Au contraire. J'ai besoin de toi.

  * Je sais.




Un sourire tendre échangé et je remets mes idées en place.

  * Le sac avec le squelette, que peux-tu m'en dire ?

  * Il contient mon avenir et mon passé. Kate pensait détenir là quelque chose qui te pousserait à me haïr et me tuer.

  * Et qu'en est-il ?




Il se recule, se lève et marche vers la fenêtre sans me regarder.

  * Tu me demandes de t'avouer ce qui pourrait effectivement t'inciter à me haïr. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Elizabeth.

  * Qu'as-tu fait ?




Il soupire de nouveau. Je sais que je lui en demande beaucoup mais il sait aussi qu'il doit me dire maintenant, avant que je le découvre par moi-même, ce qui le torture depuis tellement d'années.

  * Kate ignorait mon existence. Elle pensait que le Raymond qu'elle connaissait était le même que celui qui, quelques semaines plus tard, est venu lui demander de t'emmener à Sam. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais dit la vérité. Peut-être m'était-il plus commode de devenir le criminel que ton père avait fait de moi, plutôt que de dire la vérité à une amie un peu bizarre. Et les années passèrent sans que j'ai eu envie de lui dire la vérité.

  * Qui savait qui tu étais ?

  * Ton père l'a su juste avant de mourir. Sam, bien sûr. Depuis, seul Dembe est au courant avec ta mère qui l'a su quelques heures avant ton père. Et Kirk aussi. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Et maintenant, tu fais partie du club. 




 

Ma mère...elle manquait au tableau. Et la voici incorporée dans l'histoire sans que j'ai eu besoin de le demander.

  * Ma mère savait ?

  * Ne te fie pas à son journal. Elle y parle de ton père, pas de moi.




Un mot me revient.

  * Qui était l'Américain ?




Il penche la tête et hausse un sourcil pour enfin se rasseoir. Comme épuisé.

  * Peut-être moi. Je ne sais pas. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas lu son journal, dois-je te le rappeler. Il faudrait dater les choses qu'elle a écrites. Toujours est-il qu'elle fut sacrément bouleversée de me voir devant elle en ce 23 décembre. D'autant plus qu'elle pensait que je t'avais kidnappée. Notre première rencontre fut...mouvementée. Elle pensait comme ton père que j'étais mort. Mais j'étais là, devant elle, et je l'accusais d'avoir détruit ma vie.

  * C'était le cas ?




 

Je sens qu'on en vient au vif du sujet à la façon qu'a Red de se tenir trop voûté et fuyant mon regard.

  * Non. Elle participa de loin, quand on lui donna pour mission de séduire un Agent Américain qui était en fait un Agent Russe. Elle le savait mais accepta la mission. C'était son job. J'en avais eu des similaires avant elle.

  * Attends...tu me dis que ma mère avait pour mission de séduire un Agent Américain pour obtenir des informations, sachant que l'Agent en question était mort mais était remplacé par un Agent Russe. Et elle accepta tout ça sans broncher ???

  * Je doute qu'elle eut réellement le choix. En ces-temps là, une femme espionne Russe devait jouer son rôle pour les hommes et ne pas trop réfléchir.

 




Je souris.

  * Tu l'aimais bien, on dirait.




Lui pas.

  * Je lui accordais le bénéfice du doute. Mais elle tua de sang froid des hommes innocents. Des curieux. Des Agents du Renseignement. D'anciens amants dont elle n'avait plus besoin. Elle obéissait certes aux ordres mais je sais qu'elle appréciait certaines parties des contrats.

  * Lesquelles ?

 




Il revient vers moi et se penche sur moi en posant ses deux mains sur chaque accoudoir de mon fauteuil.

  * Tu veux vraiment savoir ça, Lizzie ? Vraiment ?

  * Je veux tout savoir. Que cela me dérange ou me heurte ou me blesse ou pas. Il est temps d'aller chasser les fantômes, Raymond. Les tiens comme les miens.

 




Il passe une main sur mes cheveux et se recule pour mieux me faire face. Puis il s'exprime en captant mon regard dans le sien.

 

  * Elle aimait séduire. Ta mère, c'était son meilleur atout et le KGB l'avait enrôlée pour ce genre de mission. Entre autres. Elle devait séduire et se taire. Faire taire aussi si besoin.

  * C'est elle qui t'a raconté tout ça ?

 




Il ne fuit plus. Il me regarde et me parle. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je lui fais confiance. Nous en sommes là, tous les deux.

 

  * Oui. Je ne lui pas laissé plus de choix finalement que le KGB. C'était me parler et te sauver, ou se taire et te perdre. Je lui ai promis de te sortir des griffes de ton père à condition qu'elle me dise tout ce qu'elle savait sur ce qu'il avait fait. Elle m'avoua qu'il t'avait enlevée et j'eus tôt fait de te localiser.

  * Tout seul ? Je veux dire que tu étais à peine remis de ton séjour ici.

  * Sam était en base arrière. Avec des amis à lui. Plus quelques membres du KGB qui vivaient aux USA et ne voulaient plus jamais revenir en URSS. Des dissidents, si tu veux.

  * Kirk en faisait partie ?

  * Oui mais il ne savait rien de ce que nous allions faire. Il l'a su quand il m'a empoisonné et que je n'ai pas voulu partir sans lui dire la vérité. Kirk...ton père lui avait accordé un visa Américain et une nouvelle identité. Tout ça pour que ta mère ne soit jamais accusée d'avoir tué un agent venu l'interroger sur les activités de son amant. Et celles de son mari. Le pauvre Constantin ignorait tout de ce qui se tramait. Il ignorait que tu n'étais pas sa fille, il ignorait qui était réellement sa femme, il vivait dans un monde idéal sans trop se poser de question. En bon Russe, il avait appris à ne pas s'interroger sur le monde.

  * Il ne m'a pas donné cette impression.

  * Quand il apprit la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, il a commencé à se poser des questions. Mais pas les bonnes. Il est parti ailleurs chasser ses propres démons. 

  * Il fait donc partie des rares personnes qui savent.

  * Et qui n'en feront rien. Je sais qui est Constantin et comment il fonctionne. Si ton père n'était pas déjà mort depuis bientôt 30 ans, il le tuerait lui-même comme il était prêt à me tuer aussi.

  * Il sait pour ma mère ?

  * En partie, oui. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de tout lui dire. Cet homme était brisé et c'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre.

  * Et ? Si l'on oublie Kirk, si l'on oublie les Russes et mon père, il reste ma mère et toi.

  * Que veux-tu savoir ?

  * Quand tu m'as dit qu'elle s'était suicidée, disais-tu vrai ?

  * Oui. J'ai perdu la trace de Katarina quand elle a fui toute responsabilité en se jetant dans l'océan.

  * Mais tu étais là avant ?

  * J'étais là, oui. J'étais là pour la pousser à te laisser. Pour lui dire que tu devais vivre sans elle si elle voulait que tu aies une vie normale. Que tu survives à tout ce gâchis.

  * Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Non. Elle t'aimait. Tu étais son seul véritable amour. Elle aimait ton père aussi mais toi, tu étais tout pour elle.




Je marque une pause en enregistrant tout ça dans ma mémoire. J'ai pleinement conscience que Red va devoir me dire ce qu'il a fait à ma mère et qui semble le miner. La raison pour laquelle il pense me perdre à tout jamais.

  * Crache le morceau une fois pour toutes. Qu'on en finisse avec ça. Que je puisse t'en vouloir à mort et te pardonner ou pas. Qu'on sache enfin si notre étrange relation est plus forte que ça. Ta peur nous a conduit au chaos. Je ne te promets rien sinon de prendre en considération tous les éléments que j'ai désormais en ma possession. Et je sais aussi que j'ai maintes fois trahi ta confiance. Sauf que je n'ai plus que toi désormais. Je ne te trahirai plus. Quoi que tu me dises, tu resteras près de moi. Je le sais quand je te vois avec Agnès. Je le sais quand tu me regardes ou que tu poses ta tête sur mes genoux. Tu es là. Alors aies confiance en moi. Pour la dernière fois s'il le faut.




Il ne dit rien. Je tends la main vers lui et lui relève la tête en passant un doigt sous son menton.

  * Parle-moi, Raymond.




Il ferme les yeux comme pour trouver en lui-même la force nécessaire à un difficile aveu. J'insiste en lui caressant la joue.

  * Parle-moi. 




 

 

TBC.....

 

 


	7. D'hier à aujoud'hui

 

Jamais je n'ai eu de geste aussi tendre envers lui. Lui caresser la joue m'est venu tout aussi naturellement que lui prendre la main. Le voir ainsi en souffrance manifeste me le rend plus attachant encore. J'en oublie presque ma propre douleur. Sans doute parce que la mienne est trop récente pour que j'en appréhende déjà tous les stigmates. Alors que lui vit avec ça depuis presque 30 ans. Et je sais que je suis sans doute la seule personne au monde à pouvoir lui offrir un peu de paix. Ou une certaine rédemption, comme celle que recherchait Tom.

 

Et pendant que j'analyse en vain les raisons de mon geste, il pose sa main sur celle qui caresse sa joue et ferme les yeux.

  * Lizzie...

  * Quoi que tu aies pu faire, ou que tu n'aies pas fait, il est temps pour toi de retrouver un semblant de paix intérieure, tu ne crois pas ? Tout ceci te ronge depuis trop longtemps. Laisse-moi t'aider à te décharger de ce fardeau. Et aide-moi à comprendre ce que je vais devoir accepter de te pardonner. S'il te plaît.

  * C'est si compliqué...j'ignore si tu pourras comprendre mais je sais que tu auras beaucoup de mal à me pardonner. Et même si tu le fais, cela restera toujours entre nous.

  * Est-ce donc si terrible ? Pire que ce que Garvey a fait ?

  * Garvey ne t'a pas pris Agnès.

  * Tu m'as enlevée à ma mère ?

  * Non mais c'est tout comme. Comment vois-tu les choses, toi ? Selon toi, qu'ai-je donc pu faire de si grave ?




 

Je comprends ce qu'il essaye de faire. On va jouer à prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. La méthode n'est pas très courageuse mais elle me convient. Je retire ma main de sa joue pour me servir un verre d'eau. Ma gorge est rapidement sèche et irritée depuis hier.

 

  * D'accord. Reprenons depuis le début. Tu as appris grâce à Sam que mes parents t'avaient volé ta vie. Quand tu fus en mesure de quitter cette clinique, fou de rage, tu es allé voir Sam pour avoir l'adresse de ma mère et quand tu es arrivé chez elle, elle y était seule. Vous vous êtes expliqués, elle t'a raconté sa version de l'histoire, t'a dit où trouver mon père (et moi) et ensuite, vous êtes tous les deux allés là-bas.

  * Ta mère est partie en premier pour te récupérer. Je l'ai suivie et j'attendais que tu sois sortie avec elle pour aller tuer ton père.

  * Mais le plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. En arrivant, ma mère s'est violemment disputée avec mon père, j'ai saisi une arme qui avait roulé jusqu'à moi pendant leur bagarre et j'ai tiré sur celui qui battait ma mère. Puis je me suis sauvée pour me cacher, tellement j'avais peur de ce que je venais de faire.

  * Quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu, je suis sorti de ma voiture mais ta mère m'a intercepté sur le perron et m'a dit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était en larmes et en proie à une certaine panique.

  * Qui a allumé l'incendie ? Ma mère ? Toi ?

  * Ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous te savions à l'intérieur, Lizzie ! Nous n'aurions jamais fait ça.




 

Je réfléchis. 3 – 2 = 1.

  * Mon père n'était pas mort sur le coup. Il a profité que ma mère et toi étiez dehors à discuter pour mettre le feu à la maison. Et pendant que tu tentais de calmer ma mère, le feu gagnait du terrain.




Il acquiesce de la tête.

  * J'ai senti l'odeur en premier. J'ai dit à ta mère de rester dehors et de nous attendre car j'allais te chercher. J'ai crié ton nom mais tu ne répondais pas. J'ai fouillé toutes les pièces jusqu'à la chambre où ton père gisait au sol. Il était encore vivant mais ne pouvait plus se lever. Je lui ai demandé où tu étais et il a trouvé la force de ricaner que tu allais mourir ici avec lui. Une nouvelle balle, de mon arme cette fois, a atteint son bas ventre. Tu avais touché son poumon gauche, à quelques millimètres près, c'était son cœur. Puis je t'ai entendue crier. Et nous sommes sortis de là tous les deux.

  * Mais j'ai voulu sortir mon père aussi et c'est là que je me suis brûlée la main.

  * Sans oublier ta peluche fétiche.

  * C'est vrai, oui. Donc, tu m'as conduite à ma mère et tu es revenu dans la maison pour voir mon père être consumé par les flammes.

  * Je ne tenais pas vraiment à y rester aussi. Par conséquent, j'avais tiré ton père vers le cœur du brasier. Il me vociférait des insultes en Russe mais quand les flammes ont commencé à lui brûler les jambes, il s'est mis à me supplier de le sauver ou de l'achever. Je n'en ai rien fait. Je suis resté là à le regarder brûler vif par le feu qu'il avait lui-même allumé.

  * Ce qu'on pourrait appeler un retour de flammes.

 




Ma remarque le fait sourire.

  * Tu retrouves un peu de sens de l'humour, Lizzie.

  * C'est l'ironie du sort. Ce salaud qui m'a donné la vie méritait de mourir ainsi. Toute autre fin eut été trop douce. Et quand je pense à toutes les conséquences sur nos vies que ce salopard a engendrées, je suis heureuse qu'il soit mort mais furieuse de ne pas l'avoir sous la main aujourd'hui pour assouvir ma propre vengeance.

  * La vengeance est la pire des maîtresses.

  * En tuant mon père, tu n'avais pas encore assouvi la tienne. Il te restait ma mère et l'épineuse question de ce que tu allais pouvoir faire d'elle.




 

Il se lève, va vers son côté de la chambre, ouvre un placard et en sort une bouteille de Scotch. Il prend un verre et revient vers moi. Là, il se rassoit après s'être servi copieusement de l'alcool malté et en avoir bu une première rasade.

 

  * Je vais avoir besoin de ça. Tu en veux ?

  * Si ce n'est pas contre-indiqué, je crains d'en avoir besoin sous peu également.

  * Tu ne prends aucun médicament, que je sache.

  * Exact.




 

Je lui tends mon verre vide qu'il remplit à son tour. Je le lève vers lui.

  * On trinque à la vérité ?

  * On trinque à ton retour, à toi, à ta beauté, à ton caractère, à tout ce qui fait que...

  * Que ?

  * Que ton père aura au moins fait une seule chose de bien dans sa vie. Toi.

  * Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Mais si tu le dis...




 

Il me sourit et se rembrunit aussitôt. J'avale une petite gorgée qui, bizarrement, a tendance à apaiser ma gorge. Bien, bien...bonne idée le Scotch.

 

  * Ta mère était belle mais...comment te dire...elle manquait de chaleur. A part pour toi, elle était du genre égoïste. Son père l'avait élevée comme une fille unique et il lui passait tous ses caprices. Quand elle fut adulte, il essaya à de maintes reprise de corriger le tir, mais il était trop tard. Ils finirent par se fâcher. Il a voulu se réconcilier avec elle quand il apprit qu'il était grand-père. Il est venu s'installer aux Etats-Unis et a repris contact. Elle n'a jamais voulu le revoir. Pire, elle lui interdisait de t'approcher. Et il a respecté cette décision au-delà du raisonnable. Ainsi était ta mère.

  * Ce qui est très éloigné des souvenirs que j'en ai. Cependant, en lisant son journal, j'ai appris à discerner sa forte propension à ne parler que d'elle. Jamais elle ne mentionnait son père.

  * Je trouve étrange qu'elle ait écrit un journal d'ailleurs. Les gens solitaires, les adolescentes, ont un journal intime. Pas les espions !

  * Je crois qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait seule. Elle écrivait pour laisser une trace.

  * Pour incriminer tout le monde sauf...elle. Fuir ses responsabilités face à ce qu'elle avait accepté de faire. Trahir son mari, tomber amoureuse d'un psychopathe, trahir le pays qui lui offrait l'asile et plus tard, quand le bloc soviétique s'est fissuré, trahir la Russie. Tout ce qu'elle faisait de sa vie était une longue liste de trahisons pour de mauvaises raisons. Mais toi, tu la rendais meilleure. Pour toi, elle aurait pu changer.




 

Une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool pour lui. Je l'imite. On va en arriver au nœud gordien de l'affaire.

  * Mais tu lui en voulais pour ce qu'elle et mon père t'avaient fait, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, j'ai pensé me servir d'elle et l'éliminer rapidement ensuite. Je voulais qu'elle me voit tuer ton père. Mais j'ignorais ton existence. Et j'ai eu, dans un premier temps, pitié d'elle. En moi-même je pensais que ce n'était que partie remise. Te sauver d'abord et lui faire payer ses fautes ensuite.

  * Et c'est ce que tu as fait ?




L'alcool fait du bien à ma gorge et devient addictif. Je vide mon verre d'une traite et je le tends à Red pour qu'il me resserve. Il me sourit et remplit le verre à moitié. Je n'en suis pas encore consciente mais mes yeux commencent à devenir plus vitreux. Signes chez moi, d'une alcoolisation avancée.

  * J'ai tempéré au maximum, lui promettant de te mettre définitivement à l'abri et hors d'atteinte des services secrets de tous bords, de t'offrir une vie tranquille et normale auprès de Sam.

  * En échange de quoi elle devait disparaître.

  * Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, en effet.




 

Il vide son verre mais ne le remplit pas tandis que je prends une grande gorgée. Et la tête me tourne. Je bafouille à présent.

  * Quel fout....goût...là ? Tu as fait doi...quoi ?




Il me regarde en souriant de toutes ses dents bien que son regard semble triste. Enfin, je crois. Je n'y vois plus très clair et je ne peux plus étouffer un bâillement énorme.

  * Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de faire un somme, Lizzie. Tu as trop bu après des mois d'inactivité. L'alcool a eu plus d'effet sur toi en peu de temps que d'ordinaire.

  * Non...continuches...je chuis bien. Che veux...chavoir.

  * Tu parles comme Agnès, tu sais ?

  * M'en fouches. Dis.




 

Il est près de moi quand je sens ma tête partir en arrière, mue par un mouvement de rébellion contraire à la logique.

  * Viens, tu vas prendre une douche.

  * Red...

  * Tu es ivre, Elizabeth. Une douche et au lit. Nous continuerons demain.

  * Non !

  * Si.




Et sans me demander mon avis plus avant, il me soulève dans ses bras et m'emmène dans la salle de bain. Il me dépose sur le fauteuil et s'échappe un instant pour aller chercher des vêtements de nuit pour moi. Puis il revient, les dépose sur le meuble et entreprend de me déshabiller.

J'ai beau être probablement suffisamment alcoolisée pour ne plus avoir une conversation cohérente, mon esprit, lui, est encore assez alerte pour m'insurger contre cette atteinte à mon intimité.

Je repousse ses mains violemment.

Il me regarde, perplexe.

  * Che vais faire cha toute cheule. Chors de là. Veux pas que...




Il sourit de nouveau. Amusé, semble-t-il.

  * Je t'ai déjà vue nue.

  * Veux pas chavoir.

  * Lizzie...




Je commence à me déshabiller toute seule, m'agaçant sur un bouton récalcitrant, une fermeture éclair qui fait de la résistance, sous l'oeil goguenard de Red qui, en dépit de ma requête, est toujours là.

  * Tu veux te rincher l'oeil ?

  * Seulement m'assurer que tu ne vas pas tomber, Elizabeth.

  * Et en profiter.

  * Tu es belle à tomber. Mais jamais je ne profiterai de ta faiblesse pour me rincer l'oeil, comme tu dis. Je veux juste que tu prennes cette douche en toute sécurité.

  * Ouaich...

  * Lizzie, j'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour toi. Et nous avons déjà vécu une scène analogue autrefois. Toi, ayant perdu toute retenue et moi, essayant d'en garder un peu.




 

Mon esprit embrumé par la scène surréaliste que je vis, mon strip-tease devant lui, est choqué par ce que qu'il vient de dire. Je me redresse et le regarde du mieux que je peux bien droit dans les yeux. Hey, j'essaie !

  * Quand ? Où ?

  * Au début de ta cavale à mes côtés. Sur le porte-container. Nous avions tous les deux trop bu avant même de sortir prendre l'air. Quand je t'ai dit que tu étais mon étoile polaire, celle qui me ramènerait chez moi, tu t'es tournée vers moi et tu as commencé à me faire des avances non déguisées.




 

Ouh la la !!! Demain, j'arrête l'alcool pour toujours quand je suis avec lui ! Qu'ai-je fait dont je ne me souviens pas ?

  * Aucun chouvenir. Ch'te jure.

  * Cela ne m'étonne pas.

  * Tu...




Je ne suis pas sûre de la question que je veux poser. Réfléchis, Elizabeth, réfléchis.

Mais face à mon incapacité à formuler quelque chose, il me dit ce que j'ai tant de mal à envisager.

  * Tu m'as embrassé. Et j'admets que je ne t'ai pas repoussée. Du moins pas de suite. Je l'ai fait plus tard quand tu as voulu aller plus loin.




Horreur, malheur ! J'ai voulu coucher avec lui !!! Et là, je suis à demi-nue devant lui dans une salle de bain, prête à prendre une douche avec lui. Faut que je me reprenne. De suite !

  * Tu mens.

  * Jamais.

  * Ch'ai pas pu faire cha. Pas pochible.

  * Pourquoi ?




Bonne question. Pas bon moment pour me la poser.

  * Chais pas mais pas avec toi.

  * Quand tu es saoule, Lizzie, tu oublies qui je suis ou pourrais être. Tu ne vois que moi. Et j'aime cet aspect de toi. Seulement, j'aimerais que tu admettes en étant sobre que tu éprouves pour moi des sentiments contradictoires et une attirance que tu combats pour je ne sais quelle raison autre que mon grand âge et notre passé commun. Voire mon statut de criminel. Je voudrais que tu me regardes un jour comme tu regardais Tom. Mais je sais que c'est impossible.




 

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête l'alcool. Il me rend vulnérable. Parce que dès qu'il prononce le nom de Tom, je me remets à pleurer bêtement. Et me voici en culotte et soutien-gorge, dans une salle de bain, avec un homme certes séduisant mais...et mon nouveau statut de veuve éplorée. Pathétique spectacle. Je ne peux même pas me mettre debout pour lui coller mon pied aux fesses afin qu'il me laisse seule. Pathétique. C'est le mot.

Plus je pleure et plus il est avec moi. D'abord c'est une main sur mes cheveux. Puis il se rapproche et me prend dans ses bras. Il me soulève et me serre contre lui à m'étouffer. Et il me parle.

  * Pleure tout ton soul. Pleure et lave ton cœur de ta peine. Pleure jusqu'à ce que nous puissions être nous sans haine. Pleure sur mon épaule. Pleure sur ma bouche. Pleure sur l'idée folle qu'aujourd'hui je te touche. Pleure sur ta vie. Pleure jour et nuit même. Pleure jusqu'à l'ennui mais sache que je t'aime.




Ces mots-là, il ne me les a jamais dits. Ou je ne m'en souviens pas. Non, jamais. L'effet qu'ils ont sur moi est dramatique quand il est combiné à l'abus d'alcool. Je pleure comme je n'avais jamais pleuré jusqu'à présent.

Et il est là, contre moi, me serrant de plus en plus fort, embrassant ma peine comme il embrasse la peau de mes joues, de mon cou, de mes épaules. Il m'aime. Plus qu'il ne l'a jamais fait et avoué. Il m'aime tout simplement.

Mais je ne suis pas encore en mesure de gérer ça. Tout cet afflux de douleur pour un amour perdu et un amour à venir à portée de moi me fait encore plus pleurer. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Mais ai-je un jour été consultée ? Red a fait entrer Tom dans ma vie et s'est tenu à l'écart jusqu'à ce que j'épouse Tom. Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu que je tombe amoureuse de son petit soldat. Ni que le petit soldat tombe amoureux de moi. Et le jour où Red est apparu, tout mon monde est parti en lambeaux. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute !

 

Je le repousse brutalement. Reprenant plus ou moins mes esprits. Mes larmes m'auront au moins permis de pouvoir parler de nouveau sans bafouiller. Avec colère.

  * Tu aurais dû mourir quand mon père a voulu te tuer. Parce que Tom serait encore envie. J'aurais peut-être eu une chance d'être heureuse sans toi. Mais tu as voulu tout gérer. Tout contrôler. Ton amour est malsain. Je n'en veux pas. Je veux...Tom.




Il encaisse avec raideur.

  * Tom est mort, Elizabeth. Tu peux passer le restant de tes jours à m'en vouloir pour lui, mais tu ne dois pas oublier de vivre pour l'avenir. Pour Agnès.

  * Et pour toi ? Hein, c'est ça la grande idée ? Je te suis redevable de ce que tu as fait de bien et je dois oublier pourquoi j'ai tout perdu ? Mes parents sont morts parce que tu étais encore en vie. Tom est mort parce que tu n'as jamais eu l'honnêteté de me dire qui tu étais. Et Agnès fut conçue aussi à cause de toi.




 

Oh non, pitié, je n'ai pas dit ça !!! A sa tête, je crois bien que je l'ai dit. Je rajoute précipitamment :

  * Tu avais raison, j'ai trop bu et je ne suis plus cohérente.

  * Tu l'es au contraire beaucoup plus maintenant que quand tu es sobre. Mais nous en reparlerons. Je ne suis pas le seul de nous deux à avoir des secrets. N'est-ce pas ?




 

Honteuse, je baisse la tête sans répondre.

  * Dois-je t'aider à enlever tes sous-vêtements aussi ou penses-tu avoir assez de...dextérité pour y parvenir ?

  * Sors d'ici, s'il te plaît. Que je garde un minimum de décence.




Il se penche vers moi et soulève mon menton de sa main.

  * Je me fous de la décence, Elizabeth, quand il s'agit de ta sécurité. Te voir nue, prendre une douche avec toi, si cela doit te permettre de le faire sans que tu te blesses, je peux le gérer. Au diable ton amour propre. Et le mien.




Je soupire.

  * Laisse-moi. Je vais y arriver. Si j'ai besoin, je t'appelle.

  * Je reste là, Lizzie. Que tu le veuilles ou pas, je reste là. Je refermerai le rideau de douche sur toi pour te laisser un peu d'intimité mais au moindre bruit suspect, je viens te rejoindre. D'accord ?

  * Ai-je le choix ?

  * Non.

  * Bien. Je vais te déposer assise sous la douche et te donner le tuyau, faire couler l'eau afin que tu n'aies rien d'autre à faire que de profiter.




Je ne sais plus que dire. Ma tête tourne toujours mais j'ai les idées plus claires. Globalement.

Il me reprend dans ses bras et me dépose délicatement sur le sol carrelé de la douche. Je le vois attraper le gel douche, le tuyau et commencer à faire couler l'eau doucement. Ma culotte devient rapidement détrempée mais je m'en moque. Il ne me quitte plus des yeux, lorgnant sans ménagement cet endroit précis. Le malaise s'installe de plus en plus en moi.

Mais il finit par se tourner cependant afin de me laisser ôter les derniers remparts à ma nudité. Je l'entends souffler en fermant le rideau.

 

Cette scène hallucinante vient-elle bien d'avoir lieu ou bien est-ce l'effet désastreux de mon imagination alcoolisée ? Peu importe au fond. Je suis là, impuissante, à prendre une douche tiède assise sur un sol dur et à pleurer sur mon sort. Je demeure sous le filet d'eau pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant bravement de sécher mes larmes et d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Après mon abus d'alcool, j'entends. Je me souviens de tout ça, hélas. Du regard de Red sur moi. De ses mots. Des miens. Et la soirée n'est pas finie car maintenant, je vais devoir lui demander de m'aider à sortir de là.

Maudit sois-tu Garvey ! Tu vas payer pour ça aussi, crois-moi !

 

Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon gré, j'appelle Red.

  * J'ai fini.

  * D'accord. Je t'apporte un drap de bain.




Il ouvre le rideau et sans me regarder, me tend le drap en question. Je fais de mon mieux pour m'enrouler dedans afin de sauvegarder les apparences, bien que trop consciente de ma nudité devant lui. Je sais qu'il va me porter encore. Ma tête ne tourne quasiment plus. Je me sens juste mal. Mal à l'aise.

Il me dépose sur mon fauteuil roulant et me conduit jusqu'à mon lit. De là, il me soulève encore et m'aide à m'allonger, le corps toujours entouré par le drap de bain. Puis il se rend dans la salle de bain et reprend mes affaires de nuit qu'il y avait déposées plus tôt.

  * Je te laisse te débrouiller seule désormais. Je vais prendre une douche froide.

  * Merci.




Il ne dit rien, ne me regarde pas et va dans la salle de bain à son tour, laissant la porte grand ouverte. De mon lit, j'ai une vue sur tout si je le désire.

Je me contorsionne afin de retirer le drap de bain et d'enfiler le grand tee-shirt qu'il m'a choisi. Pas de culotte. Red....je souris malgré moi. Me connaît-il donc si intimement ? Peut-être. Et mue par la curiosité, je tourne la tête vers lui. Je le vois de dos se dévêtir prestement. Son dos...son dos marqué à vie par les cicatrices de brûlures. Il enlève désormais son caleçon et j'ai, pour la première fois de ma vie, l'honneur de pouvoir admirer les fesses nues de Raymond Reddington. Il est le seul homme depuis Tom que je vois ainsi. Le seul homme séduisant dont j'admire à présent le fessier...parfait. Je dois en convenir.

 

Peut-être a-t-il senti mon regard sur lui car il se retourne et croise mon regard. Je rougis en le voyant tout entier, superbe et...tendu. Vers moi. Comment ignorer ça ??? Il me dévore des yeux sans dire un mot, me laissant libre de continuer à le mater ou détourner mes yeux. Je finis par fermer les yeux. Alors il se rend sous la douche dont il laisse là encore le rideau ouvert.

En moi-même je le supplie mentalement de ne pas faire de zèle. De ne pas aller trop loin. De ne pas...mais il le fait. Avec une lenteur extrême, me regardant comme jamais personne ne m'a regardée.

C'en est beaucoup trop pour moi cette fois. Je lui tourne le dos et fixe la fenêtre. Je l'entends rire doucement.

 

Puis le bruit de l'eau s'estompe et je sombre dans le sommeil.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, je suis réveillée par une furieuse envie de faire pipi. Hélas plus de sonde ! Que faire ? Je jette un œil sur l'autre lit où Red semble dormir. Et zut !!!

 

TBC.....

 


	8. Le complot des choses

 

Je m'agite afin de trouver une position qui puisse apaiser mon envie. Mais rien n'y fait. J'ai vraiment bu trop d'eau et d'alcool en peu de temps. Il faut évacuer tout ça et je le sais. Problème : comment puis-je me rendre aux toilettes sans m'affaler sur le sol et sans réveiller Red ? Mon fauteuil n'est pas loin du lit. En manoeuvrant bien, je dois pouvoir l'atteindre et me hisser dessus à la force de mes bras. Je tergiverse un instant, pesant le pour et le contre et je finis par me dire que c'est jouable.

Avec beaucoup de précaution et donc de lenteur, je parviens à m'allonger en travers du lit de façon à ce que mes mains puissent atteindre un bras du fauteuil.

Que d'efforts demandés pour une simple envie pressante !!!

Voilà, le fauteuil est désormais contre le lit, face à moi. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me tourner dans l'autre sens et à me glisser dessus.

Malheureusement, dans ma précipitation, j'oublie de caler les roues du fauteuil qui, sitôt que je tente de monter dessus en profite pour fuir lâchement. Et je tombe au sol dans un fracas énorme. Qui réveille Red. Immanquablement. Il se lève aussi sec et se rue vers moi.

 

  * Bon sang, Lizzie ! Tu joues à quoi là ???

  * Je voulais aller aux toilettes sans te réveiller.

  * Bravo, c'est réussi !




 

Il est accroupi devant moi, inquiet, toute trace de mécontentement disparue.

  * Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

  * Physiquement, non. Mon orgueil en revanche...

  * Il s'en remettra.

  * C'est vrai que je ne suis plus à ça près, hein ?

  * Absolument. Tu veux que je t'aide ou bien comptes-tu ramper jusqu'aux toilettes ?

  * Pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême bonté d'aller me chercher ce maudit fauteuil, s'il te plaît ?

  * Tu comptes faire quoi ?

  * Fais-moi confiance.




Il me regarde en biais, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres avant que ses yeux ne descendent sur moi, se faisant subitement plus sombres.

  * Puis-je faire confiance à une femme affalée sur le sol, le tee-shirt relevé sur les cuisses, selon toi ?




 

Et hop, une couche de plus ! Voilà que je lui expose maintenant le cœur même de mon anatomie.

J'ai l'impression désagréable que tout concourt depuis plusieurs heures à me mettre dans des situations impossibles avec lui. Avec rage, je redescends mon tee-shirt sur mes jambes traîtresses, et le toise d'un air mauvais.

  * Le jour où je vais mettre la main sur Garvey, je te jure qu'il va me payer tout ça.

  * Allons, Lizzie, ce n'est pas si grave.

  * Parle pour toi !

  * Ce que j'ai fait sous la douche tout à l'heure, c'était pour dédramatiser ta situation aussi. Que tu saches que tu pouvais également voir ce que j'avais vu. Nous sommes désormais à égalité.

  * Red, tu étais...enfin, tu avais...tu vois ?




Il sourit, narquois, mais me répond d'un ton parfaitement innocent.

  * Non. Quoi ? Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

  * Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. Tu comprends ?

  * Tu as noté que j'avais une belle érection en te regardant, c'est ça ?




Les points sur les i et les barres sur les t, en version crue par Raymond Reddington.

  * Oui.

  * Et alors ? Ce n'était ni la première ni, je l'espère, la dernière fois. Si tu avais été plus attentive au fil des années, tu l'aurais très certainement remarqué avant.

  * C'est totalement déplacé et tu le sais.

  * Pas déplacé, non. Pour toi, je veux bien croire que cela soit dérangeant et encore plus mal venu actuellement. Mais, Elizabeth, ce n'est pas déplacé et tu n'y es pour rien. Tu ne peux pas décider de qui te désire et qui tu laisses de marbre. Les choses sont ainsi et il n'y a aucune obligation de réciprocité.

  * Cela va rendre nos relations plus compliquées à l'avenir.

  * En quoi ?




Et nous discutons, assis tous les deux sur le sol froid...ce qui augmente encore mon envie de faire pipi.

  * Raymond, porte-moi au fauteuil, fais ce que tu veux mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aller...

 




Il rit et me prend dans ses bras. Sans risquer un geste interdit sur mes cuisses. Il ne regarde même pas mon tee-shirt qui se relève de nouveau.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, il me laisse seule jusqu'à ce que je le rappelle pour venir me chercher.

Il revient toutefois avec le fauteuil.

  * Montre-moi ce que tu comptais faire.

  * Avant, pourrais-tu aller me chercher une culotte ?

  * A quoi bon, Lizzie ? Je sais que tu dors sans d'ordinaire.

  * D'ordinaire, je dors aussi sans toi dans la même chambre que moi. D'ordinaire, je suis capable de marcher. D'ordinaire, je peux aller aux toilettes sans tomber. D'ordinaire.. (ma voix se brise)...d'ordinaire, Tom est à mes côtés dans le lit.




 

Et une nouvelle crise de larmes, une ! Red pose sa tête contre la mienne sans rien dire. Il est juste présent contre moi et, assez bizarrement, cela finit par m'apaiser. Je m'écarte de lui.

  * J'ai vraiment mal, tu sais.

  * Je sais Lizzie. Je te promets que ça passera avec le temps. Toute blessure finit par cicatriser. Mais au début, on a l'impression que notre cœur se déchire et que jamais on ne pourra surmonter cette douleur.




Il part un instant me chercher une culotte, comme demandé, et revient. Il se retourne pendant que je l'enfile tout en parlant avec lui.

  * Qui as-tu déjà perdu de cher, sachant que Carla et ta fille sont toujours en vie ?

  * Mes parents, mon frère, une femme que j'ai aimée à Paris, qui bien que n'étant pas physiquement morte, vit comme un légume dans un institut. Son mari l'avait battue à mort.

 




Je me hisse des deux bras pour me mettre à hauteur du fauteuil, après avoir bien vérifié que les roues étaient bloquées, et je grimpe dessus. Là mes jambes semblant comprendre que je vais avoir besoin d'elles, se mettent en action. Peu certes, mais suffisamment pour me permettre de m'asseoir convenablement et sans aide. Puis, sous le regard fier de Red, je continue notre conversation l'air de rien.

  * Parce qu'elle le trompait avec toi ?

  * Parce qu'elle voulait le quitter pour moi.

  * Tu l'aimais vraiment ?

  * De tout mon cœur. Plus que j'ai aimé Carla et moins que...je t'aime toi.




 

Il recommence avec cette histoire ! Comment puis-je lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas du tout approprié actuellement ? Comment puis-je lui faire admettre que je considérais son amour pour moi comme étant paternel mais jamais romantique ? Comment puis-je lui dire que mon cœur est vide de tout sentiment de cet ordre. J'ai besoin de temps.

 

  * Arrête.

  * C'est la vérité, Lizzie. Tu voulais la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Eh bien la voici. Mes sentiments pour toi sont la raison essentielle de ma présence dans ta vie. Plus la promesse faite à Katarina, à son père et à Sam.

  * Que veux-tu que je te réponde ?

  * Rien. Je n 'attends pas de toi que tu me sautes dans les bras.

  * Encore heureux !

  * Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu retrouves de la mobilité, tu seras bientôt apte à le faire. Je suis fier de toi, Lizzie. Vraiment fier de toi.

  * Merci. Et merci de m'avoir fait confiance en me laissant agir toute seule. Mon orgueil se sent bien mieux.




De retour dans la chambre, je refais la manœuvre afin de m'installer seule dans mon lit, sous le regard attentif de Red. Là encore, il ne fait rien pour m'aider. Sa présence m'encourage à me dépasser pourtant.

Et maintenant, je suis couchée et littéralement épuisée. Red me regarde, avec tendresse, amour et fierté.

  * Je te laisse le fauteuil à côté du lit, en position bloquée au cas où tu en aurais besoin. Car je sens que je vais rapidement finir à la casse, avec les encombrants et les objets inutiles.




Je ris doucement.

  * Encombrant, c'est certain que tu peux l'être. Mais inutile, jamais.

  * C'est gentil ça. Merci. Dors bien, Lizzie.

  * Dis, tu as remarqué que tu m'appelles Lizzie comme autrefois ?

  * Parce que c'est mon cœur qui te parle ce soir.




 

Il retourne se coucher et éteint la lumière.

  * Raymond...

  * Oui ?

  * Quand je t'ai dit que tu aurais du mourir afin de me permettre d'être heureuse, je veux que tu saches que je ne le pensais pas.

  * Tu n'aurais pourtant pas tort de le penser.

  * Non. Et puis...

  * Quoi ?

  * Quand je t'ai dit que ton amour était malsain...je voulais seulement dire que...

  * Que tu ne m'aimeras jamais de la même façon. Je sais tout ça, Lizzie.

  * Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que...tout va beaucoup trop vite pour moi. En l'espace de 48h, j'ai perdu un mari, un père, j'ai appris qui tu étais, ce que tu ressentais pour moi, qui étaient mes parents, j'ai vu Agnès passer du stade bébé au stade petite fille en un clignement de paupières alors...je suis un peu perdue. Pardon pour les larmes, les cris, pour tout.

  * Je comprends. Maintenant, essaye de dormir. Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces dans quelques heures.

  * Bonne nuit Raymond.

  * Bonne nuit Lizzie.




 

Cinq minutes plus tard...

  * Raymond ?

  * Lizzie !

  * Mon cœur est épuisé. Déchiré. Le seul être qui y soit encore logé est ma fille. Toi, tu n'es pas loin mais...

  * Chut...ne te tourmente pas avec ça. Je suis un idiot et toi, tu dois dormir. Sans quoi, demain, tu vas en vouloir à l'idiot que je suis de t'avoir encore plus embrouillé la tête. Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ?

  * Tu ne sais pas chanter.

  * Alors dors !




 

Je souris et me rendors finalement.

 

Une odeur de café frais me réveille. J'ouvre un œil pour découvrir Red, un café à la main, qu'il agite sous mon nez en souriant.

  * Je savais que ça marcherait.

  * Bonjour. Il est quelle heure ?

  * L'heure des braves. Café, douche rapide. Richard sera là dans une demi-heure.




Panique à bord !

  * Tu aurais pu me réveiller avant !

  * Pas question.




J'avale vite mon café, puis me glisse sur mon fauteuil pour aller prendre ma douche. Ce matin, je fais tout ça de façon presque naturelle et sans avoir à fournir d'effort surhumain.

  * Maman !!!

  * Bonjour mon cœur. As-tu bien dormi ?

  * Oh oui ! Toi ?




Je croise le regard de Red et je rougis un peu. Comme si nous avions fait des bêtises cette nuit ! Bon, un peu, certes.

  * Moi aussi.




Puis elle commence à me raconter je ne sais trop quoi et le Docteur Hart fait son entrée.

  * Bonjour tout le monde.

  * Bonjour Docteur.

  * Bonjour Richard.

  * Bonjour Doc.

  * Boyour docteur.




Il nous regarde, amusé.

  * Vous avez répété ce numéro avant mon arrivée ou quoi ?




Red lui répond gentiment.

  * Demain, on te le fera en stéréo si tu veux.

  * Je constate que tout le monde est de bonne humeur ce matin. Une raison particulière ? Mme Keen, vous allez mieux ?

  * Dis-lui, Lizzie, ce que tu as fait cette nuit. Tu vas voir, Richard, quand on te disait que cette femme était époustouflante de volonté, on ne te mentait pas.

  * Vous me raconterez vos exploits en chemin pour le scanner.




Agnès voit le médecin m'emmener avec lui et s'interpose immédiatement.

  * Maman va où ?

  * Je dois aller voir un autre docteur pour ma tête, ma puce. Mais je serai très vite de retour. Tu vas aller prendre ton bain, t'habiller et aller au restaurant où j'irai te retrouver quand j'aurai fini. D'accord ?

  * Veux aller ave toi, maman.

  * Tu ne peux pas, ma chérie. Il n'y a que les gens malades qui ont le droit d'aller là-bas et toi, tu n'es pas malade, pas vrai ?

  * Non. Mais...

  * Tout va bien, Agnès. Je te le promets. Je vais vite revenir.




Elle fait la moue mais me laisse partir après un dernier câlin o-bli-ga-toi-re !

 

Le scanner n'a rien révélé d'anormal et le Docteur Hart est de plus en plus optimiste quant à mes chances de guérison physique totale rapidement. D'après lui, si je persiste à faire autant d'efforts, je pourrai être sur pieds dans quelques jours. Je suis ravie d'apprendre enfin de bonnes nouvelles. Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je retrouve mon petit monde au restaurant où je leur apprends que tout va bien. On fête ça en riant autour d'une tournée de croissants amenés par ma fille. Qui y gagne...deux bonbons.

 

Puis l'heure vient où je dois me rendre en salle de rééducation. Il est décidé que tout le monde va m'y accompagner pour m'encourager. Mais bien sûr... ! Mais la bonne humeur régnant en maître ce matin m'oblige à accepter.

 

Nous entrons dans une sorte de salle de sport pour handicapés. Ou pas. On peut voir des tas d'appareils de musculation qui ressemblent à des instruments de torture. Agnès prend d'ailleurs peur en voyant tout ça. Dembe lui explique que c'est pour aider les gens qui sont comme moi à devenir comme lui. Elle le regarde et éclate de rire. Nous ne saurons probablement jamais ce qui l'a fait rire.

Toujours est-il que Red est soudain moins enjoué. Il doit se souvenir de ce qu'il a vécu ici. Machinalement, j'attrape sa main et la serre. Il me sourit.

 

Puis un homme, la petite soixantaine sportive, vient vers nous tranquillement et avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

  * Raymond Reddington ! Quand j'ai appris que tu étais de retour ici, j'ai repris du service.

  * Salut John ! On m'avait dit que tu avais pris une année sabbatique pour voyager.

  * Je l'ai fait. A force de vous entendre, vous les supers espions, me parler de pays formidables où je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, j'ai dilapidé mes économies pour en visiter quelques-uns. Et je suis rentré il y a deux jours.




Il toise Red un court instant et lui donne une tape sur l'épaule en déclarant :

  * Dis donc, tu as perdu tes cheveux mais tu y as gagné quelques kilos en trop ! Fais gaffe, Raymond, tu vas devenir gros.

  * Merci pour ta franchise qui me va droit au cœur. C'est toi qui va t'occuper de mon amie ?



  * Personne d'autre, tu as ma parole.




 

Je les regarde tour à tour, attendant qu'ils daignent l'un et l'autre se rappeler que l'amie en question est devant eux.

  * Lizzie, je te présente John Trevor, le maître de ces lieux, un spécialiste de la rééducation en douceur. Du moins est-ce ainsi qu'il la présente. John, voici mon amie, Elizabeth Keen, mon frère Dembe et Agnès, la fille d'Elizabeth.

  * Enchantée monsieur.

  * Appelez-moi John. J'ai cru comprendre que nous allions passer un peu de temps tous les deux.

  * A priori, pas trop de temps non plus.

  * Le Dr Hart est passé me voir avec votre dossier tout à l'heure. C'est encourageant tout ça.




Il se tourne vers Red, Dembe et Agnès.

  * Vous allez rester là ?

  * Tout à fait. Agnès tient absolument à veiller sur la santé de sa mère et Dembe doit veiller sur la santé d'Agnès.

  * Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

  * Je me souviens.

  * Tu devrais songer à faire un peu plus d'exercice plutôt que ressasser des souvenirs.

  * Je ne suis pas en tenue.

  * Vas te changer !




 

Pendant que Red va se changer, Dembe occupe Agnès avec des cerceaux. Et je commence ma première séance de douleur.

  * Bien, madame Keen, on va démarrer en douceur. Voir un peu ce que vous pouvez déjà faire avant de vous pousser à en faire plus. Vous connaissez l'utilisation de ces barres parallèles, je présume ?

  * Tout à fait. Et s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Elizabeth. Ou Liz.

  * Pas Lizzie ?

  * Non. Surnom protégé et réservé.

  * Il en a de la chance !

  * Pas toujours, non.




La force de mes bras étant suffisante pour me tenir, je décide de faire fonctionner mes jambes. Un peu. De prendre appui sur elles. John ne me quitte pas des yeux tout le long de mon premier passage.

  * Bien. Très bien. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

  * Fatiguée mais enthousiaste et heureuse de sentir mes jambes sur le sol.

  * Trop fatiguée pour faire un second passage dans l'autre sens ?

  * Absolument pas !




Et je retourne de facto vers mon point de départ, mes jambes supportant de plus en plus mon poids. C'est alors que Red fait son retour en tee-shirt noir et jogging gris. Il s'arrête pour me regarder, concentré sur ma progression et prêt à me réceptionner à mon arrivée.

  * Lizzie, c'est fantastique !




En guise de réponse, je lui souris franchement, sourire aussitôt suivi par une grimace. Je suis presque au bout. Heureusement. Je finis à la force des bras. Et je m'écroule dans ceux de Red en riant.

  * Tel un preux chevalier, toujours là au bon moment.

  * C'est mon rôle, gente dame.




Il me dépose sur mon fauteuil. John vient vers nous.

  * Vous allez bien, Elizabeth ?

  * Merveilleusement bien, John. Mes jambes ont presque réussi à soutenir mon poids sur la moitié du parcours. Par contre, j'ai les bras en compote !

  * Nous allons justement passer aux bras et aux abdominaux. Raymond, tu connais les mouvements, tu peux emmener Elizabeth sur les tapis et commencer à lui montrer ce qu'il faut faire ?




La tête que lui fait Red pourrait lui valoir un premier prix à un concours de grimaces.

  * Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ? Prendre un café ?

  * Je vais m'occuper d'un cas plus dramatique. Elizabeth s'en sort vraiment très bien. Et puis je sais qu'avec toi, elle est entre de bonnes mains, n'est-ce pas ?




 

Ils se sont tous ligués contre moi ou bien n'est-ce qu'une impression ? John, le Dr Hart, le fauteuil roulant, le tee-shirt, Dembe...

 

  * Evidemment.

  * En revanche, Raymond, tu ne dois pas céder à la tentation d'alléger le programme. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

  * Pigé. Lizzie, tu peux hurler, pleurer, te tordre de douleur, le chef veut que tu fasses le programme prévu. Et moi, j'obéis au chef.

  * Depuis quand ?

  * Depuis que le chef s'appelle John. Je te raconterai quel sadique se cache sous les traits angéliques de cet homme.




Je n'en crois pas un mot mais je veux bien croire, en revanche, que Red a pu souffrir le martyre quand il était ici.

 

Il m'aide à m'allonger sur les tapis et s'allonge près de moi, un bras posé sous sa tête.

 

  * Bien, nous allons commencer par les abdominaux. Tu dois faire exactement les mêmes mouvements que moi. Okay ?




Et pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, il s'avère un excellent coach, attentif, encourageant, tandis que mes abdominaux semblent vouloir s'extraire de mon corps.

  * Tu te sens d'attaque pour tes bras ?

  * Encore ? Ils ont sacrément travaillé sur les barres tout à l'heure.

  * Pas faux. Je vais voir avec John ce qu'il en pense. Bouge pas.

  * A ton avis, je risque de m'échapper en courant ?

  * Lizzie...




 

Il revient en compagnie de John.

  * Raymond m'a dit que vous aviez bien travaillé votre ceinture abdominale. Cela ne me surprend pas. Et effectivement, vous êtes dispensée de musculation pour vos bras. Toutefois...




Il sourit en pensant déjà à ce qu'il va me dire. Sadique, vraiment ?

  * Toutefois ?

  * Vous avez pensé à mettre un maillot de bain ?

  * Oui. J'ai bien lu la brochure avant de venir, figurez-vous.

  * Parfait. En ce cas, piscine et relaxation aquatique. Excellent pour tout, et surtout pour vous éviter des courbatures terribles demain. J'ai raison, Raymond, n'est-ce pas ?




Red confirme avec enthousiasme.

  * Ô combien ! La piscine c'est le meilleur moment de la journée de rééducation.

  * Tu accompagnes Elizabeth ?

  * Je vais lui montrer où se changer, l'aider à plonger dans l'eau mais...




Son hésitation est palpable et en croisant son regard, je sais ce à quoi il pense. Je hausse les épaules, défaitiste.

  * C'est bon, tu peux venir avec moi. Un peu plus ou un peu moins...




 

TBC......

 

 


	9. A la piscine

 

Bien sûr, John ne comprend pas de quoi il retourne. Il nous observe l'air pensif mais s'abstient de tout commentaire sur le sujet. Néanmoins, avant que je me rende à la piscine, il vient vers moi me livrer ses ultimes recommandations.

  * Vous pouvez rester dans l'eau sans bouger, à faire la planche mais je vous encourage à nager un peu. Et quand vous en aurez assez, revenez me voir pour qu'on fasse un bilan de votre première séance ensemble. D'accord ?

  * Pas de problème.




Je me tourne vers Red.

  * Alors, mon preux chevalier, tu me portes jusqu'à mon beau cheval...euh...argenté afin que nous puissions aller nous ébattre dans la mare ?

  * Vos désirs sont des ordres, Damoiselle.




John se marre en nous écoutant et s'en va s'occuper d'un homme, la trentaine, plutôt séduisant, mais qui paraît être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. Je le suis du regard pendant que Red me porte sur mon fauteuil. Il intercepté mon regard et m'explique.

  * L'homme que tu vois est un agent Anglais. Il s'est pris pour James Bond dans une course poursuite, a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture non fabriquée par Q, et est tombé dans un ravin après une chute de 80m. Il est fracturé de quasiment partout. Il est bon pour 18 mois minimum de souffrances.

  * Tu étais dans cet état-là aussi quand tu es arrivé ?

  * Non, moi c'était pire. J'avais les brûlures aussi à gérer.




Nous devisons tranquillement en parcourant la distance entre la salle de rééducation et la piscine.

  * Tu vas te baigner avec moi ?

  * Oui, pourquoi ?

  * Je réalise soudain que je n'avais encore jamais eu l'opportunité de te voir sans chemise. Depuis cette nuit, tu m'en donnes doublement l'occasion.

  * Je suis soulagé que tu connaisses mon histoire et celle de mes cicatrices. Jusqu'à présent, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler.

  * C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as refusé de me faire l'amour le soir où je te le demandais, selon ce que tu m'as dit ?

  * Oui et non. Je ne voulais pas profiter de ton moment de faiblesse, Lizzie. Et puis, c'est vrai aussi, que j'avais peur de ta réaction en voyant mon dos. J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour en étant aussi nu que toi. Me donner à toi entièrement. Sans secret.




Je me sens détendue ce matin. Toujours le cœur au bord des larmes mais plus détendue. Avec Red en tout cas, je me sens...aimée. Et cela fait un bien fou. Aussi est-ce la raison pour laquelle je pose ma main sur la sienne quand nous arrivons devant les vestiaires.

  * Plus je te connais, plus je te découvre et plus je comprends comment tu fonctionnes. Depuis deux jours, j'ouvre les yeux sur un monde nouveau, à la fois effrayant mais exaltant. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu as fait à ma mère ni si cela impactera de manière dramatique nos relations mais je voudrais que tu saches que j'apprécie énormément ta présence près de moi, ce que tu as fait pour Agnès, ce que tu es au fond de toi. Raymond, tu n'es pas un poisson hideux, tu sais.

  * Tu te souviens de ça ?

  * Oui. Donne-moi du temps. Faire mon deuil, comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé pour Tom et pourquoi, savoir si je n'ai pas fait fausse-route à un moment donné, savoir si tu n'es pas le seul élément stable dans ma vie chaotique. Je ne te promets pas de t'aimer comme tu m'aimes mais je crois pouvoir dire que je tiens suffisamment à toi pour composer avec ton passé.

  * Tu fais référence à ta mère ?

  * Oui.




Il souffle un peu.

  * Je te laisse te changer ici. Je suis dans la cabine à côté si tu as besoin de moi. Nous parlerons de ta mère quand nous serons tous les deux dans l'eau. Cela me donnera un excellent prétexte pour éviter de te toucher ou de te manger des yeux.

  * Je ne suis plus aussi pressée d'apprendre la vérité à ce sujet. Mais je sais que cela te ronge. Alors, nous ferons comme tu le voudras. Après, promets-moi qu'on en aura fini avec ce passé encombrant et qu'on commencera ensemble à traquer Garvey.

  * Promis. De toute façon, une fois que je t'aurai dit ce que j'ai fait à Katarina, tu sauras le pire.

  * Comme je vois les choses, le pire est déjà passé. Je pense que tu t'en veux de ne pas l'avoir comprise et aimée et sauvée. Car si tu ne m'as pas menti, elle s'est donné la mort. Que tu l'y aies poussée ou pas n'y change rien. Ce fut son choix à elle.




Il ne dit rien et m'ouvre une cabine avant d'aller dans la sienne.

 

5 minutes plus tard, nous sommes côte à côte dans l'eau. Je ne nage pas, je fais la planche, laissant mes muscles savourer ce moment où ils ne sont plus mis à l'épreuve. Red fait comme moi.

Puis il se met à parler sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Sa coupe a débordé.

  * Avant tes parents et ce qu'ils m'ont fait, je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'avais cette violence en moi. Je suis né dans une famille saine, en tous points de vue. Ma mère était secrétaire dans la Navy et mon père était ingénieur. Un couple uni avec deux garçons en bonne santé. Mon frère avait 6 ans de plus que moi. Il fut enrôlé d'office pour se rendre au Vietnam et y est mort en 1973. Il n'avait que 19 ans. Sa vie et sa mort ont très certainement conditionné mon avenir et les choix que je fis. Je suis entré à l'Académie à l'âge de 17 ans. Avec un an d'avance. J'étais brillant. Je veux dire par là que j'avais la rage au ventre et l'envie d'apprendre. J'ai tout avalé, tout accepté, y compris d'obéir à des ordres qui me paraissaient absurdes. J'étais un soldat et je n'avais pas voix au chapitre.




Je tente de l'interrompre en me glissant vers lui pour lui saisir la main en lui parlant.

  * Ray, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

  * Je le dois, Lizzie. Je le dois.




Il est dans le passé, je le vois à sa façon de planter son regard sur le plafond de la piscine. Il continue à parler.

  * Parce que j'étais un esprit brillant, j'ai gravi des échelons et j'ai fini par me faire remarquer par ceux qui ont fait de ma vie cet enfer. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils me seront toujours redevables de ça. Toujours. Je n'avais rien demandé quand on est venu me chercher pour intégrer la CIA. J'avais des compétences exceptionnelles selon eux. J'avais 22 ans. J'étais...un gamin qu'on balançait dans le grand bain sans prendre le soin de lui apprendre à nager. J'ai vu la mort de tellement près au cours de mes premières missions que j'ai demandé à réintégrer la Navy. Nous étions en 1982 alors. Plus de Vietnam. Plus de guerres menées officiellement par les Etats-Unis. Par contre, la CIA n'a jamais été aussi puissante qu'à l'époque. Elle créait des conflits, armait des guerres, tout en évitant au monde d'imploser. Son postulat était de tout faire pour maintenir l'équilibre...Tu parles ! Elle a laissé des dictateurs faire de l'esclavage pour quelques dollars. Elle a permis à d' anciens membres du Ku-Klux-Klan d'avoir des vies sereines. Elle a autorisé la vente d'armes en Orient et a soutenu Israël face à la Palestine d'Arafat en arguant du fait que les Juifs étaient leurs alliés tout en prenant les Arabes pour des terroristes assoiffés de sang. Et j'ai participé à tout ça. La Guerre des Malouines ? J'y suis allé pour voir comment les Anglais s'en sortaient dans un conflit créé par la CIA. Et quand je voyais ce qu'on me demandait de faire, je me disais que je semais le mal. Le mal pour le bien. Possible. Aujourd'hui, je ne m'interroge plus sur le pourquoi du comment. Je sais. Nous avons longtemps divisé pour mieux régner, pour asseoir notre vision de la liberté aussi. Marchands de dupes, nous avons dupés le monde et j'admets que nous n'avons pas toujours eu tort. L'Histoire nous jugera bientôt. Quant l'Amérique prendra conscience que son piédestal est aussi solide que les Colosses de Rhodes, que ces Dieux aux pieds d'argile, car tout ce qui fut est voué à changer ou à disparaître. Nous avons imposé au monde notre vision adolescente des choses. Le monde nous a suivi ou combattu. Je ne peux plus, aujourd'hui, croire que ce que je fais est bien. Je suis à mi-chemin entre ton père et moi. Entre ta mère et toi.

  * Ray...

  * Laisse-moi continuer. Qu'on en finisse là pour tout arrêter ou avancer ensemble. Tu m'es revenue trop tard. Par peur de tout te dire, je restais dans l'ombre, t'envoyant un soldat très cher payé pour accomplir une mission que je ne remplissais plus. Je ne te voyais pas grandir quand tu étais enfant, mais un jour, Sam décida de m'envoyer des photos. Il voulait que je revienne. Que je te parle. Et je refusais de le faire. Il me racontait alors ton adolescence mouvementée, tes petits-amis, tes questions sur tes parents. Quand tu fus devenue adulte, que tu as intégré le FBI, j'étais fier d'avoir sauvé une vie comme la tienne. Je me disais que toi, tu pourrais peut-être rétablir l'équilibre. Que toi seule pourrait peut-être laver la mémoire de ta mère, en occultant forcément le fait que j'avais demandé, pour ton propre bien, que le Dr Krilov efface de ta mémoire tout ce qui était relatif à ta vie avant Sam.




 

J'ai besoin de bouger. De suite. Je commence à faire quelques mouvements, suffisamment en tout cas pour que Red revienne au présent. Son regard flou croise le mien et il a tôt fait de comprendre ce que je veux faire. Nous partons donc ensemble en nageant côte à côte jusqu'au rebord de la piscine. Là, il se met debout face à moi pendant que j'étends mes jambes en me tenant au rebord. Je suis bien.

  * Je dois tout te dire, Lizzie.

  * Je sais.




Mue par une impulsion insensée, je lâche le rebord pour flotter jusqu'à lui et le prendre dans mes bras. Il referme aussitôt les siens sur moi dans une étreinte qu'on pourrait qualifier de fusionnelle. Et je reste là, à attendre qu'il se remette à parler.

Sa voix murmure dans mes oreilles à présent.

  * Je voulais à tout prix t'éviter de devenir comme tes parents. Née d'un père psychopathe et d'une mère irresponsable, je craignais que tu aies hérité de leurs gènes.

  * Ce qui est partiellement le cas. N'est-ce pas ?

  * Possible. Mais tu es également le fruit de l'éducation que t'a donné Sam.

  * Celle que tu payais.

  * Celle que je te permettais d'avoir. Tout ça parce que j'avais pris le soin d'éliminer ta mère de l'équation.




Je me serre plus fort contre lui en enfouissant ma tête au creux de son épaule. Il continue.

  * Je ne l'ai pas tuée de mes mains. Quelque part, je crois que je n'en étais pas capable. Mais je l'ai vendue aux Agents Russes et Américains qui rêvaient alors de mettre la main sur celle qui vendait aux plus offrants leurs plus sombres secrets. Elle et ton père avaient fabriqué ce que nous avons ensuite appelé le Fulcrum. Pour eux, c'était un sauf-conduit, une assurance-vie qui pourrait leur permettre de survivre en dépit de tout. Je l'ai plus tard utilisé dans ce même but. Le soir de l'incendie, ta mère me parla de ce Fulcrum et me donna une adresse à Bethesda où elle en avait caché une partie. D'après elle, si je détenais ça, je détenais le pouvoir de contrôler le monde et ceux qui jouaient avec nos vies. C'était tentant, terriblement tentant de saisir l'opportunité de m'émanciper de la CIA. Toutefois, il me manquait deux éléments pour faire fonctionner l'appareil. Tu connais la suite.

  * Ma mère avait la mauvaise habitude de tout archiver.




Je le sens sourire contre moi.

  * Elle se savait en sursis et mon retour d'entre les morts ne fit qu'accentuer sa paranoïa grandissante. Il va de soi que j'ai profité de son état d'extrême angoisse pour en rajouter.

  * En la vendant à ceux qui la voulaient. Morte ou vive.

  * J'ai commencé par la séparer de toi afin de te préserver. Personne ne devait jamais apprendre ton existence.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Parce que tu étais la fille de deux espions Russes dont un avait l'ADN d'un espion Américain.

  * A ce propos...

  * Toi et moi avons de nombreux allèles en commun. Sans que je sois ton père.

  * Eh bien, il est heureux qu'Agnès soit la fille de Tom et non la tienne en ce cas.

  * Hier, tu m'as dit que c'était de ma faute si tu étais retournée vers Tom. Tu peux préciser ?

  * Je voulais te blesser parce que tu refusais de me dire la vérité sur notre passé commun et que tu avais payé Tom pour entrer dans ma vie. Je voulais...t'oublier dans les bras de celui qui, par ta faute, était devenu le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Satisfait ?




Il soupire. Et je me surprends à ne pas avoir envie de pleurer quand j'évoque Tom. Je progresse à tous les niveaux.

 

  * Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée tomber enceinte de moi.

  * Comment t'y serais-tu pris pour éviter l'accident ?

  * Je t'aurais sans doute dit la vérité. Mais nous n'avons jamais été assez intimes tous les deux pour que j'envisage de le faire.

  * Sauf aujourd'hui...

  * Aujourd'hui, je suis là parce que tu n'as plus que moi et ta fille. Je suis là où il n'y a plus que vide et désolation. Et je te parle parce que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Dembe a allumé la mèche. Et il a eu raison.

  * Raymond, tu es là principalement parce que je veux que tu y sois. Et j'apprécie tes bras.




Il rit avant de me soulever le menton et de me regarder avec passion.

  * Ne m'allume pas, Lizzie. Tu sais que je pourrais fort bien oublier de te raconter la fin de l'histoire et te faire l'amour, ici et maintenant.

  * Pas devant tous ces gens, si ?

  * Lizzie.... !

  * Allez, continue, j'arrête de te narguer.




 

Il respire fortement pour reprendre ses esprits.

  * Merci. Je vais m'exprimer d'une traite et je te prierais de ne pas m'interrompre.

  * Promis.




Je mime, mi-amusée, mi-inquiète, le signe motus sur mes lèvres.

  * En privant Katarina de sa fille, je prenais irrémédiablement le dessus sur sa vie. Et quand je lui ai ordonné de ne plus jamais essayer de te revoir, elle a accepté. Pendant ce temps, je la faisais coucher dans des gares, dans des endroits miteux, partout où je lui disais qu'elle serait en sécurité et qu'aucun agent ne viendrait la trouver. Je jouais comme un chat avec une souris apeurée. Ce manège dura deux semaines puis je me suis lassé. J'avais envie de passer à autre chose, d'aller retrouver ma femme et ma fille dont ta mère m'avait donné l'adresse après m'avoir raconté ce que ton père en avait fait. Il avait d'abord violé Carla qui pensait que c'était son mari qui, sur un coup de folie, oubliait toute douceur avec elle. Elle n'a jamais compris qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à moi mais à mon double. Ce qui compliqua énormément mon retour. Puis ton père frappa ma fille qui refusait de déménager pour aller vivre dans une autre maison. Elle avait 2 ans et demi. L'âge d'Agnès aujourd'hui. Il la frappa si fort qu'elle se cogna contre un meuble et saigna beaucoup. Elle mit plusieurs années à s'en remettre partiellement. Bref. Pour en revenir à ta mère, je devais trouver un ultime moyen de la faire souffrir. Je lui ai alors proposé de mettre fin à ses jours ou de continuer à vivre dans la misère et la peur en lui laissant entendre que c'était désormais la seule issue pour elle tant les Russes étaient désireux de l'expédier dans une de leur prison de Sibérie, et les Américains désireux de lui faire goûter aux joies de la peine de mort par électrocution. Je lui fis suffisamment peur, je présume, pour qu'elle se donne la mort d'elle-même. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu entendre ses excuses. Elle a tout fait pour se faire pardonner, y compris en tentant de me séduire. Elle pensait que c'était sa meilleure arme avec les hommes. Sans doute avec les autres mais certainement pas avec moi. J'aurais pu la violer aussi. J'aurais pu tout lui faire mais rien n'aurait été pire que ce que je lui ai finalement proposé. Et quand j'appris qu'on avait retrouvé son corps dans le Potomac, au lieu de me sentir mieux, j'ai ressenti de la honte et un profond dégoût pour moi-même. Toutefois, par la suite, ma carrière étant terminée, la CIA sachant pourquoi, j'ai, sur leurs conseils intéressés, choisi de devenir le criminel que ton père avait fait de moi. C'était ma couverture pour faire le sale boulot et me laver les mains en livrant des petites frappes à la CIA puis à la NSA, le MOSSAD, le KGB, le MI6, la DGSE, etc...J'étais devenu leur chose à eux. En échange, j'étais libre de m'enrichir autant que je le souhaitais.




Il s'arrête de parler, souffle un peu, me regarde et conclut :

  * Voilà, Lizzie, maintenant tu sais absolument tout.




Sans dire un mot, choquée par ce qu'il a fait à ma mère, je lui fais signe de m'aider à sortir de l'eau. Il me raccompagne d'un air triste aux vestiaires, laisse mon fauteuil devant la porte et s'en va.

Encore secouée, je vais voir John qui confirme que l'électro-thérapie a eu de très bons effets sur ma prochaine guérison. Je le remercie et repars seule en fauteuil jusqu'à mon logement.

 

TBC....

 


	10. Pragmatisme.

 

En arrivant dans le couloir, je suis interceptée par Agnès.

  * Maman revenue !

  * Et toi, tu m'as abandonnée bien vite, dis-moi. Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider à faire mon sport ?

  * Peux pas, maman, Agnès to petite.

  * Et est-ce que tu es déjà allée te baigner dans la piscine ou dans le lac ?

  * Papa Ray y voulait pas.

  * Bon alors demain, tu viendras avec moi dans la piscine. D'accord ?




Elle semble hésiter.

  * Maman, moi pas nager.

  * Je vais t'apprendre, mon cœur. Tu n'as pas peur, hein ?

  * Non. Pas ave toi.

  * Super. On fait ça demain ?

  * Super !




Et elle repart en riant à la recherche de Dembe ou de Red.

 

J'entre dans ma chambre. Vide. Personne dans la salle de bain non plus. Je vais rejoindre Dembe dans la chambre d'Agnès.

  * Raymond n'est pas revenu ?

  * Si mais il est reparti.

  * Oh...il vous a dit où ?

  * Il est allé faire un tour dans le parc. Il nous rejoindra pour déjeuner.

  * Il vous a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

  * Qu'il vous avait tout avoué, oui.

  * Et qu'en pensez-vous, vous ? Je devrais lui en vouloir ?

  * C'est à vous de voir, Elizabeth.

  * Justement, je ne sais pas qu'en penser. J'ai d'abord été un peu choquée, bouleversée, mais ni surprise ni blessée. Je me doutais depuis longtemps qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose dans ce genre. Je pensais même qu'il avait lui-même tué ma mère.

  * Il l'a poussée à se suicider, c'est un crime déguisé.

  * Elle avait le choix. Elle aurait pu tenter sa chance devant un Tribunal. Elle aurait pu tenir tête au KGB, à mon père, à Red, mais au lieu de ça, elle a tout accepté. Elle a choisi son destin en le dessinant de la sorte. On ne gomme pas les dessins faits avec du sang.

  * Mais vous en voulez malgré tout un peu à Raymond.

  * Parce qu'il aurait pu envoyer promener la CIA, oui. Rentrer chez lui, expliquer à sa famille ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne pas devenir un criminel sous couverture et s'enrichir sur le dos de ses victimes.

  * Ne le jugez pas trop durement pour ça. Il voulait se venger de tous les responsables, jusqu'au dernier.

  * Il y est parvenu ?

  * Pas encore. Il en reste un qui se trouve tout en haut de sa liste et qu'il ne peut pas encore atteindre. Mais ça viendra. Raymond est patient.

  * Et sa vengeance peut se manger froide.

  * Tout à fait. Et en parlant de manger...

  * Je me change et on va au restaurant ? Ou bien nous déjeunons ici ?

  * Comme vous voulez.

  * Ici, c'est très bien en ce cas.




 

Las d'attendre Red, nous déjeunons tous les trois, Dembe, Agnès et moi. Il finit par arriver alors que je déguste un café dehors, au soleil. Je le sens triste, tendu, nerveux, angoissé.

  * Nous avons mangé sans toi.

  * Je n'avais pas très faim, donc vous avez bien fait.




Je lui souris.

  * Tu prends quand même un café avec moi ?




Il me rend mon sourire qui dénote un certain soulagement.

  * Tu désires ma compagnie ?

  * Raymond... je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes sur ma réaction. Ainsi que je l'ai dit à Dembe, ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait à ma mère qui m'a le plus choqué.

  * Vraiment ?

  * Je m'y attendais de toute façon. J'avais même souvent envisagé la possibilité que tu l'aies assassinée. Et oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est tout comme.

  * Alors pourquoi es-tu partie subitement ?

  * Parce que j'étais quand même un peu secouée. Puis j'ai réfléchi. En fait, ce qui m'ennuyait le plus dans ton histoire c'est que tu aies choisi de rester à la CIA et d'y faire le sale boulot tout en t'enrichissant.

  * Je vais me chercher un café et je reviens de suite.




 

Il s'absente donc à peine 2 minutes et revient, prend une chaise et s'assied près de moi.

  * Je voulais me venger, Elizabeth. Je voulais remonter jusqu'au dernier des salauds qui ont fichu ma vie en l'air. J'étais jeune encore. J'aurais pu avoir la vie que je voulais, celle pour laquelle j'avais tout donné. Et ils m'avaient tout pris. Il s'est passé un an avant que je me décide à affronter ma famille. Mais quand je suis retourné voir Carla et Jennifer, elles ne voulaient plus de moi, ni l'une, ni l'autre. Jennifer ne parlait pas et Carla m'en voulait d'avoir disparu pendant un an, sans leur donner de mes nouvelles, en ayant été accusé de haute trahison par le gouvernement. Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai encaissé le coup et je suis reparti. Je n'ai jamais revu ma fille et pour Carla...

  * Elle semblait bien te connaître pourtant. Quand elle m'a parlé de toi, de comment tu fonctionnais, je l'ai crue.

  * Et aujourd'hui, tu la croirais encore ? Sachant qu'elle te parlait de ton père, pas de moi.

  * Non. Bien sûr que non. Elle a néanmoins dit une chose de vraie à ton sujet. Confirmée plus tard par Emma.




Il tique un peu.

  * Laquelle ?

  * Tu fais en sorte que les femmes qui t'entourent se sentent le centre de ton univers.




Il éclate de rire.

  * Pas toutes, non. Et le fait qu'Emma ait pu te dire ça m'amuse beaucoup.

  * Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas eu d'aventure avec elle ?

  * Si mais c'était professionnel. Il n'y avait rien d'amoureux dans ma relation avec Emma. Contrairement à Carla et... à toi.

  * Peut-être qu'Emma était amoureuse de toi. Tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

  * J'ai rompu avant que cela ne devienne trop sérieux. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

  * Mais elle est restée subjuguée par toi. A tel point qu'elle a continué à travailler pour toi.

  * Notre dernière opération ensemble est quand nous avons fait tomber le Harem. Depuis, elle est avec son fils dans un chalet du Vermont et a de quoi vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

  * Tu lui as offert sa liberté sur un plateau d'argent ?

  * Elle aurait pu et du partir avant, tu sais.




Comme s'il l'on pouvait quitter un homme comme Raymond Reddington ! J'ai pourtant essayé. Et il est toujours là. Quelque chose me dit qu'il sera là jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je grimace mentalement à l'énoncé de mes propres pensées.

  * Suis-je le centre de ton univers désormais ?

  * L'hyper-centre. Tout gravite toujours plus ou moins autour de toi. En te sauvant petite fille, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que, presque 30 ans plus tard, je serais totalement épris de toi. Au point de devenir fou quand je te perds. Au point de me remettre en question. Au point de me remettre au sport pour perdre ces vilains kilos superflus. Au point d'avoir arrêté de fumer. Au point de vouloir tout faire pour que tu me laisses respirer le même air que toi. Au point...




Je l'arrête en mettant ma main sur la sienne.

  * C'est bon, j'ai compris le principe. En fait, alors que je pensais que tu te servais de moi pour je ne sais quel sombre dessein, c'est moi qui aurais pu faire de toi tout ce que je voulais.Tu étais devenu ma chose.




Mon regard se fait coquin et moqueur à la fois. Il me répond en souriant.

  * N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait ?

  * Et tu n'as encore rien vu !!! Maintenant que je sais ça, tu vas souffrir, mon ami.




Il rit de bon cœur.

  * Pitié, Elizabeth !

  * On verra si tu obéis à tous mes caprices.

  * Tout ce que tu veux pourvu que tu me laisses être près de toi.

 




Je redeviens sérieuse tout à coup.

  * Ce qui me fait penser...

  * A quoi ?

  * Notre appartement, qu'est-il devenu ?

  * J'ai récupéré vos affaires et les ai mises dans un garde-meuble. Sauf vos vêtements à Agnès et toi, bien sûr. Et j'ai vidé l'appartement en résiliant votre bail. J'ai du expliquer la situation au propriétaire, lui fournissant certificat de décès et attestation d'hospitalisation.

  * Ce qui fait que je n'ai plus de chez moi.

  * Non.

  * Si tout va bien, je devrais pouvoir partir sous 10 jours. Avec des séances de kiné depuis chez moi, mais n'ayant plus de chez moi...

  * Je vais m'en occuper, Lizzie.




Et il me vient soudain une idée. Qui, il y a encore 24 heures m'aurait parue totalement saugrenue.

  * Non, attends. Nous allons nous en occuper ensemble. Ce qui m'amène à ma seconde réflexion. Ou interrogation.

  * Au sujet d'Agnès, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Elle a déjà perdu un père et la séparer de toi et de Dembe aujourd'hui serait une grave erreur. Elle tient vraiment beaucoup à vous deux. Tout son petit monde à elle, durant mon coma, c'était vous. Sa seule famille.

  * Et qu'envisages-tu ?

  * L'idéal, si tu es d'accord, serait de nous trouver une maison assez grande pour que nous puissions y vivre tous les 4, chacun ayant sa chambre et avec au moins 3 salles de bains.




Il me regarde, surpris. Vraiment surpris.

  * Tu vivrais avec Dembe et moi ?

  * J'ai déjà vécu avec toi pendant plusieurs mois et Dembe nous a rejoint plus tard. On s'est sortait plutôt bien, non ?

  * Certes, mais là, c'est un peu différent.

  * Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

 




Moi, en tout cas, je me le demande. A son sourire confiant, je devine que ce n'est pas son cas.

  * Bigre non ! Je serais ravi de vous avoir l'une et l'autre auprès de moi tous les jours ou presque.

  * Oui mais cela va t'obliger à déroger à ta règle numéro un. A savoir : ne jamais dormir au même endroit plus de 3 nuits consécutives.

  * C'est pourquoi il est temps que j'avoue à tout le monde qui je suis. Le Président est déjà au parfum. Cela me fera disparaître de la liste des personnes officiellement recherchées par le FBI.




 

Adieu le Concierge du Crime ! Bonjour James Bond ! Non, il ne doit pas faire ça. Il ne doit pas griller sa couverture pour moi.

 

  * Et les criminels du monde entier sauront alors que le criminel qui dort en toi est mort en 1989. Non, Raymond, c'est te faire courir un trop grand risque.

  * Lizzie, à mon avis, les criminels auxquels tu fais référence seront très vite au courant grâce à Garvey. Dès que nous allons commencer à le pourchasser, il va s'empresser de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Il ira prévenir celui que je vise depuis que j'ai tué ton père. Il ne m'en reste plus qu'un à atteindre. Et j'aurais aimé le faire par surprise. Il ne s'est jamais méfié de moi puisque j'étais supposément le même que celui qu'il avait embauché autrefois. Il a certainement cru que ton père avait monté son propre empire pour mieux l' aider ensuite à reconstruire un vrai bloc communiste. Et je lui ai toujours donné des raisons de le croire, alimentant des comptes off-shore au nom de la cause.

  * Tu sais qui il est ?

  * Oui. Un homme super puissant, Lizzie. Super dangereux. Impossible à approcher sans autorisation spéciale et après des mois et des mois d'enquête préalable. Je n'ai encore jamais essayé de le faire. Mais ça viendra. Jusqu'à présent, j'observais, je prenais des informations, je jouais avec des membres de la Cabale à être le parfait criminel sans foi ni loi. Mais Garvey va m'obliger à changer de tactique.




Il se tait et se gratte le cuir chevelu. Profonde réflexion en cours. Je l'observe penser.

Il est séduisant. Indéniablement. Puis avant que mes propres pensées m'entraînent dans le non-sens, il reprend la parole.

  * Pour ce qui est de la maison, je te propose qu'on regarde ensemble les annonces sur internet cet après-midi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

  * Tu es vraiment sûr que cela ne te posera pas de problème ?

  * Absolument. L'avantage de ma prochaine nouvelle situation c'est que je vais pouvoir bénéficier de renforts officiels, de surveillance gratuite sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Aram, de toute la logistique du FBI et de la NSA sans avoir à leur mentir. De plus, sachant que tu vas très certainement être la cible de Garvey quand il saura que tu t'en es sortie, nous allons choisir une maison que nous pouvons barricader.




Ah non ! Là, pas question !

  * Barricader ?

  * Disons quelques gardiens de jour et de nuit, des caméras de surveillance extérieure, et autres gadgets...

  * Raymond...je veux vivre dans une maison, pas dans une prison. Ou une tour d'ivoire.

  * Je ne céderai pas au sujet de la sécurité, Elizabeth. Pour toi, pour Agnès, pour Dembe et pour moi. Nous sommes tous sur le même bateau. Autant t'y faire de suite. Ou bien on oublie tout mais tu seras quand même sous la surveillance du FBI et la mienne.

  * Comme au bon vieux temps !

  * Je refuse qu'il puisse encore t'arriver quoique ce soit. Et encore moins à Agnès.

  * D'accord. A une seule condition.

  * Je t'écoute.

  * Tu ne grilles pas ta couverture. Si tu veux en parler à quelqu'un, fais-le de façon officieuse. Que l'équipe le sache, ça me va. J'ai confiance en chacun d'eux.

  * Même la nouvelle ?

  * Je ferai avec.

  * Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je cesse d'être un criminel ?

  * Parce que tu deviendrais une cible et que tu perdrais une occasion de poursuivre ton but ultime. Je me soucie également de ta sécurité, vois-tu.

  * Je vais réfléchir à la question plus tard. Tu as peut-être raison.

  * Non, Raymond, cette fois, j'ai raison. Tout court.

  * Allez, viens, rentrons voir ce que nous pouvons trouver comme home sweet home.




 

Il passe derrière mon fauteuil pour me conduire à l'intérieur. Nous nous installons dans ma chambre afin de ne pas réveiller Agnès...et Dembe.

Il va prendre son ordinateur portable et le branche au pied de la table. Le voir pianoter sur ce clavier me fait rire. Il se tourne vers moi, interrogatif.

  * Quoi ?

  * Rien. L'image de toi te servant d'un ordinateur est plutôt insolite.

  * Ma chère Lizzie, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en possédais aucun que je ne savais pas m'en servir.

  * Cela te permettait aussi d'éviter tout traçage de données.

  * Exact.




Il ouvre plusieurs sites d'annonces immobilières.

  * C'est parti. Alors...nos critères sont : Washington DC et proche banlieue ?

  * Parfait.

  * Maison. 4 chambres. 2 ou 3 salles de bains. Jardin ?

  * Cela va de soi.

  * Garage ?

  * Ce serait mieux mais un abri serait bien aussi.

  * Achat ou location ?

  * Location. Qu'en dis-tu ?

  * Location, ça me paraît sage. Le prix ?

  * Mon salaire ne me permet pas d'extravagances.

  * Oui mais là, nous allons partager le loyer. Donc, on peut y aller gaiement. Je vais dire entre 100 et 10 000 par mois.

  * 10 000 dollars par mois ? Tu es fou ! Je peux à la rigueur verser 2000 maximum.

  * Et alors ? Dembe et moi paierons le reste. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.




Tsss...je lui prends le bras pour qu'il se tourne vers moi.

  * Raymond...que les choses soient claires dès le début. Tu n'es ni mon père, ni mon mari. Il n'est pas question pour moi de vivre avec ton argent.

  * Nous partagerons à parts égales si tu y tiens. Mais...

  * Mais rien. Laisse-moi au moins un minimum d'indépendance. Que nous vivions ensemble, soit. Mais que je garde l'illusion d'être encore maître de certaines décisions. Comme des dépenses par exemple.

  * Bien, bien. Comme tu voudras. Je mets donc maximum 7000. 




Il se remet face à l'écran.

  * Celle-ci me semble pas mal...




Je regarde ce qu'il a vu. Nous détaillons ensemble l'annonce, les photos paraissent effectivement séduisantes.

  * Tu peux la sauvegarder ?

  * Euh...oui.




Il le fait et passe à la suivante. Et ainsi de suite pendant plus d'une heure. Au final, nous avons trouvé 5 maisons correspondant aux critères choisis, dont 2 possèdent un grand jardin avec piscine, et une autre a un sous-sol immense.

  * On appelle ?

  * Je te laisse faire, monsieur l'homme d'affaires.




Je l'observe de nouveau pendant qu'il discute avec les agents immobiliers. Il ne doit pas être facile de faire affaire avec lui. Il est pugnace et sait poser les questions qui déroutent. Il déjoue les pièges et sait quand on lui ment.

Je me retiens parfois de rire quand il se fait passer pour le nigaud du coin afin de détecter la faille chez son interlocuteur.

Au bout de 20 minutes, Dembe vient nous rejoindre. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, aussi je l'invite à me suivre dehors tandis que Red est pendu au téléphone avec un agent particulièrement bavard.

 

  * Raymond et moi avons décidé qu'à ma sortie d'ici, vous et lui viendriez vivre avec Agnès et moi. Dans l'intérêt d'Agnès avant tout.

  * Cela signifie beaucoup de choses.

  * Je lui ai déconseillé de griller sa couverture mais d'en parler à mon équipe. Cooper compris.

  * C'est une bonne idée. Parce que je n'aimerais pas le savoir à la merci des criminels qu'il veut encore faire tomber.

  * Combien de noms sont encore sur sa liste ?

  * Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être 20 ou 30. Ou plus. Il ne m'a jamais montré sa liste. Il m'a juste parlé du nom qui était tout en haut.

  * Et vous êtes d'accord pour venir vivre avec nous ? Je veux dire...

  * Elizabeth, si j'ai un endroit pour dormir, je suis heureux. Et j'aime beaucoup Agnès.




Je le regarde en souriant de travers.

  * Et vous aussi, naturellement !

  * Dembe, vous êtes très drôle quand vous voulez.

  * Ah oui ?

  * Oui.




 

C'est le moment choisi par Raymond pour revenir, l'air ennuyé.

  * 5 de chute.

  * Zut ! Que s'est-il passé ?

  * Une maison est un taudis déguisé. Une autre avait non pas une piscine mais une mare pour poissons rouges anorexiques. Une autre possédait 2 chambres et 2 pièces grandes comme un coffre de voiture pour y caser éventuellement un lit. Une autre venait d'être louée. Et la dernière, pas de chance, le propriétaire est mort récemment et son fils qui vit en Floride a décidé de vendre la maison et non de la louer.

  * C'était laquelle ?

  * La première que nous avions trouvé.

  * Et le prix de vente est de combien ?

  * Beaucoup trop cher pour toi, Lizzie.

  * Et pour toi ?

  * Je croyais que tu refusais, je cite, « de vivre avec mon argent ».

  * Tu pourrais l'acheter et moi te payer un loyer.




Il éclate de rire.

  * Lizzie, tu es unique dans ton genre, tu sais ça ?

  * Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je dit ?

  * J'ai déjà proposé à l'agent d'aller la visiter vendredi prochain. Pour l'acheter si elle nous plaît.




Dembe fait une grimace à peine perceptible.

  * Tu crois que c'est raisonnable, Raymond ?

  * En quoi cela ne le serait pas ?

  * Tu vas la payer comment ?

  * Avec de l'argent.

  * Raymond...tu sais ce que je veux dire.




Je les regarde tour à tour.

  * Vous m'expliquez, messieurs ?

  * Quand Kate a entrepris son projet de me démolir totalement, j'ai du détruire toutes mes fausses identités qui me servaient en général pour acquérir des biens ou me déplacer incognito. Aujourd'hui, Lizzie, je ne suis plus que Raymond Reddington. Du moins pour ce genre de choses.

  * Et tu penses que le vendeur va tiquer s'il voit ton nom au bas d'un chèque.

  * Ou qu'il va prévenir le FBI, la police ou dieu sait qui, oui.




Ah...creuse-toi la cervelle, Elizabeth. Bingo !

  * J'ai la solution. Tu me fais un virement sur mon compte et j'achète la maison à ta place.

  * Ton banquier ne va pas chercher à en savoir plus ?

  * Les virements que tu émets sont anonymes, non ? Enfin, je l'espère pour toi.

  * Règle de base de tout bon espion, ne jamais libeller littéralement les opérations bancaires. Soit on use d'un faux nom dans une banque off-shore, soit on utilise un langage crypté.

  * Alors mon banquier se dira que j'ai fait un héritage ou ne se dira rien du tout s'il voit l'argent entrer pour ressortir aussitôt. Il pensera que l'Agent du FBI Elizabeth Keen fait désormais du blanchiment d'argent pour son père. Il préviendra mon supérieur et...cela s'arrêtera là.




Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Parfaites.

  * 10 mois de coma et elle réfléchit mieux qu'avant !

  * Je me suis beaucoup reposée.




 

Agnès se réveille. On l'entend arriver.

 

TBC....

 

 


	11. Devenir comme lui.

 

 

Le restant de l'après-midi se déroule ainsi, entre nous, comme il semble désormais évident qu'il en sera très longtemps de même.

Nous jouons à cache-cache, je perds à chaque fois. Essayez de vous cacher quelque part avec un fauteuil roulant et vous vous apercevrez très vite que c'est impossible. Ce truc prend trop de place ! Agnès s'avère très futée en trouvant des cachettes inédites selon Red et Dembe.

Red...Raymond. Il faut que mon esprit s'accorde une bonne fois pour toutes à l'appeler par son pronom quand je pense à lui.

Raymond s'amuse comme un enfant et j'aime l'entendre rire avec Agnès.

 

Le médecin passe vers 17h pour m'annoncer que j'ai rendez-vous avec la psychologue demain après-midi à 14h. Puisqu'il faut y aller...

 

Vient ensuite le moment où Agnès a besoin de se laver avant que nous allions dîner au restaurant. Et aujourd'hui, grande première, je m'occupe d'elle. Autant dire qu'elle ne demandait pas mieux et qu'elle s'empresse de me conduire à sa salle de bain.

Dembe et Raymond nous y suivent, pour veiller selon moi à ce que je ne commette pas d'imprudence. Deux papas poule avec Agnès ! Et avec moi aussi. Même si le terme de papa soit amplement exagéré et incongru.

 

Après le dîner pantagruélique, Agnès montrant des signes de fatigue, nous la couchons très vite et nous nous retirons chacun en nos « appartements ». Vient le moment que je redoute le plus : celui du sommeil.

Il n'est pourtant que 21h10 et je suis épuisée. La journée fut riche en activités physiques et intellectuelles, il faut bien l'avouer.

 

Je tente vaillamment de cacher un bâillement que note malgré tout Raymond.

  * Il est logique que tu sois fatiguée après une telle journée, Lizzie.

  * J'aimerais cependant discuter encore un peu avec toi.




Il rit doucement.

  * Encore ? Tu n'en as pas assez de moi ?

  * Faut croire que non.

  * Tu sais ce qui arrive aux femmes qui restent trop longtemps à discuter avec moi ?

  * Elles sont victimes de fractures de neurones ? De migraines inexpliquées ?

  * Elles deviennent accro à moi.




Je pouffe. Ceci dit, devenir accro à Raymond Reddington est du domaine absolument possible. Voire inévitable. N'en suis-je pas la preuve vivante ?

  * Prétentieux !

  * A ton avis, comment je m'y suis pris pour séduire quelques-unes des plus belles femmes de la planète ? Parmi celles que tu connais, il y Carla, Emma, Madeline, Lauren, Joséphine...

  * Joséphine ?

  * La femme à Paris.




Le sujet de sa vie privée m'intéresse tout à coup. Voilà un bon sujet de conversation que je n'ai jamais osé avoir avec lui. Ma curiosité est piquée.

  * Il y en a eu beaucoup d'autres ?

  * Lizzie, en tant que célibataire, j'ai eu ma part d'aventures. Alors, qu'est-ce qui, chez moi, a pu séduire toutes ces femmes ?




Voyons...je le regarde sous toutes les coutures en souriant.

  * L'attrait du danger, de l'interdit. Tu es également un excellent orateur. Tu ne manques pas d'argent ni de charme. Tu sais distiller de façon intelligente les informations sur toi tout en ne disant qu'un cinquième de la vérité. Mais sans jamais mentir. Tu es un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Et ta part de mystère peut te rendre incroyablement attirant. Pour certaines femmes, tu es un challenge à relever.

  * Je ne manque pas de charme ?

  * Allons, Raymond, tu en es parfaitement conscient. Tu sais que tu es...séduisant. Et tu sais rendre les femmes plus belles qu'elles ne le sont rien qu'en les regardant.

  * Serais-tu en train de me dire que je suis un séducteur patenté ?

  * Tu l'es. Cela ne fait aucun doute dans mon esprit.

  * Tu devrais te méfier encore plus en ce cas.

  * Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Casanova.




Non, pas peur. Que peut-il m'arriver ? Mon cœur est encore beaucoup trop attaché à Tom. Tom...et voilà, cela me reprend. Je sens les larmes monter et ne peux les retenir de couler sur ma joue.

Il me prend illico dans ses bras sans même me demander pourquoi je me mets subitement à pleurer alors que rien, dans nos précédents propos, ne m'y invitait. Je crois qu'il sait.

Entre deux sanglots, je lui murmure...

  * J'ai tenu toute la journée mais là...

  * Hey, tu n'as pas à te sentir mal d'avoir besoin de pleurer. Tu aimais Tom comme je t'aime. Quand j'ai cru que tu étais morte, je suis passé par des moments d'atroce douleur et me suis réfugié dans l'opium. A fortes doses.




Je soulève la tête pour le regarder avec stupeur mais sans faire de commentaire. Il poursuit :

  * Je ne pouvais pas accepter de vivre sans toi. Cette douleur m'ôtait toute envie de lutter pour survivre. Et n'étant pas suicidaire, j'ai choisi la drogue pour échapper à la réalité. Pas brillant, j'en conviens.

  * Je suis tellement et sincèrement désolée pour ça.




Et je pleure de plus belle. Tout ce gâchis, toutes ses peines pour une affaire vieille de plus de 30 ans. J'ignore qui est le nom de l'homme tout en haut de la liste, mais je vais aider Raymond à lui faire payer tout ça. Je dois apprendre la patience et l'intelligence, les stratégies au long cours.

En y pensant, mes larmes se tarissent. La colère prend le dessus.

Je me recule.

  * Il faut que tu m'apprennes à penser comme toi, Ray.

  * Que veux-tu dire ?

  * Devenir patiente et bâtir mes vengeances pas après pas. Ne plus foncer dans le tas. Je veux que Garvey et le dernier nom sur ta liste souffrent beaucoup et longtemps avant qu'on les achève. Ils méritent les pires châtiments pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait ou poussé à faire. Les choix que nous avons du faire sont les conséquences de ce qu'ils ont fait. Les gens qui sont morts et qui jamais n'auraient du l'être doivent être vengés. Je veux me venger pour cette vie qu'on m'oblige à vivre. Mais je veux me venger à ta façon. Apprends-moi à devenir toi.

  * Lizzie...

  * En perdant Tom, je suis passée du côté sombre. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce qui est en moi, cette rage, cette violence innée, a besoin d'être canalisée pour ressortir aux moments appropriés. Je dois devenir froide face à la mort et ne plus jamais hésiter à tuer quand mon badge me demanderait de respecter la loi et de mettre en état d'arrestation. Je ne veux plus de cette justice des Hommes quand elle ne rend pas justice à ce que toi et moi avons du endurer. Je veux la justice, la vraie, la loi du Tallion.

  * Le FBI n'acceptera jamais ça. Ils ne le peuvent pas. De quoi cette institution aurait-elle l'air si elle permettait à ses agents de se conduire comme des criminels ou...des espions de la CIA ?

  * En ce cas, j'intégrerai les Services Secrets.

  * Non !

  * Raymond...

  * C'est non Lizzie. Je ne te laisserai pas devenir ce que je suis. Jamais. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour te faire rester dans les clous.

  * Pas avec Garvey. Pas avec celui qui embaucha mon père.

  * Quand on s'occupera d'eux, on le fera sans le FBI. Je ne veux pas que nos vies privées deviennent le théâtre de règlements de comptes entre services de l'Etat, et je refuse que nos amis au Bureau soient mouillés dans nos vendettas. Ils en ont déjà trop fait.

  * Je donnerai ma démission à ce moment-là alors.

  * Hors de question ! Tu es faite pour ce job, Elizabeth. Et ce job a besoin de tes compétences. Deviens celle que tu voulais être avant que je fasse mon apparition.

  * Tu me demandes l'impossible.

  * Je te demande de ne pas oublier les raisons qui t'ont poussée à choisir ce métier plutôt que psychologue ou psychiatre.

  * Je voulais mettre hors d'état de nuire les criminels en devinant leur personnalité et leurs motivations.

  * Et ?

  * Et mes premiers pas au FBI en tant que profileur se sont avérés nuls. Je n'ai pas su te deviner et pire, je n'ai pas su voir en Tom ce qu'il était.

  * Parce que, contrairement aux tueurs en série et autres sociopathes, notre boulot était de contourner les profileurs. De mener la danse avec eux. De déjouer leurs certitudes. Tu as échoué avec moi parce que je connais toutes les techniques du profilage. Et tu as échoué avec Tom parce que tu l'aimais.

  * J'ai aimé un homme qui s'est joué de moi et qui, au final, est mort en laissant un sac contenant un squelette dans la chambre de notre fille. Cela en dit long sur moi, tu ne crois pas ?

  * L'amour nous rend aveugle et sourd aux évidences. Il nous rend incapables de voir ce qui cloche chez l'autre. Amoureux, nous perdons toutes nos compétences intellectuelles. Et nous accumulons les erreurs. Parfois fatales. Ce qui a tué Tom, Lizzie, c'est son amour pour toi. Il t'aimait tout autant que moi. Il t'aimait pour celle que tu étais, que tu es encore. Il t'aimait plus que n'importe qui. Il a tué pour toi. Il a menti pour toi. Il a laissé ses parents se battre pour revenir vers toi. Tu étais son seul port d'ancrage. La seule qui l'ait aimé aussi pour celui qu'il était vraiment. Un jeune type perdu mais capable de tout pour toi. Ne renies jamais ça. Il est mort pour que tu vives, Lizzie. Il est mort parce qu'il n'a jamais appris à réfléchir avant d'agir. Le major en avait fait un excellent agent sauf qu'il ne lui a jamais dit que tout bon agent doit aussi éviter les problèmes. Or Tom a toujours couru au devant des problèmes. Mais il t'aimait. Vraiment.




Bon sang, Raymond, que me fais-tu là ??? Les larmes ressurgissent.

  * Et c'est supposé m'aider à me sentir mieux ?

  * Non. C'est supposé t'aider à faire face à la réalité. Tu dois accepter ce qui fut tel que cela fut, Lizzie. Pas idéaliser ou renier. La réalité c'est que Tom et toi vous vous aimiez comme deux enfants souhaitant mettre plus de beauté en ce monde. Il a su te séduire parce que, quelque part en toi, tu aimais ce que tu ne voyais pas de lui. Tu n'étais pas consciente de tout ça et quand tu le fus, tu l'as accepté. J'ai toujours su que tu ne m'aimerais jamais comme tu l'as aimé, lui.

  * J'ai failli t'aimer pour les mêmes raisons, Ray.




Je le vois sourire franchement.

  * Tu fais partie de ces femmes qui sont attirées par les mystères. Et maintenant que je n'en suis plus un pour toi, je vais perdre tout intérêt.




S'il veut jouer à ça, ma foi...

  * Tu as tout compris. Je ne te garde que pour Agnès. Et puis, tu es ma chose. Avoir un esclave dévoué me rappelle ce temps béni où, dans une autre vie, dans ma plantation de coton en Floride...




Il est temps de faire retomber la pression. De partir là où nous n'allons jamais. Je dois recouvrer mon calme. Le présent ne me vaut rien. Raymond me suit d'un air amusé. Et soulagé aussi.

  * Tu avais des esclaves noirs ?

  * Des esclaves ? Allons, tu me connais. Non, j'avais des gens payés pour travailler pour moi. Ils étaient bien traités. Pas de tortures, pas de maltraitance. Ils avaient des baraquements propres et étaient libres de partir s'ils le souhaitaient. Mais curieusement, ils restaient tous.

  * Nous aurions, toi et moi, en ces temps-là, été les plus riches et plus humains des propriétaires de plantations du Sud.




Lui, je sais qu'il aurait été un fervent défenseur de la cause Noire. Je pense qu'il l'a toujours été. A ses yeux, la couleur de peau n'est jamais un argument. Un être humain est un être humain. C'est tout. Et je suis comme lui.

  * Je n'aurais pas aimé vivre à cette époque. J'aurais été clouée au pilori pour avoir sauvé des Noirs. A moi seule, j'aurais pu déclencher la Guerre de Sécession !

  * Et tu me parles de devenir plus sage, plus patiente...Ah Lizzie...

  * Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, toi ?




Il se tait et me sourit tout du long de sa réflexion.

  * Je fais de mon mieux depuis que je suis né dans cette vie présente. Je ne peux pas tout combattre en même temps. Mais pour l'esclavage, je suis....le premier guerrier.

  * J'avais remarqué.




Son visage se contracte.

  * Tu connais l'histoire de Dembe ou pas ?




Il fallait bien en passer par là. Je le savais. Et je suis curieuse. Sainement curieuse.

  * Pas encore. Bien que j'en suppose les tenants et les aboutissants depuis le Cartel de Mombasa. Et la mort pour le moins étrange de Geoff Pearl me dit qu'il était partie prenante de ce qu'il condamnait.

 




Raymond soupire. On va entamer une période de son existence dont il peine à parler. Je sais pourtant qu'il va le faire. Désormais, il peut le faire. Et s'il ne le fait pas, il sait aussi que j'irai voir Dembe. Alors...Il secoue la tête et regarde un mur en me parlant.

 

  * Il avait accepté de vendre des humains pour en sauver d'autres. Il pensait faire le bien. Seulement dans son trafic il y eut Dembe. Je ne vais pas te raconter sa vie, ni ce qu'il a vécu, ni comment je l'ai tiré de là. J'ai tué Geoff alors qu'il faisait du bien à cette planète. J'ai tué Geoff dont je soutenais la plupart des actions parce que Dembe avait subi l'esclavage et les tortures, et la mort de sa famille, et tout ce que tu peux imaginer de pire. J'ai tué Geoff alors que Dembe me demandait de l'épargner. Je n'ai pas pu. C'est moi qui ai récupéré cet adolescent sauvage et mourant. J'ai vu ce que Geoff et ses amis avaient accepté de faire à un seul pour s'enrichir afin d'en sauver des centaines d'autres. J'ai vu les limites de l'humanitaire. On en sacrifie mille pour en sauver 5000. C'est la proportion acceptable selon des gens comme Geoff. Je refuse ça. On doit les sauver tous. Et faire en sorte que le prix à payer soit inférieur à celui des vies humaines sacrifiées. Dembe est une autre raison pour laquelle je suis resté dans le système. Je rêvais de mettre fin à tout ça. J'ai échoué bien qu'ayant tué Geoff de sang froid.




Il a fallu une affaire pour que Raymond sorte de ses gonds. Une affaire pour qu'il tombe le masque. Je le sentais sans vouloir le voir. Mais maintenant je sais...

  * Tu fais des choses hideuses pour rendre ce monde plus beau. Ray... Tu es...

  * Un monstre d'humanité ? Sûrement pas !




Il est un monstre fabriqué par d'autres monstres. Qui n'ont plus d'âme. Alors que Ray est une belle âme. Il est...moi.

Je lui tends la main qu'il saisit.

  * Non...tu es mon autre. Le pendant à mes penchants. Celui qui peut me guider. Celui qui sait. Celui qui vit. Celui qui ne me dira jamais où aller mais m'indiquera toujours la direction à suivre. Tu es le meilleur alibi à certains crimes. Tu as des valeurs qu'on a oublié. Tu ne t'es jamais perdu en route, quoique tu en penses. La meilleure part de toi est vouée aux autres. Et c'est toi, là. Celui que tu étais à 23 ans, quand on t'a volé ta vie. C'est toi qui tue un homme pour que cesse l'esclavage de milliers d'autres. C'est toi qui te croit plus noir que tu ne l'es.




Je me sens profileur sur le coup...et autre chose aussi. Autre chose que je refuse d'admettre.

  * Joli profil cousu de fil blanc, Lizzie. Ne me couronne pas de lauriers qui n'iraient pas à ma tête. Pour un mort mérité, combien ne le furent pas ? Te poses-tu la question ?




Silence. Réflexion. Je ne veux pas savoir. Parce que, quelque part, je sais déjà. Il a tué pour moi comme Tom l'a fait.

  * Non. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir en connaître la réponse. Le prix d'une vie humaine, c'est quoi ?

  * Il n'y en a pas. Tout dépend de qui meurt et du pourquoi. L'âge de la mort compte énormément aussi.

  * Le prix de la mort de Tom, de Kate, de Baz, de Sam, de Meera, de ma mère...cela s'élève à combien ?




Il se tait et hoche la tête. J'ai ma réponse.

  * C'est ça que je veux apprendre de toi, Ray. Apprendre à dépasser les apparences. Apprendre à fixer des limites. Devenir la dague et le fourreau. Epargner ou prendre. Tel un vigneron qui sait séparer le bon grain de l'ivraie. Sans piquette, je voudrais appendre à faire un bon cru.

  * Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes.

  * Si. Et parce que je le sais, je crois pouvoir dire que tu peux m'enseigner tout ça. Je ne serai pas comme toi à la fin. Nous n'avons pas le même cheminement ni tout à fait le même vécu. Je suis une femme qui pense comme une femme et tu es un homme qui...agit comme un homme. Mais tu avais raison. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour de vrai en tant que deux adultes, tu disais que nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble.

  * J'ai dit ça ?

  * Tu as dit, textuellement, que toi et moi formerions une grande et belle équipe.




Il marque une pause pour replonger dans ce souvenir. Un sourire éclaire de nouveau son visage avant de se renfrogner.

  * Si j'avais su où tout cela te mènerait, je me serais abstenu.

  * J'ai fait comme ma mère avant moi, le choix de te suivre. Elle pensait que tu lui pardonnerais tout si elle acceptait toutes tes conditions, et j'ai pensé que toi seul pouvait me mener à mes parents. Je ne regrette pas ça et te remercie t'être entré dans ma vie. Tu as été mon ange gardien depuis toujours ou presque. Et aujourd'hui, je te demande seulement de m'apprendre à devenir un ange aussi. Pour Agnès. Pour tous ceux qui, comme Dembe, doivent encore se battre pour survivre. Nous sommes complémentaires toi et moi. Tu es la tête et le bras, je suis la motivation. Et si l'on inverse les rôles, je peux devenir la tête et le bras et toi la motivation. Nous formerions la meilleure des équipes si tu m'apprenais à devenir moi en mieux. Et moi en mieux, je suis désolée de te le dire, c'est toi. Tu es mon autre, Raymond. Je le sais et je le sens. C'est la raison pour laquelle je tiens autant à toi.




Il soupire fortement. Je viens de toucher la corde sensible, sciemment qui plus est. Je sens en moi que notre relation repose avant tout sur ça. Il est mon alter ego. Celui qui fait de moi une personne entière. Et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a toujours troublée. Je savais, je sentais, qu'il était comme moi en mieux...ou en pire.

Rassurée quant à mes sentiments, je me relaxe enfin. Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui mais je l'aime comme... je m'aime aussi. Bon, okay, dis comme ça, c'est assez sordide.

 

Sa moue est un aveu en soi. Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas ce qu'il espérait entendre.

  * Je veux bien t'apprendre la patience si tu as la patience d'apprendre.

  * Je saurai l'avoir.

  * Quitte à laisser filer Garvey pendant quelques temps pour appâter le gros poisson ?




Je baisse la tête.

  * Oui mais...je veux le tuer moi-même. J'en ai besoin.

  * Cela pourrait prendre du temps, Lizzie. Parce que si jamais nous lui mettons la main dessus trop vite, je perds une occasion de piéger ma cible finale.

  * Je comprends. Je ne te promets pas de parvenir à contenir ma rage, mais je comprends. Et je suivrai tes recommandations.




Il rit.

  * Ce serait bien la première fois !

  * Je te l'ai dit, Ray. Cette fois, je suis bien décidée à faire tout ce qu'il faut pour en finir avec notre passé. Si cela doit me coûter de laisser Garvey vivre pour le coincer plus tard, je compte sur toi pour me rappeler les enjeux. Et je t'écouterai.

  * Promesse de scout ?

  * Je n'ai jamais été scout. Mais je te le promets au nom de Tom, de Kate, de mes parents. Et pour Agnès, je suis prête à tout afin qu'elle n'ait jamais à endurer ce que j'ai du combattre.




Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de me fixer sérieusement. Puis de me sourire tendrement.

  * Tu as changé, Lizzie.

  * A qui la faute ? Et puis, c'est un bon changement, non ?

  * Je n'en suis pas certain. Mais c'était inévitable.

  * La mort de Tom l'était aussi, n'est-ce pas ?




Je le sens hésiter à me répondre. Il le fait toutefois, songeur et à mi-voix.

  * Tom avait besoin d'adrénaline pour vivre. Juste avant sa mort, quand je suis allé l'aider à se sortir des griffes de Garvey, il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. Tuer des méchants, leur jouer de sales tours, c'était dans sa nature. Alors, oui, sa mort était inévitable car à trop vouloir lui faire des pieds de nez, un jour elle vient nous rappeler qu'elle est et sera toujours plus forte que nous et qu'à la fin, c'est toujours elle qui gagne.

  * C'est ton cas également si je ne m'abuse.

  * Je suis plus prudent que Tom mais je ne l'ai pas toujours été. J'ai flirté avec la mort. Je l'ai parfois regardée bien en face et elle a eu la bonté de m'accorder des sursis. Je sais pourtant que demain ou dans un mois ou un an ou 20 ans, elle viendra me tendre la main et je la saisirai.

  * Cela ne t'ennuie pas si je la repousse un peu ?

  * Tu ne pourras rien faire. Quand mon heure aura sonné, comme tout un chacun, je ferai mes valises et tu resteras à honorer ma mémoire.

  * Ou pas. Ecoute, pour l'instant, j'aimerais qu'elle se souvienne de ton existence dans environ 40 ans. Pas moins.




Il sourit. Moi aussi. Bien que le sujet de la mort, la sienne en l'occurrence, ne prête pas vraiment à sourire.

  * Ton côté optimiste me surprendra toujours. Si je suis encore là dans 20 ans, on pourra considérer que j'ai de la chance. Les années suivantes seront un sacré bonus !

  * D'ici là, tu vas m'épauler, m'apprendre tout ce que tu sais, me transmettre ta science de la vie et de la stratégie, et puis aussi m'aider à éduquer Agnès.

  * Tu sais que si je ne te connaissais pas, je pourrais prendre ça pour une déclaration d'amour et une demande en mariage ?

  * Et si je ne te connaissais pas, je n'aurais jamais osé te proposer tout ça. Parce que tu sais que je n'ai pas d'arrière-pensée.

  * Hélas...

  * Raymond...




Il lève les yeux au ciel et je lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Puis je déplace mon fauteuil en direction de la salle de bain.

  * Je vais prendre un bain. J'ai l'impression étrange que mes abdominaux sont aussi durs que du marbre.

  * Bizarre, en effet. Et tes bras ?

  * Pareil en moins violent.

  * Tes jambes ?

  * Pour l'instant, rien à signaler. On verra sans doute demain.

  * Oui.




Je l'abandonne donc à ses réflexions ou occupations.

 

La bain me fait un bien fou. Et c'est plus détendue que j'en sors, que j'enfile un tee-shirt ET une culotte, pour me rendre jusqu'à mon lit. Raymond n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure. Il lit quelque chose sur internet. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le taquiner en m'allongeant confortablement sous les draps.

  * Si tu me dis que tu parcours les réseaux sociaux, je vais en rire pendant des années.

  * Non, je lisais seulement les informations en provenance d'Europe.

  * Des choses intéressantes ?

  * Quelques-unes mais rien de transcendant non plus. Je peux prendre la salle de bain d'assaut ?

  * Oui mais, sois gentil, ferme la porte cette fois. Non que je n'apprécie pas ton exhibitionnisme, attention ! C'est adorable de ta part de partager ma misère. Cependant, pour la tranquillité de mon âme, je préfère imaginer les choses que les voir.

  * Je pourrais être vexé, tu sais.

  * Par quoi ? Tu es...très bien. Enfin, je veux dire...




Son éclat de rire me fait rougir de plus belle.

  * Oui, je sais Lizzie, je suis séduisant et nu, tu me trouves carrément irrésistible. Tu as peur d'avoir à ramper jusqu'à moi pour me sauter dessus, je sais, je sais.

  * Voilà, tu as tout compris. Alors, ferme la porte derrière toi.




Il passe devant moi en souriant puis s'enferme dans la salle de bain pendant un bon quart d'heure. Cette intimité avec lui est divertissante, amusante parfois, déconcertante souvent. Pourrais-je craquer pour lui ? Pas encore mais un jour, qui sait ?

 

Je le vois revenir en caleçon et tee-shirt. Il vient vers moi et prend ma main, l'air sérieux.

  * Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit cette nuit, tu m'appelles, okay ? Ne joue pas à la cascadeuse. J'ai eu assez d'émotions avec toi pour le restant de mes jours. Promis ?

  * Je n'ai pas bu d'alcool ce soir et moins d'eau aujourd'hui. Je dois pouvoir tenir jusqu'à demain matin. Mais promis, si j'ai besoin de faire un 100m ou que je ressens une envie irrépressible de monter au plafond, je t'appelle.

  * Et si tu veux grimper aux rideaux, n'hésite pas non plus, je suis là !




Je hausse les épaules en signe de résignation. Il m'embrasse délicatement et longuement sur la joue.

  * Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves.

  * J'en doute mais bonne nuit à toi aussi.




Et là, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, je dépose ma bouche rapidement sur la sienne. Acte délibéré ou pas, je ne saurais dire. Je me recule immédiatement, effrayée par mon geste.

  * Pardon, je...




Il ne dit rien mais me regarde intensément comme s'il voulait comprendre ce que moi-même je ne comprends pas.

Puis il s'éloigne et va se coucher dans son lit. Je soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ???

 

Je finis par m'endormir d'un sommeil agité. Puis...

  * Non, meurs pas. Tom, Raymond, Ray, meurs pas. Pas déjà Tom. J'ai besoin de toi, Ray. Meurs pas. Reste avec moi. Je t'en prie.




Je me réveille en larmes, Raymond à côté du lit, l'air inquiet. Je le regarde, égarée.

  * Tu as fait un cauchemar, Lizzie.

  * Je t'ai appelé. Et y'avait Tom aussi.

  * Lequel de nous mourrait ?

  * Toi. Lui. Vous vous confondiez en un seul parfois.

  * Normal. Tu feras encore longtemps des cauchemars de la sorte. Ce qui m'ennuie davantage c'est d'en être l'une des causes.

  * Cela tend à prouver que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi.




De nouveau son regard se fait intense.

  * J'ai fait de nombreux cauchemars te concernant aussi. J'en fais parfois encore. Quand tu étais dans le coma, c'était terrible et à chaque fois, je me levais pour venir t'embrasser afin de m'assurer que tu étais encore en vie. Il fallait que je te touche pour pouvoir me rendormir. Une nuit, je me suis même endormi contre toi, sur le lit.

  * Si je m'étais réveillée à ce moment-là, tu aurais eu droit à un regard de travers.

  * Et je m'en serais bien moqué ! J'attendais ton réveil avec désespoir. J'aurais tout donné pour un regard de travers, pour un mot, même un méchant, de ta part.

  * Tu as finalement de la chance que mon coma m'ait ramolli le cerveau.

  * Je le trouve au contraire très bien ton cerveau dans ta très jolie tête.




Je ne dis plus rien et me recouche. Il fait mine de repartir quand je l'arrête en plaçant ma main sur la sienne.

  * Attends, Ray.

  * Quoi ?

  * Peux-tu rester près de moi cette nuit ? A moins que...

  * Tu veux que je dorme près de toi, sur ton lit ?

  * Pas sur mais dans mon lit. Avec moi. Pour dormir.

  * Tu as peur de faire un nouveau cauchemar, c'est ça ?

  * Oui. Te sentir près de moi devrait suffire à me rassurer. Tu comprends ?

  * Plus que tu ne le crois.




Il se glisse sous mes draps, et aussitôt, sachant qu'il n'osera sans doute pas le faire de lui-même, je me pelotonne dans ses bras. Il faut dire aussi, pour ma défense, que le lit n'est pas immense.

Il me glisse à l'oreille :

  * Mon rêve commence à devenir réalité.

  * Ah oui ?

  * J'ai toujours rêvé de m'endormir avec toi dans les bras.

  * Et la réalité est à la hauteur de ton rêve ?

  * Mieux encore.




Il me serre un peu plus fort. Il sent bon. Il est confortable et rassurant. Je pourrais m'endormir ainsi avec lui toutes les nuits. Etrange sentiment que celui qui m'étreint. Je l'entends me murmurer des choses tendres, un « je t'aime » par ci, un « ma Lizzie » par là et je me rendors blottie contre lui.

 

TBC.....

 


	12. Chez la psy.

 

  * Fais-moi l'amour...Oh oui, Tom...Tooommmm...Mummm...encore...oui, oui...Tom..je t'aime...




 

Je me sens subitement secouée par l'homme près de moi et...sur lequel je m'agite langoureusement. Sa réaction physiologique est évidente !

  * Lizzie, pour l'amour du ciel ! Je ne suis pas de bois ! Et je ne suis pas Tom. Lizzie !!!




Ses appels désespérés me font ouvrir les yeux. Et le réveil est brutal, choquant, défiant toute logique. Croyant que j'étais encore avec Tom, j'ai entouré son bassin avec mes jambes et je me frotte contre lui, la bouche dans son cou. Je soulève la tête pour croiser une paire d'yeux troublés, sombres mais définitivement pas contents. Immédiatement, je m'écarte de lui, comme si son corps, sa peau me brûlaient. Je suis mortifiée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je ferme les yeux pour cacher ma honte. Et mon trouble.

 

  * Pardon. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.




Le ton de sa voix dénote son irritation. Et peut-être un peu de lassitude aussi.

  * Il t'a pris que tu te croyais avec Tom, Lizzie.

  * Je suis désolée. Sincèrement désolée.




Il se lève et file dans la salle de bain sans dire un mot. Je me mets à sangloter. Hier soir le baiser sur la bouche et ce matin...ça ! Je ne me reconnais plus.

Roulée en boule dans le lit qui garde encore son odeur, je pleure sur mon sort. Je me fais l'effet d'être en total déphasage. Je ne sais plus rien alors que, paradoxalement, je n'en ai jamais su autant.

Bon, certes Tom me manque mais pas au point de sauter sur Raymond ! Surtout sachant que lui ne demanderait pas mieux.

Est-ce que c'est ça de faire son deuil ? J'en doute. Je referme les yeux pour essayer de me souvenir de mon rêve. En vain.

Raymond sort enfin de la salle de bain, propre et calmé.

  * Ne me refais plus jamais ça, Lizzie. Sauf si tu es réveillée et consciente des conséquences de tes actes. Et puis, ne me confonds plus jamais avec Tom. Jamais.

  * Je...




Je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement j'ai honte de moi en cet instant. Il me sourit finalement avec gentillesse.

  * Ecoute, je sais qu'il te manque et qu'il manque à ton corps aussi, si j'ai bien tout compris. Mais bon sang, tu m'as mis dans un état...la prochaine fois, si prochaine fois il y a, sois plus douce. Me faire assaillir dans mon sommeil de la sorte, c'est...violent et perturbant quand c'est toi l'assaillante.




Je baisse la tête.

  * C'était inconscient de ma part.

  * Je sais bien. Allez, on oublie. Tu peux te lever ? Il est 8h. Agnès ne va pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez.

  * Oui, bien sûr.

  * Je commande le petit-déjeuner. A quelle heure est ta séance ?

  * Comme hier. Et j'ai la psy à 14h.

  * Bonne idée.




Je monte sur mon fauteuil et me précipite sous la douche avec hâte. J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier est encore imprégné de l'odeur de Raymond. Je vais perdre la tête si ça continue. Dormir avec lui n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout une bonne idée !

 

La matinée se déroule plus tranquillement, entre Agnès qui babille joyeusement en me voyant tenter de me mettre sur les jambes, la séance de rééducation où je parviens à marcher en me tenant aux barres mais à marcher quand même un peu. Et pendant que je fais mes exercices, je ne pense pas à ce que j'ai fait ce matin. Même quand nous passons sur les tapis avec Raymond, j'évite son regard certes, mais je ne pense qu'à me remuscler. Ce qui semble fonctionner.

Toutefois, je me rends à la piscine avec Agnès et non avec Raymond.

Au début, elle n'est pas en confiance mais peu à peu, alors que je la tiens et qu'elle a des brassards et une bouée, elle apprend à apprivoiser l'eau. Après une demi-heure avec moi, elle se sent beaucoup plus à l'aise et commence à se mouvoir près de moi. Je fais deux longueurs alors qu'elle est sortie de l'eau et me regarde en souriant.

 

Nous retrouvons ensuite les hommes pour déjeuner au restaurant. La conversation est légère et tourne en boucle autour de mes jambes qui commencent à me porter et Agnès qui commence à nager. Je sens parfois le regard admiratif de Raymond sur moi.

Puis vient l'heure de mon rendez-vous avec la psychologue, Le Dr Patricia Hyong, 45 ans à tout casser, une femme haute comme trois pommes, d'origine asiatique et caucasienne, l'oeil pétillant d'intelligence et de bonté.

  * Bonjour Madame Keen. Ou puis-je vous appeler Elizabeth ?

  * Vous le pouvez, docteur.

  * Bien. J'ai pris connaissance de votre dossier et ma première question va vous sembler sans doute banale mais...je me dois de vous la poser. Comment vous sentez-vous ?




Belle entrée en matière, Doc ! C'est parti ! 

  * Perdue, égarée, totalement incapable de faire face à la perte de mon mari et...je ne comprends même plus mes propres réactions.

  * Comment ça ?

  * Je suis sortie du coma depuis presque 4 jours et j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers. Sauf avec ma fille. Elle est la seule personne en ce monde qui me donne envie de vivre et de me battre.

  * Vos amis sont là aussi, non ?

  * Mes amis... avant mon coma, je pensais que l'un d'entre eux était mon père biologique. Mais il s'avère que je me trompais. Il m'aime mais...d'une façon bien différente.

  * Et vous ?

  * Je tiens beaucoup à lui. Cela s'arrête là.

  * D'accord. Alors que faites-vous de travers ?

  * Avec lui, je fais fausse route. Je le blesse alors qu'il ne le mérite pas, je dis et je fais des choses insensées, sans pouvoir les contrôler. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

  * Le scanner ne montre aucune séquelle visible mais il se peut que votre comportement ait été modifié suite à votre traumatisme crânien et l'hémorragie intra dural pourrait avoir endommagé le tissus méningé. Rien de grave ni de rédhibitoire mais à surveiller. Avez-vous des migraines ou des sautes d'humeur ?

  * Non. Je suis d'une humeur plus égale qu'avant, il me semble. Je parviens à réfléchir et ordonner mes réflexions. C'est plus mon comportement qui m'inquiète.

  * Vous pouvez me donner des exemples précis ?




Faites que j'ai un truc à la tête que l'on peut soigner avec des médicaments ou même de la chirurgie ! Elle veut des exemples, allons-y !

  * Il me dit la vérité sur mes parents, sur ce qu'il a fait à ma mère, ce qu'il a lui-même été obligé de faire, choses que j'attendais depuis que je le connais. C'est à dire 5 ans. Non, 6 ans désormais. Je le comprends, je lui pardonne, mais quand il me dit qu'il m'aime, je le repousse parce que je viens de perdre mon mari. Pour tout le monde, Tom est mort il y a 10 mois de cela. Mais pour moi, c'était il y a 4 jours. Son souvenir est encore vivace. Beaucoup trop vivace pour que je laisse un autre homme m'approcher. Et pourtant, bien que repoussant Raymond, je l'attire parfois aussi. Je l'allume gentiment tout en lui disant que je ne ressens rien pour lui. Hier soir, il m'a embrassé sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal. C'était parfaitement chaste. Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai embrassé aussi mais sur la bouche ! Ce fut bref mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Je ne comprends pas.

  * Le trouvez-vous séduisant ?

  * Il l'est, oui.

  * Et vous avez toujours cru qu'il était votre père ?

  * Non. J'ai passé 4 années à le considérer comme un ami, pour résumer. Nous avons passé quelques mois tous les deux, en cavale, et un soir, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, nous avions l'un et l'autre un peu trop bu quand je l'ai embrassé. Vraiment embrassé. Il prétend même que je désirais aller plus loin et qu'il m'a repoussée parce que je n'étais pas dans un état normal. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça.

  * Lui faites-vous confiance ?

  * Maintenant, oui. Aveuglément. Il ne m'a jamais menti, même si j'ai parfois et trop souvent eu du mal à le croire.

  * Donc, vous étiez inconsciemment attirée par lui.




Je fais la moue. Nier serait de toute façon absurde.

  * Il faut croire. Je n'étais plus avec mon mari, à l'époque. C'est une histoire encore plus longue et compliquée !

  * Une autre fois, si vous désirez m'en parler. Aujourd'hui, je vous sens troublée et sur les nerfs à cause de votre comportement avec votre ami Raymond. Ai-je raison ?




Bien vu. Je ne pense quasiment qu'à ça et j'avais hâte d'en parler pour comprendre. Ou essayer. 

  * Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin, docteur.

  * Racontez-moi.

  * Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar où je voyais mon mari Tom et Raymond se faire tuer sous mes yeux. Et ils n'étaient pas deux personnes distinctes mais une seule. Ils se confondaient en un seul être que je ne voulais pas perdre. Alors j'ai crié leur nom et Raymond, qui dort dans ma chambre, fut réveillé. Il est alors venu me rassurer et je lui ai demandé de rester dormir avec moi. Ce qu'il a accepté de faire.




Je marque une pause. Elle me sert un verre d'eau que j'avale nerveusement d'une seule traite. Puis je reprends.

  * Dans mon sommeil ce matin, j'ai confondu Raymond avec Tom. Je pensais que Tom était dans ce lit avec moi et je voulais faire l'amour avec lui. Alors j'ai...on va dire que je me suis montrée très audacieuse avec Raymond. Ce qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié puisque je prononçais sans cesse le nom de Tom.

  * Vous avez couché avec Raymond ?

  * Non ! Il m'a réveillée avant que je n'aille trop loin. Mais j'étais, et je le suis encore, mortifiée. J'ai passé la matinée à éviter son regard.

 




Je la vois tenter de cacher bravement un sourire. Elle y parvient cependant pour reprendre avec douceur.

  * Je vois. Vous m'avez dit que vous teniez à lui. Avant la mort de votre mari et avant que vous ne pensiez qu'il était votre père, que ressentiez-vous sincèrement pour lui ?

  * De l'affection, de l'irritation, de la tendresse, de la colère, de la frustration. Oh oui, beaucoup de frustration et en même temps je ne pouvais me passer de lui. J'étais heureuse en sa présence.




Elle réfléchit, me sourit et me lâche sa bombe.

  * Tout ce que vous me dites s'apparente à de l'amour, Elizabeth. Je sais que vous avez fait des études similaires aux miennes. Donc, je pense que vous le savez aussi bien que moi mais que vous refusez de l'admettre.




Pile là où il le fallait, Doc !

  * Docteur, je ne peux pas aimer cet homme !

  * Pourquoi ?




Je la regarde comme si elle venait de dire une ineptie.

  * Je viens de perdre mon mari !!! Voilà pourquoi !

  * Aimiez-vous réellement votre mari, Elizabeth ?




Je n'aime pas son sous-entendu ! Je lui réponds, acerbe :

  * Que voulez-vous insinuer ?

  * Vous le savez mais j'aimerais que vous l'exprimiez à haute voix vous-même.

  * Vous pensez que j'ai certainement aimé Tom tout en aimant aussi Raymond. Et comme tout était trop compliqué avec Raymond, je me suis rabattue sur Tom. Il était beau, jeune, drôle, fort et fragile en même temps. Et c'était un père extraordinaire pour notre fille.

  * Mais ?

  * Il n'y a pas de mais.

  * Il y en a un, Elizabeth, qui explique vos cauchemars et votre attitude aujourd'hui.




Je soupire à fendre l'âme.

  * Je l'aimais vraiment, Docteur. Comme on aime un premier grand amour. On idéalise, on vit dans un fantasme permanent, on se rêve une vie aux antipodes de nos réalités. Mais nous étions heureux ainsi. J'étais heureuse. Jusqu'au dernier jour. Il ne me reste plus rien de ces jours heureux en dehors d'Agnès, notre fille. Je viens de sortir du coma et j'ai perdu mes illusions. Plus de vie comme un fantasme, plus de bonheur sans tâche. Juste le néant et si peu de certitudes. Et Raymond.

  * Accordez-vous du temps pour réfléchir posément à ce que vous attendez désormais de la vie. Tel que je vois les choses, Raymond en fera partie. N'est-ce pas ?

  * Il a pris soin de ma fille pendant mon coma. Lui et son ami Dembe ont été sa seule famille. Je ne peux pas les séparer. Aussi, en sortant de cette clinique, nous allons habiter tous ensemble. Dans une sorte de cohabitation. Mais maintenant que j'ai franchi une certaine limite avec Raymond, je me demande si c'est vraiment judicieux de vivre avec lui.

  * De quoi avez-vous peur ?




Si je suis honnête envers moi-même, je dois le verbaliser. Je dois dire textuellement ce qui me terrifie plus que tout. 

  * De le perdre. De l'aimer et de le perdre comme j'ai perdu Tom.

  * La vie est ainsi faite qu'on prend le risque de perdre l'autre à tout moment, Elizabeth. Sitôt qu'on aime, on sait que l'on peut perdre. Mais vivre sans amour, quand on a votre âge, c'est inconcevable.

  * De toute façon, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

  * Vraiment ?

  * Je refuse de l'être.

  * Vous pouvez lutter contre ce sentiment qui se moque bien de votre deuil, de vos manques, de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles vous refusez d'aimer cet homme qui vous aime. Vous ne ferez que reculer une échéance qui, tôt ou tard, sera inévitable. Et pendant que vous refuserez l'évidence, le temps va passer. Vous aurez gâché des jours, des semaines, des mois ou des années pour rien. Vous essaierez peut-être d'oublier cet amour dérangeant dans les bras d'un autre, vous ferez souffrir l'homme que vous aimez et vous en souffrirez aussi. D'autant plus que vous l'aimez depuis bien plus longtemps que vous ne le croyez. Ce sentiment n'est pas né aujourd'hui, ni hier. Selon moi, il date du jour où vous avez admis qu'il vous était agréable de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Et le sentiment naissant alors a pris de plus en plus de place dans votre cœur. Vous l'avez nié avec véhémence pour des raisons qui vous sont propres, mais désormais, il est là, devant vous et votre comportement en est la conséquence.




Amen ! Je prends ma tête dans mes mains.

  * Je ne peux pas, Docteur. Je ne peux tout simplement pas. Je trahirais Tom et tout ce que nous avions ensemble.

  * C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de prendre votre temps.

  * Et d'éviter tout contact physique avec lui ? D'éviter son regard, d'éviter ses mots tendres ? Ce serait cruel envers lui parce qu'il n'y est pour rien.

  * Vous pourriez aussi lui dire ce qu'il se passe, franchement. Vous pensez qu'il le comprendrait ?

  * Lui ? Je me demande s'il ne s'en doute pas déjà. C'est l'homme le plus patient, le plus intelligent aussi que je connaisse. Mais il a 58 ans, Docteur.

  * Trop vieux pour vous ?

  * Il le serait sans doute si ma tête décidait de prendre le dessus sur mon cœur.

  * C'est à cause de son âge que vous avez si peur de le perdre ?

  * Son métier n'est pas des plus rassurants non plus.

  * Il fait partie de la maison ?

  * NSA, oui. Sous couverture depuis environ 30 ans.

  * Raymond...Reddington ? C'est de lui qu'il s'agit ?

  * On ne peut rien vous cacher.




Je l'observe pendant qu'elle regarde à l'extérieur dans un sourire rêveur. Encore une sous le charme de Raymond !

  * Vous avez de la chance, Elizabeth.

  * Il aurait bien besoin de plusieurs séances lui aussi. Je vous l'envoie, si vous voulez.

  * Cela me ferait plaisir de rencontrer le légendaire Raymond Reddington mais je doute qu'il accepte de venir me parler de lui.

  * Le légendaire ?

  * Il a une sacrée réputation parmi les agents de tous pays qui viennent ici. Il y a des stratégies étudiées à Langley et à Londres qui portent carrément son nom. Les jeunes agents le considèrent comme un modèle. Les plus anciens comme un héros. Et tous ne rêvent que du jour où ils pourront travailler avec lui. Or lui préfère garder sa couverture et travailler le plus souvent avec des criminels.

  * Pas seulement. Dembe Zuma par exemple est un homme juste et bon. Baz était un homme bien aussi.

  * Baz ? Un grand bonhomme charmant avec des cheveux blonds et longs ?

  * Vous le connaissiez ?

  * Il est mort ?

  * Oui.

  * Dommage. Il était l'un des rares agents opérationnel de la NSA qui ait pu travailler avec Reddington.




 

Nous nous taisons un instant. J'aime Raymond. Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je suis amoureuse de Raymond ? Oh la la...les mots me terrifient. Et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité. Me voiler la face n'y changera rien. Le réfuter non plus. En parler avec lui...lui expliquer...je ne sais pas si j'en aurai le courage.

 

  * Je vais vous laisser réfléchir à votre situation avec Raymond Reddington. Après-demain, à 14h toujours, nous évoquerons les raisons de la mort de votre mari et ce qui a provoqué votre coma. Si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr.

  * Cela me convient, docteur. Je dois en passer par là pour accepter les choses et faire mon deuil correctement. Et admettre enfin que j'ai perdu 10 mois de ma vie.

  * Vous savez qui est responsable de tout ça ?

  * Oui.

  * Bien alors nous en parlerons aussi. En attendant...




Elle se lève et va ouvrir la porte. Fin de l'entretien. Je manœuvre mon fauteuil pour sortir. Elle me tend la main, je la saisis.

  * Merci docteur. A jeudi !




 

15h...il fait beau, je vais déambuler sur les allées du parc. Je ne me sens pas encore prête à rentrer et à voir Raymond. Je sais qu'ils m'attendent, Dembe et lui. Mais je suis trop bouleversée pour supporter leurs questions. Ce soir, peut-être...

 

 

TBC.....

 


	13. Debout !

 

Cela fait bien ½ heure que je suis là, devant le lac, au pied d'un chêne, quand je sens mes jambes désireuses de bouger. Avec d'infinies précautions, je me glisse hors du fauteuil, et je me lève, m'appuyant sur les accoudoirs. Et je reste debout jusqu'à ce que la fatigue se fasse sentir. Je suis debout. Debout enfin. Je sens le sol sous mes pieds. Je sens mes muscles vibrer. La joie me gagne et je remonte sur mon fauteuil en toute hâte pour aller au logement annoncer à tout le monde que je peux désormais tenir debout.

 

A peine arrivée, je suis interceptée par Raymond.

  * Tu es restée longtemps avec la psy, dis-moi.

  * A peine une heure, Ray. Je suis allée me promener sur les allées et je suis descendue ensuite près du lac. Et là...attends, je vais te montrer.




Je réitère l'exploit précédent devant le regard ébahi de Raymond.

Une fois debout, je m'exclame :

  * Ta dam ! Et voilà !

  * Tu es debout !




Il rit tellement fort et m'étreint dans ses bras, puis rit, et n'en finit plus de dire combien c'est génial, formidable, extraordinaire, tant et si bien que Dembe accourt pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

En l'entendant arriver, Raymond s'écarte de moi afin que je me tienne seule debout. Comme une grande fille.

Le regard et le sourire que font Dembe sont aussi démonstratifs que les mots et les embrassades de Raymond.

  * Elizabeth, vous êtes vraiment un sacré numéro ! J'en connais une qui va sauter de joie quand elle va se réveiller.

  * Elle dort encore ?

  * La piscine, ce matin, je crois que cela l'a bien fatiguée, oui !

  * Par contre, ce soir, elle ne voudra pas se coucher, Dembe.

  * C'est le risque.




Puis je me rassieds sagement. Plus je fais fonctionner mes muscles et plus ils semblent en demander davantage. Je suis aux anges ! Cela me fait occulter mon rendez-vous avec la psy, ce qu'elle m'a poussée à admettre, et même la douleur quotidienne dans mon cœur. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je ressens une véritable joie. Un bonheur absolu et tout simple. Je dois prévenir le Docteur Hart immédiatement.

 

De retour dans la chambre, je l'appelle sans lui dire exactement pour quelle raison je le fais. Je veux lui en faire la surprise. Il va passer vers 17h, me dit-il. Il avait de toute façon prévu de le faire.

 

Quand Agnès se réveille enfin, je l'accueille en position debout. Elle me regarde fixement, éberluée, regarde Raymond, puis Dembe et revient vers moi. Et le seul mort qu'elle prononce est :

  * Super.




Puis elle se met à sauter partout en chantant et riant à la fois :

  * Maman guérie. Maman guérie. Maman chérie guérie. Maman, maman.




J'en pleure d'émotion et de joie. Voir ma fille aussi heureuse, ça vaut tous les sacrifices. Toutes les peines. Tous les efforts. Je croise le regard de Raymond et lui transmets ce que je ressens en ce moment-même. Tout cet amour que j'ai en moi n'est pas mort avec Tom. Il me faudra du temps pour avancer avec Raymond, mais il doit savoir. La psy a raison, je dois lui en parler. Et voir Agnès danser dans ses bras en riant aux éclats me comble d'une joie à nulle autre pareille.

Je reste debout un peu plus longtemps à chaque fois, n'osant pas encore marcher sans soutien. Mais...peu avant 17h, j'appelle Raymond.

  * Me donnerais-tu ton bras pour que j'essaye de faire quelques pas ?

  * Es-tu sûre que que tu le peux ?

  * On le saura vite si mes jambes flanchent. Tu seras là pour m'empêcher de tomber.

  * C'est certain.




Et c'est au bras de Raymond que je parcours la distance entre mon lit et le sien sous les regards aimants de ma fille et de Dembe. Je ne me sens même pas fatiguée ! Sans doute trop excitée pour ça.

Quand le médecin entre, il me voit marcher et s'immobilise sur le seuil.

  * Waouh, ça c'est ce qu'on appelle un progrès inouï.

  * C'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir, Docteur.




Raymond me guide vers le siège près de son lit. Je m'y assieds volontiers, ravie de ne pas avoir mon fauteuil sur roulettes comme chaise et moyen de locomotion.

  * Je n'en reviens pas. John m'avait prévenu que vous aviez fait une avancée spectaculaire ce matin mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à vous trouver debout, marchant au bras de Raymond.

  * Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est trop tôt ou je peux continuer à obéir à mes muscles ?

  * Votre corps obéit à votre cerveau, Madame Keen. Et il est rassurant de constater que votre cerveau n'a aucune séquelle pour les fonctions motrices et neurologiques. Il commande à vos muscles de se mettre au travail et ils le font parce que c'est leur rôle. Après, votre volonté dépend d'une autre partie de votre cerveau et celle-ci m'épate franchement. Vous êtes épatante.




Il semble ne pas en revenir, me regardant comme si j'étais un miracle de la médecine.

Raymond va lui taper dans le dos.

  * On t'avait bien dit que cette femme était un cas à part, non ? Là, tu comprends mieux ce que nous voulions dire.

  * Au rythme où vont les choses, vous allez tous pouvoir quitter notre établissement dans moins d'une semaine.




Je grimace et il s'en aperçoit.

  * Docteur, ce n'est pas que j'adore être ici, mais je n'ai plus de chez moi. Nous avons prévu d'acheter une maison mais nous allons la visiter...vendredi prochain. Les nuits sont trop fraîches en ce moment pour qu'Agnès et moi dormions dans la rue. Donc...




Là, je vois Raymond et le médecin éclater de rire alors qu'Agnès n'a pas compris ce que je disais. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs !

Raymond revient vers moi dans un sourire malicieux.

  * Accepterais-tu de passer quelques jours dans une de mes planques ? Le temps que l'achat de la maison soit validé.




Et le médecin s'y met aussi :

  * Et vous pouvez évidemment demeurer ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Ce qui, je l'avoue, serait plus pratique pour vos rendez-vous avec la psychologue ou les kinés.

  * Richard, nous pouvons parfaitement bien trouver des kinés et des psys à Washington, tu ne crois pas ?




C'est une idée où sont-il en train de discuter de mon avenir immédiat sans me consulter ?

  * Messieurs, j'apprécie beaucoup vos propositions. Pour la psy, encore deux ou trois séances et je serai parée à reprendre une vie normale. Ayez confiance en moi, je sais de quoi je parle. D'autant plus qu'ici, vous avez laisser sortir Raymond sans vous assurer qu'il était psychologiquement apte au service. Croyez-moi, il ne l'est toujours pas !




Le médecin et Dembe se marrent. Raymond lui, fait mine d'être vexé mais je vois ses yeux rieurs.

  * Elizabeth Keen, la fessée, tu la veux devant ta fille ou plus tard ?




Je me tourne vers le médecin.

  * Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, non ?

  * Parfaitement bien. C'est vrai qu'on n'aurait jamais du le laisser sans surveillance psy.

  * Richard, pour la facture, tu l'enverras à la CIA. Je suis persuadé qu'ils seront enchantés de la régler. Non mais, vous avez fini de vous payer ma tête, tous les deux ? Non, tous les trois. Dembe, tu ne dis rien mais ton silence consent.

  * Ils ont raison, Raymond. Tu es un cas qu'une université de psychologie tout entière mettrait des années à pouvoir étudier.




Agnès se sentant négligée et ne comprenant pas pourquoi nous rions, va voir Raymond.

  * Papa Ray, pouquoi y rient tous ?

  * Ils se moquent de moi, mon ange.

  * Pouquoi ?

  * Parce qu'ils sont méchants et pas gentils avec moi.




Elle nous regarde tour à tour avec un œil sévère.

  * Vous pas embêter Papa Ray. Moi pas contente. Maman pas bien.




Je ris de plus belle.

  * Viens me voir ma chérie, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose.




Elle obéit avec réticence toutefois.

  * Ray est le plus gentil et le plus adorable des papas et des messieurs. Et nous nous moquons gentiment de lui parce qu'on l'aime. Des fois, il se moque de moi aussi, tu sais. Mais ce n'est jamais méchant.




Elle se tourne vers Raymond, puis vers moi de nouveau, semblant ne pas comprendre la situation.

  * Ray, peux-tu, s'il te plaît, expliquer à ce bout de chou que nous ne nous moquions pas de toi méchamment ? Que c'était pour rire un peu.




Il me sourit et vient vers nous. Puis il s'agenouille devant Agnès et prend ma main en même temps.

  * Ta maman a raison, p'tit bout. Jamais personne ne me fera de mal ici. Ni le docteur, ni Dembe, ni ta maman. Pas vrai, Lizzie ?




Il me met au défi, sachant que je l'ai maintes fois fait souffrir et que je le ferai certainement encore. Mais expliquer cela à une enfant de 2 ans et demi prendrait trop de temps et ne servirait à rien. Donc, j'acquiesce en serrant malgré moi plus fort la main de Raymond.

  * Absolument.

  * Papa Ray aime maman. Et maman aime Papa Ray aussi ?

  * Oui ma puce. Oui, maman aime aussi Papa Ray.




Un ange passe. J'ai dit ces mots sans réfléchir, comme ils venaient, sans leur donner trop de sens non plus, plus pour réconforter Agnès que pour avouer mes sentiments. Mais le regard que me lance Raymond prouve qu'il n'est pas dupe et que je ne vais pas pouvoir échapper aux questions dès que nous serons seuls. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, et je m'y noie. Le temps est suspendu.

Un toussotement discret se fait entendre et nous fait redescendre sur terre.

  * Bon, je vois que tout va bien en tout cas. Je suis vraiment épaté, Madame Keen. Je repasserai demain soir pour voir s'il y a eu d'autres améliorations. Mais si je vous croise dans le parc en train de faire un footing dans la journée, je vous préviens que j'appelle tous mes confrères du monde entier et que je publie votre cas dans toutes les revues connues.

  * Je doute de pouvoir en arriver là dès demain, docteur.

  * Avec vous, je m'attends à tout. Pour ce soir, je vous laisse le fauteuil mais je vais demander à ce qu'on vous apporte des béquilles et un déambulateur. D'accord ?

  * Je n'osais pas vous le demander. Quant au fauteuil, je serais ravie de m'en débarrasser. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir jouer à cache-cache avec ma fille et gagner de temps en temps.

  * C'est vrai que c'est encombrant.

  * Oh que oui !




Il vient vers moi et me tend la main. 

  * Bonne soirée et encore bravo. Je suis bluffé. Et vous pouvez me croire, cela ne m'arrive pas souvent.

  * Merci docteur.




 

Il s'en va et nous laisse tous les 4, heureux. Raymond et moi échangeons de temps à autres des regards complices mais en présence d'Agnès et de Dembe, nous évitons tout sujet sensible.

Puis la soirée se déroule tranquillement. Nous regardons les dernières vidéos d'Agnès et je ris quand elle enchaîne les « non » à toutes les questions posées. C'était il y a 4 mois de cela. Elle a vite évolué depuis. Je la vois apprendre parfois deux ou trois mots par heure, concentrée sur ce qu'on lui dit, mimant, répétant, et venant me les dire dans l'oreille. Je suis assise sur une chaise normale ce soir. Rien que ça me fait me sentir...heureuse. Raymond est à mes côtés, sa main venant parfois caresser la mienne quand une larme d'émotion coule sur ma joue en voyant Agnès me parler pendant mon coma.

Tom et moi n'avons pas eu le temps de réussir grand chose ensemble, mais Agnès... Agnès est et restera pour toujours notre plus grand chef d'oeuvre. Cette enfant est exceptionnelle d'intelligence, de bonté, d'intuition, et d'affection. Elle est si vivante, si courageuse, si confiante aussi. Comment avons-nous réussi à donner la vie à une enfant telle qu'elle alors que c'était un accident ? Le résultat de cet accident, 3 ans et quelques plus tard, il est là, devant moi, ce mélange de Tom et de moi qui va des bras de Raymond aux miens, nous donnant des caresses et des bisous à tour de rôle. Le message est très clair à ses yeux : nous sommes ses parents. Son papa et sa maman. Et il en sera ainsi pendant de nombreuses années avant que je puisse lui parler de Tom.

Je me lève avec les béquilles et je sors pendant quelques minutes. Personne ne me suit. Je pense qu'ils comprennent.

Dehors, dans la nuit à présent tombée, je m'assieds sur une chaise et je murmure des mots en levant les yeux au ciel. Machinalement.

  * Tom...tu me manques, tu sais. Raymond est là, qui me tient la main, il sait que je pense à toi quand je regarde Agnès, comme tout à l'heure. Il sait que tu seras toujours avec moi, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Il sait déjà qu'il ne pourra jamais te remplacer dans mon cœur comme...tu avais su le remplacer dans le mien. Oh Tom, si tu savais...mais sans doute savais-tu déjà la vérité au sujet de Raymond. Oui, tu le savais et c'est pour ça que Garvey t'a tué. Je regrette tellement que nous n'ayons pas eu plus de temps pour vivre ensemble, nous aimer, nous séparer sans doute un jour. Car ce jour serait arrivé. A cause de Raymond. A cause de mes sentiments pour lui. Je t'aimais, Tom, je t'aime encore mais j'aimais aussi Raymond. Je l'aimais sans savoir pourquoi ni qui il était. Je l'aimais et parce que je refusais cette idée, je t'ai accordé une seconde chance. Et tu m'as fait oublier pendant presque 2 ans que j'avais des sentiments profonds et sincères pour un autre homme que toi. Quand j'ai cru qu'il était mon père, j'étais soulagée parce que je pouvais enfin faire taire définitivement ce trouble qui me saisissait toujours en sa présence. Je pense que tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Et maintenant que tu n'es plus là, maintenant que je sais tout sur lui, maintenant que tu me manques, c'est vers lui que je me tourne. Non pour qu'il te remplace mais pour qu'il reprenne sa place. Celle que j'aurais pu lui accorder avant toi, durant cette période où tu n'étais plus là, où je t'en voulais de m'avoir menti et trahie. Mais c'était si compliqué avec lui...

Tout est désormais plus clair dans mon cœur et dans ma tête. Un choc violent, 10 mois de coma, ta mort, une simple visite chez une psychologue et me voici plus lucide qu'avant. Raymond dit que j'ai changé. Il a raison. J'ai appris que cela arrivait souvent avec les gens plongés dans un coma long et profond. Certains changent de personnalité. D'autres pas. Moi, j'ai frôlé la mort qui t'a pris à la place. Je l'ai vue de près et elle m'a laissé une chance de voir grandir notre fille, d'aimer et d'être aimée de nouveau.

Alors non, je ne t'oublierai jamais. J'ai seulement compris que la vie était courte et que j'avais le devoir d'être heureuse en dépit de ma peine, en dépit de mon cœur douloureux quand je pense à toi.

Je t'aime, Tom. Et je viendrai te voir dès que je serai sortie d'ici. Je te le promets. Je viendrai avec Raymond, s'il est d'accord. Je veux que tu saches que c'est lui qui m'a sauvée. Encore. De toutes les manières dont on peut être sauvé. Bonne nuit, mon amour. Je veille sur ta mémoire et notre enfant saura tout de toi un jour. Je te le promets.




 

A la fin de mon monologue, une larme solitaire vient se perdre sur ma joue. Puis je me décide à rentrer. Raymond et Agnès m'interpellent :

 

  * Tout va bien ?

  * Maman était où ?

  * J'étais dehors. J'avais chaud, ma puce.




Raymond me regarde. Il sait. Je sens qu'il sait ce que je viens de faire. Je lui adresse un sourire triste et tendre à la fois.

Puis nous allons dîner au restaurant. Je prends cette fois le déambulateur. Raymond me suit comme mon ombre et Dembe me précède. Quant à Agnès, elle marche à côté de moi, encore étonnée de me voir si grande.

 

TBC.....

 

 


	14. L'hippocampe de Liz

 

Après un dîner joyeux, nous rentrons et Agnès n'ayant pas la moindre envie de dormir en dépit de l'heure avancée, elle nous incite à chercher des occupations calmes et sans intérêt pour elle. Ce sera donc soirée télé à trois puisque Dembe a prévu autre chose. Je l'entends d'ailleurs ressortir peu de temps après notre retour. J'interroge Raymond.

  * Dembe a un rendez-vous ?

  * Une charmante jeune infirmière semble lui avoir trouvé un certain charme.

  * Il n'en manque pas, c'est certain.

  * Et comme ce soir elle termine son service à 22h, il est allé la chercher pour qu'ils aillent chez elle.

  * Cela fait longtemps que ça dure ?

  * 4 mois environ. J'ignore si c'est sérieux entre eux mais ce n'est pas parce que je vis comme un moine que Dembe doit en faire autant.

  * Tu vis comme un moine ? Toi ?

  * Oui m'dame.




Et son regard sur moi indique clairement qu'il le fait pour moi. Ou plutôt à cause de moi. Je lui glisse tous bas :

  * Tu ne devrais pas, tu sais. Je ne mérite pas tout ça.

  * Peut-être pas mais je fonctionne ainsi, Elizabeth. Quand j'aime, je ne vais pas voir ailleurs et j'attends patiemment le jour où je serai aimé en retour.




Je ne réponds rien, je n'en ai pas l'occasion non plus car Agnès vient de sauter sur mes genoux.

 

Raymond choisit un film bien ennuyeux pour nous et, nous l'espérons très fort, pour ma fille.

Et le plan fonctionne à merveille. A peine 10 minutes après le début de ce film rasoir, elle dort à poings fermés contre moi. Le seul ennui c'est que je dors aussi. Je dois faire un mouvement dans mon sommeil qui me réveille subitement. Je m'aperçois que ma fille n'est plus là mais Raymond a éteint le téléviseur et il lit paisiblement.

  * Cela fait longtemps que je dors ?

  * A peine une demi-heure. Tu es épuisée, Lizzie. Mets-toi au lit.

  * Oui mais...

  * Quoi ?




Je le regarde, à la fois déçue ne pas avoir pu lui parler et soulagée aussi. Je ne suis pas prête. Je l'ai cru mais je ne le suis pas.

Son regard me transperce. Il essaye de lire en moi, deviner ce qui me trouble et ce que je ne veux pas lui dire.

Il me dit simplement dans un sourire calme :

  * Ne t'alarme pas pour moi. Je vais bien. Je sais ce que tu as tant de mal à me dire et j'attendrai que tu sois sûre de pouvoir le faire sans en être gênée.

  * Tu sais ?

  * Disons que j'espère voir juste.

  * Peut-être est-ce le cas. Mais tu as raison, je me sens lessivée ce soir.

  * Tu as eu une sacrée journée. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Bientôt nous irons danser ensemble.

  * Tu m'apprendras le tango milonga ?




Son regard sur moi se trouble un instant et sa voix se fait mal assurée.

  * Tu te souviens de ce que je t'en ai dit ?

  * Parfaitement bien. C'était très sensuel.

  * Et tu voudrais danser comme ça avec moi ?

  * Un jour, oui, avec... plaisir.




Bon, ce n'est certes pas l'aveu attendu mais je le mets sur la voie...et le laisse y réfléchir en me rendant dans la salle de bain.

 

10 minutes plus tard, je suis au lit. Il va se laver à son tour et s'arrête près de mon lit avant d'aller se coucher. Je dors déjà à moitié.

  * Dors bien, ma Lizzie.

  * Toi...aussi. Raymond ?

  * Oui ?

  * Merci d'être toi.




 

Et pouf, plus rien.

 

Au petit jour, je me sens cotonneuse, mais je n'en dis rien à personne. J'ai mal aux jambes surtout. Pourtant, je résiste à la douleur et, aidée par le déambulateur, je marche pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Le téléphone de Dembe sonne.

  * Raymond, c'est Smockey.




Je le suis des yeux tandis qu'il s'éloigne. Puis j'interroge Dembe ?

  * Un problème ?

  * Je crois.




Raymond revient, l'air bougon.

  * Dembe, nous partons pour la journée. Ces deux idiots vont finir par me rendre dingue !




Puis il se baisse vers moi qui suis toujours assise.

  * Tu peux te passer de nous, aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, avec Agnès...

  * Ne t'en fais pas, je peux assurer. Et en cas de besoin, je demanderai à une aide-soignante.

  * Tu m'appelles s'il y a quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

  * Toi aussi. Et sois prudent.

  * Je ne risque pas grand chose sinon de perdre mon calme olympien.

  * Oui ben, fais gaffe quand même.




Il me soulève la tête en passant sa main sous mon menton et plante son regard dans le mien.

  * Est-ce que je vais te manquer ?

  * Oui, Raymond. Oui tu vas me manquer.




Il sourit et je vois son visage se pencher vers le mien. Je sais ce qu'il va faire et j'ai envie qu'il le fasse. Il dépose alors un baiser papillon sur mes lèvres. Un partout, on met la balle au centre. C'est chaste, c'est doux et c'est terriblement troublant. Mais j'aime ça.

 

Et la journée commence ainsi. Agnès semble heureuse d'avoir sa maman pour elle toute seule. Je dois cependant avouer à John que mes jambes me font de plus en plus souffrir aujourd'hui. Selon lui, c'est normal puisque je les ai mises un peu trop à contribution hier. Je suis exempt des exercices sur les barres. En revanche, j'ai droit à une heure de piscine et je dois nager. Pas question de me la couler douce. Agnès ne m'accompagne pas mais demeure sur le rebord à me regarder faire.

Puis nous déjeunons toutes les deux à l'intérieur de notre logement. Elle accepte volontiers d'aller faire la sieste en me voyant bâiller aussi.

Et c'est là que l'incident survient, au moment où je m'apprête à ouvrir un livre, je me mets à trembler puis à ne plus parvenir à me souvenir du nom de ma propre fille. La panique s'empare rapidement de moi. J'essaye pourtant de me calmer mais rien n'y fait.

En désespoir de cause, j'appuie sur le bouton d'urgence médicale. Aussitôt ou presque une infirmière accourt.

  * Madame Keen, c'est vous qui avez appelé ?

  * Oui...Je...




Et là, impossible de me rappeler la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait venir l'infirmière.

  * Madame Keen ? Tout va bien ?

  * Non. Je ne sais plus.

  * J'appelle le Docteur Hart.




Quand il fait irruption dans la chambre, il me trouve prostrée sur une chaise. Il interroge l'infirmière :

  * Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

  * Je n'en sais rien, Docteur. Elle ne se rappelle plus de rien.

  * Comment ça ?

  * Allez la voir.




Il vient vers moi, doucement.

  * Madame Keen, vous m'entendez ?

  * Oui.

  * Vous savez où vous êtes ?

  * Dans une clinique du Connecticut, je crois.

  * Bien. Où est votre fille ?

  * Ma fille...quel est son nom ?

  * Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ?

  * A...a...

  * Agnès. Elle dort ?




J'en pleure de dépit. Et de peur aussi.

  * Oui. Qu'est-ce que j'ai docteur ?

  * Je vous emmène. Direction l'IRM. Il est possible qu'il y ait des séquelles dans votre cerveau que nous n'avons pas pu détecter au scanner, ni auparavant quand vous étiez dans le coma. Mademoiselle, restez ici pour la petite. Et veillez à ne pas l'inquiéter si elle se réveille.




Fauteuil roulant, IRM...ils me posent des questions pendant l'examen. J'y réponds du mieux que je peux. Je me souviens des visages, des gens qui m'entourent mais je suis incapable de me souvenir de leur nom. Blocage total.

Puis il me ramène au logement et reste un moment avec moi. Il a l'air soucieux. Ma mémoire est revenue. 

  * Bon, je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'il y a un souci. A priori rien de dramatique pour l'instant mais c'est ennuyeux pour la suite.

  * C'est à dire ?

  * Votre hippocampe a été légèrement endommagé.

  * Comment ça ?




Il me montre la photo de mon cerveau.

  * Là, vous voyez ? Il y a une minuscule lésion à ce niveau-là.

  * Quelles en sont les conséquences ?

  * Troubles de la mémoire partielle et de manière aléatoire. Vous pouvez ne pas avoir d'absence pendant des jours, puis, soudain, une crise de quelques minutes et vous oublierez le nom des personnes qui vous entourent comme aujourd'hui. Mais d'autres fois, cela pourrait aussi être votre propre nom ou encore votre adresse. Ce sont les premiers symptômes observés également chez les malades atteints d'Alzheimer. La bonne nouvelle pour vous c'est que cela ne devrait pas être évolutif.

  * Mais on ne peut pas le soigner non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Non. Pas ici en tout cas. Certains praticiens hors des contextes hospitaliers ont fait ou font encore des recherches sur ces troubles. Vous devriez peut-être en consulter un. Il y a le Dr Orchard qui travaille près de Washington.

  * Le Dr Orchard ? Je la connais bien.

  * C'est parfait en ce cas.

  * Et si elle ne peut pas m'aider, que dois-je faire ? Je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler normalement avec une mémoire aléatoire qui peut flancher à tout moment. Avec Agnès aussi, je pourrais avoir des problèmes.

  * Ainsi que vous venez de le constater, ces pertes de mémoire sont plutôt brèves. Quelques minutes, tout au plus.

  * D'accord mais ces quelques minutes peuvent coûter des vies.




Il acquiesce. Je bougonne. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Encore un truc à mettre sur l'ardoise de Garvey.

Puis le médecin semblant encore ennuyé, je lui demande :

  * Autre chose que vous ne m'ayez pas encore dit ?

  * Il est possible que vous ayez également des troubles du comportement.

  * De quel genre ?

  * Impulsif.

  * J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'impulsif, docteur.

  * Ce que je veux dire par là que vous pourriez décider subitement d'aller à la piscine sans maillot de bain, ou de faire une omelette sans y mettre d'oeufs. Ce genre de comportement est impulsif, incontrôlable et souvent insensé.




Charmant !

  * Puis-je devenir violente avec ceux que j'aime ?

  * Cela dépend de comment vous étiez avant. Si vous étiez d'un naturel calme et pondéré, vous pouvez devenir violente en effet. En revanche, si vous aviez un naturel violent, même modéré, vous pourriez devenir douce et particulièrement sensible.

  * Eh bien au moins, je suis fixée sur la raison pour laquelle je ne mets plus en colère après Raymond.

  * Cela vous arrivait souvent auparavant ?

  * On peut dire ça, oui.

  * Avez-vous l'impression d'être plus sensible que vous ne l'étiez ?

  * Je viens de perdre mon mari, docteur. Alors forcément, je pleure assez fréquemment. Difficile de dire si j'aurais moins pleuré sans ces lésions. Je suppose que non.

  * Je vous conseille de prendre du repos aujourd'hui. Raymond et Dembe sont partis pour la journée ?

  * Oui.

  * Profitez-en pour dormir. Ou seulement vous reposer. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous promener sur vos jambes avant demain. Et contactez le Dr Orchard au plus vite.

  * Je vais le faire aussitôt. Merci docteur.

  * Je vous en prie. Je repasserai dans la soirée pour prévenir Raymond de ce qui vous arrive.

  * Euh...je vais le faire moi-même. Je préfère le lui dire de vive voix en personne. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr.

  * Aucun. Vous êtes très proches tous les deux, non ?

  * Oui.

  * Bien. A demain alors. Et...reposez-vous. C'est un ordre.




Je souris tristement.

 

Puis je prends mon téléphone portable pour appeler le Dr Orchard. 4 sonneries plus tard, elle décroche enfin.

  * Dr Orchard.

  * Bonjour Docteur, c'est Elizabeth Keen.

  * Elizabeth ! Quel plaisir ! Comment allez-vous ?




Je soupire.

  * Comme quelqu'un qui a perdu son mari, qui a passé 10 mois dans le coma le plus profond, qui a une petite fille de 2 ans et demi et qui a une lésion sur l'hippocampe.

  * Je vois. Où êtes-vous ?

  * Actuellement dans une clinique secrète du Connecticut.

  * Je la connais. J'y ai travaillé il y a une dizaine d'années avant de me mettre à mon compte. Le Dr Hart y est toujours ?

  * C'est mon médecin.

  * Parfait. Je présume que c'est lui qui a pensé que je pourrais peut-être vous aider, non ?

  * Le pouvez-vous ?

  * A distance, non. Mais je vais appeler Richard pour avoir un laisser-passer officiel afin de vous rendre visite et constater de moi-même la lésion.

  * Merci docteur.

  * Je pensais que nous nous appelions par nos prénoms.

  * Pardon, c'est tellement confus pour moi.

  * Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends. Et pour votre mémoire plus ancienne, des résurgences ?

  * Oui mais je n'en ai plus besoin dorénavant. Je connais toute la vérité.

  * Reddington vous a tout dit ?

  * Il lui a fallu attendre plus de 5 ans, et mes 10 mois de coma pour qu'il crache le morceau mais maintenant que c'est fait, je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne l'a jamais fait avant.

  * Nous en reparlerons ensemble, si vous le souhaitez. Pour l'heure, je vais contacter Richard et voir avec lui si je peux venir demain. Le plus tôt sera le mieux pour vous, j'imagine.

  * Vous imaginez bien. Je suis totalement anéantie par ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui.

  * Je vous rappelle plus tard, Elizabeth.

  * Merci Selma.




 

Et l'après-midi s'écoule. Je me repose, incapable de dormir tellement ma situation m'angoisse. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça.

Vers 16h30, Selma Orchard me rappelle pour me dire qu'elle sera là demain à 10h. Exit ma séance de rééducation.

Puis Raymond et Dembe reviennent alors que je suis en train de surveiller Agnès qui joue avec un petit ordinateur pour enfants. Elle y apprend les mots des animaux, des fruits, des couleurs, etc... Et elle me les répète comme on récite un poème. Mon esprit est cependant ailleurs. L'arrivée de Raymond est la bienvenue.

  * Agnès, tu veux bien aller jouer dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler à Ray.

  * Pouquoi ?

  * Parce que je te le demande, ma puce.

  * Et apé on jouera encore ?

  * Après, tu prendras ton bain, nous irons manger et tu iras dormir.

  * Maman...




Je hausse légèrement la voix.

  * Agnès, s'il te plaît.




Elle obéit à contre-coeur et nous laisse. Suivie par Dembe qui me lance :

  * Je m'en occupe Elizabeth. Prenez votre temps.

  * Merci Dembe.




 

Raymond me dévisage avec anxiété.

  * Que se passe-t-il ?

  * Il s'est passé plusieurs choses aujourd'hui. La première c'est que mes jambes n'ont pas pu réitérer les exploits d'hier. Mais je peux quand même me déplacer avec le déambulateur.

  * Tu as trop forcé hier ?

  * Oui.

  * Je m'en doutais un peu. Et ?

  * Et...peu après avoir mis Agnès à la sieste, j'ai eu comme un malaise. Mes mains tremblaient et je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir du prénom de ma fille. Ni du tien. Ni de ce lui de Tom. Aucun nom ne me revenait. Je savais qui était qui mais sans mettre de nom dessus. J'ai fait venir le Dr Hart et il m'a fait passer une IRM. Il s'avère que j'ai une minuscule lésion sur l'hippocampe.

  * En d'autres termes ?

  * J'ai les mêmes symptômes que les Alzheimer. Pertes de mémoire aléatoires, de durées assez courtes, quelques petites minutes tout au plus. Et des changements de comportement aussi.

  * Comme ?

  * Il se peut que je veuille faire des choses insensées, comme, pour reprendre l'exemple du docteur, aller à la piscine sans maillot ou faire une omelette sans œufs. Je peux également devenir hyper sensible et plus gentille qu'avant. Ce qui ne devrait pas te déplaire.




Je pensais le faire sourire ? Raté ! Il est très sérieux.

  * Est-ce qu'on peut y faire quelque chose ou bien peut-être n'est-ce que provisoire ?

  * Figure-toi que ton ami a travaillé ici avec...le Dr Orchard. Et c'est une des meilleures spécialistes de la mémoire, ainsi que tu le sais.

  * Comme on se retrouve ! Elle pense pouvoir t'aider ?

  * Elle l'ignore encore et c'est pourquoi elle vient demain. Si elle ne peut rien pour moi, mon état sera permanent. Avec tout ce que cela suppose. La seule bonne nouvelle dans l'histoire c'est que cela ne s'aggravera pas.

  * Ouais...quand je disais que tu avais changé, je n'imaginais pas que cela ait une cause médicale.

  * C'est un ensemble, Raymond. J'ai changé parce que j'ai vu la mort de près. Et pour d'autres raisons encore.

  * Celle dont tu devras me parler un jour en fait partie ?

  * Je ne crois pas. Quoique...peut-être. Un peu.

  * Est-ce que ta lésion explique pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mise en colère après moi depuis ton réveil ?

  * Oui et non. J'aurais pu, mais à quoi bon ? Je ne peux pas me payer le luxe de gâcher mon énergie en t'aboyant dessus. Je préfère la dépenser plus utilement.

  * Moi aussi.

  * Alors, qu'en dis-tu ?

  * Que veux-tu que j'en dise, Lizzie ? Je suis inquiet pour toi. Mais je serai là, quoi qu'il advienne.




Je lui prends la main.

  * Je sais que tu seras là. C'est rassurant d'ailleurs. Je n'aurai pas à m'en faire si je fais des bêtises incontrôlables puisque tu sauras les comprendre et y parer. Voire les réparer.

  * Mais si tu as une chance d'en guérir, je suis heureux que ce soit le Dr Orchard qui s'en occupe. Elle est bien.

  * Elle est bien ?

  * Je veux dire qu'elle a toutes les compétences requises et que c'est une femme irréprochable.

  * Je compte lui parler aussi de ce trou de mémoire inexpliqué. Tu te souviens du Dr Krilov la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, non ?

  * Oui. Il a prétendu que tu étais allé le voir il y a maintenant plus de 3 ans. Or je l'ignorais.

  * Tu as toujours pensé que c'était Kate qui m'avait menée à lui.

  * Ou Tom. Par contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

  * Moi non plus. Il serait temps de lever le voile là-dessus aussi puisqu'on y est. Tom et Kate sont morts et il n'y a plus que nous désormais.




Nous nous taisons, nos mains toujours liées.

  * Raymond, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ce matin ?

  * J'en mourais d'envie. Et toi, l'autre soir ?

  * Impulsion insensée.

  * Ton excuse est un peu facile, tu ne trouves pas ?

  * Elle est plausible.

  * Et la vérité ?

  * Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je voulais savoir, inconsciemment, ce que cela me ferait de toucher tes lèvres avec les miennes.

  * Tu as réagi comme si tu venais de te brûler.

  * Pas ce matin.

  * Non, ce matin, tu savais que j'allais le faire et tu m'as laissé le faire. N'est-ce pas ?

 




Je lui souris, amusée.

  * Possible. Et l'autre soir, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi j'avais fait ça.

  * Et maintenant tu le sais ?

  * Oui.




Nous nous taisons de nouveau mais nos corps se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes à présent tête contre tête.

  * Lizzie, j'aimerais t'embrasser encore.

  * Ray... je... si nous commençons toi et moi à nous embrasser à tous bouts de champ, qui sait où cela nous conduira ? Et je ne suis vraiment pas prête pour ça. Je te demande de la patience. Mais je te promets que...




Il se recule et me regarde intensément.

  * Que ?




Je passe ma main sur son beau visage.

  * Tu auras bientôt tout ce que tu espères.

  * Dis, je ne t'ai pas fait cette promesse aussi, un jour ? Quand Tom a quitté votre maison la première fois. Il y a des années de cela.

  * Très juste. Je te retourne en ce cas une promesse identique. Toi et moi, ce n'est que le début.

  * Toi et moi, Lizzie ?

  * Il y a une relation que nous n'avons jamais exploré ensemble. Alors que nous avons connu toutes les autres. Agent fédéral/Informateur. Criminel/Femme en colère. Amis. Père/fille. Amis de nouveau. Mais plus proches que jamais.

  * Est-ce une promesse aussi ?

  * C'en est une que je compte bien tenir. Pour ton bonheur et pour le mien. Et celui d'Agnès au fond aussi.




Il me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas encore fait de grande déclaration mais si, après tout ça, il n'a pas compris c'est qu'il est moins intelligent que l'on pense.

 

Et nous restons un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme ça, sans rien dire, juste à apprécier l'autre et la douceur de l'instant présent.

 

Quand nous nous séparons, nos sourires tendres en disent plus long que de longs discours.

  * Tu te sens assez reposée ce soir pour marcher à mon bras ?

  * J'ai ordre du Dr Hart de ne pas faire marcher mes jambes jusqu'à demain. Désolée.

  * Cela dit, nous pourrions dîner ici devant la télévision, non ?

  * Oui, c'est une idée sympathique. Agnès va sûrement bouder un peu mais si nous lui promettons de lui lire une histoire avant de se coucher, on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir avec les honneurs.

  * Tu sais qu'elle nous voit comme ses parents désormais. Moi papa, toi maman et elle...

  * ...notre fille. Oui, je sais. Et cela ne me dérange pas. Tu es parfait avec elle. Comme tu l'es avec moi aussi.

  * Je vais demander au Dr Orchard de ne pas trop te soigner. Pour la mémoire, je suis d'accord. Mais pas pour ton changement de personnalité. Tu n'as jamais été aussi gentille, aussi douce, aussi franche avec moi.

  * Tu le mérites amplement. Il est temps pour moi de te rendre hommage pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis toujours ou presque. Et de t'en remercier comme il se doit. Finies les guerres. Finies les remarques acerbes. Finies les blessures que je t'ai infligées. A présent, je t'accepte tel que tu es, tel que je te connais enfin.

  * Comment veux-tu que je ne t'aime pas si tu me dis des choses pareilles, hein ?

  * Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de ne pas m'aimer.

  * Tu m'as demandé d'arrêter de le dire.

  * Cela me perturbait.

  * Plus maintenant ?

  * Non.

  * Cool !!!




Et je ris. Et lui aussi.

 

Puis le dîner vient, la soirée aussi, calme, tranquille, sereine. Du moins en apparence. Raymond et moi savons tous les deux ce qu'il se passe. J'ai une nouvelle crise peu avant de me coucher. Il est près de moi, à tenter de me rassurer et de me faire revenir. Il y parvient après 3 bonnes minutes terriblement angoissantes où je ne savais même plus qui j'étais ni où j'étais.

J'ai peur. Peur de faire quelque chose d'insensé cette nuit. Je dois le dire à Raymond.

J'attends qu'il sorte de la douche pour l'intercepter.

  * Ray...pourrais-tu dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

  * Tu as peur d'avoir un autre cauchemar ou bien est-ce autre chose ?

  * Je crains d'avoir un moment d'égarement et de faire une folie. Comme me lever pour piquer un sprint ou me mettre à danser nue dans la chambre.

  * Je vote pour la seconde option de suite.

  * Raymond, je suis sérieuse.

  * Pardon.

  * Alors, tu veux bien ?

  * Bien sûr, Lizzie. Tu n'as pas à me le demander. Toutes les nuits, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, oui, je veux que nous dormions ensemble. Je veux pouvoir sentir ton corps contre le mien, qu'il épouse si facilement, si naturellement, comme si quelqu'un nous avait sculptés ensemble. Je veux pouvoir t'entendre respirer à mes côtés. Ronfler même, je m'en moque. Je veux me réveiller tous les matins avec tes cheveux sur ma peau. Et tant pis si nous ne faisons pas l'amour.

  * Je te promets que je serai sage.

  * Et si tu avais une impulsion insensée qui te pousse à profiter de moi ?

  * J'ose espérer que tu sauras me calmer.

  * Je le ferai, tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

  * Je sais.




 

Alors il vient s'allonger près de moi et je dépose immédiatement ma tête sur son torse. Ecouter son cœur qui bat de façon régulière me berce. Et....

 

 

TBC....

 


	15. Aparté

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans l'incapacité aujourd'hui de penser à cette histoire pour cause de peine immense, je vous laisse ce court passage. Je reprendrai demain, je l'espère, le cours naturel et normal des choses.  
> Mais là, la mort de Johnny m'a touchée et je ne parviens pas à me concentrer.  
> Donc, voilà. Pardon...désolée.

Au petit matin, je me réveille seule dans le lit. A la place de Raymond se trouve un petit morceau de papier sur lequel il a écrit :  
« Ma Lizzie, quand tu étais dans le coma, j'avais souvent des idées noires et j'ai écrit ceci que je te livre ce matin en guise de bonjour : 

Si j'ai le cœur qui saigne  
Et le corps qui se ploie  
C'est que j'ai trop de peine  
A expliquer pourquoi  
Si j'ai le cœur qui saigne  
Et mes mots qui se noient  
Sous des larmes trop vaines  
Pour te dire reste là  
Je veux encore un peu  
La chaleur de ta voix  
La douceur de tes yeux  
Et de tes mains sur moi  
Je veux encore un peu  
De ce temps près de toi  
Que nous soyons heureux  
S'il te plaît t'en vas pas

Si j'ai le cœur qui saigne  
Et le corps qui se ploie  
C'est parce que trop de peine  
Et de pleurs sont en moi  
Si j'ai le cœur qui saigne  
Et mes mots qui se noient  
Que veux-tu que je craigne  
Si tu t'en vas comme ça  
Je veux encore un peu  
La chaleur de ta voix  
La couleur de tes yeux  
Qui se posent sur moi  
Je veux encore un peu  
De ce temps qui s'en va  
Qui nous rend malheureux  
Si c'est toi qui t'en va.

Si j'ai le cœur qui saigne  
Et le corps qui se ploie  
C'est que j'ai de la peine  
Depuis que t'es plus là. 

PS : je suis dans la chambre d'Agnès. Je t'aime. R. »

Je souris malgré moi. J'ai connu des messages plus romantiques et plus gais mais celui-ci a le mérite de me mettre face à une réalité que j'ai tendance à occulter parfois. Raymond a souffert aussi à cause de moi. Enormément souffert. 

 

TBC.....


	16. Le retour du Dr Orchard

 

Après la douche prise, le café vite avalé, je consulte ma montre tout en me dirigeant, sur mes béquilles vers la chambre d'où j'entends des rires d'enfant qui accompagnent une grosse voix d'homme. 9h45. 

En entrant, je découvre Raymond à quatre pattes sur le sol, mimant ce qui pourrait ressembler à un animal de type canin sous les rires enthousiastes de ma fille.

 

Quand elle me voit arriver, elle accourt vers moi et en oublie aussitôt Raymond.

  * Maman ! Joue ave nous.

  * Bonjour mon cœur. Je vois que vous vous amusez bien ? Dis-moi, Raymond, tu lui fais quoi, là ?




Il se redresse et d'un air navré me répond :

  * N'est-ce pas évident ? Je fais l'éléphant dans la savane, voyons !




J'éclate de rire. Il se met debout et vient vers moi.

  * Tu peux participer, si tu veux.

  * Et tu me verrais en quoi ?




Il me toise, parcourant lentement mon corps et d'un sourire satisfait déclare :

  * Une délicieuse gazelle.

  * Ta gazelle a les pattes un peu encombrées, tu sais.

  * On dira que c'est une gazelle qui a croisé un méchant crocodile qui lui a cassé les jambes. Qu'en penses-tu, Agnès ? Ta maman est une gentille gazelle ?

  * Non ! Maman est giafe.




Et elle désigne mes béquilles en guise d'explication.

  * Vu sous cet angle, en effet, tu as raison. Lizzie, tu es la girafe que l'éléphant va protéger.

  * Et qui va protéger l'éléphant contre les braconniers d'ivoire ?

  * Dembe bien sûr. Dès qu'il sera sorti de la douche et qu'il cédera la place à notre petite panthère.




La petite panthère en question ne semble pas d'accord avec le programme prévu quand elle voit Dembe arriver. Elle part en courant se cacher sous un lit.

  * Agnès Keen, je sais où tu es et si tu ne sors pas de là quand j'aurai fini de compter jusqu'à cinq, je vais demander à ta maman de me prêter une béquille pour aller te chercher.




Raymond commence à compter. A quatre, Agnès sort en boudant.

  * Maman....

  * Agnès, ma puce, tu dois aller te laver. Il y a une très gentille dame qui va venir voir maman et je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'elle te voit toute sale, hein ?




Elle fait la moue et suit Dembe dans la salle de bain.

 

Restée seule avec Raymond, je m'approche de lui lentement et je dépose un tendre baiser sur sa bouche. Il ferme les yeux et semble savourer nos chastes échanges dictés, pour ma part, par un nouveau besoin de le toucher. D'être aussi près de lui que possible. Sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, nous commençons à parler.

  * Merci pour ton petit mot. C'est très beau et triste à la fois. Je ne partirai plus jamais, Ray. Avec toi, pour toujours.

  * Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te faire lire ça ni comment tu le percevrais.




Je lui caresse le visage.

  * Tu as bien fait. J'ai besoin que tu me rappelles de temps en temps que je ne suis pas le centre du monde et que tu as souffert par ma faute. Directement ou pas.

  * Mon but était davantage de te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi.

  * Un « je t'aime » aurait alors suffit.

  * Trop court, trop réducteur.




Je souris.

  * En tout cas, j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup.

  * Je peux te rendre ton baiser ou vas-tu penser que je tire avantage de la situation ?




En guise de réponse, je ferme les yeux à mon tour en rapprochant ma bouche de la sienne. Je le sens venir caresser d'un doigt mes lèvres et déposer des petits baisers tout autour de ma bouche avant de venir en y planter un plus long mais tout aussi chaste que les précédents.

  * Mummm...Cette douceur va me faire fondre.

  * C'est le but.




Je rouvre les yeux et m'écarte légèrement de lui.

  * Nous jouons à un jeu dangereux, Ray.

  * Je ne joue pas, Lizzie.

  * Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je me fais l'effet de tromper Tom en flirtant aussi outrageusement avec toi. Et même temps, je t'ai trompé aussi avec lui pendant longtemps.

  * Parce que ?

  * Parce que tu disais vrai l'autre jour au sujet de mon attirance pour toi. Elle a toujours été là et elle est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait des avances quand nous étions en cavale. Elle explique aussi pourquoi je me suis montrée si dure avec toi et en même temps, je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi. J'ai essayé et le prix à payer fut énorme. Sans cette misérable erreur de jugement, Kate, Tom, Nik et Baz seraient encore en vie.

  * Et tu ne saurais pas la vérité non plus.

  * Certes.

  * Ecoute, Lizzie, ce qui est fait est fait. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière. Quant aux remords, n'oublie jamais pourquoi tu pensais bien faire à l'époque. Tu voulais protéger ta fille en l'éloignant de moi. Le principe était bon. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite. S'il y a un seul responsable, c'est moi. J'aurais aimé avoir le cran de tout te dire avant. Seulement...

  * Tu avais trop peur de me perdre pour toujours.

  * Oui. Et tu ne trompes ni Tom ni moi. Quels qu'aient été tes sentiments pour nous, je sais que tu as toujours été honnête envers nous. Tu as aimé Tom d'une façon absolue et sans réserve. Et tu étais attirée par moi quand tu n'étais plus avec lui.

  * Cela va plus loin que ça, Ray.




 

Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée des Docteurs Hart et Orchard.

  * Madame Keen, Raymond, vous êtes dans les parages ?




Nous nous regardons dans un soupir puis il prend mon bras :

  * Allons donc soigner ta tête. Mais promets-moi de demeurer la gentille girafe et d'oublier que tu peux être une tigresse.

  * Tu as ma parole.




 

Nous rejoignons les médecins. Dès qu'elle me voit sur mes béquilles, Selma Orchard s'approche de moi pour me serrer la main assez longuement.

  * Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Elizabeth. Mais j'aurais préféré que cela fut en d'autres circonstances.

  * Moi de même, Selma.




Le Dr Hart, après m'avoir dûment salué, s'entretient avec Raymond en se mettant un peu à l'écart.

  * J'ai parcouru tout votre dossier depuis votre entrée ici.

  * Cela va m'économiser de la salive. Et qu'en dites-vous ?

  * La lésion est mal placée. Il est trop risqué de la réparer de façon chirurgicale classique. 

  * Quels sont les risques ?

  * C'est de la nanochirurgie à ce niveau-là. Et on n'en maîtrise pas encore suffisamment les techniques pour opérer l'hippocampe du cerveau. Les répercussions, en cas de mauvaise manœuvre, au millionième millimètre près, vont de la perte de repères temporels aux changements radicaux de tempérament.

  * D'accord. Est-ce qu'il y a une alternative ?




Elle me sourit. Raymond et le Dr Hart sont de retour et écoutent religieusement la suite de notre entrevue.

  * Je suis justement là pour ça, non ?

  * Que proposez-vous ?

  * De stimuler votre mémoire. Comme la dernière fois sauf que je vais ajouter une composante à l'injection.

  * Laquelle ?




Elle redevient soudain très grave, regarde les deux hommes puis revient vers moi en plantant bien ses yeux dans les miens.

  * Ce n'est pas sans risque non plus, Elizabeth. Il se peut que cela provoque en vous un choc émotionnel violent qui peut être fatal chez certains patients.

  * Qu'injectez-vous au juste ?

  * De la matière cérébrale synthétisée. Le but est qu'elle aille se loger là où il y a la lésion et qu'elle remplace ce qui est déficient. Pour ce faire, je vais faire passer le produit par votre lobe temporal. Vous devrez impérativement rester consciente.

  * Comme quand on extrait une tumeur ?

  * Oui. Il vous faudra répondre aux questions posées pendant toute l'opération.

  * Combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?

  * Environ une heure. Il n'y a pas de scalp, pas de suture. A peine une légère incision et après, on surveille vos réactions.

  * Les patients qui en meurent ont des pathologies autres que la mienne ?

  * Non, ils sont en bonne santé. Je pense quant à moi que la différence entre l'échec et la réussite d'une telle opération dépend essentiellement de la capacité du patient à endurer les chocs émotionnels. C'est pourquoi nous devons être absolument certains que vous allez bien avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit.

  * Je viens de résoudre une partie de mon problème. Mais je n'ai pas encore pu faire mon deuil et je ressens beaucoup d'impuissance face à ce qui m'est arrivé.

  * Vous êtes suivie par le Dr Hyong, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Je ne l'ai vue qu'une seule fois pour l'instant.

  * J'ai lu son compte-rendu. Je vais me montrer un peu abrupte mais c'est dans votre propre intérêt. Vous devez parler de ce que vous ressentez vis à vis de la mort de votre mari et de votre coma. Il faut que vous fassiez ressortir tous les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là et même, si vous le pouvez, de tout ce qui a précédé ces événements. Vous comprenez ?

  * Oui, bien sûr. Mais je vous avoue que c'est un peu nébuleux par moments. Après que ma tête ait heurté le sol, tout est comme au ralenti, surréaliste et brouillé.

  * Je vais vous accompagner chez le Dr Hyong tout à l'heure. Plus tôt nous serons sûrs et certains que l'opération sera possible, mieux ce sera pour vous.

  * Sur ce point, je suis d'accord. J'ai cependant une question.

  * Je vous écoute.

  * Vous me dites que je peux ou vivre en étant guérie, ou mourir. N'y a-t-il pas de possibilité intermédiaire ?

  * Si, évidemment. En partant de la pire à la meilleure, il y a la mort du patient, la mort du cerveau, la mort de l'hippocampe, la réaction du cerveau à l'intrusion d'une substance qui lui est étrangère et qui peut engendrer un rejet et une hémorragie. Auquel cas, on résorbe mais il peut là encore y avoir des séquelles diverses. Ensuite, le patient réagit bien mais reste en état de choc pendant plusieurs mois, semaines ou jours sans pouvoir parler, perdu dans son monde entre hier et aujourd'hui. Il sortira de sa léthargie un jour mais la durée est inconnue. En moins grave, la substance n'agit pas du tout et on aura fait tout ça pour rien. Et enfin, la réussite.

  * Je choisis la dernière solution.




Raymond qui ne m'a pas quitté des yeux un seul instant, concentré, soupire.

  * Ce sera la dernière solution. Nous allons tout faire pour. Je vais t'aider à te souvenir de petits détails concernant cette journée où toute ta vie a basculé. D'accord ?




Je souris, incapable de résister à l'envie de le taquiner.

  * Tu viens avec moi chez le Dr Hyong, Raymond ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te garde en observation ?




Richard Hart lève un pouce dans ma direction en signe d'approbation.

  * Lizzie, nous sommes sérieux, là !




Je le vois tenter de cacher un sourire démentant ses propos.

  * Je serais très honorée par ta présence. Et rassurée aussi. Très sérieusement parlant.

  * Richard, tu penses que c'est possible ?

  * Depuis quand acceptes-tu d'aller chez un psy, toi ? Mais oui, c'est possible.

  * Je n'y vais pas pour moi mais pour elle.




Je me retourne vers Selma.

  * Dans le meilleur des cas, quand pensez-vous pouvoir agir ?

  * Nous sommes jeudi et cela va dépendre maintenant de votre rendez-vous cet après-midi avec le Dr Hyong. Si cela se passe bien et que nous sommes convaincus à 100% que vous ne courrez aucun risque, on peut tenter d'opérer demain. Sans quoi...




Elle se tourne vers le Dr Hart.

  * Est-ce que des opérations sont toujours possibles ici le week-end ?

  * Comme autrefois, Selma. Rien n'a changé depuis 10 ans. Les praticiens sont toujours aussi dévoués. Et le personnel aussi. Le Dr Hyong consulte tous les jours sauf le dimanche.




Elle me regarde à nouveau.

  * En ce cas, Elizabeth, vous devrez retourner voir la psychologue avec moi jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine qu'on peut procéder.

  * Si j'ai bien tout compris, tout dépend maintenant de moi.

  * Pas de votre volonté propre, plutôt de la capacité qu'a votre cerveau à absorber les chocs émotionnels comme celui que vous avez connu.

  * Je vois. Raymond, je peux te parler en privé un instant ?




 

Je m'éloigne avec lui dans le couloir.

  * Qu'en dis-tu, toi ?

  * J'en dis que ça vaut le coup d'être tenté.

  * Et si ça se passait mal en dépit des précautions préalables ?

  * Tout se passera bien, Lizzie.

  * Raymond...tu as entendu ce que Selma a dit, non ?

  * Oui et je suis confiant.

  * Tu es toujours confiant et pourtant, parfois, ça dérape.

  * C'est vrai mais là...je SAIS que tout ira bien.




Sans savoir comment, je me retrouve incapable de lui répondre. Je sais qui il est, je sais qu'il me parle et j'essaie de dire quelque chose que je ne comprends même pas.

  * Lizzie, que dis-tu ?

  * Pelle ma Cha ma. Zie là pas.




Il me prend dans ses bras après avoir libéré les miens de mes béquilles. Je suis consciente, mon cerveau formule parfaitement ses pensées et sait les ordonner, mais parler...

Alors je ne parle plus. Et j'attends que la crise passe, serrée dans les bras réconfortants de cet homme si doux, si précieux pour moi. La crise ne dure heureusement pas. Je me recule légèrement.

  * Merci.

  * Tu vas mieux ?

  * Oui. Je crois que c'est passé. Pour cette fois.

  * Cela peut compliquer ton entretien avec la psy.

  * C'est probable.

  * Au fait, tes jambes vont mieux aujourd'hui ?




Je me mets à rire doucement.

  * Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en préoccupes après avoir envoyé valser mes béquilles ?

  * Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

  * Rassure-toi, tout va bien sur ce plan. Je me sens même apte à pouvoir marcher pendue à ton bras. Si tu veux bien me le prêter, cela va de soi.

  * Tu sais très bien que mon corps tout entier t'appartient. Que je suis ta chose à toi et rien qu'à toi.

  * Il faudra me le rappeler un de ces jours. Cela pourrait me donner des idées amusantes.

  * Des idées coquines ?

  * Tu me connais, je n'ai jamais ce genre d'idées !

  * Non, pas toi. C'est certain.




Il me fait un clin d'oeil amusé. Auquel je réponds de même.

Dembe et Agnès viennent à présent vers nous.

  * C'est fini avec le Dr Orchard ?

  * Non, pas encore Dembe. Vous pouvez vous occuper d'Agnès un moment ?

  * Bien sûr.




Je me penche un peu vers Agnès.

  * Je suis avec la gentille dame que tu verras après. Elle va me soigner encore mieux. Est-ce que tu peux rester et jouer avec Dembe jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fini ?




Au lieu de me répondre elle sollicite un bisou. Me baisser me demande un trop gros effort encore mais je tente le coup. En voyant ma grimace non dissimulée Dembe intervient et soulève Agnès jusqu'à moi afin que je puisse lui faire un énorme bisou sur le front.

 

Puis, alors qu'Agnès traîne Dembe par la main en direction de sa chambre, Raymond me prend le bras pour qu'on retourne voir les médecins qui discutent tous les deux à voix basse. En les observant, je note une certaine...intimité entre eux. Je n'avais jamais fait attention au fait que le Dr Hart est charmant. Pas mon genre d'homme mais visiblement celui de Selma. Intéressant tout ça.

Tout bas, j'en glisse deux mots à Raymond.

  * Il y a une histoire entre eux ou je m'abuse ?

  * Il semblerait qu'il y ait un petit quelque chose, tu as raison. Comme entre nous.

  * Non, entre nous, il y a plus qu'un petit quelque chose, Ray.

  * Peut-être qu'entre eux aussi. Ils ont l'air complices.

  * Oui.




Ils se taisent et nous aussi quand nous parvenons à leur hauteur.

  * Je viens d'avoir une nouvelle crise. Impossible de former des mots cohérents alors que mon esprit fonctionnait encore parfaitement. J'étais consciente de ce que je disais et je savais que cela n'avait aucun sens.

  * Combien de temps a-t-elle duré ?

  * Raymond, t'as une idée ?

  * Deux minutes et 25 secondes. A peu près.




Selma réfléchit.

  * Bien.

  * Cela va compliquer les choses avec le Dr Hyong, non ?




Elle saisit mes mains dans les siennes.

  * Nous allons faire avec, Elizabeth. Si la séance doit durer 2 heures, elle durera 2 heures. Et même si c'est davantage. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Pour en revenir à ce que nous allons tenter, avez-vous des questions ?

  * Est-ce que Raymond pourra assister à l'opération ?

  * Si vous le souhaitez, oui. Naturellement.

  * J'aimerais qu'il soit présent, qu'il me tienne la main et qu'il me pose des questions.

  * Monsieur Reddington ?

  * Présent ! Je voudrais pouvoir prendre ta place, Lizzie, tu sais.




Le Dr Hart qui ne disait rien depuis un moment s'esclaffe subitement.

  * Raymond, Selma n'a pas emmené assez de produit pour s'occuper de ton cerveau. Il faudrait non plus une mais 50 injections pour te soigner !

  * Dr Orchard, pourriez-vous apprendre à ce monsieur qui se croit drôle qu'il ne l'est pas ? J'ai l'impression que le courant passe bien entre vous deux.




Les deux praticiens piquent un fard. Je me sens dans l'obligation morale d'intervenir en faveur de tout le monde.

  * Ray, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cerveau en privé. Dr Hart, vous êtes très drôle. Et Selma, j'ai toute confiance en vous pour tout. Je vous confie ma tête sans me la prendre.

  * Vous m'en voyez flattée, Elizabeth.

  * Dis-donc, Lizzie, que veux-tu faire à mon cerveau ?

  * Te le retourner pour l'étudier sous toutes les coutures.

  * Vaste programme... Tu vois, Richard, elle sait me parler, elle !

  * Je n'en doute pas, Raymond. Je n'en doute vraiment pas.




Selma sourit.

  * Bon, nous nous retrouvons à 14h chez le Dr Hyong. D'ici là, Elizabeth, détendez-vous au maximum. Richard, tu seras parmi nous ?

  * Impossible. Par contre, tu déjeunes avec moi pendant que nos deux tourtereaux vont roucouler ?




Cette fois, le fard est pour moi ! Satisfait de lui, le médecin s'en va en riant tandis que Selma est arrêtée par Agnès. Je les regarde toutes les deux pendant un instant. Raymond me parle. 

  * Des tourtereaux, non mais, j'te jure ! C'est la poêle qui se fout des poêlons.

  * Ray...tu l'as cherché, tu l'as trouvé.

  * Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les deux tourtereaux c'était nous deux, Lizzie.

  * Je sais.

  * Mais tu ne te sens pas concernée.

  * Si. Mais cela ne m'ennuie pas. J'assume. Après tout, nous agissons comme de vrais tourtereaux depuis deux jours. Voire plus. Je me souviens d'une fois où Ressler m'a demandé si nous avions une querelle d'amoureux, toi et moi. Et le nombre de personnes qui nous pensaient amants ne se compte même pas. Alors je m'y suis habituée.




Je l'observe pendant qu'il réfléchit. J'aime le voir tourner ses pensées plusieurs fois dans sa tête avant de les formuler.

  * Tu sais, je n'ai jamais prétendu être ton père devant personne. Pour mes relations, tu es mon amie. Les gens en font ce qu'ils en veulent. Quant à tes collègues, je les ai laissé croire ce qu'ils voulaient parce que nier aurait engendré des explications que je n'avais pas l'intention de leur donner.

  * Ils vont avoir un choc si tu te mets à m'embrasser devant eux, non ?

  * Ou si c'est toi qui le fais.

  * Ou si c'est moi qui ne peux résister à l'envie de le faire, en effet.

  * Moralité, dès qu'ils arrivent, je leur dis tout.

  * Euh...nous leur disons tout. Toi et moi. J'ai des choses à leur dire également.

  * A propos de Tom ?

  * Entre autres.




Je marque une pause, sentant la fatigue venir dans mes jambes. Rester debout immobile, même au bras de Raymond, c'est encore un effort de trop. En revanche, j'aimerais aller me promener. Je n'ai pas encore mis le nez dehors aujourd'hui ! Il fait gris mais peu importe.

  * Dis, j'ai besoin de faire un peu d'exercice. Tu m'accompagnerais dehors ?

  * Lizzie, il pleut !

  * Et alors, je ne suis pas en sucre ! Et pour autant que je sache, tu ne l'es pas non plus.

  * Oui mais je ne suis plus tout jeune. A mon grand âge, j'ai tendance à rouiller.

  * Continue et je vais commencer à regretter de m'être attachée autant à un vieillard. Je me croyais pourtant à l'abri de toute gérontophilie.

  * Ah mais tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Ce sont dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleurs soupes.

  * J'admets que la rouille convient très bien à la soupe de poisson.

  * Lizzie...ton sens de l'humour est bel et bien revenu. Quoique...attends...

  * Quoi ?

  * Je n'avais jamais remarqué que tu avais de l'humour avant.




A défaut de sortir, nous allons nous asseoir sur mon lit, côte à côte.

Il n'a pas tort. On ne peut pas dire que je sois, ou fus, la personne la plus comique du monde. Je manquais même dramatiquement d'esprit. Je prenais trop souvent tout au premier degré.

Je souris.

  * Eh bien voici une chose que Selma ne doit pas modifier.

  * Je doute que cela soit de son ressort. A mon humble avis, tu as plus d'humour maintenant car tu as davantage de recul. Tu viens de te prendre la plus grande claque jamais reçue. Un coup pareil, cela laisse sur le carreau ou oblige à réagir avec recul. Ou colère. Je craignais la colère et tu as pris du recul. C'est mieux. Sauf si c'est pour que tu exploses au mauvais moment.

  * Si je vais voir la psy, c'est pour éviter d'exploser en dehors de ses murs.

  * Et je te soutiendrai de toutes mes forces. Avec tout mon amour.




Je soupire.

  * Quand je t'ai autorisé à verbaliser tes sentiments pour moi, je ne voulais pas que tu exagères non plus. N'en fais pas trop, Ray. Je sais que tu m'aimes et tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire sans arrêt.

  * Tu ne me laisses pas l'opportunité de te le montrer autrement.

  * Parce que nos petits bisous de moins en moins innocents ne sont pas des preuves ?

  * J'ai un souci de mémoire, je crois. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir partagé avec toi un baiser qui ne soit pas innocent. Outre la fois sur le porte-conteneur, évidemment.

  * Oui mais là, c'est moi qui ne m'en souviens plus.




Il prend ma tête entre ses mains.

  * Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Lizzie.




Je souffle.

  * J'aimerais me souvenir de ça sans avoir à me sentir mal. J'aimerais recommencer sans avoir l'impression désagréable de tromper mon défunt mari. J'aimerais ne pas avoir mal au cœur quand je pense à lui. J'aimerais te dire tout ce que je ressens sans craindre de m'en vouloir. Tom est mort depuis plus de 10 mois et si j'avais été consciente pendant tout ce temps, ces questions ne se poseraient plus. Je pourrais assumer ma relation avec toi pour ce qu'elle est et qu'elle a sans doute toujours été. Mais à chaque fois que nos lèvres se caressent, je ressens une légère honte en dépit du plaisir. Je ne me sens pas le droit d'être heureuse avec toi parce que Tom...était encore avec moi il y a 5 jours. J'ai du mal avec ce concept de temps qui s'est arrêté pour moi mais a continué pour le monde entier. Si je dois résoudre un problème cet après-midi, c'est celui-ci.

  * Je ne vais pas te demander ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je le sais et si tu n'es pas prête à me le dire, je peux le comprendre. Je ne veux ni te presser ni t'obliger à faire quelque chose qui te mettrait dans l'embarras vis-à-vis de toi-même.

  * Tu comprends, c'est vrai ?

  * Après ce qui est arrivé à Joséphine, et bien que nous n'ayons pas été mariés, je n'ai pas pu toucher une femme pendant des mois. Je ressentais ce que tu ressentais. Je t'ai rencontrée et je suis allée voir Joséphine plusieurs fois depuis, pour lui parler aussi de toi. Tu étais la première à me donner envie de reprendre une vie moins monacale. Et résultat, entre le moment où je me suis aperçu que j'étais totalement et irréversiblement amoureux de toi et aujourd'hui...je vis comme un moine !

  * Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait l'amour ?

  * 3 ans et demi. A peu près.

  * Tu es fou de t'imposer ça pour moi, Ray. Tu aurais pu avoir des aventures quand j'étais avec Tom.

  * Sans doute, oui. Mais je me souvenais aussi de notre unique baiser, que tu avais voulu de moi à un moment donné, que tu m'appréciais plus que tu ne le disais, alors je t'attendais. Et je t'attends encore.

  * Tu vois, ça c'est la plus grande et la plus stupide preuve d'amour que tu peux me donner.

  * Pourquoi stupide ? Je suis quelqu'un d'entier. Je n'aime jamais à moitié. Et je ne donne jamais rien à moitié non plus.




Je m'écarte pour le regarder avec attention. La passion qui couve en lui se lit en ce moment-même dans ses yeux, rendus plus sombres, plus beaux, plus envoûtants.

Je ressens ce sentiment désormais familier quand je lutte contre l'envie que j'ai de lui, de l'embrasser de toute mon âme et que mon esprit repense à Tom. Je ne peux pas. J'en meurs d'envie mais je ne peux pas.

Je me lève toute seule et fais quelques pas dans la chambre, sans les béquilles, sans bras pour me soutenir. C'est incertain encore, peu assuré mais je marche seule. Je marche.

  * Je crois que je vais demander une canne désormais.

  * Oui, c'est aussi mon impression. Lizzie, tu te remets à une vitesse phénoménale. Je suis tellement heureux !!!




Je m'appuies un peu au rebord de la table avant de refaire quelques pas dans le sens inverse. Puis je suis de nouveau près de lui qui est resté assis sur le lit. Il m'attrape par les hanches pour m'attirer à lui. Je le laisse faire en lui disant :

 

  * Une fois que mon corps sera réparé, il faudra réparer mon cœur. Et pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de toi, jour et nuit. Tu comprends ce que cela implique ? Je n'attends pas de toi que tu prennes la place de Tom mais que tu reprennes la place qui aurait du être la tienne depuis longtemps. Aide-moi à me pardonner moi-même d'avoir fait de mauvais choix.

  * Hey, tu n'y es pour rien ! Si j'avais été plus honnête avec toi, tout aurait été plus facile. Pour toi comme pour moi.

  * J'aurais hurlé, je t'en aurais voulu, et pour finir, nous aurions fait la paix dans un lit.




Il rit.

  * Si j'avais su ça plus tôt, je t'aurais tout déballé quand tu m'as libéré des King.



  * Justement, puisque tu en parles, c'est ce jour-là que j'ai vraiment compris que je ressentais plus pour toi qu'une simple attirance. Et que quoi que tu me caches, quoi que tu fasses, c'était là où je ne voulais pas que ce soit.

  * Et où tu ne veux toujours pas que ce soit.

  * Ai-je l'air de lutter ? Non, Raymond, je ne lutte plus. Mais...

  * C'est okay, Lizzie.

  * Il y a toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un entre nous. Là, c'est mon cœur qui est partagé.




Il m'attire plus près et me serre contre lui. C'est fou le temps que je peux passer dans ses bras ! Y penser me fait rire. Ce qui le surprend.

  * A quoi penses-tu de si drôle ?

  * Maison.

  * Maison ?

  * Tes bras sont ma maison. C'est là que je passe le plus clair de mon temps depuis que je suis réveillée.

  * Et la maison est accueillante ?

  * Parfaite. Chaleureuse, douce, rassurante, solide. En un mot : parfaite.

  * Elle est à toi pour un prix très convenable.

  * Quel est ton prix ?




Il me murmure à l'oreille sa réponse :

  * Toi.




 

Et c'est toujours dans ses bras que je suis quand Agnès et Dembe pénètrent dans la chambre.

  * Faim, maman. Papa, veux manger.




Nous nous séparons à regret sous le regard bienveillant de Dembe qui sourit.

 

TBC....

 


	17. Retour vers le...passé.

 

Pendant le déjeuner au restaurant, alors que nous échangeons avec Dembe nos points de vue sur l'opération que je vais devoir subir, je vois Agnès quitter la table et partir dans le fond de la salle. Je me retourne pour constater qu'elle a retrouvé Selma et le Dr Hart avec qui elle semble avoir une discussion des plus animées. Cette enfant a des dons pour se faire des amis, me dis-je en la voyant sur les genoux de Selma. Je souris et reprends ma conversation avec Dembe. Puis Agnès revient.

  * Maman va voi docteur Sema encore ?

  * Oui. Tu l'aimes bien ?

  * Genti dame.

  * Je te l'avais dit, mon cœur.

  * Maman ?

  * Oui ?

  * Toi malade ?

  * Je marche, tu as vu, hein ?

  * Ouiiii !

  * Alors maintenant, il faut qu'on soigne ma tête. Tu sais où est la tête, ma puce ?




Elle me montre la sienne.

  * C'est bien.

  * Maman bobo tête ?

  * Un peu. Mais Selma va me soigner et après je serai guérie. Je marcherai avec toi, nous jouerons, nous pourrons dormir ensemble aussi.

  * Ave Papa Ray ?

  * Avec Papa Ray, oui.

  * Super. Super. Super. Papa, maman et Agnès. Super.




Toute contente, elle reprend sa place et babille je ne sais trop quoi. Raymond prend ma main sous la table et nous entrelaçons nos doigts.

 

Puis le déjeuner se termine. Il est désormais 13h50. Il faut expliquer à Agnès qu'elle doit aller faire la sieste mais en la regardant sur sa chaise, je me rends compte qu'on ne va pas devoir batailler longtemps. Elle somnole déjà.

Dembe me glisse doucement alors que Raymond est parti discuter avec Richard :

  * Allez y tranquillement, Elizabeth. Je prends Agnès avec moi.

  * Vous êtes plus présent pour elle que moi, Dembe.

  * Vous le serez bientôt plus que jamais. Je vous ai dit d'être patiente. Tout vient à qui sait attendre.

  * Merci en tout cas. Pour tout ce que vous faites. Et pour l'homme que vous êtes. Sans vous à ses côtés, Raymond ne serait plus là.

  * Vous êtes de plus en plus proches tous les deux. Dois-je m'en inquiéter ?

  * Non. Vous aviez raison. Il est l'homme qui prend ma main et ne la lâchera jamais.

  * Vous l'aimez ?

  * Oui.

  * Je veux dire...

  * Je sais ce que vous voulez dire et ma réponse est la même. J'aime Raymond. Je suis amoureuse de lui.

  * Vous devenez enfin raisonnable.

  * Vous trouvez raisonnable, vous, d'aimer cet homme ? Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je fais de mieux mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. C'était là avant que je revienne vers Tom et maintenant que Tom n'est plus, le sentiment a repris sa place. J'ai seulement besoin de temps pour ne pas en avoir honte.

  * Vous le lui avez dit ?

  * Oui. Je n'ai pas dit les mots précis mais il le sait. Il sait ce que je ressens.

  * Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a l'air si heureux aujourd'hui.

  * Il le mérite.

  * Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Il n'y a que lui qui semble avoir du mal à accepter le bonheur. Vous en connaissez la raison.

  * Il progresse à mes côtés. A lui aussi il faut du temps pour cesser de se prendre pour un monstre.

  * C'est à mon tour de vous remercier, Elizabeth.

  * Je vous en prie, Dembe.




Raymond revient et nous trouve souriants. Agnès quant à elle a fini par s'endormir plus ou moins.

  * Lizzie, il faut y aller. Dembe, tu prends soin d'Agnès ?

  * Cela va de soi, Raymond.




Puis nous partons main dans la main, à ma vitesse. Pas de béquille ni de canne, seulement Raymond pour me soutenir. Nous progressons à petits pas, prudemment mais sûrement.

 

La porte du cabinet du Dr Hyong s'ouvre à peine avons-nous franchi le seuil. Selma est déjà à l'intérieur à nous attendre. Le Dr Hyong me tend la main.

  * Bonjour Elizabeth.




Elle regarde Raymond avec un sourire admiratif.

  * Monsieur Reddington, je présume ?

  * Tout à fait. Enchanté Docteur.

  * Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Patricia.




Non mais je rêve !!! Elle lui fait du charme sous mon nez ! Et lui, il lui répond gentiment :

  * En ce cas, vous pouvez m'appeler Raymond. Vous aussi, Dr Orchard...Selma.

  * Je note.




Le Dr Hyong reprend sa posture professionnelle en me regardant.

  * Le Dr Orchard est présente pour vous aider à vous souvenir. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà ses méthodes.

  * En effet, oui.

  * Et Raymond est là pour vous soutenir ?

  * Il était présent quand mon mari est mort. C'est lui qui a tenté de nous sauver. Il possède une mémoire plus précise que la mienne sur ces événements.

  * Nous allons en parler. Mais tout d'abord, j'aimerais savoir comment vous vous sentez ?

  * Bien.

  * Pas d'angoisse particulière ?

  * Non. Je dois faire ça pour avancer. Et pour que Selma puisse tenter de résoudre mon problème de lésion.




Son regard va de Raymond à moi. Elle ne dit rien mais je sais ce à quoi elle pense.

  * Raymond sait l'essentiel, Docteur. Et si je ne lui ai pas dit les mots précis, il sait ce que je ressens.




Raymond intervient.

  * Je confirme. Et je sais pourquoi Elizabeth n'ose pas encore me dire ces mots-là. Je le comprends. Je n'ai pas besoin de les entendre pour les ressentir.

  * Vous connaissiez bien son mari ?

  * Longue histoire. Oui, je le connaissais assez bien, dirons-nous.

  * Jaloux ?

  * Si vous saviez à quel point je l'ai été vous ne poseriez pas la question !




C'est sûr !

  * Et malgré tout, vous avez essayé de sauver sa vie ?

  * Je la lui ai sauvé plusieurs fois auparavant. Pour elle. Parce qu'elle l'aimait et que j'étais impuissant face à ça. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer à m'aimer moi et à oublier Tom. Et pourtant, vous n'imaginez pas combien j'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire. Mais, Docteur...pardon, Patricia, ce n'est pas moi le patient ici, n'est-ce pas ?

  * J'essaie seulement de remettre les choses dans le contexte. Et j'ai cru comprendre, par votre ami Richard, que vous auriez bien besoin aussi de quelques séances.

  * C'est fort possible. Mais j'ai déjà mes psys attitrés.




Il me sourit tendrement. Je sais qu'il pense à Dembe et à moi.

Le Dr Hyong, une fois remise à sa place avec tact, se recentre sur moi, sa patiente.

  * On peut commencer quand vous voulez, Dr Orchard.

  * Elizabeth, vous êtes prête ? Détendue ?

  * J'ai failli attendre, Selma.




Elle m'injecte le sédatif et c'est parti pour le voyage !

  * Bien. Où êtes-vous à présent ?

  * J'entre dans notre appartement car Tom m'a demandé de l'y retrouver.

  * Quel jour sommes-nous ?

  * Le 22 octobre 2017.

  * Que se passe-t-il quand vous entrez.

  * J'appelle Tom en entrant : « Tom, je n'ai aucune idée de... » et c'est là que je le découvre attaché sur une chaise et bâillonné. Je saisis aussitôt mon arme mais des hommes me capturent. Je me défends...en vain.

  * Qui sont ces hommes ?

  * Je n'en ai aucune idée. Il y a un homme, leur chef visiblement, qui arrive et qui me dit : « Vous devez être l'épouse. Quel est votre nom, chérie ? » Plutôt que lui répondre, je lui envoie un coup de poing et de coude dans le nez. Il me dit : « Vous êtes une petite tête brûlée, vous ! ». Tom en profite pour tenter lui aussi de s'échapper et de frapper ces types. Mais ils sont plus nombreux et ils finissent par l'envoyer au sol en le rouant de coups de pieds. Je crie : « Non, non » et je me débats avec force. Ils m'immobilisent tant bien que mal. Après, il y a ce grand et gras rouquin qui sort de la chambre d'Agnès avec un sac de sport.

  * Il dit quelque chose ?

  * Oui. Il dit : « Je l'ai trouvé, dans la chambre de la gosse, tout est là. »

  * Vous savez de quoi il parle ?

  * Non. Le chef, un homme gras et fort, chauve et pas très grand, avec un accent des bas quartiers de Londres, va voir le sac, l'ouvre et revient vers Tom avec un couteau à cran d'arrêt à la main. Je crie : « Non, s'il vous plaît, que voulez-vous ? S'il vous plaît... »

  * Est-ce qu'il vous répond ?

  * Il s'avance en lui disant : « J'aime à croire que je suis le genre d'homme à te demander poliment d'arrêter tout ça, d'en rester là. Mais je peux affirmer que tu n'es pas du genre à comprendre le message et à en rester là, justement. Aussi devons-nous nous assurer que tu t'arrêteras. Donc... » Il me regarde et me dit : « Désolé pour ça. »

  * Et que fait-il ensuite ?

  * Il se baisse et il plante son couteau dans le ventre de mon mari. Deux fois. Je hurle : « Non, non » et je me débats de toutes mes forces. Jusqu'à ce qu'un des types me mette un coup de poing qui m'envoie valser au sol. Et là, tout devient ralenti, flou, surréaliste. Je suis sonnée. A moitié KO.

  * Concentrez-vous, Elizabeth. Ouvrez les yeux. N'ayez pas peur, vous êtes désormais en sécurité. Que voyez-vous ? Qu'entendez-vous ?

  * Tom. Il tourne la tête vers moi. Il est toujours au sol et sa bouche est toujours recouverte de chatertone gris. Je ne vois pas très bien. Il y a des pieds qui se déplacent. La voix du chef parvient à moi.

  * Que dit-il ?

  * « Je te le demande une fois de plus, Tom. Je veux que tu appelles Reddington de ma part. Tom, tu m'entends ? Tom ? Tom, j'ai dit que tu dois appeler Reddington pour moi. » Il arrache le chatertone et Tom lui répond : « Je ne crois pas que je vais faire ça. » Alors l'autre se penche sur lui et lui dit : « Alors on en revient encore au couteau ? » Puis je l'entends dire « okay » juste avant qu'il poignarde Tom de nouveau. Je ne peux pas bouger. J'assiste, impuissante à la mise à mort de mon mari sans pouvoir l'aider.

  * Et ensuite ?

  * Le chef demande aux autres de nous achever et de tout nettoyer. Et il s'en va. Il reste plusieurs gars dans l'appartement. Tom gît sur le parquet et je ne suis pas mieux. J'ai mal à la tête. Tout bourdonne. Je voudrais dormir. Mais les types mettent la musique en disant : « Amusons-nous un peu ». Je les vois danser, enfin je crois qu'il y en a un qui danse, se servir dans notre frigidaire, mettre du film plastique sur le sol. Je sens les mains de Tom, toujours attachées, toucher les miennes. Et puis...un des types vient vers moi avec une arme qu'il présente devant mes yeux. J'ouvre la bouche. Je crie ? Je ne crois pas. Mais son collègue lui fait signe de ne pas faire ça. Je les regarde dérouler un tapis de film plastique partout sur le sol. Je sais ce qu'ils vont faire. Je vois que Tom a pu se saisir du couteau qui était resté planté dans un de nos fauteuils J'essaie de me relever mais je ne peux pas. Ma tête va exploser. Faut que je me repose. Et j'entends des pas autour de moi. Puis un des types s'approche de moi et commence à vouloir recouvrir mon visage dans du film plastique. J'ai peur. Je sens que c'est la fin. Il va m'étouffer, Il va...et je ne peux pas lutter. J'ai peur.

  * Tout va bien, Elizabeth. Tout va bien. C'est fini. Vous êtes en vie. En sécurité.

  * Tom...Il se bat avec eux. Je suis libre. Ma tête tourne. J'entends un coup de feu. Je regarde Tom qui se bat contre deux des types. Je dois aller l'aider. Je dois me relever. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Et il y a toujours cette musique trop forte. Je détesterai pour toujours ce disque. Tom se bat avec tous ceux qui se trouvent sur son chemin. Je suis rassurée parce que s'il se bat comme ça c'est qu'il va bien. Ses blessures ne sont pas graves. Je relève la tête et je tente de bouger sur le sol. Il y a un nouveau coup de feu. Tom a mouvement bizarre contre le mur mais il continue à vouloir se battre. Il me regarde alors qu'un mec essaye de l'étrangler avec son coude. Il ne me quitte plus des yeux. Et je ne peux pas l'aider. Après, j'entends plusieurs coups de feu. Raymond et Dembe viennent d'arriver et ils tuent nos assaillants. Raymond vient vers moi et prend ma tête dans ses mains. J'ai si mal, Raymond. Si mal. Aide-moi. Aide Tom. Raymond...Puis tout devient noir.

  * C'est bien Elizabeth, vous voulez que Raymond vous parle maintenant ?

  * Oui.

  * Je suis là, ma Lizzie. Tu viens de perdre connaissance. Je demande à Dembe d'appeler Harold Cooper pour lui dire que nous allons à l'hôpital le plus proche. Je pense qu'Harold saura quoi faire. Dembe me répond que ni toi ni Tom ne tiendrez le coup. Que Tom a perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais j'insiste. Je te porte dans mes bras jusqu'à la voiture pendant que Dembe y porte Tom. Nous vous installons à l'arrière, côte à côte. Je suis près de toi, ma main contre ta tête. Tu viens de reprendre connaissance et tu regardes Tom, qui te regarde aussi. Le FBI demande à toutes les forces de Police de bloquer toutes les rues entre chez vous et l'hôpital. Nous devons éviter la circulation. Tu t'en souviens ?

  * Oui. Tom me parle. Il m'appelle. Il me dit : « Tu es si belle. Tu es la plus belle. Liz ? Ma Liz... ». Alors j'ouvre les yeux. Je ne pense pas survivre cette fois. Je pense à Agnès. Je ne pense qu'à Agnès. Je dis à Tom : « Promets-moi...promets de parler de moi à Agnès. » C'est si dur de parler ! Et il me répond : « Je n'aurai pas à le faire.  Regarde-moi» Je referme mes yeux. J'ai si mal et je me sens si fatiguée. Je dois dormir. Il faut que je dorme. Mais Tom, il me parle encore. Il me supplie : « Je t'en prie. Lizzie. Liz...je t'en prie » et il répète cette phrase et mon prénom sans cesse. Et j'ouvre mes yeux pour les refermer rapidement. J'entends vaguement Raymond demander à Dembe : « Combien de temps ? » et Dembe lui répondre : « Deux minutes. Peut-être moins ». Et maintenant, Tom me parle de nouveau : « Tu entends ça ? On y est presque. » Oui, j'ai entendu mais je ne vais pas y arriver, Tom. Je suis désolée. Tellement désolée. Je veux dormir. Il insiste : « Tu vas y arriver. » Je réouvre les yeux brièvement. Tom me redit : « Liz, tu dois y arriver » Et il rajoute quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux à moitié : «  Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ». Et il penche sa tête ver la mienne en murmurant...et ensuite, plus rien. Plus rien du tout.

  * Parfait, Elizabeth. Maintenant, vous pouvez essayer de revenir parmi nous ? Raymond est là. Il vous tient la main. Vous le sentez ?

  * Oui. Raymond...Tu ne me lâcheras jamais la main ? Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras jamais comme Tom l'a fait. J'ai si peur de te perdre aussi. 

  * Reviens, mon amour, reviens. Je suis là.




J'ouvre les yeux. Et c'est comme si l'histoire se répétait. Il y a le Dr Orchard à côté et Raymond penché sur moi, sa main tenant la mienne. Ses yeux...il semble ému. La voix du Dr Hyong me sort de ma rêverie.

  * Elizabeth, tout va bien ?

  * Oui. Je me souviens des événements, de Tom essayant par tous les moyens possibles de me sauver. Il a donné sa vie pour moi. Et Raymond est arrivé. Il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus pour Tom. Ni pour moi.

  * Que ressentez-vous face à ces souvenirs ?

  * De la détresse car je n'ai pas pu sauver mon mari comme il m'a sauvée. Et je lui en veux aussi de ne pas m'avoir parlé de ce qu'il faisait, de la valise et de l'implication de Raymond dans tout ça. Nik est mort parce que Tom l'a mouillé dans l'affaire.

  * Qui était Nik pour vous ?

  * L'homme que j'ai quitté pour Tom. Il y a longtemps de ça.

  * Vous en voulez à votre mari de vous avoir caché la vérité et d'en être mort, ou d'avoir conduit votre ex à se faire tuer ?

  * Les deux, docteur. Tom a toujours été comme ça. Sous prétexte de vouloir me protéger de Raymond, il mettait tout en œuvre pour que je m'éloigne de lui. Ils avaient un contentieux et j'étais vraisemblablement entre eux. Toutefois, Raymond a sauvé la vie de Tom un nombre considérable de fois alors qu'il lui eut été plus simple de l'éliminer. A cause de moi, il a accepté l'inacceptable. Sa meilleure amie l'a trahi pour Tom et moi. Et nous en sommes là aujourd'hui parce que je n'ai jamais été capable de faire totalement confiance à Raymond. Du moins jusqu'à mon réveil ici.

  * D'accord. Pensez-vous que vous étiez tous les trois dans une sorte de triangle amoureux ?

  * Vous voulez rire ? C'est l'essence même de notre problème et ce qui a alimenté nos relations tout en les empoisonnant pendant cinq longues années. Maintenant, Selma, il y a un service que j'aimerais vous demander. En lien avec ma mémoire.

  * Je vous en prie.

  * Vous vous souvenez évidemment du Dr Krilov. Il a prétendu que ma mémoire avait été altérée environ 3 ans avant que je ne tombe dans le coma. Ce qui fait que cela devait être à peu près à l'époque où j'étais enceinte. Selon lui, j'étais venu le voir. Or il a toujours refusé de me dire pourquoi et qui était avec moi.

  * Et vous soupçonnez quelqu'un ?

  * Raymond est innocent. En revanche, nous pensons que Kate Kaplan ou Tom auraient pu y avoir quelque intérêt.




Le Dr Hyong intervient.

  * Votre mari avait l'habitude de vous cacher des choses, Elizabeth ?

  * A votre avis, Docteur ? Si j'en arrive à penser qu'il a pu vouloir altérer ma mémoire c'est que la confiance n'était alors pas vraiment au rendez-vous. De plus, en ce temps-là, nous n'étions pas mariés. J'en voulais à Raymond de me cacher la vérité sur mes origines et je suis retournée vers Tom. Nous avons fait l'amour une fois et après...j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte quand ma cavale avec Raymond a pris fin.

  * Pensiez-vous à l'époque reformer un couple avec Tom ?

  * Pendant la cavale, non. J'avais d'autres préoccupations et un compagnon de voyage des plus intéressants.

  * Vous deux, vous n'avez jamais été tentés de faire l'amour ensemble ?

  * Euh...Raymond, tu lui dis ?

  * Laissons planer le mystère sur ma vie sexuelle, mesdames. Si cela ne vous dérange pas. Cela n'aidera en rien Elizabeth. N'est-ce pas ?




Je vois le Dr Hyong acquiescer.

Selma rit sous cape, je le vois dans ses yeux. Puis elle se tourne vers moi.

  * Vous désirez vraiment replonger dans vos souvenirs effacés ?

  * Oui. Et je sais ce que cela suppose. Par la même occasion, pouvons-nous atteindre ma mémoire inconsciente, celle de mon coma ?

  * On peut essayer. Raymond, qu'en pensez-vous ?

  * Si c'est sans risque et si tu le veux vraiment, Lizzie, alors je n'y vois pas d'objection.

  * Cependant, Elizabeth, vous savez que je vais devoir vous injecter de nouveau le sédatif, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Pas de problème.




Et c'est reparti pour un tour !

  * Vous m'entendez ?

  * Oui.

  * Quel jour sommes-nous ?

  * Le jour où Raymond est venu me chercher à ma sortie de prison. Il fait nuit et il m'attend de l'autre côté de la route. Il est si beau appuyé contre la voiture. Je suis heureuse de le retrouver enfin. Il me manquait. Je m'avance vers lui avec un sourire et une fois devant lui, j'hésite. J'ai fortement envie de l'embrasser. Mais je me retiens et au lieu de ça, je le prends dans mes bras. Nous partageons alors une étreinte mémorable. Puis nous rentrons dans la voiture. Je n'en finis plus de le remercier. Il sourit, me raconte la mort de Directeur de la CIA, et en le regardant, je me rapproche de lui. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, je la caresse. Puis je lui tends mes lèvres. Qu'il ne prend pas. Il me dit qu'il ne peut pas faire ça. Que c'est une mauvaise idée. Que je vais le regretter si nous allons dans cette direction ensemble. Il ne me dit pas pourquoi, mais maintient sa position. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive là où il loge en ce moment. Sur sa requête, je passe une bonne heure dans un bain à remous. Le truc qui vous relaxe et vous fait tout oublier. Mais j'y reste assez longtemps pour qu'il s'en inquiète. Il entre dans la salle de bain au moment où, encore nue, je m'apprête à m'habiller. Sa façon de me regarder m'interdit tout geste de pudeur. J'aime son regard sur moi. Il s'approche et cède enfin un peu de terrain. Je pense qu'il va m'embrasser mais il se contente de me caresser doucement la joue en me disant qu'il n'oubliera jamais mais qu'il ne peut pas encore céder. Il me parle de Tom. Il veut que je sois sûre de mes sentiments car il ne veut pas coucher avec moi pour seulement me faire l'amour. Il veut tout de moi. Et j'avoue que ça me fait peur. Puis il hausse les épaules et s'en va. Je suis à la fois frustrée, en colère et indécise sur ce que je dois faire. Je désire Raymond, je le veux vraiment. Il me fait tourner en bourrique mais je le veux. Quant à Tom...il fut un temps où j'étais heureuse avec lui.

Au petit matin, je vais rejoindre Tom à son bateau. Et après...c'est embrouillé. Il n'est pas seul.

  * Qui est avec lui ?

  * Kate Kaplan. Tom nous laisse seules toutes les deux prétextant un rendez-vous urgent.

  * Que veut-elle ?

  * Elle veut savoir si j'ai des relations intimes avec Raymond. Où j'en suis avec lui. Alors, comme j'ai confiance en elle et que je sais qu'elle est son amie, je lui raconte. Et là, elle me dit que Raymond n'est pas du tout un homme pour moi. Qu'il est trop vieux, trop aigri par la vie et qu'un monstre sommeille en lui. Elle me dit tout ce qu'il a fait depuis qu'elle travaille à ses côtés mais rajoute aussi qu'il ne fait tout ça que pour éliminer les plus grands criminels de ce monde. Elle l'aime comme un petit frère et refuse de le voir perdre de vue l'essentiel pour une histoire d'amour vouée à l'échec.

  * Vous en pensez quoi ?

  * Que cela ne la regarde pas. Puis elle me fait remarquer que j'ai pris un peu de poids et des rondeurs suspectes. Elle me demande si je suis enceinte. Je lui réponds que c'est impossible à moins que Tom ne soit le père. Cela semble la réjouir. Un peu trop à mon goût. Alors je rajoute que je ne reviendrai pas avec Tom pour un enfant. Mon but n'est pas d'avoir un enfant de lui. D'ailleurs, dans l'immédiat, je ne veux pas d'enfant du tout. Je veux...la paix. Et que Raymond me dise qui il est pour moi. Pourquoi il est comme ça avec moi. Et là, elle me dit qu'il est mon père. Que ma mère et lui avaient eu une aventure et que je le savais. Que si la mémoire me revenait, je verrais enfin le visage de mon père. J'ai éclaté de rire en lui disant que j'avais fait un test ADN l'année précédente et que Raymond, notre Raymond, n'était pas mon père. Des allèles en commun certes, mais pas suffisamment pour en déduire sa paternité. Elle a semblé accepté ma réponse comme étant fiable. Puis elle m'a proposé un verre de thé glacé. Il faisait chaud et j'ai accepté sans me méfier.

  * Il était drogué ?

  * Très probablement car je me suis endormie et réveillée plus tard dans le lit de Tom, lui à mes côtés. Il m'a dit qu'il était heureux car j'avais accepté de me remarier avec lui. J'ai pensé que la fatigue avait du m'assoupir et j'étais heureuse près de lui.

  * En fin de compte, vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé entre le thé glacé et le réveil dans le lit de Tom ?

  * Vaguement. Kate m'a emmenée voir un médecin, un ami à elle et un ami à Raymond. C'était l'homme qui avait effacé ma mémoire quand j'étais enfant. Elle disait que lui seul pourrait m'aider à comprendre d'où je venais et qui était réellement Raymond. C'est flou mais je crois que j'ai accepté. Et au lieu de me rendre ma mémoire, il a l'a altérée en remplaçant mes dernières 24h par celles que Kate lui demandait de créer.

  * Tom était-il présent ?

  * Non.

  * Pensez-vous qu'il ait pu décider de faire ça avec elle ?

  * Je crois qu'elle a décidé seule mais lui en a parlé. Lui voulait avoir une seconde chance avec moi, il m'aimait alors, je crois qu'il a pu penser que c'était une bonne idée.

  * Vous lui en voulez ?

  * Oui et non. Oui parce qu'il m'a menti, et non parce que je sais qu'il m'aimait assez pour penser devoir le faire. De plus, il ne voulait pas que je finisse dans les bras de Raymond. Il était si soulagé ensuite quand il a cru que Raymond était mon père ! Cela aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

  * Si Tom était encore en vie, que feriez-vous en sachant tout cela ?

  * Je le quitterais. Raymond, tu es là ?

  * Bien sûr Lizzie.

  * Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Tu ne te doutais de rien ?

  * Je te savais enceinte. Et c'était de Tom. Je pensais que tu l'aimais plus que tu ne m'aimerais jamais. Je te l'ai maintes fois dit depuis que tu es sortie du coma.

  * C'est vrai. Je suis au présent, là ?

  * Exact. Tu veux repartir ?

  * Je voudrais voir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon coma.

  * Tu veux savoir ce qu'on disait dans ton dos ?




Je souris, à mi-chemin entre la conscience du moment présent et le flottement hors du temps que le sédatif impose.

  * C'est tout à fait ça. Non, en fait, je veux retrouver la notion du temps réel. Je veux vivre ces 10 derniers mois en accéléré. Apprécier chaque jour. Faire mon deuil correctement même si, je l'admets, ce que je viens de découvrir sur ma mémoire altérée et le rôle de Tom, m'y aide.




Et cette fois je ne dis plus rien. Je profite du voyage. Je vois ma fille grandir à toute vitesse, je vois des visages inquiets, des visages souriants, j'entends des voix me dire que je leur manque, je vois Raymond se coucher près de moi et pleurer doucement. Et le ballet des aides-soignantes, des infirmières, des médecins. J'entends le bruit des machines. Et toutes ces petites choses que l'on m'a volées.

Au terme du voyage, je souris en ouvrant les yeux. Et là...

  * Ci, bleza ke fado tir.

  * Nouvelle crise. Lizzie, on ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis.




Je m'énerve un peu.

  * Fo pas aime.

  * Calme-toi, ça va revenir. Respire. Tu es de nouveau parmi nous ? Ne dis rien, hoche la tête si c'est le cas.




Je le fais.

  * Tu te sens bien ?




Je lui souris et je hausse les épaules en hochant la tête.

  * Je vais prendre ça pour un oui désabusé.




Du pouce levé, j'agrée son analyse pertinente.

 

Les deux médecins parlent dans leur coin en attendant que ma crise cesse. Avec Raymond, nous avons trouvé un autre moyen plus agréable de faire fructifier ce temps...

 

TBC.....

 


	18. Premier vrai baiser

 

Sa bouche aux lèvres si douces caresse mes joues, mon front, glisse dans mon cou et revient, inlassablement, vers la mienne. Sans la toucher toutefois. Il suspend son geste à quelques petits millimètres de mes lèvres, les siennes entrouvertes, comme prêtes à parer à toute éventualité, tout ouverture de ma part.

Je souris de bien-être. Je ronronne même. Il me rend folle !

Alors je murmure :

  * Ray...




Tiens, il semblerait que ma crise soit passée.

  * Oui ?

  * J'adore les papillons mais...

  * Mais ?




Son sourire taquin fait fondre mes minces volontés de résistance. Je passe ma main derrière son cou pour l'attirer plus près de moi et je prends ses lèvres en ouvrant les miennes. Je le veux, ce baiser qui va m'enflammer. Et je le veux maintenant ! Ce qu'il semble décidé à m'accorder.

Dès lors, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que sa bouche sur la mienne, nos langues qui dansent ensemble, se délectant l'une de l'autre avec avidité. Nous nous séparons un instant, encore surpris par le plaisir ressenti avec un seul baiser. Puis il reprend mes lèvres avec douceur. Et nous recommençons, encore et encore, oublieux de l'endroit où nous sommes et des personnes qui nous regardent. Nous sommes dans notre bulle à nous, rien qu'à nous et...si nous continuons, je ne garantis pas que mes mains ne vont pas aller se promener en zone interdite au public.

Il s'écarte légèrement de moi, à bout de souffle. Je lui dis :

  * Tu es pris dans mon filet, beau papillon.

  * Je ne demandais pas mieux. Mais nous devons nous calmer. Je dois me calmer.

  * Moi aussi. C'était aussi intense la première fois ?

  * Non. Mais c'était génial quand même. La différence c'était le goût des brandys et ma conscience qui me demandait de tout arrêter, de ne pas profiter de ta faiblesse.




Je soupire. 

  * Tu embrasses comme un dieu, Raymond.

  * Je sais.




Son affirmation n'est ni vaniteuse, ni péremptoire. Il sait parce qu'on a du le lui dire des milliers de fois.

Il rajoute cependant :

  * Et toi, Elizabeth, tu n'as vraiment rien à m'envier. Tu n'essaies pas de contrôler, de dominer. Tu donnes autant que tu reçois, parfaitement synchrone avec moi. Je pourrais t'embrasser ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

  * Accordé.




Un toussotement à peine discret nous fait nous retourner. Le Dr Hyong ne sourit pas, au contraire de Selma qui semble trouver la situation fort plaisante.

  * Pardon de vous interrompre mais si Elizabeth va mieux, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire.

  * Je vais mieux, Docteur.

  * Dr Orchard, je vous laisse annoncer la bonne nouvelle ?




Selma, toujours tout sourire vient vers moi.

  * Ma chère Elizabeth, j'ai noté que vous n'aviez plus de souci de mémoire mais de parole. N'est-ce pas ?




Très juste !

  * En fait, hier c'était la mémoire des noms et des lieux et aujourd'hui, c'est seulement le langage qui me fait des blagues. Etrange, non ?

  * J'ai ma théorie. Pendant que Raymond et vous faisiez plus amplement connaissance, j'ai réexaminé les images de l'IRM. A priori, on ne voit rien d'évident. Il m'a fallu un microscope pour déceler une minuscule gouttelette de sang qui se promène dans votre cerveau. Il se peut ainsi que votre prochaine crise vous prive de l'ouïe, de la vue, vous paralyse peut-être la main ou...la bouche. Avant d'aller voir ailleurs. Jusqu'à avoir tout visité et aille faire des petits quelque part. Ce qui pourrait provoquer un AVC. Mais rassurez-vous, on ne va la laisser faire. Vous priver de votre bouche serait un crime, n'est-ce pas ? 




Elle en rajoute ! A mon humble avis, elle se venge pour tout à l'heure.

  * Et on peut l'enlever ?

  * Tout à fait.

  * Et pour la lésion ?

  * A priori, elle n'est pas assez importante pour occasionner de réels problèmes. Elle va sans doute se résorber sous peu.

  * Je dois en déduire qu'on peut oublier l'opération à risque ?

  * Oui. Nous allons seulement vous injecter un produit qui va dissoudre le sang. En quelques petites minutes, vous serez comme neuve avec un cerveau en parfait état de fonctionnement. Ou du moins, tel qu'il était avant.

  * A quelques détails près, Selma. Mais cela relève de ma réaction psychologique aux événements. Quand allez-vous procéder ?

  * Dès que nous en aurons fini ici, nous irons voir Richard. C'est lui qui va gérer cette partie.




Raymond ne dit rien depuis un moment mais il sourit comme un enfant devant une boîte de bonbons. Je me tourne vers lui, toujours assis tout contre moi.

  * Tu n'as rien à ajouter ?

  * Tout me semble dit, bien dit et carrément idyllique. Selma, vous êtes ma nouvelle meilleure amie.

  * Vous m'en voyez touchée, Raymond.




De son côté, le Dr Hyong consulte ses notes.

  * Elizabeth, vous avez bien progressé aujourd'hui. Et à ce que je vois, vous marchez à présent presque normalement. Savez-vous si le Dr Hart a prévu de vous faire sortir prochainement ?

  * Il était question de mardi ou mercredi mais je me sens vraiment mieux, tant physiquement que psychologiquement.

  * Nous en avons fini, je pense vous et moi. Cependant, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de continuer à consulter un psy à votre retour chez vous. Ou chez Raymond, peu importe.

  * Par rapport à Tom ?

  * Oui. Et à vos sentiments pour lui.

  * D'accord. Je prends cette observation judicieuse en considération. Auriez-vous quelqu'un à me conseiller ?

  * A Washington, il y a le Dr Eric Randolf. Il est brillant et très efficace pour les traitements post-traumatiques. Des familles de victimes du 11 Septembre l'ont longtemps consulté.




Elle regarde Raymond avec insistance. Je sens qu'elle brûle d'envie d'entrer dans son cerveau à lui. Le mien était juste là pour la mettre en relation avec lui. J'ai confiance. Voyons la suite. Elle continue : 

  * A ce propos, Raymond, où étiez-vous à l'époque ?

  * Dans une prison quelque part en Russie. J'en suis sorti deux jours plus tard et je suis rentré au pays. J'ai abandonné pendant quelques semaines ma couverture de criminel pour aider à traquer les responsables de ces attentats. Puis j'ai pu trouver un moyen de rester sous couverture tout en allant chercher les terroristes chez eux. C'était un bon compromis. Je fournissais des armes aux soldats et je les abattais avec leurs chefs ensuite. Je ne faisais pas de quartier.

  * Des raisons personnelles à ça ?

  * Si vous voulez m'analyser, Patricia, prenez un ticket ! Là, en l'occurrence, c'est juste que je hais les terroristes. C'est aussi simple que ça. Si je devais m'occuper de DAESH aujourd'hui, vous pouvez me croire, leurs tentacules ne repousseraient pas de si tôt.

  * Le problème de DAESH est plus complexe que ne l'était celui d'Al Qaïda. Du moins, pour ce que j'en sais.




L'heure de ma propre vengeance a sonné. Elle n'avait pas à faire de l'oeil à Raymond ! Non, mais !

  * Des patients bavards, Docteur ?

  * Des potins locaux plutôt.




Elle sourit puis se lève en direction de la porte. Fin de l'entretien.

Raymond m'aide à me lever puis, sur une poignée de mains, nous quittons le bureau du Dr Hyong avec Selma....et mon dossier IRM.

  * Richard est encore en salle d'op, aussi je vous paye un café en attendant qu'il ait fini. Si vous n'avez pas mieux à faire, bien sûr.




Raymond lui répond pendant que je laisse mes pensées vagabonder sur l'homme qui marche devant moi. Mon regard est malgré moi attiré comme un aimant par ce fessier qu'il m'a laissé admirer l'autre jour. Je sens que je vais vaciller sous peu. Je m'accroche à sa manche et il me prend le bras sans commenter. Mon sourire idiot doit le convaincre que je n'ai pas eu de malaise mais que j'avais des pensées coupables, dirons-nous.

  * Selma, c'est bon, on a compris. Mais tout de même, entre Richard et vous...

  * Je vous raconte autour d'un café ?

  * Lizzie ?

  * Tu me connais, Ray, je suis curieuse. De tout.

  * Une adorable petite fouine.




Nous nous rendons à la cafétéria. Salle que je ne connaissais pas encore. Plus petite que le restaurant, elle respire le bon café fraîchement moulu et des fauteuils douillets entourant des tables basses sont de vraies incitations aux confidences. Et aux secrets. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit. Il est chaleureux. Je veux ça dans notre maison, un endroit calme et reposant, confortable, apaisant, où nous pourrons siroter un verre ou parler à voix basse de tout ce qui nous passe par la tête. Et pour figer l'atmosphère qu'il y règne en ce milieu d'après-midi où seules des âmes perdues viennent prendre un breuvage réconfortant, je sors mon téléphone pour photographier les lieux. Raymond et Selma me regardent, interrogatifs.

  * Quoi ?

  * Tu prends des photos d'une cafétéria, Lizzie ?

  * Je veux ça chez nous, Raymond.




Il se tourne vers Selma en haussant les épaules.

  * Elle veut ça chez nous... Selma, vous pensez qu'elle est saine d'esprit ?

  * Désolée, Raymond, mais je suis d'accord avec elle. C'est ici que j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps quand j'étais en poste dans cet établissement.

  * Je ne vous ai jamais demandé mais quel est votre cursus au juste ?

  * Neurologie, psychologie, apnées du sommeil et autres études liées au cerveau. Ce qui m'a amené, quand j'étais ici, à devoir développer de nouvelles technologies que les autres hôpitaux ignoraient. Et à être tenue au secret aussi.

  * Vous avez signé le papier ?

  * A vie, Raymond. Comme vous. Tout ce qui approche les Services Secrets doit rester secret.

  * Il m'a semblé que mon histoire était pourtant bien ébruitée dans le milieu.

  * Je ne la connaissais pas quant à moi. J'avais entendu parler, comme tout le monde en ces murs, d'un patient étonnant qui après avoir tout perdu, était resté ici deux ans et était reparti dans l'intention de changer le monde. Ou seulement le sien.

  * Au début, juste le mien. Puis, je me suis pris d'affection pour la vengeance aux multiples visages. Je voulais modifier les codes de ce monde. Je n'y suis pas parvenu.

  * Elizabeth, vous êtes encore parmi nous ?




Je les écoute vaguement tout en promenant mes yeux sur les différents fauteuils, me demandant quels secrets ils ont entendu et si je pouvais les faire parler.

  * Oui, oui...ne vous occupez pas de moi. J'essaie de faire parler les fauteuils.




Deux paires d'yeux se concentrent immédiatement sur moi. J'ai du dire une ânerie.

  * J'ai encore perdu les pédales ? 

  * Tu essaies de faire parler les fauteuils ? Vraiment ?

  * C'est une image, Raymond ! Détendez-vous tous les deux ! Je n'ai pas perdu ma tête c'est juste que j'imaginais ce que ces fauteuils pourraient me raconter de ce qu'ils ont entendu.

  * Les fessiers importants ou pas qui se sont posés sur eux pendant des années ne parlaient pas, Lizzie.




Selma se met à rire.

  * D'autant plus qu'ils les changent tous les deux ans !!! Vous n'apprendrez rien d'eux, Elizabeth. Ceux-là sont neufs. Ils ont été changés la semaine dernière.

  * Je suis maudite.




Raymond se joint à Selma pour rire. A mes dépends.

  * Riez, riez...parce qu'à défaut d'apprendre des secrets d'Etat avec mes amis les fauteuils tout neufs, je compte bien apprendre les secrets de Selma et du Dr Hart.




Elle cesse de rire pour sourire tendrement.

  * Richard et moi étions mariés à l'époque. Lui à Mary et moi à Diego. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étions heureux en ménage mais Richard avait deux enfants de 5 et 9 ans et j'avais Max encore bébé. Mon mari, Diego, était un...enfoiré de première. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Parce que mon accouchement avait été compliqué, je n'ai pas pu faire l'amour avec lui pendant des mois. Alors il allait le faire avec d'autres. Il était agent immobilier et les occasions ne manquaient pas pour lui de sauter sur toute occasion présentable. Il était beau et le savait. Un vrai con au quotidien. Même si j'avais pu faire l'amour, je ne le voulais plus. Je l'avais épousé car j'avais 30 ans et qu'une fille de mon âge devait se marier. Ma famille me l'avait présenté. Il m'avait courtisée dans le respect des traditions familiales, et dès que nous fûmes mariés, il a changé d'attitude. Je lui appartenais et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. De plus, j'attendais notre enfant. Il ne m'a jamais frappée (je lis dans vos yeux la question muette que vous vous posez) mais il me rabaissait sans cesse. C'était humiliant de dîner chez des amis à lui et de passer pour la bonne à rien. Puis j'ai obtenu ma mutation ici. Lui était resté à Chicago où nous vivions à l'époque. J'ignore ce qu'il faisait mais je m'en doutais. Et je m'en moquais. J'étais bien sans lui et avec mon enfant à peine né. Max avait 8 mois quand j'ai pris mes fonctions dans cet établissement et que j'ai fait la connaissance de Richard. Il était gentil, attentionné, avec Max et avec moi. Il semblait seul. Alors nous avons commencé à parler, ici même, dans cette cafétéria. Nous nous racontions nos vies. Au bout de quelques mois, nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'est ici que nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Mais nous étions toujours mariés et lui avait beaucoup plus de réticences que moi à quitter sa femme. Nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble. Du moins pas à ce jour. Je suis née dans une famille très catholique, vous savez. L'éducation que j'avais reçu m'interdisait alors de pratiquer l'adultère ou de pousser un homme à le faire pour moi. Richard était moins regardant mais je ne cédais rien. Je voulais que nous divorcions avant de nous aimer. Il ne l'a pas fait à l'époque et je suis partie pour vivre ma vie avec Max. J'ai divorcé, j'ai monté mon propre cabinet d'expertise médicale et Richard fut mis de côté. J'y pensais souvent, me demandant ce qu'il devenait. Avec tendresse. Avec regret. J'ignorais qu'il avait suivi ma carrière de loin. J'ai eu d'autres hommes dans ma vie, qui n'ont fait que passer et qui ont mis mon éducation religieuse au placard. Mais Richard...il était toujours dans mon cœur. Alors, quand vous m'avez appelée, Elizabeth, pour me demander de vous aider sur les conseils de votre médecin ici, le Dr Hart, j'ai doublement sauté sur l'occasion. Et j'ai bien fait.




Raymond est le premier à réagir.

  * Waouh ! Eh bien...vous êtes une sacrée pipelette, Selma ! Maintenant que Richard est libre, vous en êtes où ?

  * Je ne sais pas trop. Il nous faut réapprendre à nous connaître. Les sentiments sont toujours là entre nous. On va prendre notre temps. Plus rien ne presse. C'est quelque chose que vous pouvez comprendre aussi, Raymond, non ?

  * Oui. Mais l'élue de mon cœur ne se rend pas compte qu'elle a 25 ans de moins que moi. Que tôt ou tard, cette différence infime aujourd'hui finira par nous séparer.




Un pas en avant pour deux en arrière ? Ah non !!! Pas question. J'entre en scène. Raymond Reddington, prends garde !

  * Je sais tout ça, Ray. Tu crois que cela m'enchante de lier ma vie à la tienne sachant qu'en plus de ton âge avancé, tu as des activités professionnelles à haut risque ? Je n'ai pas choisi. Si j'avais pu choisir, bon sang, j'aurais pris Ressler !!! Mais toi...toi...tu m'as toujours plus troublée que tous les Ressler et Tom du monde. Je me sentais délicieusement en danger avec toi. Et pourtant protégée. Alors oui, je me rends compte de tout ce que cela suppose. Je sais que c'est de la pure folie. Tu me briseras le cœur un jour. Et c'est pourquoi ce que je viens de vivre est si important. C'est supposé m'endurcir et m'apprendre à devenir fataliste sans jamais cesser de vouloir le meilleur pour aussi longtemps que je peux l'avoir. Dembe m'a dit l'autre jour que tout ce qui vivait était destiné à mourir. Je l'accepte. Entre temps, je veux seulement profiter de chaque minute. Nous sommes tous en sursis. Toi, Selma, moi et même Agnès. Je veux vivre ça avec toi, Raymond, pour aussi insensé que cela soit. Quant à vous, Selma, vous devriez en faire de même. Le temps court à notre perte. Quand nous serons parvenus à son terme, il n'y aura pas de remise de peine pour bonne conduite et la sentence sera sans appel. Aussi devons-nous jouir de chaque instant du présent. Nous connaissons déjà la fin. A nous de fabriquer ce qui se situe entre notre premier cri et notre dernier soupir.




J'ai de nouveau deux paires d'yeux qui me regardent avec stupéfaction. Ils me font peur. Ai-je pensé les bons mots en en prononçant des mauvais ?

  *  Quoi ? J'ai une nouvelle crise ?




Réponse collégiale :

  * Non !




Selma prend la parole toute seule tandis que Raymond vient se blottir contre moi. Il a fini son café et...le mien est froid.

  * Vous parlez comme une personne bien plus âgée que vous ne l'êtes, Elizabeth. Vous devriez encore voir la mort avec indifférence, voire nonchalance.

  * Après ce que j'ai récemment vécu, après les années précédentes où j'ai perdu mon père adoptif et où j'ai appris que mes parents étaient morts, que mon mari m'avait menti et que mon seul pilier était un criminel de plus de 50 ans, autant vous dire que j'ai pris de l'avance sur l'horloge biologique. Il y a des circonstances de la vie qui vous font subitement vieillir de 20 ans. Non que vous vous sentiez plus vieille mais...comment dire ça ?... je n'aime pas le mot mature alors qu'il résume ma situation. J'ai pris de la maturité parce que ma vie me l'a imposé. Et côtoyer Raymond m'a aussi poussée vers ça.




Il me regarde d'un air désolé.

  * Je n'ai jamais voulu te voler ta jeunesse, Lizzie. Au début, je voulais que tu comprennes et que tu apprennes. Que tu ouvres les yeux sans y risquer ta vie.

  * Tu m'apprenais à voir un monde à travers tes yeux sans me donner le mode d'emploi. Tu voulais que j'apprenne à ouvrir les yeux mais moi, tout ce que je voyais, c'était un monde ensanglanté où les mers étaient rouges et les montagnes bâties sur des mensonges. Je voyais le mal en toi et parfois partout ailleurs. Alors je perdais confiance en moi. Ces années-là, Raymond, je ne vais pas les oublier sous prétexte que nous allons voyager côte à côte désormais. J'en ai souffert au point de me perdre et de te perdre aussi.




Je m'adresse maintenant à Selma :

  * Quant à vous, aimez. Vivez. Votre Richard n'est pas Raymond. Vous avez une dernière chance de pouvoir enfin avoir ce que vous vouliez tous les deux. Ne laissez ni la religion, ni la bienséance, ni vos métiers ou la distance vous séparer si vous vous aimez. Ne passez pas à côté du bonheur, Selma. Il se présente rarement à notre porte. Et quand il est là, il vient avec tellement de bagages qu'il vous oblige à tout changer, à déménager, à prendre une vie plus grande. Et c'est bien mais c'est chargé. Raymond, c'est bien. Nous vivrons avec ça et nous ferons au mieux. Selma ne doit pas traverser les mêmes orages. Tu ne crois pas ?




Son regard triste me répond mieux que le mot qui le confirme :

  * Si.




 

Et nous continuons ensuite à parler tous les trois. Au bout de 2 cafés et d'une heure partagée, nous nous tutoyons tous. Quand Selma reçoit un message.

  * Richard nous attend.

  * Il est au courant ?

  * Pas encore. Laisse-moi lui faire la surprise, Elizabeth.




 

Nous quittons d'un pas alerte – même le mien ! - cette adorable cafétéria pour aller au second étage dans le bureau du Dr Hart. De l'allégorie du pouvoir qui met les chefs dans les étages supérieurs et les fourmis au ras du sol...Mais en entrant dans ce bureau que je découvre pour la première fois, je comprends pourquoi il est là. Que ce fusse par choix ou pas. La vue sur le parc est incroyable ! Photos encore. Je voudrais ça comme jardin.

 

TBC.....

 

 


	19. Liz va bien !

 

Quand il me voit marcher quasi normalement, le médecin ne cache pas son admiration, ni même sa surprise.

  * Madame Keen, vous me surprenez de jours en jours. Voilà une semaine que vous êtes sortie de votre coma et vous gambadez presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. Cela dépasse toutes nos espérances.

  * Merci Docteur. Je dois ma guérison en grande partie à ce que vous avez fait pendant que je dormais. Sans les stimulations électriques, mes muscles n'auraient pas pu retrouver leur force en si peu de temps. Mais nous ne sommes pas venus vous voir pour ça.




Son regard glisse sur chacun de nous. Il doit certainement s'interroger sur nos sourires un peu idiots.

  * Bon, allez, avouez ! Que se passe-t-il pour que Raymond ait un sourire niais collé sur le visage. Vous l'épousez demain ou quoi ?




Selma s'avance vers lui et lui prend doucement le bras.

  * C'est encore mieux que ça, Richard.

  * Mieux pour qui ? Pour ma patiente, c'est certain. Epouser ce vieux briscard ne serait pas bon pour sa santé mentale.




Je ris. Pauvre Raymond ! Cela dit, en le regardant, je constate qu'il rit aussi. J'attends sa répartie qui ne tarde pas à venir.

  * Pour celle de Selma, tu devrais te faire moine.




Le médecin hausse les épaules en serrant Selma plus près de lui. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne peux entendre mais qui semble l'amuser.

  * Messieurs et Selma, pourrions-nous redevenir sérieux deux minutes ?

  * Pardon, Lizzie.

  * Désolée, Elizabeth.

  * Tout va bien, Madame Keen ?

  * Tout va très bien, Docteur. Tout va même très très bien.




Selma s'écarte de lui pour lui tendre tout mon dossier IRM. Puis elle lui montre du doigt ce qu'elle a découvert.

  * Là, tu vois cette minuscule tâche ?

  * Non.

  * Je peux t'emprunter ton microscope ?

  * Fais, fais...




Elle place l'imagerie médicale sous le microscope, fait les réglages et cède sa place au docteur Hart.

  * Minuscule est bien le mot. Et personne n'avait jamais fait attention à ça auparavant.

  * Normal puisque vous ne saviez pas ce qu'il fallait chercher. Vous avez tous pensé que la lésion était à l'origine des troubles de mémoire. Or, aujourd'hui, Elizabeth a une mémoire parfaite. En revanche, elle a parfois du mal à s'exprimer. Elle parle mais cela n'a aucun sens. Qu'en déduis-tu ?

  * Qu'il y a un facteur étranger qui circule dans son cerveau.

  * Et ce facteur est une gouttelette de sang. Sans doute était-elle bloquée quelque part depuis des mois et s'est libérée après le réveil d'Elizabeth. Je pense que les efforts pour reprendre des forces ont du la débloquer. Donc, là elle se promène, joue à cache-cache avec nous, joue des farces au cerveau d'Elizabeth et refuse de partir de là. Il faut que nous l'en chassions. Je suppose que tu sais maintenant ce que nous faisons dans ton bureau.




Il acquiesce de la tête et appelle une infirmière qui arrive aussitôt.

  * Julia, vous pouvez aller me chercher un activateur du plasminogène tissulaire et de l'aspirine ? Prenez-en plusieurs boîtes.

  * Tout de suite, Docteur.




Elle repart en vitesse. Le médecin se tourne vers moi.

  * Est-ce que Selma vous a expliqué ce que j'allais faire ?

  * Vous allez m'injecter votre activateur et me mettre sous aspirine pendant un certain temps.

  * C'est tout à fait ça. On élimine ce petit caillot résiduel et, pour le cas où il y en aurait d'autres de bloqués quelque part, on vous fait prendre de l'aspirine qui est, à mon sens, un excellent anticoagulant.

  * N'oubliez pas que j'ai fait trois années de médecine, Docteur, avant de me diriger vers la psychologie. Et le profilage.

  * C'est vrai, oui. Raymond, t'es un vrai veinard ! Et vous, Madame Keen, vous allez pouvoir étudier son cerveau de plus près. Serait-ce trop vous demander de m'envoyer vos conclusions ?

  * Ce sera avec plaisir.




Raymond qui était bien silencieux sort de son mutisme.

  * Richard, ainsi que tu l'as souligné à de maintes reprises, l'étude de mon cerveau pourrait bien prendre plusieurs vies. Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient mais, tout comme moi, dans au maximum 50 ans, tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine.

  * Reddington ou l'art de casser l'ambiance ! Je t'ai connu plus drôle.

  * Alors cesse de vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête et préoccupe-toi plutôt de ce qui se passe dans la tienne.




Son regard est des plus explicite quand il toise Selma et son ami en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Puis l'infirmière revient.

Dès lors, on oublie tous les plaisanteries plus ou moins douteuses d'ailleurs et on s'affaire autour de mon bassin.

  * Je vais piquer votre artère fémorale et ensuite, il faudrait que vous évitiez de bouger le temps que le produit remonte à votre cerveau et y fasse son boulot. D'accord ?

  * Pas de problème.

  * Raymond, tu peux lui maintenir la tête immobile, s'il te plaît ?

  * Avec plaisir, mon ami.




La tête appuyée contre le ventre de Raymond, ses mains disposées de chaque côté, j'attends. Au bout de cinq minutes environ, le médecin retire l'aiguille de mon aine, et demande à Raymond de me relâcher.

  * Voilà. Normalement, vous ne devriez plus avoir de moindre trouble.




Il me tend un cachet d'aspirine avec un verre d'eau. Je l'avale.

  * Si jamais vous aviez d'autres symptômes au cours des prochaines heures, appelez-moi immédiatement. Même au beau milieu de la nuit.

  * Que craignez-vous ?

  * Rien de particulier mais j'ai appris à me montrer très prudent. Cela étant fait, Selma, que faisons-nous pour la lésion ? On la laisse ?

  * Elle ne semble pas entraver la guérison d'Elizabeth, Richard. Selon moi, elle va se réparer d'elle-même.

  * Bien.




Raymond intervient.

  * Richard, penses-tu qu'Elizabeth pourrait quitter la clinique demain ou dimanche ?

  * C'est à elle de me le dire. Qu'en pensez-vous Madame Keen ?

  * Je me plais beaucoup ici mais...c'est vrai que j'aimerais retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

  * Pour ça, il va vous falloir encore un peu de temps. Je ne veux pas vous saper le moral mais vos jambes ne seront pas capables de courir après un criminel avant plusieurs semaines. Je veux bien vous laisser sortir à condition que vous continuiez à avoir un suivi médical, psychologique et évidemment de la kiné.




Je souris.

  * Où dois-je signer ?

  * Je vais quand même attendre demain soir pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Et si c'est le cas, vous pourrez partir dimanche.

  * Vous savez, je ne pars pas toute seule. Raymond et Dembe seront avec moi. Et les béquilles aussi. Le déambulateur si nécessaire. Quant à vos autres craintes, je puis vous assurer que je vais bien et que je vis bien aussi. Vous n'avez pas encore lu les conclusions de mon entretien avec le Dr Hyong, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Non, en effet.

  * Je comprends. Ceci étant dit, dimanche me paraît bien. Raymond, qu'en dis-tu ?

  * J'en dis que je n'aurais jamais imaginé ta guérison aussi rapide. A l'instar de Richard, te garder en observation ici pendant 24h de plus me paraît être prudent. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour précipiter ta sortie et risquer des problèmes plus graves.

  * Nous sommes d'accord en ce cas. Tu sais où nous allons loger ?

  * Maison avec 3 chambres en attendant la nôtre.




Je lui souris de plus belle en pensant à la répartition des chambres : une pour Dembe, une pour Agnès et une pour nous deux. Nous deux. Dans la même chambre. Dans le même lit. Ensemble. Le rêve.

 

Nous quittons le bureau du médecin en y laissant Selma. Je consulte ma montre : 17h10. Le temps a filé à toute vitesse aujourd'hui. Et le jour commence à décliner. Quand nous entrons au logement, nous y sommes accueillis par Agnès.

  * Long, maman !

  * Pardon ma puce.

  * Bien ? Pu malade ?

  * Non, plus du tout malade. Je vais très bien. Et nous allons bientôt partir pour aller vivre dans une maison avec Dembe et Ray.




Elle rit aux éclats et part en courant vers la chambre de Dembe.

  * On dirait que cette nouvelle lui fait plaisir.

  * Raymond, tu imagines la vie de cette enfant durant ces derniers mois ? Et même depuis mon réveil. Elle me voit dans un fauteuil roulant, puis passer de médecins en médecins, me voit ensuite me mettre debout, parler à des médecins... il faut qu'elle retrouve une vie digne d'une petite fille de son âge.

  * Je sais, Lizzie.




Une fois dans la chambre tous les deux, il me regarde avec insistance en s'approchant de moi.

  * J'ai envie de t'embrasser encore.

  * Et qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

  * Rien. Plus rien.




Il me prend dans ses bras et nos bouches fondent littéralement l'une sur l'autre avec avidité. Dans ma tête, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Tom. Ou plutôt, aux baisers de Tom. Ils étaient agréables mais rien de comparable avec ceux de Raymond. Lui, c'est vraiment spécial. Il m'embrasse avec son cœur. Douceur et passion, tendresse et amour passent dans chaque caresse de sa langue autour de la mienne. C'est divin.

Un bruit de tornade humaine nous fait nous séparer juste à temps pour éviter Agnès qui circule à fond à bord d'un tricycle. Raymond se fâche.

  * Je te l'ai dit plus de cent fois, Agnès ! Si tu veux faire du vélo, tu en fais dehors, pas dans la chambre et encore moins si ta mère y est debout.

  * Mais papa Ray...

  * Tu ne discutes pas, Agnès. Je suis sérieux et fâché après toi. Tu aurais pu blesser ta maman en arrivant aussi vite vers nous.




Je pose ma main sur sa poitrine tandis qu'Agnès baisse la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

  * Mon cœur, Raymond a raison. Tu comprends pourquoi ?

  * Mais maman pu malade !

  * C'est vrai mais je ne peux pas encore courir après toi pour t'attraper et te faire des chatouilles partout. Je peux marcher mais j'ai encore du mal à me baisser complètement. Si tu me rentres dedans avec ton vélo, je peux tomber.

  * Et toi pu marcher ?

  * On ne sait pas mais tu pourrais me faire du mal. Et je sais que tu ne veux pas ça, hein ?

  * Ah non !




Elle descend de son tricycle et vient se blottir dans mes jambes en sanglotant.

  * Padon maman, padon.




Je parviens à me baisser un peu pour caresser sa tête.

  * Hey, ce n'est rien mon ange. Je vais bien. Tu veux qu'on joue à quelque chose toi et moi ?




Elle relève ses yeux mouillés vers moi, incertaine mais cependant pleine d'espoir.

  * Légo ?

  * Oui, les Légos, c'est une bonne idée. Nous allons ramener toi et moi ton vélo dans ta chambre et tu m'aideras à construire ta maison. Tu veux bien ?

  * Maison de papa Ray, de maman et Agnès. Et Dembe.




Puis elle se tourne vers Raymond.

  * Encore fâché papa Ray ?

  * Non mais tu ne refais plus ça, d'accord ?

  * D'acco. Pomis. Padon papa Ray.

  * Je t'aime, bout de chou. Et je vais vous aider à construire notre maison aussi parce que tu sais, les femmes quand on leur laisse construire les maisons, elles en font des châteaux !

  * Moi veux château !

  * Toi t'es bien une fille.




Nous partons tous les trois construire un château pour Agnès en riant. Puis c'est l'heure du bain et du dîner au restaurant. Je marche main dans la main avec Raymond, Agnès tenue par mon autre main. Dembe nous abandonne ce soir pour aller voir sa nouvelle conquête. Nous mangeons donc seulement entre nous. Et je me sens sereine. Apaisée. Heureuse. Je ne pense pas (trop) à ce que Raymond et moi allons faire une fois seuls, quand Agnès sera couchée. En croisant son regard à plusieurs reprises, je sais qu'il se demande si je vais accepter d'aller déjà plus loin que nos baisers incendiaires. Je l'ignore moi-même, à dire vrai. Je hausse mentalement mes épaules en me disant que je verrai bien le moment venu. Suis-je prête à me donner tout entière sans penser à Tom ?

 

Nous rentrons vers 20h30. Agnès tarde un peu à vouloir s'endormir. Aussi lui racontons-nous une histoire qui a l'effet escompté.

Puis nous allons dans notre chambre. Lentement.

  * Que veux-tu faire de la soirée ?

  * Tu peux nous mettre de la musique ? J'ai envie de danser dans tes bras.

  * Que ta volonté soit faite !




Il allume son ordinateur et sélectionne quelques morceaux lents. Je suis derrière lui, serrée contre son dos, à regarder sa programmation. Que j'approuve. Il lance le premier morceau et se retourne. Il s'écarte de moi, me fait un baise-main en me regardant bien droit dans les yeux et me dit :

  * Madame, votre beauté est telle que je rêve de vous inviter à danser langoureusement contre moi. M'accorderiez-vous ce privilège ?




Je ris doucement.

  * Avec grand plaisir, monsieur.




Aussitôt, il me prend dans ses bras et je me blottis contre lui dans un soupir de contentement. Nos corps s'épousent à merveille. Nos jambes s'entremêlent et je sens son désir contre moi. Il m'embrasse d'abord dans le cou puis derrière l'oreille, revient dans le cou avant de venir déposer des baisers sur ma bouche. Tendre, séducteur, délicieusement envoûtant. Nos lèvres se joignent à nouveau, puis encore, et encore. Chaque baiser devient de plus en plus brûlant, plus passionné, plus profond. Nos mains commencent à caresser le corps de l'autre, d'abord sagement puis passent peu à peu sous un vêtement, effleurent quelques centimètres de peau. Entre deux baisers, sa main reposant sur la peau nue de ma hanche, il me parle. Nous ne bougeons quasiment plus sur la musique.

  * J'ai aimé plusieurs femmes au cours de ma vie mais aucune ne m'a jamais parue plus en osmose avec moi que toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé autant que je t'aime, Lizzie. Tu es mon dernier amour, celui que j'ai attendu toute ma vie et peut-être-même dans les précédentes.

  * Ray..




Et soudain, là contre sa bouche, ma main sur la peau de sa poitrine, les mots me viennent, impossibles à retenir.

  * Ray, je t'aime. Je suis amoureuse de toi.




Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je vais pleurer et je m'en fiche. Il s'écarte pour me regarder et vient embrasser mes larmes en me murmurant des mots d'amour. Il exprime tout son soulagement, tout son abandon après avoir du contenir ses sentiments pendant de trop longues années. Et en y pensant, je pleure de plus belle.

  * Ne pleure pas, mon amour. Ne pleure pas.

  * Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé Tom, Raymond. Et ça me fait mal de savoir que je nous ai privés, toi et moi, de tout ça, tout ce bonheur absolu, cette certitude que nous aimer était et demeure la meilleure chose à faire.




Je pleure le temps perdu, je pleure la fin d'un amour de jeunesse, je pleure la beauté et la perfection de ce nouvel amour, si fort, si puissant. Plus de questions. Plus de remises à plus tard. Plus de mauvaise conscience.

 

Nous nous séparons toutefois un instant, histoire de reprendre pied. Nous avons le temps...Je ne pleure plus.

Il va couper la musique et je lui dis :

  * Je vais prendre une douche.




Son air est à la fois surpris et déçu. Je lui caresse la joue.

  * La nuit nous appartient, Ray. Sois encore un tout petit peu patient.

  * Lizzie, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'aller plus loin ce soir.

  * Attends-moi.




Il semble circonspect mais ne dit plus rien. Je file bien vite sous la douche et en ressort nue. Sans intention aucune de me couvrir.

En revenant dans la chambre, son regard stupéfait me dit que j'ai eu raison.

  * Lizzie ! Tu veux me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ?

  * Je veux seulement te montrer que tout ce que tu vois là t'appartient à toi et à toi seul.




Il parcourt lentement des yeux mon corps tout entier, troublé.

  * Tu es sûre, Lizzie ?

  * Je l'ai toujours été, Ray.




Il vient alors vers moi, lentement, et m'embrasse de nouveau.

 

Puis il s'éloigne pour se rendre à son tour dans la salle de bain, sans en fermer la porte.

Je le vois, comme l'autre jour, se déshabiller sans me quitter des yeux. Prendre sa douche sans en rajouter, se sécher et revenir vers moi, aussi nu que je le suis.

A mon tour j'inspecte chaque parcelle de son corps avec mes yeux. Il se tient à quelques centimètres de moi, je pourrais tendre la main pour le toucher mais je n'en fais rien. Je savoure d'abord avec les yeux, comme on le fait devant un plat appétissant. Tout le monde sait que manger des yeux ouvre l'appétit.

Le nôtre est à son paroxysme. Je m'allonge sur le lit, lui tends la main en signe d'invitation et...

Enfin le voici contre moi. Lui sur moi sans pour autant me faire supporter tout son poids. J'écarte les jambes pour qu'il prenne place entre elles.

Il me regarde intensément, ses yeux ayant viré dans une teinte plus sombre.

  * Tu es la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais pu m'arriver, Lizzie. Tu ne m'accordes pas seulement une seconde chance dans la vie, tu la sublimes. Parce que tu es sublime.

  * Tu sais, en y regardant bien, tu m'accordes également une seconde chance. Une sublime seconde chance. Je n'ai qu'une seule frayeur, c'est de te perdre un jour comme j'ai perdu Tom.

  * Alors nous allons faire tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela n'arrive pas avant...

  * 40 ans.




Il rit.

  * Tu ne voudras plus de moi avant cela.

  * Faut voir. On peut faire un bout d'essai pendant 20 ans et on renouvelle le cas échéant.

  * Tu es masochiste.

  * Amoureuse.

  * Belle.

  * Empotée.

  * Courageuse.

  * Volontaire.

  * Je t'aime.

  * Pas mieux.




Nous rions cette fois ensemble. Avant de nous taire et de passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Mais sans précipitation. Il s'écarte de nouveau pour m'admirer encore.

  * Ainsi nue devant moi, tu es plus belle que jamais. J'aime la lueur de ton regard et ton corps qui se tend vers moi. J'aime le goût de ta peau.




Ensuite... mais vous vous doutez bien de la suite, non ? Me faut-il vraiment vous la décrire ?

 

 

TBC....

 


	20. Les collègues.

 

Nous avons fait l'amour. Avec amour. Sans nous hâter mais avec passion. Il m'a fait découvrir des sensations que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Il m'a conduite vers des sommets de plaisir et de jouissance purs, m'a donné le vertige, m'a aimée pendant des heures. Sans se lasser, sans me lasser. Amant attentif et généreux, joueur parfois, il a su sublimer nos corps pour qu'ils soient en harmonie avec nos cœurs. Sublimer, sublime...encore ces mots qui décrivent si bien notre relation. Il est sublime et il nous sublime. 

Raymond Reddington est un homme merveilleux. Sous tous les plans.

 

Alors, j'en entends déjà certains dire ou penser que cet homme si merveilleux commet des crimes sans ciller. Qu'il est froid, manipulateur, intelligent, monstrueux. Qu'il est capable d'être au bord de l'abîme, de vouloir sauter, et quand vous allez le retenir de le faire, il vous y pousse à sa place.

Je sais tout cela. Ce qu'il est, ce qu'il doit être et doit faire. Je connais ses noirceurs et cela ne m'a jamais empêché de l'aimer. Que je m'en défende pendant des années ou pas, j'ai aimé Raymond dès qu'il a commencé à vouloir me séduire. Je me suis laissée séduire malgré moi et n'en ai pris conscience que bien plus tard.

 

Réveillée avant lui, je le regarde dormir. Il a l'air heureux, en paix et il est terriblement beau. Je repousse un peu les draps en bataille pour détailler son corps endormi. Oh certes, il n'est pas parfait. C'est un corps d'homme qui a vécu pendant 58 ans. Il porte les stigmates d'une vie de dangers, des cicatrices attestant d'anciennes blessures dont je me souviens de la provenance pour certaines. J'en caresse une en particulier, celle qu'il porte sur son poumon droit. Puis ma main remonte vers son cou, mon œuvre. Je souris en repensant à tout ça. Je l'ai marqué à vie. Cette nuit, je lui ai laissé une nouvelle marque dans le cou, moins visible et définitivement moins douloureuse que la précédente. Elle disparaîtra bientôt.

J'ignore si ce sont mes baisers dans son cou qui le réveillent mais il bouge sous mes mains et son corps se tend à nouveau. Qui a dit que les hommes de son âge ont des soucis érectiles ??? Foutaises ! A moins que Raymond soit un consommateur de pilules bleues, ce dont je doute fortement, il est remarquablement en forme.

 

Il se presse contre moi sans même ouvrir les yeux. J'ai envie de lui, encore. Dehors, il fait à peine jour. Nous avons le temps...nous avons le temps pour tout. Un mot...

  * Lizzie.




Non, deux mots finalement...

  * Raymond.




Et sans préliminaire, nos corps se mêlent à nouveau. J'aime le sentir en moi. Il m'appartient comme je lui appartiens. Là encore il prend son temps pour m'emmener avec lui vers l'extase. Ensemble cette fois. Les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis nous nous apaisons. Il est encore en moi, semblant profiter de ma chaleur intime pour oublier la fraîcheur matinale.

  * Je suis bien, là, me dit-il dans un sourire.

  * Moi aussi. J'aime te savoir là. Je pourrais te garder comme ça en moi en permanence mais j'ai cru comprendre que cela ne se faisait pas.

  * J'ai cru comprendre la même chose, en effet. A mon avis, c'est parce qu'on n'a pas encore inventé de vêtements englobant deux personnes imbriquées l'une dans l'autre.

  * Nous serions dans l'embarras parfois, dans certaines situations.

  * Question de pratique. Avec un bon entraînement, nous pourrions faire des prouesses. Et faire l'amour au beau milieu d'une fusillade, ou d'un repas, ou en apprenant à Agnès la différence entre le zèbre et le cheval.




Je ris dans son épaule.

  * La vie avec toi ne va pas être ennuyeuse en tout cas.




Il sort de moi et se redresse pour me regarder sérieusement. J'ai du dire quelque chose qui a ravivé en lui certains démons.

  * La vie à mes côtés sera dangereuse, Lizzie.

  * Elle l'a toujours été.

  * Oui mais là, nous serons beaucoup plus impliqués et donc plus vulnérables. Sitôt que l'on apprendra que nous vivons ensemble, que nous nous aimons, tu seras bien plus en première ligne que tu ne l'as jamais été.

  * Raymond....sans vouloir amoindrir l'importance de tes inquiétudes, regarde la réalité en face. Depuis que ma naissance, il en est ainsi. J'ai une cible sur le front à cause de mes parents. Tu n'y es pour rien. Il faut vraiment que tu comprennes que tu as toujours essayé de faire au mieux. Oui, je sais que tu as tué sans état d'âme. Je sais que tu voulais te venger et, bon sang, à ta place, j'en aurais fait de même. Sans ta patience et ton intelligence. Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, tu m'as donné Sam. Tu m'as confiée au meilleur des pères....




Il m'interrompt. Corde sensible.

  * J'ai écourté sa vie.

  * Tu as écourté ses souffrances. Qu'importe ce que j'ai pu te dire à l'époque, aujourd'hui je comprends. Comme pour Tom, j'aurais voulu avoir le temps de dire au revoir. De revoir une dernière fois et d'accompagner le dernier regard. Le dernier soupir de vie. Tu n'y es pour rien, Ray. Sam est mort d'avoir trop fumé. Et Tom est mort d'avoir cru que s'il faisait comme toi, il deviendrait toi. Il jouait au poker avec la mort et n'a jamais compris qu'avoir deux ou trois bonnes mains de suite ne signifiait pas qu'on détenait une martingale. De par sa définition, la martingale est aléatoire mais ça, Tom l'oubliait. Il voulait vivre et se racheter de ses jeunes années. Par amour pour moi, il est pourtant resté ce qu'il a toujours été. Là encore, ses parents lui ont légué des gènes. On ne fait pas des enfants opposés à nous. Jamais. Ce qu'ils sont est ce qu'on leur a donné. Des chromosomes et des gènes. Je suis également le fruit de mes parents. Et cela me fait peur de penser qu'Agnès est le fruit des siens. Nous trimballons notre génétique du mieux qu'on peut, tu sais. La tienne t'a toujours interdit de devenir mon père. Parce que tu avais des parents sains et normaux, avec des vies qui auraient du être plus calmes. Tu n'es pas né violent, Raymond. Tu l'es devenu quand on t'a pris ta vie. Ce que tu as en toi n'est pas inné mais la conséquence de ce que tu as du vivre.

  * Tu as fini ?

  * Pas encore. Ecoute, Raymond, tu n'es pas la moitié du monstre que je suis. Quand on regarde les faits en face, je suis amoureuse d'un homme à qui je me donne sans réserve alors que j'ai appris la mort de mon mari la semaine dernière, celui que je pensais aimer plus que tout, celui que j'aimais avec sincérité cependant, parce qu'il était lui...et toi. Toi. Tu es meilleur que moi. J'ai la violence de mon père et l'incapacité parfois à faire face de ma mère. Je n'y suis pour rien et toi non plus.

  * Maintenant, laisse-moi te parler de moi. De celui que tu crois être victime. Avant qu'on me vole ma vie, j'avais déjà eu des accès de cruauté. Envers des animaux qui n'avaient rien fait de mal sinon d'être nés araignées plutôt que chien.

  * Tu as tué des araignées dans ton enfance ? Raymond, ça c'est un crime impardonnable. Que l'humanité tout entière te pardonnera pourtant.




Il secoue la tête comme pour dire qu'il ne trouve pas amusant ce que je viens de dire.

Je m'attends à ma leçon du jour. Je le sens. Il veut que j'entre en sa tête comme il est entré dans mon corps.

  * Des fourmis, Lizzie. Des fourmis. Elles n'avaient rien fait de mal mais j'aimais détruire leur nid. Sans me soucier de savoir ce que je tuais. Et oui, j'ai aussi massacré des araignées. Après leur avoir fait subir toute l'immensité de ma cruauté. J'en capturais une, une gentille, une utile. Une pholque phalangique avait élu domicile dans un recoin de mon plafond. Je passais des heures à observer sa vie. Quand j'ai décidé qu'elle devait mourir. Comme ça, sans raison. Elle ne faisait rien de mal et bouffait les moustiques. Elle tissait des toiles pour vivre. La plus inoffensive des araignées était ma captive parce qu'elle avait eu la mauvaise idée de venir chez moi. Quand je l'eus capturée, elle se laissa faire. Animal confiant qui a vu l'humain accepter sa présence pendant plusieurs semaines. Je crois qu'elle ignorait ce que j'allais faire d'elle. Avec des copains de classe, nous organisions des concours. Et nous misions notre argent de poche sur les résultats. Nous devions capturer un animal et voir comment il allait survivre face à d'autres animaux. Mon araignée inoffensive est morte sous les bravos de ceux qui avaient parié contre elle. Je n'aime pas ces bestioles mais pourtant, j'ai fait graver sur ma peau le souvenir de cet animal que j'ai fait tuer pour des raisons débiles.

  * Cela ne fait toujours pas de toi un monstre. Quand j'étais enfant, je m'amusais à écraser les mouches sous un élastique cruel.

  * Je suppose que tous les enfants ont joué à torturer et tuer plus petit qu'eux. Mais j'avais 13 ans à l'époque. Je n'étais plus assez enfant pour penser que mes actes déterminaient mon avenir. C'est là que je me fis peur pour la première fois. J'en m'en ouvrais à ma mère qui me consola en me disant que celui qui pleurait une araignée était capable de tout. Je ne l'ai pas crue.

  * Mais tu as construit toute ta vie autour de ça. Tu tisses les toiles de ton araignée d'antan. Tu veux qu'elle ait servi à quelque chose.

  * Crois-tu que cela peut se résumer ainsi ?

  * Pas se résumer ni excuser mais sans doute comprendre, oui.




Il se lève et j'admire sa nudité une fois de plus.

  * Tu es adorable, Lizzie. Je sais ce que tu veux faire. Dembe et toi, vous y parviendrez sans doute d'ailleurs. Vous voudriez que je cesse de voir un homme sans humanité dans le miroir quand je me vois. Vous voudriez que je me pardonne mes manques d'humanité.

  * Et tu le fais déjà un peu.

  * Oui.




Il me tend la main. Je la saisis.

  * Tu m'accompagnes sous la douche ?

  * J'attendais justement que tu me le proposes.




 

Douche sage, douche sensuelle pourtant. Ses mains qui me lavent et les miennes qui lui en font autant sont des rappels sensuels à tout ce qui nous lie.

 

Puis la vie nous prend à bras le corps. Samedi, le jour qu'ont choisi mes collègues du FBI pour venir ensemble voir comment je m'en sors. Je l'ignorais mais Raymond leur a demandé de ne pas me téléphoner cette semaine. De ne pas venir me troubler. Ils ont respecté cette volonté jusqu'à décider avec lui qu'une visite impromptue serait sympathique. Il a attendu que j'aille mieux pour accepter. Et il a bien fait.

Dès leur arrivée à 11 du matin, je suis accaparée et heureuse. Pleinement heureuse. J'ai tout mon monde à moi ici. Tous ceux que j'aime le plus au monde sont près de moi.

Dès leur arrivée, ils viennent me voir un à un, comme pour m'éviter leur cacophonie.

S'ils savaient combien leur cacophonie m'a manqué... !

 

J'aime le regard paternel de Cooper quand il me prend la main :

  * Vous nous avez manqué Elizabeth. Je suis personnellement heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé. J'ai eu si peu de vous perdre pour de bon.

  * Dites-vous bien une chose, monsieur, c'est que je n'aurais pas pu partir sans vous dire adieu. Et comme je ne l'avais pas fait, je devais revenir pour vous embêter et compliquer votre existence encore un peu.

  * Reddington s'est très bien acquitté de cette tâche. Il nous a rendus fous !




Me tournant vers Raymond qui discute avec Samar, je souris. Oui, j'imagine sans peine ce qu'il leur a fait vivre.

 

J'aime le regard fraternel de Donald quand il s'enquiert de ma santé :

  * Liz, te savoir ici entre les mains de Red ne m'a jamais plu.

  * Il a pourtant pris très grand soin de moi.

  * Par culpabilité.

  * Non, Ress. Pas pour ça.

  * Je te trouve bien gentille envers lui. Mais cela a toujours été le cas, hein ?

  * Pas toujours, non. Mais souvent, j'en conviens. Et admets que tu l'aimes bien aussi, on ira plus vite.

  * Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me perturbe.

  * Quoi donc ?

  * Il est ambivalent. A la fois un criminel et un être humain capable du meilleur. Bien plus que moi.

  * Tu en es où, toi, justement ?

  * Entre Reddington et Cooper, je suppose.

  * Il y a pire comme place pour évoluer.

  * Crois-tu ?




 

J'aime les effusions directes et sans détour d'Aram.

  * Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir enfin réveillée et sur pieds, Liz !!! Tellement heureux ! Vous me manquiez chaque jour.

  * Je sais que Red vous a mis à contribution à ma place. Pas trop dur ?

  * J'étais sincèrement flatté de devenir son interlocuteur privilégié.

  * Aram, Red vous apprécie énormément. Comme nous tous. Sans vous, je ne serais plus là non plus. Vous êtes le ciment de cette équipe. Et son cœur aussi.




Je le sens rougir un peu. Et il ajoute :

  * Ces derniers mois, je suis pourtant passé de l'autre côté des écrans de mes ordinateurs. Je suis allé sur le terrain. J'ai appris à devenir meilleur et non plus le gentil geek. Ou pas seulement.

  * Samar faisait équipe avec vous ?

  * Elle ne m'aurait jamais faire si non. Elle couvrait mes arrières et je couvrais les siennes. J'ai tant appris...

  * Comme quoi ?

  * Que la mort quand on la voit tous les jours en face est une sacrée ennemie mais qu'on peut parfois la battre sur son terrain. Avec vous, elle a perdu la partie.

  * Partie remise, Aram. Et puis, elle n'était pas là pour moi mais pour Tom.

  * Vous...




Je sens son attitude se faire plus empruntée. Il est le premier à prononcer le nom de Tom devant moi. Je lui lance mon plus lumineux sourire.

  * Je vais bien, Aram. Tom a choisi son destin et le fait que j'en eus fait partie n'y changeait rien. Est-ce que Raymond vous a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là ?




S'il a bien enregistré le fait que j'appelle Red par son prénom, il n'en dit rien. Son regard un peu surpris sur le moment est suffisant.

  * Monsieur Reddington nous a expliqué, oui.

  * Il vous a dit pour le squelette ?

  * Oui. Et il nous a demandé de ne rien faire. Il voulait attendre que vous soyez revenue parmi nous pour aller cueillir ce Garvey comme il le mérite.

  * Il me l'a dit, oui. Et nous allons en reparler tous ensemble tout à l'heure. En tout cas, Aram, merci. Vous êtes notre meilleur allié, notre plus fort atout.

  * A qui ?




Je lui souris. Il sait. Je sais qu'il le sait. Il était là quand j'étais effondrée, croyant que Raymond se mourrait d'avoir été empoisonné. Il sait ce que je ressens.

  * Raymond et moi. Car vous savez, non ?

  * Je crois que oui.

  * Je le crois aussi.




Son regard croise le mien et j'y lis sa confusion.

  * Mais...

  * Il ne l'est pas, Aram.

  * Bien sûr. C'est...tellement évident.




Puis il me prend dans ses bras en me serrant contre lui et me disant :

  * Soyez heureuse, Liz. Vous et lui le méritez enfin.




 

Aram...l'irremplaçable Aram.

 

Vient le tour de Samar dont j'aime le sourire honnête quand elle interrompt l'étreinte entre Aram et moi. Elle n'est pas jalouse. Je lis dans ses yeux de l'affection pour moi et de l'amour pour lui.

  * Je crois que tu m'as manqué, Liz.

  * Tu crois ?

  * Le truc c'est qu'il faudrait que tu perdes l'habitude de mourir ou de tomber dans le coma pendant des mois.

  * Cette fois, tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ?

  * Cette fois, je vais t'aider à pendre haut et court le salopard responsable de la mort de ton mari et de ton coma.

  * La mort de mon mari...tu sais, c'est étrange.

  * Quoi donc ?

  * Ma vie est étrange, Samar.

  * Mais encore ?

  * J'aimais Tom. Et il fut pourtant le seul artisan direct de sa propre mort. Et le responsable de mon coma. Il m'a mise en danger sous prétexte qu'il avait découvert le plus grand secret de Red.

  * Tu lui en veux ?

  * Non mais je ne le pleure plus. Il est mort en pensant bien faire alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à m'éloigner de Red.

  * Tu ressens quoi pour Red au juste ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il est ton père car je ne l'ai jamais cru.

  * En aurais-tu discuté avec Aram, par hasard ?

  * Nous l'avons fait pour en arriver aux mêmes conclusions. Une erreur avait du se glisser dans les résultats de l'analyse ADN. Et quand je te vois aujourd'hui avec lui, je me dis qu'il y a autre chose. N'est-ce pas ?




Je lui souris sans confirmer. Au lieu de ça, je change de sujet.

  * La nouvelle, elle est comment ?

  * Elle est bien. Pas toi mais bien quand même. Efficace sur le terrain aussi. Et puis, elle surveille Donald.

  * J'ai cru comprendre ça, oui. Il s'en sort bien ?

  * Il semble heureux. Sa relation avec Red a a changé également. Il est plus...

  * ...compréhensif ? Amical ?

  * Les deux.

  * Ress est comme un frère avec moi. J'aimerais que Raymond et lui soient plus proches.

  * Raymond ?

  * Samar, tu sais parfaitement bien ce qu'il se passe alors ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, tu ferais insulte à nos intelligences respectives.

  * Je sais des tas de choses dont je n'ai jamais pu parler, Liz.

  * Tu vas pouvoir le faire aujourd'hui. Librement.




Elle m'enlace à son tour. J'ai une amie. Une amie de valeur. Quelqu'un de fiable. Et de sensible aussi. J'aime beaucoup cette amie, Samar.

 

Seule la nouvelle, prénommée Megan, ne vient pas me parler pour l'instant. Elle se contente de me saluer poliment et avec respect. Tout en s'accrochant au bras de Ressler.

 

Nous allons tous déjeuner au restaurant dans un brouhaha indescriptible, Agnès passant des uns aux autres et racontant toute sa vie... notamment sa future vie dans la maison avec son Papa Ray, sa maman et Dembe.

Les visages de Cooper, de Ress et de sa copine sont dubitatifs et inquiets. Pour eux, Raymond est le grand-père d'Agnès, pas son père. Mais ils ne posent pas de question.

 

Le repas est rythmé par leurs anecdotes sur les missions réussies pendant mon absence, les premiers pas d'Aram en tant qu'agent de terrain, leurs visites ici, etc...Seule Megan reste en retrait, souriante mais refusant manifestement de troubler nos retrouvailles par son propre vécu. Elle doit se sentir exclue de notre petit groupe pour l'instant.

  * Et vous, Megan, comment s'est passée votre incorporation ? Ils ont été gentils avec vous ?




Surprise, elle rougit un peu.

  * Tout fut parfait, madame. Je veux dire, Agent Keen.

  * S'il vous plaît, Megan, appelez-moi Liz comme les autres ! Nous allons tôt ou tard faire équipe toutes les deux.

  * Aux yeux de tous, vous êtes une icône, Agent...pardon, Liz. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on parle de vous. Quand nous avons un nom de la liste de Monsieur Reddington, c'est encore pire car vous deux, vous êtes l'essence de ce bureau.




Je regarde mes collègues en leur faisant de gros yeux.

  * Vous abusez, les gars ! Et pour info, parler de moi dans mon dos est très irrespectueux.




Ressler éclate de rire, suivi de près par Samar tandis que Cooper et Aram me regardent gentiment et que Raymond me couve d'un regard clairement amoureux. Dembe quant à lui se marre en silence. Je reprends :

  * Megan, avouez, ils vous ont bassiné avec toute ma biographie, hein ?

  * Non, ils ne sont pas allés jusque là.

  * Mais quand même un peu. On va faire un deal toutes les deux : dès que je réintègre le service actif, je vous raconte tout sur leurs vies à eux. Surtout ce qu'ils ne veulent pas que vous sachiez. Et en échange, vous volez à Donald sa recette du meatloaf. Il vous y a fait goûter ?

  * C'est pour ça que je suis amoureuse de lui, Liz !

  * Je m'en doutais !




Ressler réagit.

  * Tu y as goûté aussi, Liz, sans pour autant tomber dans mes bras.

  * J'ai failli. Tu t'en souviens ?

  * Ouais... nous aurions fait une belle connerie tous les deux.

  * C'est clair.




Le visage de Raymond s'est contracté en entendant ces derniers échanges. Moi et Donald, intimes ? Je suis persuadée qu'il n'y a jamais songé. Et pourtant, j'aurais pu. Ce soir-là, j'étais en larmes à cause de Tom et j'avais trouvé refuge chez Donald. Il m'avait fait un meatloaf, nous avions beaucoup parlé et nous avions partagé un baiser. Rien de passionnel, rien de significatif, mais...oui, nous aurions pu aller plus loin. Si nous l'avions voulu. Or ni lui ni moi ne le voulions.

Je prends la main de Raymond sous la table et entrelace mes doigts aux siens. Me penchant vers lui, je murmure tout bas à son oreille :

  * Coup de blues sans conséquence, il y a longtemps. Je te raconterai.




Et les discussions s'enchaînent. Nous restons plus de 2h à table, Agnès devenant peu à peu infernale avec nous. Le message est clair : elle a sommeil.

Nous retournons donc tous au logement pour la coucher. Puis nous nous installons dehors pour discuter sérieusement. Raymond et moi avons décidé de jouer cartes sur table avec mon équipe, mes amis. Et les siens aussi désormais. Quand je le vois parler avec Ressler, je sais que ces deux-là sont devenus plus proches. J'en suis ravie. Ou quand Cooper lui pose une main sur l'épaule, qu'ils se sourient, je réalise que la vie a continué sans moi et qu'elle les a unis. Tous.

 

  * Elizabeth et moi avons des choses à vous dire maintenant que vous êtes tous là. Des choses importantes et sérieuses. Qui vont impacter durablement votre vision de la mission que nous accomplissons ensemble et très probablement aussi nos relations.




La première à se lancer est Samar. Cela la démangeait depuis un bon bout de temps !

  * Vous n'êtes pas le père de Liz, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Non. Bien sûr que non.




Et là il leur raconte toute l'histoire. Sans s'interrompre et sans être interrompu non plus. Tous boivent ses paroles comme du petit lait. Je vois Samar et Aram sourire, Ress ouvrir la bouche et la refermer sans oser dire quoi que ce soit, Cooper passer par tous les états possibles, de la colère à la stupeur, puis au soulagement et enfin au tourment que tout ceci engendre. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui prend la parole dès le récit de Raymond terminé.

  * En nous disant ça, vous nous impliquez encore davantage.

  * Non, Harold. Je vous demande de garder ce secret pour ne pas vous mouiller plus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. Ce qu'Elizabeth et moi allons faire dans les prochaines années, à titre personnel et pour la NSA, vous ne devrez jamais y être mêlé.

  * Vous nous dites de ne pas vous aider à pourchasser Garvey ?

  * C'est bien ce que je dis, Harold. Nous allons continuer ensemble à faire tomber d'autres noms de ma liste mais il y en a 3 qui ne seront jamais de votre ressort.

  * Est-ce à dire que vous allez faire ce qu'un badge du FBI interdit aux agents de faire ?

  * Nous allons faire ce que nous devons faire. C'est tout.




Tous se taisent un instant, pour digérer la nouvelle. Puis Ressler sort de sa léthargie.

  * Que se serait-il passé si j'avais réussi à vous coffrer, Reddington ?

  * Rien. Je serais sorti immédiatement et vous n'auriez jamais compris pourquoi. J'ai parfois fait de la prison dans des pays où mes services mettaient du temps à agir. De plus, afin de ne pas griller ma couverture, on me laissait croupir dans des endroits vraiment infects. Je l'avais voulu ainsi. J'avais choisi de devenir le criminel que le père de Lizzie avait fait de moi. Pour lutter de l'intérieur. Et c'est ce que je fais de mieux, au fond. Non ?

  * J'ai du mal à croire que vous et moi soyons finalement du même bord.




Raymond lui donne une tape amicale sur le dos en souriant.

  * Je vous ai souvent dit que nous avions beaucoup plus en commun que vous ne le pensiez. Vous avez mis des années à l'accepter sans savoir pourquoi. Dernièrement, vous ne compreniez pas mais nous étions un peu plus...amicaux. Disons que nous nous battions ensemble et sans arrière-pensée. Je voulais que vous compreniez que je ne faisais pas tout ça pour je ne sais quel sombre motif.

  * Le combat que Liz et vous allez mener est quand même sombre, Red.

  * On nous a pris nos vies, Donald. Comment réagiriez-vous à nos places ?

  * Pareil.

  * Bien.




Cooper revient à la charge car je sens bien qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il garde en travers de la gorge.

  * Liz et vous n'êtes pas parents, alors...vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous agissez comme vous le faites avec elle ? Et s'il vous plaît, faites-moi grâce de vos fables sur son passé et le vôtre. Au présent, il se passe quoi ?

  * Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il se passe quoi que soit, Harold ?

  * Elizabeth, dites-moi qu'il n'y a rien entre vous deux !

  * Euh...

  * Elizabeth !




Un coup d'oeil à Samar et Aram qui sourient et je passe aux aveux. Un coup d'oeil à Raymond et je sais ce que je dois faire pour amortir les aveux. Je le prends par le cou et je plante un baiser sur sa bouche avant de m'écarter un peu de lui. Tout en restant dans ses bras.

  * Quand j'ai appris la vérité sur Raymond, que j'ai su ce qu'avait fait Tom, j'ai réalisé aussi que j'avais fui depuis des années ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ce que je refusais de ressentir et encore plus de m'avouer. Pour faire simple, nous nous aimons comme un homme et une femme peuvent s'aimer. C'est normal, logique, et naturel entre nous. Et, le plus important, je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été.

  * Cette femme est folle à lier !!!

  * Ce n'est pas ce qu'en pense la psychologue ici, monsieur.

  * Non mais vous savez où vous mettez les pieds ?

  * Pas que les pieds, sauf votre respect. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Vous autres le connaissez sous un angle professionnel. En privé, cet homme est simplement merveilleux. Tendre, attentionné, drôle, patient, aimant, adorable, parfois ferme et autoritaire avec Agnès. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de lui parce que Tom est mort. Je l'étais déjà bien avant de retourner vers Tom. Je les aimais tous les deux mais avec Raymond, tout était alors tellement compliqué. Et je ne lui faisais pas confiance non plus. Alors que Tom... je le connaissais mieux. Dirons-nous. Son ultime aventure tend pourtant à prouver que je ne le connaissais pas si bien que ça.




Samar m'envoie un clin d'oeil et enchaîne.

  * Tu ne te doutais pas du tout de ce qu'il faisait ?

  * Non. Je crois que, quelque part, je ne voulais pas savoir à quoi il occupait ses journées. Je ne lui posais jamais de question. Nos discussions reposaient sur mon travail, sur Raymond et sur Agnès. Sur Tom ? Jamais.

  * Et là, tu es amoureuse de Red.

  * Et là, je suis amoureuse de Red, oui. Je l'aime beaucoup plus que je n'aimais Tom. Ce n'est pas pareil. Depuis ma sortie de coma, je suis plus calme, plus apaisée, je relativise beaucoup de choses. J'analyse mieux aussi. Avec un, j'avais un amour encore adolescent, insouciant. Avec Raymond, j'ai un amour adulte, posé, responsable.

  * Responsable ? S'écrie Cooper. Vous liez votre existence à un criminel, Elizabeth. Qu'il soit de la NSA n'y change rien. Il gagne sa vie en la mettant en danger. Il tue pour ne pas être tué. Et votre fille va grandir dans cette atmosphère où elle pourrait de nouveau perdre ses parents. Vous y pensez à ça ?

  * Monsieur, nos badges du FBI ne nous protègent pas des balles. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi pour retrouver Tom, Garvey se moquait bien de mon appartenance à un service fédéral. Il allait me tuer comme il a tué Tom. Et combien d'autres ont essayé depuis 5 ans ? Que je sois avec Raymond pour me protéger jour et nuit ou pas n'arrêtera jamais les risques que je cours en faisant ce métier. Au contraire, en ayant Raymond à mes côtés, je serai mieux protégée, formée et préparée à demeurer en vie. Enfin, je sais qu'il ne mettra jamais la vie d'Agnès en danger. Contrairement à Tom, Raymond ne ramène pas le danger à la maison. Il l'évacue en dehors. Il l'a toujours fait et le fera toujours. Mon obstination à ne pas lui reconnaître au moins cette qualité m'a mise dans des situations périlleuses qu'il tentait de m'éviter.




Raymond me serre plus fort contre lui. Je vois Cooper baisser la tête et la relever rapidement pour me sourire enfin.

  * Vous avez sûrement perdu la tête mais... vous avez raison sur un point. Il vous protégera mieux que personne. Raymond, vous avez sacrément intérêt à remplir ce devoir au mieux parce que je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose à Elizabeth ou à Agnès par votre faute. Suis-je clair ?

  * Il ne leur arrivera jamais rien, Harold. Je vous en fais le serment.




 

Puis reviennent les étreintes de Samar et d'Aram. Ils nous félicitent comme si nous venions de nous marier !

 

Le reste de la journée s'écoule entre rires, questions, et débats. Vers 16h, ils s'en vont tous après avoir profité encore un peu d'Agnès.

  * Voilà, une bonne chose de faite.

  * Ils l'ont plutôt bien pris finalement.

  * Harold est chiant à vouloir être comme un père pour toi.

  * Et toi tu es chiant à toujours vouloir chercher la petite bête avec Donald.

  * A ce propos....c'est quoi cette histoire de meatloaf ?

  * Je te l'ai dit, rien d'important. Je venais d'apprendre la vérité sur Tom, j'étais seule et totalement perdue. Je suis allée voir Donald. Il m'a fait un meatloaf extraordinaire, nous avons beaucoup parlé et...nous nous sommes embrassés. Comme ça. Sans passion, sans intention d'aller plus loin non plus. Puis je suis rentrée chez moi. Fin de l'histoire.

  * D'accord.

  * Tu es fâché ?

  * Non.

  * Jaloux ?

  * Même pas. Viens-là !




Il m'attrape par les hanches et m'attire à lui.

  * Désormais, Lizzie, tu es à moi et seulement à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Désormais, Raymond, je suis toute à toi, corps et âme et il en va de même pour toi. Si je te vois flirter avec quiconque, je vais te le faire payer.

  * J'ai toujours su que tu étais jalouse au fond de toi.

  * Comme une tigresse.




Il m'embrasse fougueusement. Un baiser qui me laisse pantoise sous les yeux amusés de ma fille.

 

Le Dr Hart arrive à 17h30. Il a lu les conclusions du Dr Hyong et m'interroge sur ma santé. Je suis en pleine forme ! Je boîte, certes, j'ai souvent besoin de m'asseoir mais en dehors de ça, je vais super bien.

 

Je sors demain matin.

 

TBC..... 

 


	21. Fin.

 

_ 25 juin 2065 :  _

 

Nous venons de dire un dernier adieu à Raymond. Il s'est éteint dans son son sommeil, près de moi, il y a 3 jours, le 22 juin à l'âge respectable de 105 ans.

Je ne suis plus moi-même une jeune fille et je suis là, devant ce drapeau que l'on m'a remis au terme d'une cérémonie grandiose, en présence du Président des Etats-Unis et de quelques autres chefs d'Etat, de toutes les huiles possibles, de quelques stars venues se montrer, et des milliers d'anonymes qui suivirent le cortège de la maison au cimetière d'Arlington. Il va reposer parmi les héros de la nation.

Je suis devant ce drapeau, de retour à la maison, écoutant vaguement mes enfants, mes petits-enfants et même mon arrière-petit fils âgé de quelques mois. Nous attendons les visiteurs, les amis, ceux qui ont fait partie de la famille sans partager le même sang que nous. Mais qu'importe ! J'ai besoin d'Aram, de Samar, de leurs 3 enfants et 8 petits-enfants, de Donald et Megan avec leurs cinq enfants et leurs 12 petits-enfants, de Selma et Max, de tous ceux qui ont constitué ma vie au cours des 55 dernières années. Et pour certains même auparavant.

Je suis devant ce drapeau et je repense à la dernière fois où nous nous sommes parlés, vous et moi. Il faut que je vous raconte. Mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'en fais un résumé. J'ai 80 ans. Je ne cours plus le 100m depuis longtemps, depuis que mon cœur a bien failli cesser sa course, il y a 15 ans de cela. Parce que j'ai le cœur fragile, figurez-vous ! A d'autres !

Je repense à Dembe qui nous a quittés l'an dernier. Je crois que c'est ce que Raymond a eu le plus de mal à encaisser et ce qui a, petit à petit, affaibli sa volonté de se battre pour demeurer, pour rester. Lui qui avait émis le secret espoir de devenir le doyen de l'humanité a fini par s'éteindre. Il va me manquer pour le peu de temps qu'il me reste à vivre. Je le rejoindrai bientôt, je le sens dans mon cœur et dans mon âme.

Cooper est mort il y a 10 ans. Ce fut un moment difficile. Mais ainsi que me l'avait dit Dembe un jour : tout ce qui vit est destiné à mourir. Enfin, c'était une phrase dans ce genre. Je ne sais plus.

Je vais aller rejoindre tout le monde car j'entends des voix qui me réclament. Ce soir, je vous raconterai ces 47 années de bonheur quasiment sans nuage où je vous ai oubliés.

Ensuite, je m'éteindrai lentement.

 

  * Maman, raconte-nous encore la fois où papa et toi pensiez pouvoir passer quelques jours seuls sur une île déserte du Pacifique.

  * Agnès, tu connais cette histoire par cœur !

  * Tout le monde la connaît par cœur, maman, mais elle est si drôle qu'aujourd'hui, nous aurions tous besoin de l'entendre à nouveau.




Je vois certains visages sourire à l'avance. Je sais qu'ils ont tous besoin de m'entendre leur parler de leur ami, de leur père, de leur grand-père ou de leur parrain. Il était leur patriarche adoré. Raconter ce genre d'histoire leur fait se souvenir des merveilleux moments que nous avons vécu ensemble. Je les comprends. Alors je soupire et me joins à leurs sourires avant de commencer mon récit.

  * C'était pendant l'hiver 2025. Aram et Samar nous avaient proposé de garder les enfants afin que nous puissions profiter de quelques jours de congés bien mérités. Cet hiver-là était le plus froid jamais enregistré aux Etats-Unis et nous avions tous les deux envie d'aller au soleil. Raymond connaissait une petite île du Pacifique Sud, totalement inhabitée. C'était loin de tout et nous espérions pouvoir y vivre tranquilles. Quelques jours, rien que nous deux, loin du monde, après avoir mis un point final à sa fameuse liste. Et donc, le 12 janvier, nous prîmes son jet privé pour atterrir aux îles Marquise. De là, nous avons continué en bateau pendant deux jours. Deux jours merveilleux.




Je me souviens que Raymond tenait la barre pendant que je bronzais nue devant lui. Nous avions croisé des dauphins aussi. Et nous faisions l'amour sous le soleil. Nouveau soupir. Je reprends.

  * Enfin parvenus sur l'île, Raymond me guida vers une petite cabane pourvue du strict nécessaire. Je le soupçonnais d'avoir prévu le coup car il y avait là des vivres pour tenir une semaine et un groupe électrogène qu'il brancha dès notre arrivée afin que nous ayons de l'eau chaude. C'était le paradis sur Terre. La cabane était à l'écart de tout, postée légèrement en hauteur par rapport à la plage. Nous vivions dès lors comme Adam et Eve.




Je vois les regards des plus jeunes enfants devenir interrogatifs. Donald se fait une joie de les affranchir.

  * Ils vivaient tout nus, les enfants.

  * Mais pourquoi ? Demande Tom, 5 ans, le cadet d'Agnès (elle a tenu à lui donner le prénom de son père à elle, chose que j'ai approuvée).




Et amuse-toi avec ça, Donald ! Sans se démonter, il explique :

  * Ils voulaient bronzer sans marque, Tom.

  * Pourquoi ?

  * Tom, sois gentil, demande à ta mère de t'expliquer. Je me sens fatigué subitement.




Et le petit Tom demande illico à ma fille.

  * Maman, pourquoi tonton Donald il dit ça ?

  * Mon chéri, tu sais quand un enfant vient au monde, il est tout nu. Il ne porte pas encore de vêtements. Tu le sais, hein ?

  * Oui maman. Mais grand-père et grand-mère ils étaient vieux. C'étaient plus des bébés !




Merci mon chéri !

  * Justement, ils voulaient savoir ce que ça faisait d'être nus comme des bébés. Ecoute, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

  * Mais maman, je veux comprendre main-te-nant ! Est-ce que c'est comme quand je joue avec Lina à l'école ?

  * Euh...tu joues à quoi avec Lina ?

  * Ben tu sais, maman, quand je lui montre mon zizi et qu'elle me montre qu'elle en a pas.




Eclat de rire général. Je regarde Tom en me disant qu'il tient vraiment beaucoup de Tom, son grand-père génétique. Physiquement et, j'en ai peur parfois, de par son caractère.

  * Nous en reparlerons à la maison, Tom. En attendant, tu veux connaître la fin de l'histoire de grand-mère ?

  * Oui ! Oui !




Les rires se calment un peu et je reprends dans un sourire.

  * Nous avons vécu 4 jours idylliques, Raymond et moi. Seuls et en paix. Puis, le cinquième jour, alors que nous faisions un gros câlin sur la plage, un bateau est arrivé avec des touristes à son bord. Il venait de contourner la pointe de l'île qui nous privait d'une vue sur le large. Et tous les touristes nous filmaient ou nous prenaient en photo. Ce fut terriblement humiliant. Encore plus quand certaines photos et vidéos se sont retrouvées sur Internet et même dans la presse à scandale. Il nous a fallu faire intervenir le Président de l'époque pour pouvoir faire retirer tout ça des journaux et d'internet. Mais...on nous en a très longtemps parlé. Et on m'en parle encore, n'est-ce pas Samar ?

  * Avoue que c'était drôle, non ?




Et les rires repartent de plus belle. Bien sûr les plus jeunes enfants ne comprennent pas encore en quoi deux adultes nus sur une plage a quelque chose de choquant ou d'intéressant quand ils font un câlin. Les adolescents, eux, savent et ils rient avec les adultes. On en a ri aussi, Raymond et moi, quand les choses se sont tassées. Enfin, Raymond en riait plus que moi. Aujourd'hui, je me dis que c'était vraiment une époque merveilleuse.

 

Et les souvenirs, tous les souvenirs remontent dans ma mémoire.

J'aime tous ceux qui sont présents aujourd'hui mais je me sens fatiguée et j'aimerais qu'ils s'en aillent maintenant.

Ils restent encore une heure ou deux jusqu'à ce qu'Agnès prenne conscience que je me tiens de plus en plus à l'écart. Elle vient me voir.

  * Maman, tu es fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ?

  * Oui ma chérie. La journée fut éprouvante.

  * Nous allons tous repartir en ce cas. Je passerai demain pour voir si tout va bien et si tu as besoin de moi pour les papiers.

  * Tout ira bien, Agnès. Occupe-toi de Tom plutôt.

  * A ce sujet, j'ai vu ta réaction tout à l'heure. Il te fait de plus en plus penser à mon père, non ?

  * De tous tes enfants, c'est en effet lui qui lui ressemble le plus. Je souhaite qu'il soit plus heureux.

  * Je m'y emploie. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir eu si tard, tu sais.

  * Ce doit être amusant d'être à la fois mère d'un enfant de 5 ans et grand-mère d'un petit bout de 8 mois.

  * En épousant un homme plus jeune que moi, je prenais ce risque. Mais il en valait la peine.

  * Je sais, oui. De vous voir tous heureux et épanouis me comble de bonheur.

  * Mais papa te manque.

  * Je le rejoindrai bientôt. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

  * Pas trop vite, maman. Je ne suis pas encore prête.

  * Tu l'es depuis toujours, ma chérie.

  * Tiens au moins jusqu'à mes 50 ans. Ce serait sympa, non ?

  * Je vais essayer mais mon cœur ne sera peut-être pas d'accord et...

  * Papa te manque, je sais.

  * Oui.




Elle me prend dans ses bras. Des larmes coulent sur nos joues. Je sais que Raymond lui manque à elle aussi. Quand elle était adolescente, j'étais un peu jalouse de leur relation parce qu'elle allait toujours vers lui en premier pour lui parler de ses problèmes, de ses petits amis, de moi qui étais parfois trop stricte. Et ce fut à lui qu'elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte et voulait se marier alors qu'elle n'avait que 19 ans. J'aime autant vous dire que son petit ami, celui qu'elle voulait épouser, dut passer plusieurs interrogatoires à la Raymond Reddington. Il s'en sortit plutôt bien en fin de compte. De leur union naquît ainsi Patrick. Plus tard, ils eurent Ethan, puis Cassandra. Et quand celle-ci eut 7 ans, ils divorcèrent. Mais ils restèrent amis, d'où sa présence parmi nous aujourd'hui. Mais j'anticipe mon récit.

Après leur départ, seuls restent Samar et Aram pour m'aider à ranger la maison. J'ai une aide-ménagère qui vient tous les jours. Et des infirmières aussi. Mais là, je voulais rester avec mes amis encore un peu, en comité restreint.

  * J'ai quelque chose à vous demander à tous les deux.

  * Liz, si c'est encore pour ton testament....

  * Non, Aram. Mon testament est inchangé depuis la dernière fois. Vous en êtes les exécuteurs et puis c'est tout.

  * Alors, qu'attends-tu de nous ?

  * Je vais écrire ce soir l'histoire de mes 47 années de bonheur auprès de Raymond. Il se peut que j'oublie des anecdotes. Demain, je vous confierai mon histoire et je vous demande de combler les blancs.

  * Pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ?

  * Pour que le monde entier sache comment il était doux de vivre avec Ray. En dépit des dangers parfois. Les gens connaissent tous sa vie professionnelle, la mienne. Mais nous avons toujours tenu notre vie privée à l'écart depuis l'incident de l'île.

  * Donc, tu veux que nous lisions votre histoire, qu'on y rajoute nos témoignages et qu'on le fasse publier ?

  * C'est exactement ça, Samar. Il faudra également la faire passer à Donald et Megan pour qu'ils fassent pareil. Et aux enfants. Tous ceux qui ont vécu dans notre intimité sont concernés.

  * D'accord. Mais dis, tu ne vas pas nous lâcher aussi si vite !

  * Je suis fatiguée, Aram. Mon cœur va céder sous peu. Vous savez bien que ma vie ne tient qu'à peu de choses depuis quelques mois et qu'aucune intervention ne peut être pratiquée vu ma faiblesse générale. Et puis, rejoindre au plus vite Raymond est une idée qui me séduit davantage que d'avoir à survivre sans lui. Il me manque. Si vous saviez...




Je fonds de nouveau en larmes. Maintenant je peux craquer. Depuis 3 jours, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, dépassée par les événements, le nombre de choses à penser, à m'occuper, la cérémonie, tout cette frénésie qui succède au décès d'un homme admiré et aimé.

Je sais pourtant que personne ne l'aura jamais aimé autant que moi. Et personne ne m'aura jamais autant aimée que lui. Pas même Tom. Pas même mes enfants.

 

Aram et Samar s'en vont, me laissant seule avec mes souvenirs. Ils repasseront demain pour récupérer ce que j'aurais écrit.

**************

 _Mi octobre 2018_  :

 

A ma sortie de la clinique, nous allons dans une maison que Raymond loue parfois. Cette fois-ci elle est pour nous pendant quelques semaines, le temps d'acquérir notre propre maison.

Agnès est ravie de partir. Et encore plus quand nous arrivons dans la maison. Je suis capable de marcher avec une canne. Je me sens bien, libre, heureuse et aimée.

Deux jours plus tard, je me rends sur la tombe de Tom avec Raymond.

  * Merci de m'avoir sauvée, Tom. Merci d'avoir partagé ma vie et de m'avoir donné Agnès. Merci d'avoir tout fait pour que je sois heureuse près de toi. Mais...tu serais encore en vie si tu avais accepté l'idée que Raymond devait faire partie de ma vie pour que je sois heureuse. Tu es responsable des choix qui t'ont coûté la vie, Tom. J'aurais tant de choses à te dire...mais comment savoir si tu les entendras ? Un jour, j'espère que nous nous retrouverons et que tu comprendras enfin ce que j'essaie maladroitement de t'expliquer. Je t'ai aimé à la folie. Oui, parce que c'était pure folie que d'aimer un homme qui courrait au-devant de la mort dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ta dernière folie, ramener des ossements humains à la maison et les cacher dans la chambre de notre fille en dit beaucoup sur toi. Je sais toute la vérité sur Raymond depuis ma sortie du coma. 10 longs mois pendant lesquels je n'ai pas vu Agnès grandir ni pu appréhender ta mort. Je l'ai fait en accéléré récemment. Quand j'ai su que tu avais accepté qu'on efface une partie de ma mémoire. Cette partie qui m'aurait fait choisir Raymond plutôt que toi. Tu as eu peur de me perdre pour toujours. Alors, quand Kate Kaplan t'en a parlé, tu t'es dit que c'était la meilleure façon pour toi de me garder. Et ça a marché jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Seulement, tu sais, j'aurais fini par apprendre que Raymond n'était pas mon père et que mes sentiments pour lui étaient plus forts que vous tous. Tôt ou tard, je t'aurais quitté pour lui. Parce que c'était lui, Tom. Et que c'était moi. Je l'aime à un point que tu ne saurais imaginer et que tu n'aurais jamais pu combattre éternellement. Et aujourd'hui, tu vois ce que tu y as gagné ? Tu es là, six pieds sous terre, et je suis devant ta tombe avec Raymond. Dans ses bras. Tu aurais pu éviter tout ça. Mais je suppose que tel était ton destin. Tu appelais la mort et elle a fini par t'entendre.




Je fais une pause pour verser quelques larmes. Raymond me serre plus fort contre lui. Puis je reprends.

  * Nous allons désormais pourchasser et anéantir Garvey, celui qui fut envoyé par la mort pour te prendre. Nous allons aller au bout de l'histoire de Raymond. Ensemble lui et moi. Nous vivons ensemble et il m'aide, avec Dembe, à élever Agnès. Elle saura un jour tout sur toi, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant, son père c'est Raymond. Il est son père et il est mon amant, mon partenaire, mon...amour. Oui je t'ai aimé, Tom, mais ce que je ressens pour Raymond est beaucoup plus fort, plus intense, plus éternel. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu seras pour toujours dans mon cœur. Adieu Tom.




 

*****************

 _25 juin 2065 au soir_  :

 

Ce jour-là fut l'avant-dernière fois où je suis retournée sur sa tombe. La dernière fois fut le jour où Agnès, âgée de 17 ans, m'a demandé où était enterré son père. Raymond et moi lui en avions parlé quand elle eut 10 ans. Sur le moment, elle posait des questions mais ne semblait pas vraiment désireuse d'en savoir beaucoup plus. Pour elle, son père était Raymond. A 17 ans toutefois, je crois qu'elle voulait seulement se rendre compte de la réalité. Parler à son père aussi. Je l'avais accompagnée et l'avait laissée un moment seule en l'observant de loin.

 

****************

 _7 mars 2019_  :

 

Je reprends enfin le service actif au Bureau. Depuis 2 mois, je suis cantonnée à des tâches administratives, des recherches, et du soutient logistique. Raymond s'absente parfois pendant 2 jours maximum pour récolter des informations sur Garvey. Comme promis, le FBI nous laisse gérer cette affaire. Et comme promis, Raymond est toujours un criminel recherché par le FBI.

A la maison, Agnès grandit et apprend de nouveaux mots chaque jour. Elle est propre depuis peu. Même plus un pipi au lit. Changement radical qui la fait quitter définitivement son statut de bébé. Elle a une nouvelle nourrice qui vient chaque jour à la maison et avec laquelle elle s'entend à merveille. Quant à la maison que nous avons acheté... nous parlons déjà d'y faire quelques travaux pour aménager une piscine couverte. En la visitant le premier vendredi après ma sortie de la clinique, nous en sommes tombés amoureux, tous les quatre. La maison principale se compose de 5 chambres, toutes pourvues de salles de bains attenantes, d'un immense hall d'entrée, deux étages, un bureau où nous aménageons la bibliothèque, deux salons, une cuisine assez grande pour y loger un restaurant, deux salles à manger, une véranda, un jardin avec garage. Mais le mieux, du moins pour Dembe, c'est l'appartement au-dessus du garage. Il y a son indépendance tout en restant avec nous. Il ne manque au fond que la piscine. Le vendeur n'étant pas très regardant, Raymond a pu l'acheter directement et je n'ai plus jamais fait mention de mon désir d'indépendance financière.

L'étau se resserre autour de Garvey sans qu'il le sache. Raymond tient avant tout à récupérer le squelette de mon père et les résultats du test ADN. Et c'est en bonne voie. Un piège à la Reddington. Délicieux, intelligent, brillant.

 

**************

 _25 juin 2065_  :

 

Je m'essouffle. Je sais ce que cela signifie. Mes valves cardiaques se rétrécissent de plus en plus. Très vite, le sang ne parviendra plus jusqu'au cœur. Ou il y restera bloqué sans pouvoir en sortir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce moment-là sera mon dernier. Je sens que c'est pour les heures à venir. Je le sens en moi. C'est pourquoi je vais écourter mon récit. Pardon pour les ellipses. Pardon si j'omets les détails pourtant croustillants. Mes amis et ma famille combleront tous ces blancs.

Je prends une photo de Raymond et je la caresse.

  * Tu me manques, mon amour. Attends-moi, j'arrive.




Et je l'entends presque me répondre :

  * Ne sois pas si pressée, ma Lizzie. Prends tout ton temps. Nous avons encore l'éternité devant nous. Respire, vas-y doucement. Je t'attends.




Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je dois continuer un peu. Et après...je dormirai.

 

 

A partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus vous donner de dates précises. Sachez juste que nous avons évidemment pu retrouver Garvey et lui faire payer lentement, pendant 10 mois, les 10 mois qu'il m'avait volé. Il est mort à petits feux, de tortures en tortures, puis quand la date est arrivée, alors qu'il nous suppliait depuis des mois de l'achever, c'est moi qui me suis chargée de l'enterrer vivant. Il est mort en quelques minutes mais sûrement les plus longues minutes de son ignoble existence.

 

Il ne restait plus que 2 noms sur la liste de Raymond quand nous avons tous les deux quitté le FBI. Nous étions sur le point d'appréhender enfin celui que Raymond recherchait depuis plus de 40 ans. Nous avons laissé le FBI gérer l'autre nom et nous sommes partis en finir avec celui qui fut longtemps à la tête d'un pays de l'Est. Aux yeux du monde, il est mort assassiné par des opposants à son régime. La vérité, c'est que Raymond lui a fait ce que lui-même lui avait fait. On appelle ça rendre la monnaie de la pièce. Voyez avec Donald pour les détails, s'il vous plaît.

Je préfère vous raconter que nous nous sommes mariés, Raymond et moi, par un beau jour de mai 2021.

Vous raconter aussi que nous désirions adopter des enfants. Nous en eûmes deux, deux garçons, deux frères issus de mêmes parents. Jason avait 3 mois et Jonathan 2 ans. Ils sont arrivés chez nous fin 2021. Agnès, au départ méfiante, sut rapidement s'accommoder des nouveaux-venus. Jonathan et elle furent dès lors très proches. Notamment dans l'art de faire des bêtises. Jason était plus calme et l'est toujours.

Et les années passèrent trop vite. Quand Raymond put enfin révéler son histoire, la NSA lui demanda s'il voulait continuer à travailler pour eux. Mais il avait 68 ans. Il voulait profiter de la vie près de sa famille. Il fut lavé évidemment de tout ce qu'on pouvait autrefois lui reprocher, il fut décoré des plus hautes distinctions, en grand pompe, mais lui, ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était être à la maison. Nous avions assez d'argent pour faire ce que nous voulions et nous l'avons fait. Parfois, j'aidais à titre honoraire le FBI dans certaines affaires où mes compétences étaient requises mais la plupart du temps, je donnais des cours à l'Université.

J'ai pris ma retraite quand j'ai fait mon premier infarctus.

Raymond et moi nous nous sommes ensuite occupés de nous-mêmes, chacun veillant sur l'autre. Et je n'ai jamais cessé d'avoir envie de lui. Jamais. Aujourd'hui encore, je donnerais tout pour faire l'amour une dernière fois avec lui avant de tirer ma révérence.

Que vous dire de plus ?

Ma vie fut remplie de joies et de peines, comme toutes les vies. Mais mes 47 années avec Raymond, c'était sans doute ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver de mieux.

 

Je vais maintenant fermer mes yeux. Je ne parviens plus...à...écrire...ma poitrine...la douleur...

Juste un...instant...encore...Mes enfants...Mes amis...finissez...pour nous. Je...vous...aim...e...

 

L...I...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

PS : Notre très chère amie, ma petite soeur, Elizabeth Keen Reddington est décédée hier soir à 23h05. Le jour où elle a enterré son mari. Aram, Samar, Megan, Selma, Max, les enfants et moi allons raconter ce qu'elle voulait tant vous dire. Bientôt. Pour l'heure, nous pleurons. Adieu Liz. Signé : Donald Ressler. 

**FIN.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas aux anges depuis qu'ils ont tué Tom. Ce personnage aurait du mourir il y a 4 ans. En faire ce clown sympathique qui recherche une rédemption et une raison d'être aurait pu être intéressant. Dans une autre série. Et pourtant, je l'ai trouvé honnête et dangereux tout du long. Pas dangereux pour le Lizzington ! Dangereux pour lui et pour sa famille. Je crois qu'il était sincèrement amoureux de Liz. Ses derniers mots le prouvent. Et je crois aussi qu'elle l'aimait tout aussi sincèrement. En dépit de tout, ces deux gamins s'aimaient. On doit faire avec. Il était une pierre dans l'édifice. Nier son existence ou l'importance qu'il eut, ce serait nier la série. Je ne m'adonne au AU que pour écrire une pièce. Après, mes fics deviennent AU parce que la série ne suit pas le cours de mes idées !!! Heureusement, d'ailleurs !  
> J'aime qu'on navigue dans l'inconnu la plupart du temps. Cela me donne de l'inspiration. Refaire ne m'intéresse pas. Imaginer, ça oui, c'est mon dada !  
> Et j'imagine que Liz, à son réveil, va vouloir savoir pourquoi Tom est mort. Je refuse de nier l'amour qui liait ces deux personnages. Je vais seulement essayer d'avancer avec. Le deuil...les questions...les réponses...Red.


End file.
